


Persuasion 说服

by Averia, GLORIAW



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Dubious Morality, Dysfunctional Relationships, Friendship, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Prostitution, References to Canon, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 195,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLORIAW/pseuds/GLORIAW
Summary: “我们想要的东西不一样：你们想要闪电小子，而我想要夜翼。”为了完成那个目标，夜翼愿意做任何事。但如果这变得太过个人的话，就完全不一样了。反正仅仅靠钱他也无法说服Slade背叛光明会。





	1. 序言

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Persuasion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233243) by [Averia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia). 



> 有引用了部分来自漫画中的元素，特别是一些出场人物以及他们的武力等级设定。

Kaldur和他早就知道每当他们计划一个卧底任务的时候，事情总会出错；这也是为什么他们本打算让Artemis快点来支援——不管她父亲支持哪一边，他总不会杀掉他的亲生女儿。如果没有意外的话这本可以为他们争取时间，但他们过于笃信这样一种明显简单透顶的解决方法——没有人想过恶棍们的行为准则是什么样的。

“为什么Richard Grayson要给Slade Wilson打电话？”

Dick通过窗户的反射凝视着那个男人，他又瞥了瞥楼下的街道，才踏进酒店套间、回到雇佣兵的身边。

当kaldur告诉他丧钟是新安全主管的时候，Dick几乎终止了整个任务：他们不能承受万一丧钟发现这一切的后果，他们现在手头上的麻烦已经很多了，而丧钟是他们最不需要添加进来的存在，但他现在已经不可能通过钱对付光明会了——他必须为之付出一切代价。

他或许可以告诉丧钟一些信息，但是他们现在已经失去少正山了，他这么做会让他们变得过于脆弱。即使Slade打算利用他，强迫他做一大堆不违反他本性的奇怪任务，Dick也没有时间离开哥谭半步——自从蝙蝠侠走后犯罪率一路攀升，这让Barbara、Tim和他每天都如负重荷。

他不能再因为一个愚蠢的错误而让kaldur和Artemis陷入危险，他们已经因为被敌人围困而危险重重了——和他们的朋友拔剑相对、成为那种他们本不是也曾发誓不要成为的人。

“来点喝的吗？”Dick问道，即使他知道回答会是怎样。当kaldur对于那些变化毫不关心的时候，他没有把自己的不安与担心分享给他。 

“告诉我为什么要我来这，Grayson。”

Dick得意一笑，那双漂亮眼睛轻眨了眨，快速打量着自己面前这个男人——丧钟身上专门设计过的衣服非常合身，即使把他有力的肌肉都掩藏了起来，也依旧不碍于凸显他如同一个有力的领导者，如果不是他发间的白色，人们甚至猜不出他的真实年龄。

“我听说了你的新工作，而我现在有一个提议想和你谈谈。”他坦然开口，知道如果自己避讳不谈的话只会给他添加麻烦。Slade轻哼了一声，Dick继续说道：“我不是试图让你背叛你的合同，只是需求一个小小的帮助。”

“我从来不帮人情。”

“我会补偿你的。”Dick立刻答道，而这显然激起了Slade的兴趣，他偏偏头问：“你打算如何比过光明会给我的好处？”

如何？的确，他不知道他能否让Slade信服这个交易值得一做，他唯一能仰靠的就是这些年来他从Bruce以及Selina那里学来的东西。Selina是怎样教他她那些让Bruce快速折服的小技巧的？没人能不受扰于魅力，她说。有一次Dinah告诉他他甚至可以让服装店里的塑料模特都兴奋起来，这或许能说明什么。

所以他前倾了一小步，微微一笑并摊开他的双手。

“把你的手给我。”

Slade眉头微抬，如同往常一样把自己的真实情感藏在面具之下。

“拜托，就当迁就我一下。”他喉头溢出一声轻笑，又扭了扭自己的手指，“即使有额外优势我也打不过你。”

永远记得针对他们的自尊心下手。

“你在做什么打算？”Slade开口发问但不再对他防备万分，Dick依旧笑意盈盈与他对视，并把他们的双手扣在了一起。

相比于一个宿敌，对Dick而言反而是更——某种程度上令人不适地——容易去把他看作一个可靠的同盟，Slade一直把这两者的界限变得相当模糊。

“你对我如此了解，以至于你忘记了我也有多么熟悉你。”Dick轻声说道，舔舐着自己的双唇并把那双温热的手放在了自己的臀上。这坦率的举动让他的心脏紧张地跳起来，几乎都要从胸膛里蹦出来了。现在这般处境似乎有些令人不适——而他本来也不是会这样做的人。他艰难地咽了下口水，把那些紧张抛之脑后：“我知道你想要我。”

即使Slade脸上笑容保持不变，Dick也敏锐地捕捉到了他瞳孔一瞬间的扩大和紧绷的肌肉。

“我可以让你如愿以偿。”他承诺到，又向前走了一步直到他不用触碰也能感受到他体温的热度，并引导着那双手在他臀上游走。他的脸如同火烧，还好感谢他那被稍微晒黑的肌肤遮挡住了这个事实。Slade看起来十分平静，但当Dick指尖轻扫过他手背的时候他牢牢握住那对臀尖，并开始捏玩起来。

“如果你准许我的话……”他在他耳边密语，一呼一吸都搔弄着他的皮肤。Dick有些后悔之前没有脱掉外套，因为他感觉现在制服下自己的身体越来越热了——那是一种奇异的羞愧与兴奋的混合体，甚至让他难掩颤抖。

“你可以再多努力一下。”Slade带着阵阵笑意低声说道，而当他揉捏着自己的双臀时Dick只能闷哼、试图掩饰喉咙的瘙痒不适，“如果我需要做爱的话还不如直接找一个妓女。”

Dick笑了，并引导着那双手回到他的臀尖再一路向上、向上、向上。Slade在说谎，他从来不会让一个陌生人爬上床，但是……

“这不是关于性，”他轻哼两声，露出一个锐利的笑容，双手紧扣那双捏住自己喉咙的大掌，“这是关于控制。”

当他看到那些涌现的性欲和……其他更危险的东西的时候，他胃部一沉，两腿间的热量猛地攀升。或许Wally一直管他叫狗不是没有道理的，他的确表现得像个婊子一样。

“你觉得呢？”他轻声开口，生怕惊扰到一切。当Slade爱抚着他的肌肤时，他耳旁骤然一痛，但他很快让自己又沉浸于抚摸的快感。他嘴里发干，却不敢把目光从Slade身上挪开。

“当Wintergreen提起你的时候我知道你会很绝望，但现在我都无法想象你卷进了什么样的麻烦里。”

Dick一言不发，只是任由着Slade把大拇指蹭过颧骨、一点一点细心研究着他的相貌。虽然没有任何东西表明那最后几句话是在撒谎，但他其实都知道。

“多久一次？”又过了令人难捱的几秒后，Slade才一手捏住他的喉咙、另一手勾住腰带把他拉近。Dick并没有抗拒这种亲近，只是紧贴在Slade的胸前——这紧绷的身体证明Slade并不是只是说着玩玩。

他抿紧嘴唇，移开眼神似乎是为了给出一个合理的答案——毕竟他以前从没有做过这种事，也不曾想有一天自己会需要做这种事。

“每月一次，”他咬紧唇瓣，又看向他，“只要这交易还算数”

“定额多少。”Slade开口，Dick察觉同样是他那种幽默的语气，里面少了些压迫感。

他微微一笑，耸肩：“好吧，四次，不能多也不能少。”

Slade轻哼两声：“你的身体，你做决定。”

Slade肯定当他们继续讨论细节的时候Dick一定会同意他的观点的，还好雇佣兵说话算话。 

“是还是否，Slade？”

他趾高气扬的口气换来了一个愉悦的笑。

“告诉我你需要我做什么。”


	2. 合约

灯光闪烁，家狗低嚎，而笑语声在街上来回回荡。入夜的布鲁德海文比以往都要更像其他城市，但它只是学会了把危险隐藏在阴影之中。这个点还在外面的人们都低缩起头赶路回家，无视那个正在打量他们的男人。

Slade站在屋檐上，灯光泼洒在他的金属盔甲上，让那标志性颜色闪闪发光。如果在别的地方或许他会把自己隐藏起来，但是在这儿警察们甚至不会冲他看一眼——即使夜翼在这里，这座城市也依旧被犯罪侵蚀，警局也腐败而无能。

更何况，他也没有释放任何恶意。这是他们同意见面的地方，如果是别的情况他早就会闯进房间、检查确认出口和摄像头，但今晚他难得地愿意配合一下。如果这次见面会威胁到他生命的话，他就不会再继续尊重屋里属于Grayson的隐私，但Grayson比他更急切于保证这次见面尽量隐秘——毕竟年轻英雄有更多不能失去的东西，这也是一个原因为什么他先到这里。

借着路灯的光Slade动了动身子，月亮终于从城市上空那片浓密乌黑里探出一点出来。

Slade痛恨迟到，倒不是因为他没有耐心，而是他的时间表安排得非常紧。他本想不急不促、好好利用好这最后一个晚上，毕竟合作有一个完美的结局收尾非常重要。

当Slade终于看见那熟悉的黑色剪影时，月亮又消失在了茫茫阴翳中。当夜翼在高楼大厦阁顶屋檐间穿梭时，他的那种灵巧即使猫女也无法比拟。很显然即使现在他们相处的时间少得可怜，他的长辈们也依旧指导着他的一举一动。

当他终于在他面前停下的时候，Grayson一言不发。如果丧钟只是随便某个不值一提的路人的话，Grayson肯定会直接无视他；但现在这位杂技演员只能僵硬地示意他跟上来。

在夜翼解除了警报和几个小陷阱之后，他们从一扇窗户进了屋子。Slade意识到房外的一些安全装置正是由他所教，而这明显地取悦了他。

他仍记得他们初见的时候，蝙蝠侠把罗宾训练得用英语来形容都是在糟蹋这门语言——那张笑脸背后所有的天赋都被琐碎无用的动作浪费了，他也没料到几年之后他会再度遇见他——作为一个独立行动的超级英雄。

这个年轻英雄像对其他人那样把他也吓了一跳。经过几次路上偶遇和几次战斗之后，Grayson找到他并希望向他学习。Slade本以为他会被那位哥谭英雄找上门，但很显然夜翼已经和蝙蝠侠闹翻了，数月过去蝙蝠侠也并没有针对此事做出任何举动，现在Slade甚至不知道Bruce Wayne到底了解多少这几个月来的动向，又或者他是否对这一切其实都了如指掌。

当时Grayson作为一个年轻英雄所做的决定，至今依旧影响着夜翼的每一步大胆举动——不过Slade必须承认，用自己的身体来还账是他至今为止最大胆的一次。当Tigeress突然出现的时候他就察觉有什么事情出了问题，但真正明白缘由又是另一回事——看到光明会如此愚昧总是令人发笑。

很显然在他开口说一个字之前，夜翼就已经准备好给予他任何他想要的东西——但他万万没有想到，夜翼竟然会向他提供性爱作为报酬。Slade至今还在思索，这个男孩究竟知不知道他都在做些什么。

看到一个超级英雄竟然在惴惴不安总是令人耳目一新，他现在甚至比打架的时候还要紧张。说实话，如果他愿意发邀的话，Slade彼时彼地就乐意和他做一场交易。

Bruce Wayne还有他的情人似乎都认为这个年轻人足以让男人——以及几乎所有女人——把他作为幻想对象。

但Slade千里迢迢来赴约并不是因为屈服于性爱的快感，尽管他非常喜欢这个男孩，他作为光明会执法者的身份才是他同时在黑白两道混得开的保证，只要Rose还是一个小孩子他就没有打算失去这层保护，尽管很多时候他和光明会的目标并不相符——有时候他宁愿把自己当做那些超级英雄们的一个敌人，也不愿意被算作光明会的一员——他确信Vandal Savage在打算把他生活的这个世界炸飞。说实话，Darkseid只会凭己所好拿取东西，而不是只拿走那些光明会愿意拱手相让的。

悄声滑进漆黑的房间后，他摘下了脸上的面具，武器也被卸在桌上，只剩下他身上穿着的重型外盔。

“我需要吃点东西。”迪克随意开口，窜进了厨房，他甚至只扔下了他的双棍，而面具却还挂在脸上。这种显而易见的谎话即使Grayson没有迟到，Slade也不会轻易放过。

他一手圈住他的细腰把他拉近，夜翼十分防备地用手抓住他双臂，但并没有试图推开他——这只是条件反射而已。

“你真的在试图逃避这个吗？”Slade慢慢开口，“在你已经向我敞开双腿那么多次以后？”

他臂上的手指一紧，Grayson试图挺直腰杆，但随即他就撤开了双手，两指轻触脖侧开始解除他制服上的那些防备装置。

“好孩子。”他在他脖侧喃喃道，清楚知道Grayson根本不会被这种昵称激怒。

他慢而缓地拉下拉链，暴露出那些紧绷而布满疤痕的肌肤。当他沿着他的脊背抚弄留下一串痕迹时Grayson只能颤抖地泄出一口气，而在他把男孩翻过来时他全身似乎绷得更紧了。

Slade把他推到只能靠住厨房橱柜，手指探进他浓密的黑发并狠狠一把抓住，迫使他只能脆弱地头颅后仰——和他想的一样，Grayson几乎是恼怒地用手抓进他后背，但在这之下似乎还蛰藏着一份绝望——让Slade差点停了下来。 

他知道有哪里出问题了，但是他没想到会影响他这么深。

他本想告诉这个年轻人是他自己主动提供了这样一种合约，但盘在他腰间的那双有力大腿打消了这个念头——Slade知道Grayson可以用大腿轻易击败别人，而这也让其成为了他全身上下最诱人的一个部位。

他第一次开始对他产生欲望是在一年前Grayson差点把他脖子拧断的那次——说实话，当他听见那声脆响的时候这的确吓到了他——Grayson虽然没能力杀他，但他很享受这个男孩最起码试过。

当他听见从他肩头逸出的一声呜咽时，夜翼贴身的紧身衣已经被他弄碎了一半。他能感受到那双唇贴着他的皮肤在轻微颤抖，而再专注些他甚至能嗅到泪水的那股咸味。轻叹口气，他抓住他的双腕，强迫着半裸的男孩靠在橱柜上，并无视了他无力的反抗，把他光滑的黑色面具摘了下来。

即使男孩瞪大了眼睛，也无处藏匿他眶中盘踞的眼泪，他殷红的双唇紧紧闭合地如此用力以至于惨惨发白。夜翼试着挪开眼神，但Slade捏住了他的下巴。

他听到了关于阿拉斯加的事情，知道一个极速者消失了——他现在也终于知道是哪一个了。

“我来这儿只是为了收取报酬，Grayson，不为别的。”他坚定说道，而夜翼紧闭双眼长叹一声，他原本蹙起的眉头又渐渐缓了下来，他的眼泪也似乎消失殆尽。

他本可以忽视夜翼身上的这份绝望——他丝毫不介意夜翼那样攀在他身上，但是他来这儿不是为了让这个孩子感觉好点。

“十分钟。别让我来这儿空手而归。”

他后撤几步，如果Grayson还想多争取些时间的话他是不会同意的。Dick轻咬双唇错开了目光，迟疑地合拢了自己的双腿。

Slade转过身——他本可以强迫着挤进那双腿，煽动起夜翼内心根深蒂固的自我厌恶直到Dick愿意与他分享自己所遇到的每一个麻烦——但相反，他选择走进隔壁的卧室。Adeline或许会不赞许这种做法，但在心情好的时候他还是愿意向某些人展现一点道德的。

他关上了卧室的门。

在此之前，他们总是选择在宾馆见面——那里更安全，也更适合做交易——直到几个小时前Grayson才临时更换了见面地点。Slade向窗外看去——他警觉心不减，但窗外依旧黑夜沉沉——看来暂时是不会有蝙蝠到访了。

他笑了笑，视线转回床上。无人不知夜翼是多么忠心耿耿，而Slade确信此后这个男孩会每一天都记得，他是如何背叛了他的朋友们而主动邀请一个杀手和他共枕。

也就在这时，他注意到了床头一本薄而有些破烂的书——出乎意料的是，这是一本讲大象的自制儿童书。几年前他们内战见面时，Grayson和他提起过Zitka——那次是一个周末，Joey带着还在犹豫不决的Grayson来拜访他，而他和Grayson原本都没有打算见面。那时Addie已经让Joey随了她的本姓，而Slade浑然不知他的儿子会带一个朋友过来。至今他也一直在怀疑，她之所以愿意让他和儿子见面，或许只是希望Grayson能说服他出手。

当男孩走进屋时Slade一言不发，而当Grayson看见他手里的书时他眉头跳了一跳，接着他们对上了双目——男孩的眼圈依旧发红，而泪水的湿意让他的睫毛黏在一起尤为明显。

Slade瞥了一眼角落的钟，十分钟已经过了八分。

再过半个小时他就不得不离开，否则他接下来的目标就要前往爱尔兰，而他原先整个的计划就要作废了。

Grayson没有再多等些时间来平复心情，他向前一步并别有用意地分开了自己的臀瓣。随着男孩故意地前倾靠拢，温热的呼吸径直打到他的皮肤上；Grayson单手玩弄着自己脖颈上散落的短发，蓝眸则直直望向他。

“你得帮我，Slade。”当他的注意力终于集中在他身上时，Dick轻声开口道。

“哦？”

他的双掌顺着大腿来回别有用意地轻抚。他开始好奇男孩又在打算些什么。

“我得带闪电小子回来。”

Grayson一手继续把玩着自己的头发，另手解开了自己的裤子。

“让正义联盟或者你自己的队伍解决这个事情。”

男孩笑了，而Slade任由Grayson伸手把他推到床上——他们都知道其实谁才是主导。

“Luthor有一个计划，除非他们能弄清楚那是什么，他们没法做任何事。”Grayson手消失在了两人之间，滑向一个更危险的地方，他舔舐了几下双唇，“那会花上几个月，而我需要一个已经了解这个计划的人。”

一只手搭上了他胯部逐渐膨胀的部分，Slade似乎有些动容。

“你还没有给我我的第一份报酬，”他提醒道。当男孩隔着内裤握上他的阴茎的时候，Slade无法掩饰自己喉头的一阵低吼。

“相信我，你不会拒绝的。”Grayson扬眸看向他，而他嘴角的笑——那种狡黠的、蝙蝠侠也不曾了解的笑——让Slade心情似乎十分愉悦。在他双腿之间忽隐忽现的手掌或许更是火上浇油。

“我一整年都会属于你。”年轻人在他的耳边轻喘，而当他把二人的胯摁在一起时，他趴在他的身上、几乎像猎人压住自己的猎物一般喘息，“想想看，Slade。我会和你一起战斗，我会帮助训练Rose，而你也可以随心所欲地操我。或许我甚至会乐意动手杀人。”

Slade低哼几声，把他身上黑蓝相接的制服一直剥到腿部。他把自己的手放上男孩微微晒黑的肌肤，感受着他胸口不断跳动的心跳——这几乎让他的指尖感到一种刺痛。Grayson依旧凝视着他，只是他的心跳频率越来越快。

看来一切都取决于他的答案，而他并不打算拒绝——这就是为什么当他能够的时候他要一直握紧这个男孩——虽然他从未料到这一切会发生。

“你太低估你自己了。”Slade轻笑道，任由自己指尖沿着肌肤曲线一路向下落到男孩的细腰。

这个事带给他的快乐不是因为Dick Grayson紧致的皮肤又或者温热的身体，而是他正在冒险——这个冒险可以轻松摧毁任何他所珍视的关系。

“吻我。”

Dick瞪着他，他的双唇张开又合拢。过了一秒他才高声开口：

“什么？”

Slade难掩自己的愉悦。他拇指轻扫过那双柔唇，似乎并不在意Dick试图颤抖着躲开。

“如果你都没办法打破陈规做一件这种小事，我又怎么相信我杀人的时候你会保持沉默？向我证明届时你不会出手阻挡我。”

Dick迟疑了，他抿了抿唇但随即倾身靠拢，当他在他的唇上留下一吻时那双耀眼蓝眸悄然合拢。Slade几乎被这举动逗笑了，当男孩试图起身时他单手扣住了他的喉咙。

“再试一次。”

Dick怒瞪着他但他还是照做了，他的双手死死捏住他的肩膀，就好像Dick试图弄碎他的骨头一样。他合拢双眼，双唇微张与他相碰——纵然万分不情愿，这仍是一个炽热的吻。Dick的双唇在他唇上摩挲，接着他们又拥吻起来。这次更深、更长，甚至他的舌头也探了上来。

当Slade加深这个吻时，Dick喉头溢出一声惊叹。他抓住了他的深色头发继续拉近彼此，舌尖挑逗着他的口腔。Dick一只手攥紧了他的衬衫，并试图推开他。Slade难掩笑意，接着他轻咬了咬男孩被唾液打湿的唇，才结束了这个吻。

Dick艰难地吞咽着，他睁大了双眼而他的呼吸尤为急促。Slade并不打算放过他，他的拇指强硬地顶开了Dick紧闭的双唇。男孩怒瞪他一眼，收回了原本圈在男人腰间的大腿，看起来似乎有些咬牙切齿。

“转身。”他捏了一下他的圆臀，命令道，“你知道我会先结束上一个合约才继续下一个，而我们现在只剩下二十二分钟了。”

那双蓝眸眯得更紧了——或许是因为他模糊不清的回答，或许是因为他口中的时间表，或许是两者皆有——Slade并不清楚，但他还是动身把润滑剂和安全套从床头柜里拿了出来。

Slade从他手里接过，趁Dick脱衣的时候打开了盖子。男孩的皮肤光滑而无毛，就像他要求的那样。他一直不理解为什么有些男人会修理胡子、却任由身体其他的毛发如野草般生长——虽然对他自己而言这更像是双重标准了。其实他也曾猜想过或许Dick会非常不情愿褪毛，但事实上他身上没有任何一处因为胡乱刮毛而留下的红色痕迹，他怀疑Dick或许一直在用蜜蜡褪毛——但谁知道呢。

他一边任由眼神随着身体曲线游走，一边把润滑剂涂上手指——每当看到Grayson多么轻易地就能吞下四只手指，他总是难掩惊讶。

纵然圆滑的肉臀下蛰藏的是有力肌肉，Dick的屁股摸起来依旧非常柔软。那看起来几乎是圆到淫秽的程度，邀请着别人牢牢握住并按摩这团肉直到它变得滚热发红——可惜他们必须得下次再这样做了。

他堪堪握牢了这对圆肉，并用力分开臀瓣以方便润滑好的手指揉过那个皱起的入口。Grayson似乎放松了一点，他的双腿分的更开了，头也前倾了些。他终于探进他的身体，让中指缓慢而有力地在洞内探索，感受那份紧致与美好。当他想象最终进入这具身子该有多美味的时候，他的阴茎甚至硬的隐隐发痛。

Grayson开始扭动他的肩头——虽然这已经是第四次了，但这种触感对他来说仍然十分陌生。Slade确信在此之前男孩从来没有被别人上过，而这个认知几乎是锦上添花，让一切变得更为美好。

他又加了一个手指进去，试着把洞口再扩宽一些、做好迎接的准备。Grayson只能挣扎着把头更深地压进枕头里，他背上的肌肉阵阵发颤。

男孩背上有些疤痕已经很浅了，有些小伤口或者多年以前留下的都几乎看不见了，毕竟那时九岁孩子的愈合能力总是比其他人要强。唯有一个刺眼的巨大伤疤贯穿其上，几乎是耀武扬威般破坏了整块美好肌肤。

Slade每次和男孩打架总会在他身上留下一些痕迹，他很清楚哪些伤疤是由他给予的。

他撕开一个安全套，一手将其套上阴茎，另手则继续探进了第三只手指。如此匆忙的准备工作或许会让Grayson有些疼，但Slade并不在意，他只关心满足自己的需求，更何况时间所剩不多了。

“下次你决定迟到的时候，多想想这个。”他说道，单手握住那对窄臀。Grayson不满地低喊一声，但当他感受到贴在自己下身那个危险的热度时，他所有的愤怒都消失在了喘息里。

他的手指从尾骨沿脊背一路游走，而Grayson则被迫坐在他阴茎的头上，努力把腿再分开一点，试着让自己呼吸平稳下来。Slade摁着他的肩膀把他压向床垫，男孩顺从了，而接着突如其来落到他臀尖的一个巴掌让他彻底躺平了下来。Grayson双拳攥紧床单，他扭动着试图逃避这份痛苦，但Slade只是无情地扣住了他的肩膀和细腰，他只能难忍地发出一声远非痛苦的呻吟，Slade感到Grayson全身的肌肉在他身下几乎令人兴奋地紧绷着。

Slade舔了舔唇，试着控制住自己的呼吸。他全身上下被欲望冲刷着，他想要猛地冲进他的身体并射出来，让他的男孩尖叫着因他啜泣。

他强迫自己一点点挤进去，而他每动一下那紧绷的肌肉就松懈一点。他索性合拢双眼，任由自己沉迷于这美妙的肉欲之中，任由自己在他的肩膀上留下难以消除的淤青，任由自己被热度和快感碾压掌控，任由自己喉头挤出一声近乎于低吼的呻吟声。

当他用力刺向他的前列腺时，Grayson终于呜咽起来，他的背紧绷着如同一张撑开的弓。

Slade低笑起来，他把男孩摁在原地、拇指摩挲着他脖颈的嫩肉，另只空余的手则一把握住了他的阴茎，这让Grayson爽得哆嗦起来。

他加快了节奏，每当他指尖扫过夜翼敏感的龟头时，男孩都会不由自主地把他咬得更紧。Grayson的阴茎一股一股渗出透明的液体，Slade松开对他的禁锢又一把握上他的腰身，强迫他承受自己每一下强劲有力的冲击。

他的高潮快要到了，Slade松开了Dick的肩膀转而抓住床头板——他可不想意外弄伤他的骨头。他们的肌肤随着每一次动作越来越激烈地撞到一起，跟着一声低吼Slade终于喷射了出来，他在Dick的体内一直小幅度抽插着，直到射精的余韵完全过去。

当他拔出来的时候Grayson还在微微发抖，他的呻吟消失在枕头里。Slade掩饰住低笑的欲望，从阴茎上剥下了安全套。

Grayson似乎想一直把头埋在枕头里喘粗气，他因为性爱而滚烫的身体仿佛要一点点陷进床里去，只有他那个迷人的小洞还在空虚地收缩、渴求些什么。如果他们还有时间的话，他会继续向男孩证明好戏才是刚刚开始，但现在他只是安静地看着Grayson自己逐渐平静下来，试图忽略掉硬邦邦还顶着自己腹部的那份勃起。

这必须得改变。

“如果你答应这个条件，我就接受你的新合约。”

Grayson眨眼看他，似乎仍在喘着粗气，他的下唇因为刚才那场激烈的性爱而被咬得肿胀发红，但他那双蓝眸依旧锐利逼人。

“你会去杀一个人——一个我指定的人。”


	3. 怀疑

Dick放空双眼望向天花板，他的身上还黏着腻人的汗。他的肩膀隐约作痛，而下体那种陌生的空虚感让他寂寞难眠。纵使他的头里满是痛苦，他的身体却被一种古怪的满足感所充斥。当他不小心咬中自己凌虐发肿的下唇时，他几乎因为疼痛而畏缩起来。

他接受了丧钟的条件——他甚至在大脑反应过来那些字意味着什么之前就答应了下来，他的大脑被欲望掌控了，在Slade走后他甚至只匆匆地用手撸了两下就射了出来。他也太惦记着他挚友的死以至于他都无法理性思考。

Slade会随心所欲利用这个的，而这会成为他的最后一根稻草——Dick作茧自缚，即使当时他不可能说“不”——不管他做什么Slade都不会改变主意的，而他也不能不做尝试就放弃wally。

所以为什么这还会令他陷入两难？如果那时候Slade真的要他下手，他也总能想办法解决的。就算一切都不管用，Dick总能调转枪头对向自己。

他终于下了床，打量着垃圾桶打算像往常一样处理掉丧钟用过的安全套——不然蝙蝠侠或者其他小鸟们就会发现它。他拾起那片塑料制品并准备把它丢到一个安全、不会被发现的地方，或许最为安全他应该像以前那样直接把套子磨碎。

事实是：他本应最起码因为自己的行为而感到羞耻。但事实上他只能注意到自己仍在微微颤抖着的身体。Dick轻舔了舔唇，他的脑海中又浮现起之前的那个吻，而这让他额头一痛——这对他来讲根本不算什么，这根本改变不了什么。

“你现在真是糟透了。”他自言自语道，挪步走向浴室。

所有没有超能力的英雄们都对人体结构了如指掌，这样他们才能清楚明白自己和敌人的弱点。说实话，他和丧钟的第一次交易似乎和他的其他第一次没有太大区别——他们都知道哪该碰哪里，虽然Slade的动作一直非常富有耐心（甚至是小心翼翼），但夜翼仍发现他能非常轻易地就制服自己。在他们确定了一些基本原则之后，Dick就自愿献身、主动配合Slade的所有要求，而实际上“不要终止这份合约”是Dick唯一在乎的一条原则。

但他还是劫数难逃——Bruce不会轻易原谅他的，Dick知道他的这位导师总有一天会找上门来。正逢联盟归来不久，如果他和Slade今天结束这个合约的话，他本还可以把这个秘密好好藏匿上很多年。

但他现在只能无奈地摇摇头，把注意力放回更现实点的计划上。他已经搅了这么久浑水了——而他这么做不仅仅是为了Wally，还是为了Rose。

从几个月前他和Slade一起训练并认识这个小女孩的第一天起，他就非常喜欢她。过了段时间Joey告诉他Adeline甚至还在和Slade争夺Rose的抚养权——即使她和Rose并没有血缘关系。这种事情其实非常罕见，但他觉得不能用通常那种道理来解决这件事——拥有军人前身的女强人的确各个方面都要比Slade更可靠，但也不得不提她并没能获得儿子们的单独抚养权，因为Slade的确是一个出色的父亲。

他端着麦片躺到沙发上，他不敢开电视因为几乎每个电视台都在对闪电小子的死讯大肆报道——好像这是昨天才刚刚发生的新闻一样。Dick长叹，揉了揉自己的眼睛。Wally west的葬礼就更糟糕，他和Artemis不得不向每一个前来关切的普通人们说谎。

当他看见棺材里躺着的那个假尸时，他差点吐了出来。也就是那会儿他打电话给Slade试图取消这次的见面，但当他去角落里打电话的时候Artemis跟了上来，也就是她告诉了他关于Luthor的事情。

Dick又叹口气，任由自己的脑袋挂在扶手外面。Captain cold向Barry透露，Luthor在尝试着把闪电小子带回来。对此Barry一直抱有怀疑，没有和联盟内部分享半点消息，只是向家里转述了这个事情。Luthor变得像Cadmus一样牢守秘密，所以他们也根本不知道如果获取更多信息，如果这能很容易的话他也就不会找上Slade了。

他又舀了一勺麦片塞进嘴里，说实话他之所以如此爱吃这个只是因为这是唯一一个Wally不会抢在他之前全部吃光的东西。

当一个未知号码闪烁在手机屏幕上的时候，他才刚刚又睡了几个小时并准备开始健身。号码前缀暴露了它来自爱尔兰，Dick几乎是下意识地接通了电话。

“你的动作比我想象的要快。”他知道那边只有可能是Slade。

“我本来就没有打算让你休息，所以不用多想。”Slade听起来十分愉悦，“飞机上的这点时间足够我调查一番了，Luthor提高了他自己的安保等级，而唯一一个能接触到他那个私人实验的人是Mercy。”

“你怎么知道这是对的？”

“现在光明会已经四分五裂，他不能承受失去我给他的安保服务。虽然我不能接触他具体的实验内容，但是我可以看见协议上写了什么，我能轻而易举地知道他都想要用什么设备。”

Dick又咬到了他唇瓣上的伤，他畏缩了一下，或许下次他应该试着改掉这个坏习惯。

“你真的知道这些设备的下落？”

“这是正事，我不会向你撒谎的。”

Dick皱皱眉但他也知道Slade说的是实话。

“Luthor真的不会给你任何可乘之机接近他的那些数据吗？”

“不太可能。”

“所以他或许可能？”Dick强调，如果他是要用自己的道德做赌注的话，他最好得知道这值得他一试。

“严格来讲，可能。”

Dick只是蹙眉默言。

“如果你不能履行你的承诺的话，我也不会履行我的。”

电话那头传过Slade几声低笑，却几乎让Dick背上寒意骤起。

“只有我们合约快结束的时候我才打算给你那个命令的，kid。我一直履行我的承诺。”他许诺道。

当通话切断的时候Dick几乎是痛苦地皱起脸来，但他知道他犯下的过错总不会轻易抹去。就在他打算继续健身的时候手机屏幕又亮了起来，这次是一条短信，列出了他该什么时候在哪里去找Slade并开始他们的合作。他难以抑制播回这个号码的冲动——他想要告诉Slade自己的打算，但他也清楚地知道不管是刚才还是现在这个号码都联系不上Slade了。

如果他想要让大家不察觉到自己出境的话，他还有好多事需要做。他应该有足够的时间来料理这些事情，他还得好好利用好和Slade相处的这一年，既然现在光明会式微说不定他们还可能一举摧毁这个组织。

想了这么多，Dick还是摇摇头。大家要紧。还好今晚Tim要来拜访他——自从阿拉斯加之后他选择退出，他的幼弟便一直在试图照料他，而这让他很难开口对他撒谎。他的小鸟值得被更好地对待，而他也真的很想留在他身边——时刻担心着一旦他稍有失神，他们就会像失去Jason那样失去Tim。

他才刚刚踏出公寓，就有两团阴影落在他面前。Dick叹气，没有料到蝙蝠女也会随行，而这只让一切变得更糟。

“你们俩都来了？说真的，我没事。”他强调道，但Barbara对此置之不理。

“可不是人人都围着你转，我来这儿是因为有更重要的事要处理。”她笑道，而Dick也假装惊叹起来，“丧钟刚刚过了哥谭的机场安检，他最后一次出现是在去往布鲁德海文的高速路上。”

“哦，所以小红帽是来这儿保护我免于大灰狼吗？”

Barbara不置可否，只是拍了拍他的胳膊就又消失在了黑夜之中。

如果她知道就好了。

一夜无事，布鲁德海文的街头只有一些低级犯罪，他们并没有发现任何丧钟的踪迹。但当他紧抱住Tim并向Barbara告别的时候，他几乎想要把一切事实都脱口而出。

过了几天他才去了他们的新总部，即使他已经准备好了告诉他们“他需要自己多待一会儿”的借口，当他终于站在这里的时候他的胃还是阵阵痉挛起来。他之前已经跟Barbara说过，他准备离开这个大洲一段时间，所以当他在走廊里被她拦下的时候Dick并不感到惊讶。她眉头紧蹙，在他准备无视她走进会议室前捉住了他的手腕。

他一直没法无视他，他根本没必要尝试那样做。

“你非走不可？”她问道。现在她的绿眼睛看起来尤为柔软，Dick没法承受她的这种眼神，他感到自己被胃酸灼得火热。最近一段时间他们之间有过一些说不清道不明的东西，他们还没意识到那或许可以萌发成什么——他只希望她不会发现他已经做过什么，还有要做什么。

“我需要换个环境，我太怀念他了以至于周围每一处都会让我想起他。”

Barbara只是捏住他的手，露出一个伤感的笑容。

“我懂，但是记得经常打电话或者写信给我们。”她说，“我们需要知道你是否一切还好。”

Dick笑了几声，因为他知道自己没有办法给她保证。

“我会尽力的。”

这不是Barbara想要的答案，但她还是松开了手和他一起走进会议室。

Artemis是最先搞明白的，Dick有时候甚至搞不清她怎么样还能待在这个地方却努力不想起Wally，尽管他知道她从以前与Wally同居的房子里搬了出来、另寻住所。很显然他离开的这段时间里她也不会坐视不管，在他回来之前她也会努力自己搜寻资料——Artemis总是在压力重重的时候效率更高。

Kaldur不同意他的计划，Dick明白他的朋友还希望他留在这里作为紧急领队。在他们几个月不休不眠计划着怎样潜入光明会的日子里，他们两个分享了许多彼此的秘密并成为了好朋友。他原本也考虑过告诉他实情，但关于这件事他并不知道kaldur到底能不能理解他。

对他们撒谎总是很难，更何况Connor不会再原谅他第二次说谎——毕竟那次潜入之后他和Connor好不容易才重新维持了和平相处。Dick都懂，他真的懂。

他在背叛他们每一个人，但他必须得做些什么。他们没能成功帮助Roy，他不想再失去另一个朋友了，他也不想等他回来的时候发现Tim也消失不见——他会永远无法原谅自己的。

-

第二天他就在瑞士见到了Slade，男人刚在这儿完成了他上一个合约，而Dick一点也不想知道那会导致什么后果。

“今天没有迟到，真是令人意外。”Slade对向他走来的Dick评头论足道。

“我知道你不喜欢等人。”Dick回应道，他还不想从一开始就惹怒他——毕竟他们还要有一整年待在一起。

“你上回就丝毫不在意。”

他没有料到Wally的失踪会对他影响如此之大，但事实是在和他见面之前他连续三天没有合眼。那场葬礼几乎在他的心上割下一刀，而Artemis又是对他们的这个计划充满了信心。至于Bruce，Bruce得知他们都做了些什么的时候几乎怒气朝天——这一切都几乎把他压垮，他只想尽快忘掉这一切。说实话——Dick很少这样剖露心声——他把自己和Slade绑在一起，只是希望让自己再向自我毁灭的深渊滑落几寸；他肯定Slade会利用这次机会来百般打击他。

但几天下来他几乎被自己吓到了，他没有料到自己会如此愿意向Slade寻求帮助——或许是因为Bruce从不愿意和他交流，而如果没有人像网一样包容他的话，他注定会活不下去的。

“我现在在意。”他坚定开口，把刚才的片刻慌张抛之脑后。

“很好。”

Dick几乎可以察觉到他的笑意、他的满足以及他的威胁。有一刹那他甚至无法呼吸，只能沉默地任由Slade上下打量。他觉得这个世界太吵又太安静了，以至于当Slade跨步靠近他的时候他只觉得脚底发沉。他强迫自己露出一个笑容。

“那，我们可以开始了吗？”

Slade低笑道：“跟我来。”

他最先学会的几件事之一就是，当一个敌人和你同一战线时，永远不要相信他的任何一句话。但谁又能想到此刻，他会盲目地跟在一个敌人后面穿梭于夜色之中——他这种愚蠢之举足以让Bruce教育上好几周，但他实在别无他法，他不能选择从这里走开。

不一会儿，他们就抵达了小镇边缘的一间公寓。这屋子比Dick想象中要大很多，而他很快就发现——因为Slade需要最起码三间房来放置他的各式武器，看起来这可不算是一个普普通通的安全屋。

当看到那件黑色制服的时候Dick忍不住皱眉——其实这还算不赖，衣服和他自己之前的鹅那套很像，只是胸前少了那个蓝鸟标志，原本放短棍的地方也变成了枪套；而那个面具——即使它上面画着无法忽视的红色线条——看起来也能非常好地遮挡住他的脸，有利于他的行动。实际上，唯一令他困扰的就是那个引人注目的红色颈圈。

“讲真，Slade？”

他试着让自己听起来更像生气而不是担心，男人只是笑了，Dick继续盯着他。

“你以前穿起来很棒，就长久来看也有利于我们两个人。”

他和他的队伍们在过去几年曾不止一次被迫戴上这种抑制性颈圈，毫无疑问他们对此十分憎恶。虽然这个装置是设计用于抑制超能力，它也同样能够震慑普通人类——它的电击效果不容小觑，但如果别无选择的话Dick还是能够适应它的；真正让他担忧的是里面含有的爆炸物。事实上，无论怎样他都不觉得这个会对自己有利——这只是Slade用来控制他的一个手段罢了，他本该预料到的。

“你以后还想继续做你的英雄。”察觉到他的迟疑，Slade边开口边拿着颈圈走来。Dick如同一只受困的小动物般望着他步步靠近，试图不要对此感到畏惧。一只大掌捉住了他的下巴、强迫他抬起头，当颈圈咔嚓一声合拢在他脖子上时Dick浑身紧绷，他感到沉重的金属制品正在限制着自己喉咙里一呼一吸。

“如果他们发觉的话，你可以说我强迫你戴上的。”Slade一边为他调整着项圈一边告诉他，Dick能感受到指尖扫过他尚裸露在外的部分皮肤，接着把颈圈扯得更紧了些。他只能抿紧双唇，忍受这一切。

他怎么能如此愚蠢？

“你还真是非常贴心啊。”当他终于能够开口时，Dick几乎迫切地反击道。Slade只是笑着低哼几声就走开了。Dick发现每当他吞咽的时候都会碰到颈圈的布料——而这感觉怪怪的，接着就变得十分发痒。他希望这个颈圈不会哪天磨伤自己。

“换衣服，我们还有工作要做。”Slade抱臂靠着墙冲他命令道，Dick只得咽下怒火。他希望待会儿他能趁丧钟不注意偷偷留一些小工具在身上备用。

他卸下自己身上所有的武器，又接着叹气剥下了身上的制服。他十分怀念自己的短棍，但很显然他不会有机会用它们的。当Slade目不转睛地看着他脱衣服的时候，Dick庆幸他们之前的交易或许还有一个好处——让他能够自如地在Slade面前脱光。

他悄悄把定位仪藏在了手心——他试着让自己同时心跳保持平稳——他准备待会儿把这个丢进自己的内衣里，虽然那会感觉非常不舒服，但最起码也是一步小小的胜利了。

——他的手腕被猛然擒住，那几只被布料裹住的手指搭在他皮肤上。Dick本能地绷紧身子，但Slade又靠拢了几步直到他们胸背相贴。

“你有两个选择，”Slade贴在他耳边警告道，“一、我强制把芯片拿走并接着彻底检查一遍你全身；”

一只手探进他的三角内裤并狠狠地捏了一把臀肉，Dick只能抿紧双唇。接着又有一只手指在他两颊游走，Dick胸口大乱，只能试图与他拉开距离；但Slade轻而易举地又把他拉了回来，一手仍拿捏着他的手腕，另一手则圈住他的胸膛——曾经他们做爱都是十分温柔的，但这次注定不会了。

“二、你把这个芯片给我，我根本不关心那里面是什么然后直接锁起来，而我们也可以忘掉你是如何在剩下三百六十五天的第一天里就试图背叛我的。”

Dick摊开了手掌，当他的耳边落下一个吻时他只能合拢双眼，任由身后人的手指在他手中动作。

“好孩子。”


	4. 开工

他们正处于这座建筑的最顶层。光明会，又或者Queen Bee——如果他推测得正确的话——对一块地十分感兴趣，而那块地上原本矗立过一座名为Zambesi的城镇。他记得曾经在蝙蝠侠的某份文档里见过这个地名，不久之前一个女英雄在这里发现了一件魔法制品。

即使他多么纠结，Slade也不会向他透露Queen Bee关于这块地的任何打算。他也知道他是不可能有机会破坏这次任务的，Dick只能希望接下来的几个月里Slade能够不再那么严格的监视他。现在他唯一能做的就是把一切打算都抛之脑后，并向Slade证明他准备好按部就班开始干活了。

“这不是一个刺杀任务，你应该能一个人完成。”Slade说道，“即使是你的队伍来做，也会是一次秘密行动。”

Dick听着Slade话下毫不留情的嘲讽，只能露出一个不情愿的笑容。

“我们的确不太擅长秘密行动。”

一辆卡车经过，他们潜伏着躲开了视线。

“那或许是因为某个克隆体犯的错，”Slade回应道，“难道他就没有继承到Luthor的任何一点聪明才智吗？”

“他一点也不笨。”面对这种针对Connor的讽刺与敌意，Dick毫不犹豫开口回击。他低头看了看电子地图：“当然我个人认为，他的智慧应该都来自于超人。”

Slade低笑，动手掀开了通风管道的盖子。

“那的确更合理。”

Dick只是愤怒地看了看管口，又最后确认了一遍地图之后便顺着通风口一点一点滑了下去。当他无声轻巧地落地并开始慢慢向前爬行时，他耳里的通讯器突然开始滋滋作响——刚才的那些动作在他还是罗宾的时候很容易就能完成，但现在他只希望自己还能像以前那样小巧，最起码那他身上的制服也就会穿起来更舒服一些。

“你有十分钟。”

Dick下意识地张嘴试图抗议，但他接着就意识到他只有一个耳麦、没有麦克。

“现在是九点一刻，别让我失望，Grayson。”

Dick只得咬牙。

在曲折的通风管道里找路不费吹灰之力，但当他终于能够看到目标房间时他愣住了——屋里本应空无一人，Slade给他看的文件上说就在几分钟前这里的两名员工已经去吃午饭了。

在有时间限制的情况下，等待可是一种奢华，但很显然屋里的人并不打算离开。Dick心中恼怒无比，他甚至想直接冲下去把那两个人打昏——但他不能暴露自己，文件上要求的就是秘密行动。

他拿出数据板试着和屋里各种设备连接上。他的脖子已经开始感到酸痛，而时间不等人。

还好对他来讲攻破防火墙只是小菜一碟，他用最快的速度以员工老总的地址写了一封邮件——还好临出发前他向Slade要来了这个公司的一些相关资料。

很快屋里的两个员工就因为‘老总提及的一些工资问题’愤怒地离开了物资，Dick终于松了口气——工资是他现在能想到的唯一一个赶他们走的理由了。

他悄悄溜进了屋内，但下一个问题接踵而至：这里几乎到处都是被乱丢一气的文件。他只能快速地翻阅每一个抽屉，并花了些功夫才找到他所需要复印下来的那份资料。他好不容易把扫描仪弄好时只剩下三分钟限制了，而就在复印件快要印完的时候他几乎能够听见屋子门前传来的声响。还好他拿着扫描仪并在门开的一刹那及时跳进了通风管道，他的心脏跳个不停——这和屋里那些员工没有半点关系，只是因为Slade而已。Dick一边继续爬行一边继续给机器输入指令抹除复印记录，这让他很难全程保持安静，但当他终于搞定这一切的时候他着实松了口气。

“还不赖。”Slade评价道，并搭了一把手把他从通风口里拽出来，“但你还是太慢了。”

Dick还没来及消化这些字眼，一股突如其来的激烈电流就穿透了他的身体，他全身发痛、一口气吊在喉头。

“只是个示范。”Slade一只手指落到了颈圈上，Dick仍因为那突然的电击而无法抑制全身发抖。“你应该清楚你都在做些什么。”

Dick艰难地吞咽着，他非常不适应Slade和他如此亲近的姿势但他无法抵抗，他只能试图让自己的恫吓听起来尽量冷酷。

“你这样做是想赶我走吗？这可是违反合约的。”

出乎Dick意料的是，Slade一言未发。这让他几乎是疑惑又好奇地侧过头，但Slade只是转身让他跟上来——等他们的主顾收到这份文件，这次行动就算结束了。

为了不被人看到，Dick努力地把自己存在感降到最低。他只来得及匆匆扫了一眼文件内容，那上面就是一串名字，但他并不知道这些人都是谁——准备买下这块地的人，还是曾经住在那里的人？Queen Bee是在追寻曾经那件魔法制品的下落还是其他类似的东西，亦或者她是在找别的什么？

“别浪费时间了，kid。我不会让你妨碍任务的。”

Dick看向那双冷酷的眼睛，但他只是耸了耸肩。来日方长，他总有机会能帮他的朋友们做些什么的。

“我的队伍一直在继续他们的本职工作，他们也不需要我这样做。”

这话不是全对，除非他们能把光明会击溃，否则他们不可能各做各的计划不相互沟通。虽然Slade对此没有发表言论，但Dick还是能察觉到他面具下藏匿的笑意。

当他们终于回到公寓里的时候Dick才算是松了口气，他原本就希望第一个任务能够只是一个短小的测试。

Dick在更衣的时候Slade如同上次一样盯着他——这次Dick学乖了，虽然他现在也没有什么好藏起来的东西了。

没有了身上的制服，颈圈变得尤为沉甸甸。Slade原地不动，似乎并不打算为他取下这个装置。

“我们要在这里过夜吗？”Dick努力忽视着自己脖颈紧贴金属所带来的不适。

“是的。”Slade从墙边直起身，“最后一次好好享受你的单人床吧——以后你都要和我一起睡了。”

闻言Dick差点让自己的裤子掉下去，他只能扭头瞪向男人——他没有料到Slade会这样说。

Slade关上了房门，但Dick仍在原地矗立良久，才慢慢跌落坐到地板上。他双手抱头试着深呼吸几口，并目光来回搜寻着到处有可能隐藏着的摄像头。这从一开始就是个糟糕提议。

他为什么非要这么做？为什么每次他想要做成什么事就总得挑条这种路走？

Dick摇了摇头，指肚在眉间轻轻揉动，强迫自己不要想太多陷入恶性循环。

现在他需要做的就是继续，他已经做好计划了——Bruce早就教导他，无论什么情况下他都要随时准备好。不管Slade做什么都不会阻止他、改变他。

一夜独眠，但Slade的言语仍在他脑中徘徊着挥之不去，他只能试着与他减少必要交流。

“Dick！”当他开门的时候Rose尖叫着向他扑来，他及时抓住了险些踹上他胸口的脚，把女孩拉近并借势和她转了个圈，好像他们刚才只是随意地跳了一支舞。

“嗨，公主战士。”他有些惊奇地笑起来，他没有想到自己会这么快就又见到她，“新学的？”

Rose冲他点点头开心地笑了，她刚刚换牙的小豁口让女孩看起来尤为天真。

“Addie教我的！”

所以她还会经常和Adeline见面——Dick原本以为Slade会试着阻拦他的前妻亦或者任何其他人靠近她。

这几年来他给Rose发去的消息几乎都是石沉大海、得不到回应——Slade把她藏了起来，他坚信用不了太久小女孩就会完全忘掉Dick，但很显然Rose最终还是从她父亲那里多少听到了他发来的消息内容。

“这太好了，我相信Adeline能教你很多。”

“没错！”小女孩咯咯笑着，“事实上她还教了我一些新的技巧。”

“看来我们要比比试试咯？”他开口问道，而Rose只是笑的更欢了。Dick动手为她理了理额头的柔发，才提议道：“我要先去放一下东西，然后你可以随心所欲向我展示你都学会了什么，好吗？”

他身上其实没带什么个人物品，但在他因为能和Rose共处而放松警惕之前，他得最起码先弄清楚现在他得处境是怎样。

“你会留在这里吗？”她高兴地叫了起来，Dick忍不住又抱住了她。她真的太可爱了，而且Dick也知道这几年来她一直很挂念他，每当他见到她的时候Rose总要用小鹿般的眼神祈求他多待一会儿。

“整整一年。”他冲她眨眨眼，换来女孩落在他脸上一个热情的亲吻，接着就如同旋风一般冲回客厅消失不见了。他还能听见那边隐约有些打斗声传来，Dick觉得自己是不可能一场轻松解决掉和Rose的比试了。

Slade看起来似乎非常不喜他和Rose的互动，就在Dick还因为刚才的事情而感到一丝心满意足时，他对上了男人阴沉的目光——暗示着以后他几乎不太可能再能这样和女孩一起打闹了。

“她很想你。”Slade说道，尽管他言行举止里透露出一种令Dick捉摸不透的含义。

“人人都会想我。”Dick几乎是得意洋洋地开口。Slade的目光在他身上多停留了一会儿，Dick甚至揣测他是在微微发笑——相比这种情绪，Dick还是更熟悉Slade的杀戮欲与愤怒。

路过客厅的时候Dick注意到Rose正兴高采烈地看着电视——他没看见Wintergreen但他相信Slade不会让Rose独自在家的——他继续跟着他上楼，留意到周围明显已经有些年头的家具、还有墙上挂着的各式照片。

这是一个家。

所以Slade才要在他脖子上安上颈圈。

刚走进房间，Dick就条件反射般地开始考虑逃生路线以及可用的藏匿武器点——这将会是以后生活在这里他最需要了如指掌的事情。

床是king-size的双人床，和他以前在韦恩庄园睡得相比要小了一些，但还好Dick生活一直非常简约，并不在意这些事情。

他有时候会有些怀疑Slade会不会每天都要求和他上床，又或者非常热衷于把他当做人形抱枕——但好在这床足够大，给他们之间空余出了几厘米的距离，这让Dick心情稍微变好了一些。与你的敌人同床共枕从来不是一个好点子——而和一个能把他操到意识迷乱的敌人在一起，几乎是最糟的情况。

“我可能有哪怕一分钟的独处时间吗？”他似乎只是挫败地喃喃道，但Slade很显然听到了。

“整个晚上你都可以，Dick。当然如果你自己不利用好，就是你的问题了。”雇佣兵冷淡道，好似也是第一次踏入这件屋子一样环视着周围。

Dick咬了咬唇，尽量不去提关于之前自己悄悄寄出去的那两封明信片——尽管他清楚地知道Slade肯定对这一切了如指掌，他对任何出入于自己安全屋的事物都了解的一清二楚。

“那我现在开始也不能自己带点什么了？”他抱拢双臂扭头把视线从床上移开。讲真，现在就连他自己身上这件衣服也不属于自己。

“你可以试试。”Slade似乎在鼓励他，他听起来是如此地愉悦，“你不能指望我太过相信你。”

“的确。”Dick同意。他们之间的确有一层薄薄的信任，但这种程度的信任并不足以在他搞砸什么事之后护他周全。“你也永不会试着去信任我，看来我们只能一直这样继续维持一年了。”

“走着瞧。”虽然Slade对此明显也是毫不关心，“现在开始你应该清楚地认知到，你只能做那些我允许你做的事。”

他没开口回应，但Dick明显全身绷紧了些，只是无声地盯着Slade。他知道这次风险会很高，但是‘知道’并不意味着他准备好了。

“为什么带我来这儿，Slade？”

当Dick意识到这是什么地方的时候，他几乎是下意识开口问道。Slade嘴角露出一个微笑，他步步靠拢而当Dick试图后退的时候已经太晚了。一只手握住了他的下巴，Slade用一种从未有过的温柔态度摩挲着那块皮肤，Dick只能沉重喘气。

“你来这儿是因为你想来。”

Dick咬唇，当Slade继续捏紧他的下巴时他试图挣脱。

“这不是我的意思。”

“你就是这么问的。”Slade回道，灵巧的手指不知何时已经一路游走过他的喉咙，沿着细腻的肌肤摸上他的颈圈。Dick不得不握紧双拳，才忍着忽视掉手指所到之处陡生的陌生刺痛感。

Rose已经关掉了电视乖乖地坐在沙发上等他，她还只是一个天真活泼的小女孩，而Dick忍不住担心哪天Slade会连这点都从她身上夺走。

“你为什么要戴着那个颈圈？”当他坐到她身边的时候Rose皱眉发问。

Dick冲她笑了笑，半真半假地跟她解释道：“我在执行一个伪装任务。”他眨眨眼。

这一天过得棒极了——Rose向他展示了几个自己新学的招式，Dick已经好几年没见她了而她明显进步了不少。将来总有一天她会成为一个出色的斗士，而那时候Dick希望她已经不用再受她父亲掌控——Slade真的不应该去利用她做些什么。

他们最终一起跌倒在绿油油的草地上来回翻滚，Dick决定用一招挠痒痒结束他们的这次小比试。小女孩尖叫起来并试着逃开Dick的‘魔爪’，她甚至同样对Dick予以反击，他们俩玩的开心极了。

最终他们只能精疲力竭地躺在草地上，他们俩的衣服都因为玩闹而变得脏兮兮的，不过没人在乎。

“你太过分了！”她夸张地冲他抱怨，“最后一下你应该放点水的。”

同样的神情Dick也曾在Jason活着的时候见过，Tim甚至wally也都有过类似的表现。

“我认为你在Adeline那里已经得到了足够的训练了，你表现得很好。”他给予她鼓励一笑，“我保证你以后还能继续接受更严格的训练的，只是有时候你们都容易忘记自己还是小孩子呀。”

小女孩浅蓝色的眼瞳静静审视着他，良久她才开口：“我经常和Joey一起玩，”她顿了顿，“难道你曾经不也是一个小孩子吗？”

Dick一言不发，他似乎是不能甚至不愿意回答这个问题。有些人经常说成为罗宾剥夺了他的童年，但Dick从来不这么想——wally，Roy还有kaldur一直陪伴在他身边，甚至还有Barbara。他们一直是一个团结的队伍，但真的有他们当中任何一个人享受过普通孩子那样的生活吗？

“我猜是吧。”他缓缓开口，扬眸望天，“所以，你和Joey在一起都玩些什么？”

“我们回去森林里玩，每天晚上我们还会边吃巧克力边一起给真人秀配音！”她揉揉鼻子，小心翼翼地打量着周围，“但是你可别跟爸爸说——我觉得长了几斤肉。”

他大笑起来，戳戳她的小脑袋：“放心，肯定都是肌肉。”

Rose也笑了起来，她瞧着似乎满意极了。他们俩就继续在暖洋洋的阳光下静静躺着。

“你想和Adeline经常待在一起吗？”他发问道，Rose只是笑意不减地闭上眼摇了摇头。Dick沉默，仔细回想着她有多长时间可能和Adeline相处以及她们的关系到底发展到哪种程度了。他不想提及这个女人太多恼烦到小女孩，所以他换了个问法。

“为什么每次我去见Joey的时候都没瞧见你？”

“爸爸不让。”她不甘心撅噘嘴，“这太不公平了，凭什么他随时都可以去见你而我就不可以。”

他扑哧一声：“我都没料到你还会记得我。”

她几乎是有些愤慨地睁开双眼，一手戳上他的颈圈。

“怎么可能？你对我来说可是超棒的存在。”

Dick忍不住笑得更随心所欲起来。

“谢谢你这么想。”Rose又闭上了她的眼睛，Dick也笑着没再追问。如果她没有收到他寄来的那些小卡片的话，那她可能就是经常能够在电视上看见他。

他们回屋的时候Dick冲Wintergreen打了声招呼，他只有在认识Rose的那个夏天见过他一次，他们的交流也仅限于寥寥几次关于工作上的问题。Wintergreen不仅仅是Slade的老友，他更是当初在军队里负责训练他和Adeline的人——他实际上是Slade唯一信任的人。

时间过得飞快，Wintergreen为他们准备了晚饭并进出了书房几次。自从他们的那次谈话之后Slade就不见了，Dick很庆幸自己可以暂时避之不见。说实话，他从来没有像他本应那样真正恨过Slade——一次也没有——即使Slade实际上是一个多么危险的角色。

他十分不情愿甚至畏惧回到他们的房间——回到他们共枕的床上——但逃避也没有用。Dick试着让自己放松下来并打开房门。屋里空无一人。老实说，这种情况和他们做爱时候的那种亲近完全不同——他们从来不会在上床之后留下来过夜。

Dick从来没有想到Slade会要求他们这样做——很显然强迫他去取悦他才是更能侮辱到自己的做法——但他现在明白Slade的用意了。

即使屋里少一人也足以让他感到窒息，Dick只能蹒跚着走向床边。他叹口气看向窗外，才安静地躺到床的一个角落，把手枕在头下。他无法抑制地全身紧绷，他的警戒心正在尖叫着要求他离开这里。Dick试着让自己身心松弛下来，他又睁着眼躺了一会儿才决定转身面向窗户，假装接下来他会一直是独处屋内——他没法忍受面向另一边空荡荡的床。

虽然Slade进屋的时候几乎没有发出声响，他还是醒了过来。尽管他全身上下叫嚣着赶快回头，Dick还是只是注视着洒在百叶窗上被切割零落的惨白月光。纵使从小到大他一直被教育不要把后背留给敌人，但当下他确信不是一个好时机转过身去。床垫随着他躺上来陷下去了一点，灯光被调暗到不会打扰他继续入睡，而Slade指尖翻动纸页的沙沙声某种程度上甚至有些催眠，但接着响起的几个字让Dick整宿难眠。

“我知道你跟Rose提了Adeline。别试图做什么傻事。”


	5. 耀武扬威

第一夜过后Grayson感到十分不安而疲惫，昨天晚上他辗转反侧了很久没能入睡，而Slade似乎对此还算比较满意——剥夺睡眠总是教训人们的最好一种手段，但他也知道这对他是不会奏效的——在哥谭工作了那么久，他早已习惯了连续好几天只睡几个小时。

“我们有活要干。”他告诉他。Grayson没有反驳，只是垂头应和——Slade几乎想用顺从来形容他，但他也知道用不了多久男孩又会开始对他戒备重重。

Rose好奇地打量着他们。他还没有告诉她为什么Grayson会出现在这里，又或者甚至没有想好到底要不要允许他们有任何互动——男孩很显然知道他正在和adeline争夺抚养权，而Grayson是不会支持他的。Adeline这么多年来已经阻拦着不让他和自己的儿子们见面，他不会让她再把Rose也从他身边夺走。Slade决定留神多注意一段时间Grayson和Rose的交流。

“有人跑了而已。抓住就行，不用杀人。”他解释道。他不着急逼他现在就开始动手，以后Grayson有得是机会经历这些，最好还是让他先在他自己的心理舒适区里多待上几天。

年轻人没有追问什么，或许是在斟酌着措辞但他最终还是一言未发。他知道Grayson骨子里的那份警觉会让他彻夜难眠，但现在即使进食他也是十分警惕，看起来只是在强迫自己填饱肚子。蝙蝠侠把他的徒弟们训练得都十分警觉，但这也恰好成为了他能轻易利用的一个弱点。

当然，Slade也没能睡个踏实觉。他实在是很久没有与人共枕、听着另一个心跳入眠了，更不要提躺在他床上的还是一个义警——但这确确实实是最方便监视Grayson的方法了。而当Wintergreen得知Grayson用性爱做报酬时，他表现得充满了惊讶与难以置信——看来自从Rose来了之后，Wintergreen也变得像正常人般多少有些良知了。

直到他们快到机场，Grayson才开口。

“是谁想抓那个人回来？”他侧头透过窗户看着停机坪上属于这次主顾的那架私人飞机，是Slade说服了主顾动用的——男孩佩戴的颈圈太引人注目了，根本不可能顺利通过海关，而这次行动Slade也只想以丧钟的身份秘密出境。过去几周他也一直保证自己行踪尽量隐秘，他的宿敌们或许正在搜寻他的藏身地点，而他并不打算让他们找上Rose和Wintergreen。

“她父亲。”他知道Grayson还想多了解些，但很快他就可以亲自见到了。

当他们下车走近的时候，伫立在主顾两侧的保镖们越发神情紧绷，不管他们做足多少准备Grayson和Slade都可以轻而易举击溃他们。很显然他们对这次整个交易都十分紧张，Slade猜他们或许甚至都提议过取消这笔合同。

当Slade终于停在这次主顾面前时那位政客笑了笑，看着Slade摘下他的面具。Grayson安静地站在他身侧，试图降低自己的存在感——虽然他不是一个喜欢固守陈规的人，但他导师长年的那种权威感还是给他造成了很大影响。

“Wilson先生！我很高兴我们最终谈拢了救我女儿的佣金。”政客颇为聒噪，似乎因为做成这件事而得意洋洋。

“我也是，kowalski先生。”

第一次见到这位政客的时候，Slade本以为他不可能拿出那么多钱去阻止他的宿敌邀请Slade暗杀他女儿，但很显然一些家族总是在世界各地藏有大量财富。当然，金钱究竟是不是万能的，就是另一个问题了。

“你说你还能联系上她？”他边走上飞机边问道。他有注意到Grayson戴着的颈圈为他招来了多少关注，只要在这行干事的人都清楚那是做什么用的。

“是的，但是我没法独自抓到她。很显然她现在正偷偷藏在匈牙利的哪里，上次我们交流的时候她说和她差不多的一群黑客接纳了她。”

政客的女儿，Daniela在政府工作期间发现了一些人们不会喜欢的东西，当她有意识地开始收集相关资料时她越挖越深，但这也让她的敌人们越靠越近。通过找关系她想办法逃出了国，但当她开始把自己发现的一些细节披露在网上时，谁也不能保她了。

“你必须得找到她、救下她。在她躲起来之前她跟我说，她只会跟带了这个东西的人回来。”Kowalski开口，并递给他们一个看起来便相当昂贵的戒指，“这是属于她亲外祖母的，挺独特的吧？”

Slade看得出来——这看似普通的戒指里蕴藏着一种颇为独特的外星技术——他点了点头，并把戒指递给Grayson让他保管好；但很显然Grayson迟疑了一下，他可以看见男孩手臂一顿，看来他也注意到了此中的与众不同。

政客笑了笑。

“我岳母的确身上充满了谜团。”他因为自己讲的笑话而笑起来，kowalski很显然没有外星血统，而他看起来似乎也并不关心他岳母的任何事情——这不太寻常，但也无伤大雅。和他这种人合作其实通常会很轻松，他们总会自鸣得意以为已经了解了整个世界。

整个飞行过程十分安静，但他知道对他身旁男孩有所关注的可不仅仅只有刚才那两个保镖。他通常不会迁就回答那些主顾们的无聊问题，但他的确还没有收集全所有有用的资料，而航程还久得很。

“问吧。”他把视线从舱外的云层转移到政客身上。对方惊讶地咳嗽两声，但随即就大方地看向Grayson。

“这位是？我可从来没听说你还有一个搭档。”

“他叫Renegade，”Slade余光探寻着Grayson脸上任何可能的情绪变化，“他是我的一个宠物实验。”

几乎同时，Grayson因为他的轻飘几句而绷紧神情，kowalski也蹙起眉头。

“宠物实验？”

“他原本隶属于另一个没有用到血清的士兵实验——他是一个失败品、一个废弃物，但有时候就算是废物也说不定会派的上一些用处。”

Kowalski似乎燃起了些许兴趣，他可能觉得这个男孩或许也是美国政府的另一个实验项目——这些实验从来没做出什么好结果，更不要提说服那些对此评头论足的人们了。

“那如果他没有用了呢？”

“我就杀了他。”他不客气回道。

Grayson全身僵硬，他或许在盘算着这句话被套用到真实情况的几率有多大——但实际上那很好解决，一切都取决于Rose，Grayson自己也会明白的。

“还真是严酷啊。”Kowalski说道，Slade知道政客并不喜欢血腥。

Kowalski又转头冲Grayson笑笑，就好像在他眼里他只是一个走失了、吓坏了的小孩，又或者是一只被无情抛弃在街边的小狗：“你对此怎么想？”

Grayson没有马上回应，只是抬头看向Slade，等着他被允许说话。Kowalski关切地挑了挑眉，而Slade只是露出一个微笑。

“他没法回答你，他们之前把他割喉了。”Slade随心所欲地胡扯并把手指搭上颈圈，Grayson像大理石雕塑那样坐在那里一动不动，但只要Slade在颈圈上的轻轻一敲就足以让他心率加快，“他带这个可不是为了好看。”

Kowalski扬眉，他的脸几乎都要皱到一起去。

“他的大脑也因为缺氧而受损了，所以有时候他可以是个小祸害，”他手上用力逼得Dick只能怒视于他，Slade似乎被取悦到了，“不听管教的小东西。”

Kowalski试着稳住表情，但他嘴角的抽搐还是暴露了他的厌恶感。看来他们的这位好好先生的确有些什么不得告人的不好事情。Grayson双唇紧闭，但Slade不知道他这样是因为刚才那些谎话还是那个反应，他也毫不在意。

“他还是够格干活的。”他评价道，抚摸着他小囚犯袒露在外、似乎因为愤怒而微微发抖的皮肤。Kowalski神情看起来正有条虫子爬在他喉咙上。

剩下的几个小时航程都十分平静，他们大方的主顾甚至还为了表达谢意开了一瓶香槟。当他们下飞机时kowalski几乎是勉强着自己和他们挥手致意——他警惕地看着他们，就好像随时会被僵尸攻击一样。

他们下榻的宾馆离下飞机的地方并不远，Slade来匈牙利处理事情的时候经常喜欢住在这里，它全靠一个寡妇支撑运营着，而这看起来可比想象要难多了——大概这也是为什么她只关心他付给她多少钱，而对他每次都来做些什么毫不在意。

“我知道你不想让我开口说话，但是脑损伤？”当他们终于有时间独处时Grayson边设置装置边忿忿不平地问道，手下对待电脑的动作几乎是粗暴，“我还一直这种东西是不能跟主顾说的。”

“kowalski看起来太干净了——他总得有什么厌恶的东西，而以前我还没有对他试过残疾人。”

Grayson眯眼：“这有什么关系？”

“这之所至关重要因为几年前他女儿发生了外创性脑损伤，这让她失去了她的运动能力，而且还开始产生幻觉。”Slade答道，Grayson不由蹙眉，“最起码她的医疗记录是这么说的。”

Grayson沉默了一会儿，只是看着他把通讯天线设置好。

“你想知道她是不是真的精神出了问题，又或者那只是压抑太久自己外星机能产生的副作用。”

Slade点头。

“差不多，不过我更相信她的这一系列行为都是源于两种DNA没能完美兼容好”

他走到他身后，一把把Grayson坐着的椅子推到电脑前——假装没有察觉到自己的新“搭档”正下意识地挺直腰板，如同怕被烫伤般躲开了他摁在椅背上的手。

“打开那封D.E.O.发来的邮件。”他命令道，Grayson很快就读完了内容。

“他们想要她。”

“是的，而且他们会如愿以偿的。”他解释道，“他们出双倍的钱。”

Grayson不满地瞪向他。

“你要背叛kowalski？我以为你会履行你的每一份合约的。”

“他试图欺骗我，”Slade不置可否耸肩，Grayson关于合约的看法的确有道理，“我总会提醒我的主顾们有别人出价，这样才能让他们愿意给我更高的报酬。但当我告诉他D.E.O.出价了的时候，kowalski只是告诉我他女儿是一个不带外星基因的残疾人。”

“他只是想保护她。”Grayson开口毫不留情，他的手都要深深抓进椅背里。Slade望进那双耀眼夺目的蓝眸并危险地笑了起来。

“当你试图激怒我的时候，好好想想你自己之前都说过什么。”


	6. 电流

Kowalski为他们提供了一个大致的方向，让他们沿着线索继续调查的时候方便了很多。但很快麻烦又来了：Dick几乎要追着女孩之前的信号绕整个地球走一圈。好在经过他在电脑前数个小时的艰辛作战，一切都还算进展顺利——当然Dick还没有自大到会把这一切全都归功于自己的电脑能力。纵使女孩现在所在的这个黑客团体因为其高超的攻击手段而闻名，他们的保护设施却几乎无能到可笑——这几乎就像是一个设计好的陷阱——或许把D.E.O.牵扯进来并没有他想象中那样糟糕。

他瞥了Slade一眼，脑海里回想起他那些话的用意。很显然如果他敢试图让Rose离开他的话，所有他们之前建立起来的信任都会毁于一旦，Slade会毫不犹豫地杀掉他。Dick知道这听起来很不公平，但他觉得事情会发展到现在的处境多多少少还是要怪adeline——她可以留在Slade身边帮助他恢复理智，但她却选择带走他所珍视的一切并远走高飞。Slade体内的那些血清几乎可以说是变幻无常，没有人知道它们会发展成什么样子，Dick虽然庆幸最起码Wintergreen还陪在他身边，不过这也没能阻止Slade这些年来一点一点丧失稳定。Dick不知道Rose能对这些产生多大作用，但他也知道终有一天她不得不面对这一切。

“我拿到地址了。”他终于开口，“在工业区的一间仓库里。你怎么想？外星人还是人类？”

Slade低哼两声，折腾完手里那些马上就能派上用场的设备，才走过来查看仓库的具体构造。

“外星人。”他干脆地给出结论，没有再说任何解释。Dick明知不共享情报通常都会产生负面影响，但他现在只能忍耐地摁下自己所有愤怒。

“我们从旁边的房子进去。”Slade摊开地图向他指明具体的位置，“第三扇窗户应该距离正好，你需要待在仓库里并设置好电流炸弹——它能够产生一个电场帮助我们困住那些人。”

纵使不确定目标是否真的在那里，Dick还是点点头同意了方案。

“这有可能只是一个圈套，他们的防火墙烂到无语。”

Slade无所谓地耸耸肩，继续冲数据板里输入着指令。

“他们不是人类，是外星人。他们知道谁会来而且他们希望我们找上门来。Kowalski还在以为我没有识破他的谎话。”

Dick点头，就算Slade判断错了对他也没有坏处——世界上只会少了一个恶棍。Slade的手指这时轻轻敲打起他的颈圈，似乎在警告他一般——就好像他看得出来Dick正在密谋些什么。

即使Dick知道颈圈正代表着他之前承诺给Slade的“控制权”，他也并不喜欢Slade这样经常提醒他。

他们没有多等，准备就绪就直接开车奔向了目的地。

仓库周围安静地诡异，就好像所有活物全都逃离了这里——这不是个好征兆，但Dick只字未言，只是瞧着Slade悄声潜入屋内。在一扇门的旁边安着一个格格不入的繁华电子板，Slade走上前并举起了戒指任由其扫描。一声滴响后门打开了，Slade头也不回地走了进去。

Dick仍躲在角落里，直到他确认了周围环境之后才开始行动。他蛰伏在屋檐的阴影之中，悄悄把电子设备装到屋子的第三面墙上。接下来就是等待——说实话这是整个任务中最轻松的环节了，但并不代表他喜欢这样。

突然，他听到一声嘎吱声。Dick僵住了。他抬眼试着从敞开的窗子里望过去，可他只能看到一团孔武有力的黑影掠过。

一阵恐惧爬上脊椎。Dick又待回原地，让自己随时准备好行动。

门突然又开了。Dick等待了格外漫长而又死寂的几秒钟，才决定抬头巡视一番是否有人出现。

Slade就在那里，带着他们这次的目标从屋内走出来。就跟他料想的一样，她看起来和普通人类别无区别，不然kowalski也不可能用女孩的外貌就那么轻易地骗了Slade一次。似乎这里还有什么别的东西她努力想要去看一眼，但很显然现在她只能被迫地跟在Slade身后等着被带走。而先前他在屋里注意到的那团黑影实际上原来是一种绿皮生物，等它身上的皮肤渐渐褪白而它如同蜥蜴一样的尾巴消失之后，它竟然变成了一个类人生物——Dick从来没有听说或者遇见过这种存在。

现在他希望他之前有向Slade多询问一些信息了——看起来D.E.O.想要的不仅仅是那个女孩，这里明显是一个巢穴。她所在的那个黑客团体理论上应该只有五个人，但如果他们的人员变化很多的话便无从知晓真实人数了。

一声脆响让他突然回神。

在那对爪子把他撕碎之前，Dick后跳几步躲开并一脚踹上这个类人生物的胸口，它重重倒地。门口的女孩和Slade都看了过来，很快这个类人生物就开始变换形态准备继续攻击，但就在此时电场激活了。

Dick几乎能听见在他身旁电流噼里啪啦的爆裂声，更糟的是这让他的颈圈也产生了反应，并迫使他跌倒在地上艰难地喘气。

Slade看起来很满意，而他很快也解决了另一只试图偷袭的外星人并把它抛入电场牢牢困住。

“你本应带我回家的。”那个女孩发出一声因为愤怒而扭曲的咆哮。

“你的父亲本应对我实话实说的。”Slade反驳道。Dick在他身旁落地，眼睛仍死死紧盯着敞开的大门——刚才那只算是他幸运，如果再来一只可就不一定了。

“还有三个。”Slade平静开口，“你应该能解决其中一个。我现在就能听见他们在我们头顶盘旋。”

Dick惊讶抬头，并及时躲过了从天而降的一式攻击。他们在那里待着看了多久了？为什么他没有注意到他们？

另外两只对上了Slade，而Dick试着让自己不要去关注那边战况如何——当又一招攻击袭来时他终于不再分神了。说实话当他用枪击中敌人腿部的时候一切都感觉怪怪的，但无暇分神，他弯腰躲过外星人一招并在它试图更凶狠地攻击他时转身避开。利爪仍抓伤了他的腰侧但Dick无视着灼烧的阵痛，抓起枪击中了它的头部。Slade并没有告诉他这些怪物的弱点是什么，但很显然和电有关，他只需要把它引到那边就好了——他腰侧新添的伤口却拖累了他。

“来啊，哥布林小姐。”他喃喃道，瞧着那外星人边盘旋在他周围边呼出几声怒吼。

即使物理攻击看起来并不管用，他还是非常怀念用自己短棍作战的那种感觉。

但外星人一击撞到了他身上，Dick重重地摔落在地板上。它的爪子把他周围的地板全部捅得稀烂，那双利齿则几乎要把他的脸皮撕下来。用手和脚挡开这些攻击着实是个难题，Dick努力缩紧身体、咬死牙关，随着一声怒吼他使出全身力气锤向它脆弱的鼻子。他成功击晕了它，这个怪物如同死狗一般瘫到地上。

——这怪物短暂的失神就足够他把手探向颈圈了。他用尽全力拉扯着它直到保险装置启动。

一股电流几乎在他的体内炸开，Dick喉头溢出一声尖叫，他觉得自己的心脏甚至骤停了一瞬，全身肌肉都在痛苦地扭曲着。

他当初为什么同意戴上这个？

当他终于回神过来的时候他的肌肉还在阵阵痉挛，那个外星人直挺挺倒下来差点压瘪了他。Dick能闻到一丝烧糊的味道，希望那不是来自于自己身上的哪块皮。

把外星人推开并不是什么大问题，但他几乎没法站直把这个庞大的怪物拖到电场范围里。还好Slade有点仁慈，走过来主动把这个怪物不费吹灰之力地抛了进去。

一只手强硬地拽着他的二头肌把Dick拖了起来。他腿脱力到根本站不住，但他仍努力让自己不要靠着Slade强壮的躯干——虽然他可能现在根本就是贴在他身上。整个世界看起来都晕乎乎的，或许只是他快要跌到地上了。

“你对自己的儿子都这么无耻，真是不出所料。”Daniela嘘声道，在电场里如同被困的老虎般徘徊。

Dick已经开始喜欢她了。但现在他必须得尽快联系上他的队友们，告诉他们关于这个巢穴的事情——就他所知，这些外星人并没有犯什么错；Daniela虽然拥有一口非人般锋利的牙齿，却不影响她也怀有一份正常的道德观。

D.E.O.到的比Dick预料还快，他只得把自己隐藏在背景板里，注视着这场人钱交易顺利完成。

他仍感到十分虚弱，他的指尖时不时仍会有一种无力感。电流的那种痛觉似乎还萦绕在他脑内挥之不去，Dick抬手摸上颈圈。他总是担心电击会突兀地窜进他身体。

当Slade碰到颈圈的时候Dick畏缩了一下，接着偏过了头。

“你加大了电量。”Dick从齿间终于挤出一句。他之前对颈圈一些动作现在全都说得明白了。

“电外星人可不像电人，电量得多一点才行。”Slade冷酷道，“事实上，你坚持得比我想象中还要久一些。”

Dick艰难地咽了下口水，一股寒意窜上脊椎。如果刚才那些不是Slade原本所期待的，那他期待的是什么？他会不会把电流继续加大？

“真的？”Dick吐出一口带血的唾液，试着拉开一点距离但他脖上的那只手拦住了他，“你为什么不打算帮我一下？或者最起码告诉我你的这些调整？”

“我帮你了。”Slade终于放过了他的颈圈，“你可不算什么需要重点关怀的对象。之前我们的合约之所以成立，是因为你说你愿意做我的搭档还有学生。如果你变成一个负担或者没法达到我的期待值的话，我就没有必要让你继续活着了。”

Dick一言不发。对Slade来说自己是可以被随时牺牲掉的，而这个念头几乎重击了他——尽管他一直知道雇佣兵是怎样一个人，但他从没有想到过他会放任他死掉或者杀了他。他突然觉得自己不那么着急给队友们传递消息了——否则他可能就不会再是简简单单地激怒Slade——他必须等风暴平静下来，才能采取其他行动。


	7. 苦差事

Dick靠在阳台的石头护栏上，看着花簇在劲风中无助摆动。旅馆被周围树叶的沙沙声所笼罩，就好像大自然主动想为他们献上一场音乐会一样；不远处的阴云也阴测测地匍匐而来，用雨水噼里啪啦鼓掌作贺。

Dick从来不是什么富有诗歌情调的人，但上周Slade一直在和他的线人还有主顾不停见面，把他一个人留在这里。旅馆的女主人几乎就是忽视了他的存在，而就好像这一切还不够糟一样，他无聊地待在这里没有任何事情可做——这简直是另一种折磨。

他的挫败感不断累积，有时候他甚至攥拳想要狠狠地揍点什么。Dick深呼吸几口。

他不能怪罪那个女主人，Slade并没有和她介绍他，他只是一个可有可无的存在罢了。尽管如此，Dick还是非常享受这里提供的每一顿美餐还有周围美妙的环境——事实上，没有Slade、只有他和女主人坐在这里的时候，Dick几乎感觉自己就像在度假一样（虽然这是一个过于安静的假）。更妙的是，只要他们不靠的太近，女主人甚至可以忍受他无聊地瞅她做家务。

可悲的是，这些是他仅有的感到适意的时候。有时当他快要入睡的时候，他总能感到一点电流的火花窜进他的身体；而Slade对此了如指掌，却看起来毫不关心，更是让Dick的烦躁程度暴增。

昨晚他又是整宿未眠，目睹了天空一点一点从浓黑变为鱼肚白。他的手指一直没法从颈圈周围离开，却又小心翼翼地不敢碰它。Slade很显然注意到了，但他并没有说些什么。实际上Dick一只手就能数清楚他们俩这几天里说过几句话——Slade似乎并不觉得有什么事情需要告诉他，而Dick也不知道该怎样跟他敞开话题。

几点雨落到了他皮肤上，Dick退回雨蓬里面，用舌尖接住了从他上唇滑落的一滴雨水。

如果不想让Slade发现，他就只能通过女主人给他的队友们传递消息了。但很显然她不会帮他做任何事，Slade也知道这一点，不然他就不会放心地留他一人在旅馆里待着了——Dick猜他的颈圈里肯定还埋着一个定位仪。如果他偷溜出去被发现的话，Dick甚至无法想象会导致什么后果——他不敢再妄想什么，尤其现在他是如此地惧怕这个颈圈，Slade只会好好利用这一点的。

或许他可以祈求Slade，但他肯定会对自己的所有借口置之不理并直接读完那封信——他甚至都不知道自己该如何加密信息，Slade有可能会轻易破解他的所有尝试。或许他应该再完成几个任务之后才试着和Slade提这件事，那样成功的几率还会更大一些——特权总是要靠自己挣来的，不是吗？

一双手突然落到他的脖颈上，Dick畏缩了一下并掐断了自己的思绪——他没办法掩饰住自己那些本能反应，但Dick还是强迫着自己慢慢转过头去。

“我们今天就走。”Slade在把弄他的颈圈，Dick浑身紧绷，惧怕着随时可能到来的猛烈电击。他努力注意力转移到那些被打湿的花朵上面，当Slade看着他的时候Dick试图表现得若无其事。终于Slade抽身收回他脖颈处的那点温热时，Dick泄出一声摇摇欲坠的呼吸。他还能察觉到那股黏在他背上的眼神，直到男人走进屋才消失殆尽。

不管是他还是Slade，都没有和Rose讲起关于这次行动的任何事情。好在小女孩最终只是夸张地叹口气就放弃了追问。

只不过现在他似乎最好还是不要和她讨论adeline的事情了——自从他们回来之后Slade就把所有的注意力都集中到了他身上，他甚至不能有机会和Rose独处——Dick不明白为什么只是跟他的女儿提一个人名，就能让Slade如此警觉。或许他一开始就应该小心行事的，但现在这么说也无济于事了。

现在不管他做什么，Slade都不会对他放松警惕——Dick基本上没法自由活动，所以他只能在Slade的监视下专心训练Rose。尽管女孩的父亲十分专横，Rose还是时常能让他感到快乐无比——时间一长，他甚至都开始习惯每晚和自己的敌人同床共枕。他的颈圈也没有再出现什么异常，Dick几乎都要认为自己的处境是十分安全的了。

“我们有新活了。”

他就该知道自从和Slade纠缠在一起之后，只要他某天睡了个好觉，第二天就不会有好事发生。

“可你三天前才刚刚回来！Dick还说我已经学会双后空翻了！”Rose看起来十分激动。

“我知道。”Slade敷衍着暴怒边缘的女孩，他似乎现在只关心他们的任务而其他事情都毫无相关。当Rose终于意识到不管自己说什么都没法改变他的想法时，她只能愤愤垂头——她自己也知道Slade对她的学习进度了如指掌，他可一直在那里旁观。

“我相信我们很快就会回来的，小公主。”Dick试着让她开心起来，Rose似乎心情转好了一点，几乎是恳求般看向她的父亲。

“或许三天。”Slade答道。Dick本以为这就是他要对Rose所说的全部了，但接着Slade放下电话并揉揉Rose的头发、给了她一个拥抱。

Dick侧头试图藏起自己嘴角的笑，在他跟上Slade前他也没有忘记告诉Rose要每天多加训练。Wintergreen今天早上的时候就过来了，他相信他会帮助Rose的。

“只是一个中规中矩的活儿。”他们开车启程前往安全屋。这几天来他们的交流少到可怜——不过总比在匈牙利的时候多就是了。Dick不确定这到底是件好事还是坏事，或许Slade的那些无声打量最终都会对他有点好处。

“我们要怎么做？”他追问道。男人笑着加大了油门。

“只是检查一遍安保而已。现在既然你在我身边，你便负责尝试潜入，我来抓你。”

Dick抿唇看向他。这意味着他或许可以在办公室里随心所欲做点什么——如果他们要检查的是防火墙的话，说不定他还能有机会给队友们发一封邮件（虽然从Lex Luthor公司的地址发出似乎有些不太正常）。

“你不觉得我会趁机做点什么吗？”

“我就指望你这么做呢，Richard。”

这还是Slade第一次这样喊他。他从来没有想到当他低沉沙哑地念出那个名字的时候，几乎一股强烈的快感从脊骨蹿涌而上。Dick试着摁捺自己的情绪，把念头转回到刚才Slade的回答上。

“你猜我能做多过火？”他狡黠笑道。

Slade只是瞥他一眼，加速冲过了即将转红的黄灯路口。

“你真的想在身上一无所有的时候和我打赌吗？”

Dick舔舐着唇瓣。他本来也没指望得到什么具体答案，他只是开个玩笑而已，更何况Slade也明白了他的意思。车厢里又陷入了寂静，直到他们抵达安全屋。

Dick按照要求中规中矩地做了——如果他真的细心地把安保系统里每一个漏洞都找出来，只会对他队友们的工作更加不利。Slade看起来很满意，而Dick也暗自庆幸这次他没有碰见luthor。

就在他们收拾准备离开的时候，Dick无意间发现了一瓶去墨剂。他偷偷把它藏到了口袋里。说实话只有上学的时候他们才会用这个东西，但Slade绝对不会料想到——Dick甚至有些懊悔他怎么之前没有想到这一招。

他几乎用上了自己所有会的加密技巧，希望Slade不会那样轻易地破解他所要传达的消息。如果Barbara或者Tim能收到的话，他们肯定一眼就能看明白——他们实在太了解彼此了。

他试着尽量写的简洁明了，但他没敢给Bruce也写一封——他害怕Bruce会发现自己都在做些什么。

回去的时候Dick努力地让自己看起来与平常别无两样，为了避免和Slade说太多暴露一切，他甚至假装自己在津津有味地享用着宵夜——还好一到安全屋Slade就直接消失在了书房里，或许是要去给luthor答复。说实话，Dick还有些惊讶luthor竟然会动用光明会的资金给自己公司用，不过话又说回来，luthor也只是一个疯子而已，不算什么想要征服世界的超级坏蛋。

当他们终于到家的时候Dick一眼就看见Rose正百般无聊地躺在沙发上，他笑了笑：“没事干吗？”Rose似乎并没有察觉到他们归来，她惊诧地抬头并露出一个欣喜的微笑。

“我以为你们还要过几天才回来！”她蹦蹦跳跳跑过来。实际上他们用了不到两天就搞定了，如果不回安全屋的话甚至一天就可以回来。

“看来这次你可没法给我们办聚会欢迎回家啦！”他开玩笑道，女孩假装生气般哼哼两声。

“所以你现在要干嘛？”她看着他手里的去墨剂好奇问道，Dick变了个魔术让瓶子不见了。

“我想给家里写封信，你能帮帮我吗？”他笑道。让Rose多做一些正常家里会做的事情对她成长也有很大帮助，还能让她多发展一些打架以外的兴趣爱好——客厅里的很多装饰品很显然就是出自她手，看来她还是很有创造力的。老实说，Rose看起来和Joey一样富有艺术气息，这不得不让他怀疑这是否都继承于Slade。

小女孩冲回自己的房间里拿来了一些纸和彩笔。Dick很想告诉她这只是一份普普通通的信，但话到嘴边他还是咽了下去。他实在舍不得打击她的积极性。

他们就这样一起坐在沙发上倒弄了一个多小时，直到Rose终于做出一份自己满意的作品。Dick甚至十分感激她无意识地坐在他旁边、替他挡住了所有有可能注意到这封信的途径——他知道哪些角落里肯定藏着几个摄像头。

既然他自己之前告诉Rose他在执行一个秘密任务，Dick也没有再打算向小女孩隐瞒些什么——他知道Rose肯定不会跟她父亲多说半句的。弄完之后他把彩笔和去墨剂都送给了Rose，并告诉她她也可以像玩游戏一样在屋子里给他留些小纸条，避免Slade生疑。

当他走进书房的时候Slade正在翻阅他们下一个目标的资料。他把信甩上书桌，等着Slade的准许。

被Rose用银粉装饰得颇为漂亮的信封闪闪发亮，Slade过了一会儿才放下双腿，把资料扔到桌上。他看起来毫不意外。Dick确信Slade肯定多少注意到了他和Rose之前的动作。

“为什么我应该允许你把这封信送出去？”

尽管Dick内里累积了不少怒火，他也知道Slade肯定会这样明知故问——他在考验他，好在这种考验还很简单。

“如果我不时不时地给他们回次消息，他们会担心我的，甚至可能会生疑。”Dick不情愿地敲了敲颈圈，“更何况你说如果我乖乖带着这个，我们的合作就会更容易些。但如果他们不再相信我跟他们说的那些理由的话，他们肯定会来找我的——那时候这个东西可就没用了，我们的合约也就作废了。”

Slade轻哼。

“我会去寄的。”他把桌上的资料推给Dick。这次他们的目标是一个三十多岁的商人，在一家总部在加拿大的跨国公司上班。

这是一个杀人行动。

“Luthor是为了打击竞争对手才要他死吗？”Dick问道，他的视线停留在目标的婚姻状况上：他已婚但还好没有任何孩子。这次任务本来就够糟了，他没有办法想象再让一个无辜的孩子失去他的父亲。

“是的，Luthor经常这么做。”

Dick皱眉，他抬头看向Slade，并在男人指间舞动的银色信件上一扫而过。

“你都为他做过几次？”

就在他以为自己不会得到答案的时候，Slade却摇了摇头。

“有些事情你是不会想知道的。”

Dick眉毛皱得更深了，但他也只能接受了这个答案。Slade既然这么说他最好还是不要追问了——虽然他自己迟早也会发现这一切的。

“所以计划是什么？”

Slade靠上椅背，似乎除非Dick听话地坐过来他什么也不打算说。最近Slade总喜欢来回打量他，但这次似乎完全不一样——他几乎看穿了Dick那些不堪一击的防备，径直探究他的内里。或许他只是在考虑到底要不要带他参加这次行动。Dick希望他能告诉他自己没有准备好面对这个，但他别无选择。

“这种任务最重要的是不要让别人有迹可循，我们可不想被查出来。”Slade解释道，试图让Dick牢记这一点，“这次的目标是一个很低调的人，他住在稍微偏僻一些的地方——这给了我们很好的可乘之机。”

“住在老家？还是那间他父母的房子？”Dick注意到资料上的出生地与现居地，Slade点头。

“他父母几年前都去世了，现在只有他和他妻子住在那里。过去发生过几次入室抢劫，或许是因为他的确比较有钱。。”

Dick没再细问计划的内容。他还是难以置信自己真的要做这些——当kaldur和Artemis被迫动手的时候他们是不是也是这种感受？他怎能当初把他们牵扯进来？他们又真的对他毫无保留吗？

“那他妻子呢？能不杀她吗？”

“如果她没妨碍到我们的话。”Slade耸肩，而Dick还是打开了那份资料——如果他多了解一点这次目标的话，或许他还能多一点几率保证他妻子活下来。他不会再让Slade妨碍他获取必要信息了。

说实话资料并没有太多，主要都是luthor自己收集的关于这个男人的事情，这也意味则他妻子和这些毫无干系。Dick只忍心看了一眼目标的姓氏——Akinloye，没想到他竟然是随了他妻子的姓。

他们又待了两天便启程去往目的地了。Rose只能不情愿接受他们工作量依旧大到没法经常陪在她身边。

这会儿的加拿大天寒地冻，他们在外面的时候Dick就能用厚重的的围巾挡住碍眼的颈圈。Slade并没有对自己的身份多加掩饰——虽然也没有太多人注意到他们——Dick经常觉得Slade Wilson的身份其实并不算一个秘密，毕竟只有寥寥几人才知道他真正从事什么。他把自己缩在围巾里喘着气，任由白色雾气蒙上墨镜。

“很冷？”Slade没有分神给他，只是扫视着周围似乎在寻找目标。Dick嘟囔两声，把裹着手套的双手往衣兜里又赛了塞——他一直搞不透为什么这个男人从来不会感觉冷，甚至现在他也只是像春天那样穿着一件敞衫风衣。

当他们终于抵达安全屋时Dick长叹口气。这间屋子距离目标家不远——也不知道是好幸还是不幸。

“你能做得了吗？”

Dick没料到Slade会靠着门框这样问他——当然他不是为了照顾他的情绪，Slade只是想确认Dick不会捣乱罢了。Dick犹豫了，Slade直身径直走来抓住他的手臂，他下意识想要后退却撞上了客厅茶几。

“你来的时候就有足够时间想清楚了，所以我问你：你做得了吗？”

或许。但Slade肯定不会接受这样的答案。

“能。”

“你确定？”

Dick点头：“确定。”

他全身上下都叫嚣着不要这么做，但Dick知道，如果他选择逃避的话就没法帮助别人了——如果他和Slade一起去的话，最起码他还有可能保护那个妻子。他不信Slade不会杀她。

他们又花了几周时间研究这对夫妻，主要是男主人。他们把他的一举一动都记录到案进行研究——甚至比他三个月来每两天都要花上半个小时见一面的心理医生还要了解他自己——男人经常吃饭、睡眠不规律，很显然他经常过度工作，而和心理医生见面是他难得能休息的时候。他会从心理医生那里寻求一些建议让自己放松下来，但更多时候他只会住在办公室里日夜工作——看来他还需要很长时间才能一点一点把生活习惯扳回正规，倒不是说他还能活那么久了。

之前几次Slade都没有带上Dick去踩点，直到他亲眼看见那个妻子的时候才明白了缘由——她怀孕了。从她高高隆起的腹部判断，或许已经有八九个月了。Dick苦涩地吞咽着。Slade看向他好像期待着看到他彻底崩溃，但Dick还是努力让自己平静了下来——他不想被迫退出这个任务，他必须得救下这个还未出生的孩子。

雇佣兵未作评价。他还是跟往常一样监视着Dick，但他好像根本没有留意到他内心的无限纠结。那个妻子——Dick甚至没有勇气瞧她的名字是什么——看起来非常满足于和她的丈夫的生活，他们明显深爱彼此。Dick窃听了过去两周他们之间的通话记录，他知道他们一直都想要一个孩子，他也知道他们马上就不再可能拥有一个幸福圆满的家了。这让他几乎心碎。

“我们必须得把这一切弄得看起来像一场入室抢劫吗？”Dick穿好制服，开口问道。

“他没有任何自杀的理由，入室抢劫是最好的借口。”Slade全身包裹在黑色之中。Dick莫名其妙感到一阵恼怒，丧钟总是能让人们知道他是被雇来做什么的。

“Luthor到底给了你多少钱？你通常不会做这些的。”他似乎有点激动。他以后该如何面对Bruce？

Slade低笑。

“总会有人知道是我出手的，Richard。总会有人或组织知道的，但那些普通警察却不会。”

“如果你想干脆利落地搞定的话，”Dick开口，Slade喊了他名字或许说明他心情还不错，“我能去负责那个妻子吗？”

Slade挑眉看他。突然的安静让Dick感到颇为不适，他希望自己没有说错什么。

“随你。如果你真的那么想救她一命的话。但是如果她看见了我们，她就必须得死。”Slade态度软化了些。

Dick点点头。他知道这种回答已经很不错了——毕竟Slade和这次的目标并没有什么个人恩怨，他也只是为别人收钱消灾。在他眼里，Slade还是点行为准则的，他只是依旧杀人罢了。

直到妻子上床休息他们才开始行动，周四的时候男人总会熬会夜看看电视。

他们从浴室的窗户闯进漆黑一片的屋内，轻而易举地就找到了正确的路。Dick瞧着Slade贴在墙上一点点前行，接着他们目光交接，Slade示意他去做自己该做的事情。

他犹豫了一下，但Slade已经转过头去专心捕捉动静。理性上想，他知道男人必死无疑而他没有必要为此和Slade大打出手；如果闹声太大他们甚至还有可能吵醒熟睡的妻子。眼睁睁看着一个人死去就已经够糟糕了，一想到Slade还有可能把妻子也一起杀掉，Dick胃底沉沉。

他粗喘几口，几乎可以穿过墙看到那边即将赴死的男人。

我很抱歉。

Dick悄悄上楼，一个多小时前妻子就已经关灯休息了。他小心翼翼地开门溜进房间，拿出口袋里的小瓶安眠药——这是他自己特意调制的，为了不伤害到她肚子里的孩子。

他悄声接近床边，生怕被妻子听到半点动静。她似乎有些不安地蹙着眉，但其他都看起来一切正常。Dick终于下定决心，准备用掉安眠药。

他没能成功。

她突然睁开了双眼并逸出一声痛苦的呻吟。宫缩——他立刻意识到。他们的视线交接到一起，而Dick没能及时捂住她的尖叫。

他几乎和她一样恐惧地望着彼此。

他们心脏都跳得飞快，Dick努力把她摁在床上，一手压住嘴唇示意她不要声张。妻子终于忍不住痛哭起来，但她停止了挣扎。Dick得想办法趁Slade注意到之前让她安静下来——或许他还能保她一命。

“想都别想。”

一个冷酷的声音让他僵在原地，他能感觉出鞘的剑已经贴住了他的脸颊。床上的女人继续哭起来，她看到了反光的金属剑刃正一点一点向下滴血，和她脸上的泪水混在一起。

Dick艰难吞咽着，他必须得做点什么。

“她没必要死。”他牙关挤出一句。如果别无他法的话，他还可以算准时候推开剑尖，并把女人好好保护在自己后面、不给Slade一点可乘之机。如果顺利的话这最起码还能给自己争取一点时间——如果Slade没有先杀死他的话。

“出去。”

Dick没想到Slade会这样要求，但他还是固执地留在原地。他按照刚才想的出手了——即使一丝电流刺痛他的肌肤他也丝毫没有犹豫，Slade手中的剑被他一把击开，重重地摔到地上。女人闭上眼低声祈祷，而Dick随时防备着Slade的下一步反应。

“那如你所愿，”Slade低声开口，“看着吧。”

他捉住他的脖背并一把把他甩到墙上，Dick的头猛烈地撞上坚固水泥。Slade的眼睛在黑暗中颇为瞩目，Dick忽视了阵阵头痛起身又是一招突袭。Slade一脚踹上他的腹部，但并没有下狠手把他又踢向墙壁，只是捉住了他临到面门的拳头。

“本来没必要搞成这样的。”Slade愠怒道，而Dick只是冲他怒吼。男孩试着把自己的拳头从Slade手里拽出来。

Slade手背重重地捶中他的脸，Dick满脸都被血覆盖。Dick终于偏过头去喘息起来，但一只手抓住了他的头发逼他把头转正。他脸上的一处旧伤又被扯裂了，鲜血奔涌而出。他听到枪上膛的声音，女人满面是泪死死地盯住他。

“她没必要死。”他又重复道，似乎无法承受般跌在Slade身前，“求求你。”

有一秒他又想起电流的作用，Dick终于忍不住颤抖起来。

“求你，最起码让孩子活下来。”

他能做的只有绝望地跪在地上恳求，希望Slade能看在那个未出生的孩子份上网开一面。

枪响的时候Dick畏缩了一下，当他终于恐惧地抬起头时他只能看到一片血红。一刹那他大脑放空，几乎要被自己的各类情感吞没击溃。

——子弹只是擦伤了她的脑袋，让她陷入昏迷。如果不及时得到救治的话她就很有可能会死，即使抢救回来她也多半要残疾终生了。Slade把这一切处理得像是一个吓坏了的劫匪会干的事情。

就在Slade松开对他钳制的一瞬，Dick几乎是冲到她身边为其止血，甚至没有顾上身后暴怒的雇佣兵。

这不是他本想看到的。


	8. 条件

等女人被Dick包扎好不再流血时，Slade一把强迫着把男孩拽了起来。他们还需要让这一切看起来像是一场入室抢劫。

等他的目光落到男孩身上被他割伤的地方，Slade把他抓得更紧了。Dick似乎是下意识地看了他一眼，但他的眼神是放空的。

“你应该庆幸最起码我们的目标已经死了。”他冷酷说道，毫不在意男孩会怎么想。Dick错开了视线咬紧双唇，他的眼里很快涌现了一丝绝望，但那转眼就被反抗的欲望所替代。Slade似乎也被激怒了，他握紧拳头向前一步。

Slade想狠狠打他，想要让男孩的这张漂亮脸蛋满是鲜血，想要让Dick再也无法忍受地求他停手。但他还是咽下了自己的愤怒，对男孩这次的过分行为不再多说一句。

William已经在几条街外等着他们了，当他把Dick粗暴地推进车里时男孩没有半点怨言。

这也有他的错。他本可以——本应该——直接射中那女人眉心的，但当他看到Dick现在的样子的时候他知道自己还是做出了正确的决定。男孩看起来已经够饱受折磨了，他没有必要再多添一层。或许过几个月他可以再试一次，告诉他不需要蹦到每一条生命面前保护他们。

车厢里一片死寂，当他的眼神遇上Wintergreen的时候他可以注意到老友那份不满。Dick只是侧头靠着车窗，他还在来回盯着那份目标资料，指尖在纸角无意识摩挲。他脸上的血已经不再流了，只是在他脖子上结成一片深红的血痂，用不了多久他脸上的淤青也会浮现出来。

Slade叹气看向窗外。他们还要开很久，而他希望Wintergreen能不要再用一种谴责的眼神看他。

或许他本来就不应该带上Dick的，但现在给他看这些总比合约快结束的时候才看要好。

过了一个小时他换到了驾驶座上，Wintergreen则听他安排去料理那个妻子还有Dick的事情——只要她还记得他们俩，这任务就不能算结束；Dick现在估计也并不想面对他。

又开了一会儿，他才把注意力转移到男孩身上——他还在瞧着那份材料，就好像他整条命都取决于此一样。他脸擦干净以后看起来正常极了，只是两侧稍微有些肿胀。

“你知道我永远不会任由你杀人的。”当他们视线交集时Dick冷冰冰开口。

他一直都知道，他知道Dick会是一个不听管控的搭档，这也是为什么他任由他干事也任由他犹豫不决。

说实话，该死的人已经死了，任务完成Luthor也会很高兴。但Dick心里该知道的，他没有命令男孩动手杀人，他给过他选择。

“我警告过你，你知道的。”

Dick躲开了他的眼神。

“我受够每次警告你了。从我们见面的时候起你就一直在妨碍我，我忍了，我给过你一次机会。”

Dick怒瞪着他，他眼中的那团火似乎又回来了。

“过去几周我都在做你要求的。”他啐道，制服下几乎全身紧绷起来。Wintergreen一手搭上男孩的肩膀。

“我们都知道你在说谎。我知道你联系了你的那些队友们。”他回道。他甚至不需要完全破译那封信，就知道Dick肯定写了关于外星人的那些事情。Dick恨恨地捏住纸页，扭头看向窗外。男孩已经过界了太多次，Slade不想再这样和他继续合作。

当他们到家的时候他甚至已经快消火了。Slade把车丢给老友，并不耐烦地拽出Dick把他带进密室，避免被Rose听见动静。

Slade碰上颈圈，清楚地看到男孩因为恐惧颤抖。他一言不发，摘掉了颈圈并随意把它扔到地上。Dick立刻放松了下来，但Slade没有停下抚摸他的动作，男孩的脉搏紧张加快起来。

Slade拂过他脸颊的血痂，努力让自己专注于手下粗糙的触感，而并非那双凝视着他的水蓝双眸。

“你想终止合约吗？”他问道。

Dick痛苦地咬唇，但他最终还是挫败般合拢双眼。

“不。”

“那就拿点样子出来。”Dick睁眼凝视着他，才缓缓点头。Slade知道只有男孩表面上的同意是远远不够的，不管蝙蝠侠曾经怎样训练罗宾成为一个信守诺言的战士。

“你还有哪里受伤了吗？”他最终看了看他脸上的伤，开口问道。虽然William已经检查过男孩一遍了，但他没忘记自己之前有把他甩到墙上还踢中了他腹部。Slade捧住男孩的脸，一边轻轻晃了晃他的脑袋，确保他没有脑震荡。

“我很好。”Dick看向他快速作答。Slade顺着男孩柔滑的头发一路抚向脖颈，Dick咬唇试着忍住发抖的欲望，但他脸上仍满是挣扎，心跳也越来越快。

他的眼光停留在男孩受伤的脸上， Dick舔舔唇似乎因为这种注视而变得有些紧张，那对脸颊也在他的触摸下一点一点热起来。

似乎经过深思熟虑后他清清喉咙，那双蓝眸回望着他。反正在这里也不会有别人来打扰，他们可以好好利用一下这段时间——如果这是Dick所能最容易给他的东西，他会接受的。最起码现在他会很满意。

“你知道我们作废了哪条规矩。”

Dick吞咽起来，他在他的掌下微微颤抖，但很快男孩就把头埋进了Slade手心。

“好孩子。”他玩弄着他敞开的双唇，当他轻咬住唇瓣Dick几乎是恼怒地瞪他一眼，“太快了？”

Dick喉头酝酿着一声低吼，但随即就消失在他们接吻唇际。Dick阖眸似乎放纵自己沉醉于其中，长腿别有用意地摩擦着他的躯干，让Slade轻而易举地把他推到墙上。

Slade舌头顶进男孩的嘴里，几乎是凶狠地吻着他。当他终于放过Dick时，他不得不双臂撑住墙才能抓稳全身瘫软的男孩。Slade指尖在他袒露的锁骨上挑逗玩弄：“如果你想让我相信你的话，最起码可以动动你的嘴唇。”

Dick微分双唇却偏过头去，Slade只是毫不在意地把呼吸洒在男孩皮肤上，接着一口咬上他的下巴。

-

他瞳孔瞬间扩大。Dick挣扎着试图推开他。但早已欲望充斥他的全身，不管男孩怎样努力都不会撼动Slade半点。

“我们都知道你付出了不少，”他紧贴着他缓缓开口，Dick只得舔舔嘴唇艰难地喘息着，而这只让Slade更用力地压住他，“但我不会因为别的原因而忽视其他事。要么你学会跟我合作，要么你现在离开。”

Dick面色微沉。Slade指腹轻抚过男孩裸露的脖颈，他的所到之处几乎都涌起颤栗，Dick呼吸一促。

“你明白了吗？”他望向男孩，手指已经从脖背滑入黑发之间用力捏住，几乎留下几道泛红的印痕。Dick阖眸。

当Slade大腿挤进他两腿之间时，Dick艰难地吞咽起来，他几乎因为燃烧的欲望而痛苦地颤抖着。

“再来一次？”

Slade可以感受到自己指腹之下激烈跳动的脉搏，他任由Dick碰触到自己生硬的勃起，几乎是愉悦地看着男孩全身颤抖。

“就是这样。”他轻叹，Dick眼中涌现出无力的挣扎。

Slade笑了起来，双手流连在男孩滚烫的肉体上并拉开些许距离。

Dick几乎是好奇、脆弱而又无辜地看向他，等待着他的下一步举动。虽然百般不愿，但Slade有时也不得不承认他根本不知道Dick都在想些什么——他到底知不知道他看起来有多诱人？还是他真的那么想被狠狠操一顿？Dick只是那样看着他，就好像Slade都懂似的。

“跪下。”

Dick面上的惊诧一闪而过，随即干脆利落地跪到了地上。他大腿分开，手乖巧地放在膝盖上。一阵震耳欲聋的寂静。Slade不给男孩一点调整姿势的时间便一把捉住了他的下巴，Dick下意识试图挣扎但Slade手上施力捏得更紧。室内一时充斥着Dick喘息的声音，Slade低头让指尖深深陷进Dick脸颊，欣赏着男孩紧张瞪大的水蓝双眸。

“疼痛，嗯？”

Dick浑身紧绷，Slade抓着他的头发让他痛呼出声。他们靠的太近以至于男孩只能蜷缩起身，当他的目光落到Slade胯部时Dick舔唇艰难地吞咽起来。

尽管不情愿，Slade还是停了下来——他太了解Dick了，他知道他正在努力做着思想斗争，现在等一会儿总比做到一半再停要好。

已经很久没有人给他口交过了，adeline不喜欢口交而操别人的时候他从来没这么想过。即使现在血清让他尤为强大，Slade也不曾允许任何人的牙齿接近自己。

“你留下那封信了吗？”

他以为Dick会在其他时候发问，而不远非把脸贴在他胯部的时候。

“你知道我没有。”他指尖滑过男孩的脖背。Dick泄出一口气，嘴角挂上一种隐秘而又悲伤的笑。

“只是为了确定一下我还懂你。”Dick喃喃，前倾将脸蹭向他的勃起。男孩湿热的呼吸和快感交织着让他阴茎又肿大了一圈，Dick把脸埋得更深，几乎是贪恋般双手攀住他的裤子、呻吟着用嘴濡湿他的裤头。

他几乎眨眼间态度就转变了一百八十度。

“你想要我一直跪着这样。”Dick凑在他胯间说道，身子柔软地如同一块任人揉捏的枕头。

Slade低笑起来。不然的话他也不会要求Dick这样做了，但男孩绝对想不到他有多么享受自己带给他的那些颤抖——每一次Dick因他而动情就像是完成了一个成就，值得他珍藏起来一遍遍细细回味。这就是Dick许诺给他的控制权。

Dick没再多等，他用牙齿小心翼翼拉开裤链，敏捷的舌尖隔着薄薄布料挑逗起他的硬挺。当男孩终于开始轻吻吮吸的时候Slade全身一颤，Dick淫糜地沿着阴茎形状从底舔弄到头，仰首用水蓝色的眼眸静静看他。Slade内裤的布料早已彻底濡湿，凸显出他粗大壮硕的性器。

他真的很想忘记所有前戏直接插进他的嘴里——Dick会轻易臣服，任由他的阴茎在狭小喉咙里来回抽插，直到眼角再也藏不住任何一滴泪。

男孩似乎有点累了，正靠在他的大腿内侧休息。Slade脱下内裤，放任Dick继续细致地舔过茎柱，把顶端挤进自己嘴里，温暖潮湿的口腔包裹住龟头来回吮吸。Slade感觉自己的阴茎硬的发疼。

“别再玩了，如果太久的话Rose会想我们的。”

似乎有什么东西在Dick脸上一掠而过——算不上恐惧，也算不是担心。Slade知道Dick并不愿意让Rose知道他们之间的这份合约，而他或多或少也同意——他绝不可能让她看到这个。更何况，不管Wintergreen用的什么借口，或许再过几分钟Rose就会试着来找他们了。没有什么能比口交更快地解决掉他的勃起。

Dick深深埋进他卷曲的阴毛里，不留任何余地地吞下他怒涨的阴茎。他们俩几乎同时颤抖起来，Slade不得不惊叹于男孩过于柔软的双唇和温暖的口腔。

操。

“你想让我怎么做？”他灵巧的舌头绕着沉甸甸的囊袋打转，并时不时地把它们含到嘴里。Dick喜欢来回把唇贴在他紫红昂扬的阴茎上，甚至连鼻尖都紧贴着他的皮肤；他会含住他的囊袋，玩弄到他再也含不住而任由那沾满唾液而光滑的双球从他口中滑落。

“只要你能让我忘记你的不良表现。”他因为Dick徘徊在他胯部的软唇而声音低哑。他想知道Dick会怎么做。

那双蓝眸似乎有一瞬间的困惑，但随即他便老练地用舌尖在铃口周围打转，并一口贪婪吞下他的龟头。Slade忍耐住自己想要用力塞满那个小嘴的念头，一掌埋进他的发间。Dick狡黠地笑起来。

男孩的舌头轻轻搔弄龟头与茎柱间的缝隙，口腔温热地包裹着前端努力吮吸。当Dick富有技巧地吐出性器时，他几乎颤抖起来，但男孩又是一个深喉把他含回嘴中舔弄吮吸。过于猛烈的吞咽让他根本含不住唾液，透明液体色情地垂在他唇瓣上只让Slade欲火更浓。

他从龟头向下一路舔舐到卵囊的时候，甚至把Slade铃口分泌的一些透明稠液都抹到了自己脸上。Dick用嘴含住阴茎，发出几声极为色情的吮吸声——那双充满活力的蓝眼睛一直望着他，Slade克制地溢出一声，感觉自己囊袋越发地紧得生疼。

他死死抓住男孩的黑发，试图让自己冷静一点。

当Dick充满欲望地呜咽起来时，Slade只能把手抓得更紧。男孩眨眨眼睛又完全吞下了他，几乎都用那紫红肿胀的阴茎捅穿他的喉咙，奔涌的快感差点让Slade膝盖发软。

“用不用手？”Dick贴紧他的性器开口问道，Slade把他硕大的阴茎塞回男孩温暖的嘴里。

“不用。”

Dick轻哼，继续老练地挑逗着这团软肉，当他吐出来时甚至还有丝丝唾液连在唇瓣和阴茎上，多余难以吞咽的则沿着下巴滑落。当Dick打量着他刚刚吞下的胀大性器时Slade欲望又攀新高，男孩用唇瓣轻轻包裹住敏感的龟头。

他的眼里似乎闪过一丝什么，但在Slade想明白那是什么之前，Dick一寸一寸把他全部吞了进去，温热口腔与紧缩喉头简直爽到无比。

Slade甚至颇为惊讶地看了男孩一眼。

美好的触感让他发出一声低吟，Slade把男孩的头又往里摁了摁——埋在他沉甸甸阴茎下面的舌头顿了一下，但Dick很快意识到Slade不会伤害到他。Slade想不明白他是怎么做到的，但现在他的确在用舌面挑逗着性器突起的经络，甚至时不时调皮地探出来舔弄几下阴囊。这只让Slade更难集中注意力思考了。

Dick眨眨眼试图赶走角落里的眼泪，但他仍热情地用喉咙努力吞咽Slade的一切。

Slade能够感觉到他紧致的喉口在一点点挤压着阴茎，男孩颤抖着吞下那些不断分泌的透明黏液，他甚至把自己往毛发里探得更深，试图再多咽下一点。

他的手落到Dick明显被撑开的喉咙上，男孩猛地一颤。他到底是怎么吞下去的？Slade忍不住低吼。

他似乎想要吐掉这块咄咄逼人的性器，但Dick最终还是哼哼着用舌尖绕茎柱打转，趁机换了口气——这看起来几乎是不可思议，就像当初他深深地把他全部吞进去时。Slade根本不知道他到底能承受多少。

他从来没有停止让他感到惊讶。

Slade甚至觉得他可以这样欣赏着Dick玩弄一整天。

但他还是在Dick下一次试图吞下他前阻止了他，男孩似乎有些踌躇地轻含住龟头。接着一股强劲的精液喷射而出，Dick几乎是灵活地张嘴吞下了所有——Slade就想像这样射出来。

他其实也很想看看把精液射满Dick脸会是什么样子，他想看看他还能不能脸上挂着白液继续这样跪在他跟前。他想知道当Dick再试图含住他时，他的唇瓣还会不会被拉扯着勉强包裹住一切。

Dick全身似乎又紧绷起来，但他仍睁大了双眼——说实话，如果这不是对他行为的一次惩罚的话，Slade都差点想让Dick自己来选哪种射精方法了。

但事实是，他捏住了他殷红的脸颊，强迫着Dick张开嘴伸出舌头再次迎接他的阴茎。当他手指摁上Dick脖背时，男孩蹙眉阖眸，差点被喉口的性器呛到。他只能攀附着Slade的前臂，喉咙挤压吞咽着他的阴茎，男孩的蓝眸里早已充满泪水但他仍不愿意结束这一切。

Dick动动身，试着张嘴又吞得深了一些。他闭上眼睛在Slade的掌控中温顺地动作，而Slade几乎可以感受到他无法藏匿的阵阵颤抖。

他拔出性器，接着又直直插了回去。Dick噎住了，他本能地睁开眼但Slade一个动作把他所有的呜咽都挤了回去。扑哧扑哧的抽插声灌满整个房间，Slade强硬地把自己埋进更深，那些难以吞咽的唾液从Dick嘴边大量滴下。

当他又射出来时Dick僵住了，他试着把精液咽下去并挣扎呼吸。Slade闭眼放任自己沉浸在高潮的快感之中，当他终于拔出来时一丝拉长的唾液还恋恋不舍挂在上面，Dick十指几乎掐进他皮肤里。

男孩艰难地喘息着，他甚至差点摔在他身上，只能勉强靠住他跪直。他似乎朦胧地看着地面，眼泪滑过面颊，而一丝精液和唾液的混合物从他合不拢的嘴里滴落。

他重新穿好裤子，蹲下来抬起Dick的头。Slade拇指轻轻扫过他的唇瓣，那感觉柔软而美好。

“下次你再向别人提供身体时，这次绝对是教科书般的表现。”

他短期内——或者是永远，也忘不掉这一次的。

Dick攥拳咬紧牙关，一手拍开他的拇指，僵硬地擦掉遗留在嘴边的精液唾液。

“好。”他低吼道。Slade恼怒地扳正他的头，抓住二头肌把他从地上拖起。当他单手扣开男孩的牛仔裤时，Dick的愤怒几乎要喷涌而出。

他在Dick来得及反应前就脱光了他，逼迫他后背贴上自己的胸膛。Slade知道男孩或许会在卫生间里解决掉自己的勃起，他本可以默许这一切的，但他不想。

当他捏住他隆起的胯部时Dick喘了口气，他强硬地分开男孩试图合拢的双腿，没费什么麻烦便把手伸进了他的内裤。他手上的动作不算温柔，但Dick仍是如他料想那般在他的怀里扭动起来。

Dick呻吟起来，双手紧紧攀住他的手臂。

“很喜欢？”Slade愉悦低声问道。Dick试图回瞪一眼，但他只能被快感刺激得几乎翻了个白眼，头颅后仰死死靠在男人的肩头。

“Sla——啊！”

Dick几乎是尖叫着射了出来，他全身上下都迷人地扭动起来。Slade低笑，抬掌把男孩温热的精液肆意涂抹到他的小腹上。他每处落掌都引得那处肌肤火烧起来，Slade舔弄着Dick脸上那处伤口，还能尝到血、汗和精液的味道。男孩双腿发颤，试图把头深深埋下去。

“还觉得这是解决方法中更好的那个吗？”Slade问道，换来Dick一个怒瞪，并挣扎着摆脱他的禁锢。

“是的。我根本不介意你对我做什么，我只庆幸今天我救了别人一命。”

他拉近距离，嘴唇贴上男孩敏感的耳际。

“不过，”他开口，“你今天还是放任我杀了一个人。”

他的眼睛黯淡了下去，但里面的愤怒仍掩盖不住那份绝望。Slade轻咬了口他的喉咙，为他重新戴上了颈圈。Dick像新生的小鹿般无措地跌倒在地上，手探向沾满液体的那条裤子。

“我会给你点时间，但别忘了Rose还在惦记你。”

男孩心烦意乱地点头，当他顺利地走进浴室时他几乎终于全身都松懈了下来。Slade根本不打算去猜Dick都在想些什么——或许他不知道才更好。

当他洗漱整理好重新走进客厅时——他的老友真的不需要知道他们刚才都做了什么——Rose正在做Wintergreen布置给她的作业。

他知道他是有多有幸才能拥有她，Rose是一个忠实的孩子但她又是如此地富有活力，Slade相信她不会变得和她的哥哥们一样。当她开始对他的工作感兴趣时，Slade甚至觉得或许她有一天也会继承他的事业——Joseph太温和，而Grant又太过急性子。

当Rose注意到他是她笑着从椅子上跳下来，冲过来给了他一个大大的拥抱。

“晚上想吃什么？”他露出一个只有她才能看到的微笑。

Rose抿唇想了想，接着羞怯地抬眼看向他。

“我们可以吃披萨吗？”

Slade挑眉。这么多年Rose和他生活在一起从来没有说过披萨。他抱臂审视着她。

“理由？”

Rose扭扭身子。他的口气比他预想得要冷酷，小女孩只能低头惴惴不安地把重心来回从一只脚换到另一只脚——Slade几乎记不得上次她面对他如此紧张是什么时候了。

“爸爸，”她迟疑开口，“Dick真的会和我们一起待上一年吗？”

Slade该预料到的——当Dick还是罗宾的时候，Rose就几乎对他一见钟情——他不以为然地看向女孩，但只让她更加坐立不安起来。

“是的。”这让女孩终于露出一个微笑，当Slade意识到这是因为Dick的时候他几乎心头一紧，“谁告诉你需要迁就他的饮食偏好的？”

“Winty。”她回道，Slade长叹出气。回来的时候他和Dick交流过，或许那会儿Wintergreen套出了Dick都喜欢吃些什么。

“我犯错了吗？”Rose无辜眨眼，“我能怪到Winty身上吗？”

“没有，还有你已经这样做了。”他揉揉她的头发，“或许吧，他可能能留在这里。”

他几乎察觉到了她的不满，但他还是继续道。

“至于你，不。或者最起码你不可能全都待在这里。”

“但是爸爸！”她皱起脸来，不满地攥着拳头。Slade甚至有一丝愧疚感，但他不能让她再对Dick产生太多依赖了——他甚至比Adeline还有可能把Rose从他身边夺走。

“没得商量。”他开口，“你还有什么想吃的吗？”

Rose抿唇但随即就露出一个微笑。

“Chicken Amok！”（Amok是一种泰式料理，想不到准确翻译此处就不翻啦）

他就知道。她以前说过想要给Dick做一顿饭，而这道菜很显然就是她妈妈以前经常会做的。

“材料都有吗？”

Rose冲进厨房，他愉悦地看着她翻箱倒柜飞速地寻找着所需食材。当他听见Dick的脚步声时Slade转过身去，男孩看起来累极了。他躲开了Slade的视线，转而把注意力放到Rose身上。

Slade评估着自己都对他做了些什么——脸上的伤用不了几天就会愈合的，那些淤青也已经由蓝转紫，很快就会消失掉了。

“我们需要一只鸡！”Rose的声音闷闷地从冰箱里传来。

“还有吗？”他从门框上直起身，走进厨房。

“没有了——”当她注意到Dick的时候她剩下的话全都消失在了嘴边，“哦……”

Dick笑着冲她眨眨眼：“只是看起来很疼而已。”

Rose抿紧嘴巴斜眼看他。

“当真？”

“当真。”Dick笑了，“不过我也已经习惯了——我们可没有你老爸那种的神奇自愈能力。”

Slade对他生硬的口气一言未发，只是叹口气看着Rose冲进Dick怀里。当Rose缠着他开始讲述自己一天的经历时，Slade决定留他们两个在这里自己去买鸡回来。

他别无选择，Wintergreen还没有处理完他之前交付给他的事情——希望他大费周章做这些善后不全是无用功。

当他回来的时候，Dick正在给Rose开开心心地编头发。他不得不承认Dick的手法非常娴熟专业，当Rose说她爸爸头顶的傻兮兮的小马尾也应该被处理掉时，他没出声反对——反正那也长得太长了。

Dick向她保证等他们一吃完饭他就会给他剪掉。看来男孩也有点饿了——大概吧。

他们两个已经把蔬菜都切好了，Slade只需要负责把剩下所有的食材都混合到一起。他没有忘记留意Dick和Rose的动态。

即使Dick走开为了把剪下来的碎发都扔掉的时候，Rose也一步不肯离开他身旁，生怕她一不留神就会把他弄丢。或许他暂时不应该告诉她他的那些计划。

吃饭的时候他们两个看起来都高兴极了，而Slade不由自主地回想起他和Adeline——那时候Joseph还只是一个吃饭时也要咿咿呀呀、喋喋不休的小婴儿，而Grant则因为失去原有的关注而嫉妒地看着他。那时候他们还经常发笑——肯定比以前要笑得多，也肯定比以后要笑得多。

“我印象里你就该是这样。”Dick开玩笑道，手指轻轻拢过他的白发，试图让那些碎发散落下来。如果不是他口气中的那份揶揄听起来如此生硬的话，Slade甚至都要觉得他有点孩子气了。

“你为什么要留个马尾？你总说长发只会徒增麻烦。”

说实话，他自己也不知道，他很久以前就不关心这些了。

“你还记得？”他反问道。Dick轻哼两声，好似要跟他分享秘密似的凑拢过来。他努力不要让自己的注意力落到Dick那对唇上——尽管这并不可能是男孩的用意，但他还是记得那双唇究竟有多软多热。

“你抓着我的头发把我举到半空，我以为我都快死了。”Dick答道，贝齿轻咬下唇，“几乎随时我的头发还有皮肤都有可能会裂开。”

他安静地梳顺他的头发。重新拥有这么短的头发，某种程度上竟然让他感觉非常正常。

“我只是一直没注意到而已。”他抓了抓发梢，终于开口承认，“或许那只是我生活里唯一不会一成不变的东西。”

他几乎因为自己说的话而畏缩起来。Slade把毛巾叠好，避免Wintergreen对他产生更多不满。

Dick就像他每次沉思时那样偏头看他，接着他就好似是听到了什么极为荒谬的事情一样，露出了一个真切的笑容——而事实正是如此。

“Rose也不是永远一成不变的。看着她一点一点长大吧，总有一天她会在你的生命中大放光彩——比任何东西都更为夺目。”


	9. 错觉

这几天来风平浪静，但每当他走进地下室准备训练Rose时，他的视线总会不由自主地落到武器库的门上——虽然他努力让自己看起来平静自如，但在这儿搞得他比想象之中还要心烦意乱。

他就是没法忘记那一切。

——Slade在他嘴里的感觉，他的鼻间和舌上完全被他的味道所占据。指腹探上他脖背的触感。精液强劲地射在他喉口，把他的嘴和脸都弄得黏答答的。还有粗暴闯入他腿间的那只手。Slade还舔弄他脸上的伤口，好似在那里留下伤一开始便是别有用意。

他以前也经常会沉迷于快感之中，但这次却更为隐秘私人。以前的时候Slade对于他而言只不过是一具肉体，但这一次他必须得跪在他面前——那么轻易地就将控制权拱手相让。或许他之所以对此印象深刻正是因为他的被动，更何况自从他和Slade同床共枕以来他就没有自慰过了。

他太过愚蠢了。

他因为Slade以前总是在这件事上比较仁慈而放弃了抵抗——他一开始也的确很温柔，但最后却表现得十分混蛋。

事实上，他比Slade想象得还要自暴自弃。他想知道他的阴茎尝起来会是什么样子，他想知道把他的精液全部咽下去会是什么味道。

他甚至有些生气那时他都没有想起来用安全套。

他甚至讨厌Slade不愿意放他一马——如果可以的话，他宁愿不去纾解自己的欲望。

如果这不是一次互动而是他单方面给Slade提供性服务的话，他或许还能多少看开一些——但他知道这都是假话，因为阴茎让他噎到的感觉从来没有感觉这么好过。

他不知道为什么Slade没有用颈圈惩罚他——自从他们上次外星人那次任务之后，Slade就一直很清楚他很怕被电。而事实上Slade不仅没有用它，他甚至还主动把颈圈摘了下来。Dick不知该如何作想。这次他本可以明确地拒绝Slade的——但他没有，他失败了。

那次外星人的事情之后，他们又一起处理了几个微不足道的小任务，Dick脖上的颈圈一直没有什么反应，似乎根本就没有启动——当然也是Dick没有再给Slade动用它的机会，近来一切都进展顺利，不过他依旧在努力尽己所能救人一命。

“Dick？”Rose探究般看向他。Dick眨眨眼，把注意力挪回已经完成了专注力训练的小女孩身上——他突然感到一阵不适，就好像Rose已经看穿了他都在想些什么。

“抱歉，那我们开始吧。”他笑道，向她扔去一把竹刀。Rose稳稳接住，并看着Dick的白眼止不住笑起来。即使她现在还是个小孩子，她也把竹刀用得非常好了——她知道该如何正确地使用这把武器，不仅仅是因为Slade教过她的那些，更是因为她本身就非常喜欢握剑 的感觉。

对于外人而言这些训练看起来似乎寡淡无味，但却非常适合Rose——她从她父亲身上继承到的一个优点就是富有耐心。招式百变的剑术能很好地教导Rose，如果一个人无法掌控好出剑的力道与角度的话，他速度再快也无济于事。

但他并不打算太严格训练她。Rose还只是一个孩子，过重的训练只会对她身体有损。他还记得自己小的时候总是喜欢卖力地训练很长时间，而那时Bruce就经常会大声训斥他——忠言逆耳啊。

一开始进行了一会儿武器训练之后，他们把更多的时间花费在格斗训练上，考验Rose的极限到底在哪里。这或许不是Slade原本想让他们做的，但他现在已经没有再时刻监督他们了——即使这样，Dick也知道肯定还是有摄像头在监视着一切，不然Slade不会任由他改变训练项目的。

Dick希望当Slade回看录像时，不会介意他时不时的那些走神——但Rose就不会这么轻易放过他了。

“你想哥谭吗？”当他们开始学习最重要的一项——拼接武器时Rose终于开口。Dick不知该如何作答，他或许有点想，但他以前有过离开家更久的时候，更何况最近以来他一直待在布鲁德海文那边，试图保持和哥谭还有蝙蝠侠的距离。

“有点，但我其实更想我的队友们。”他手里拆卸着一支枪。

Rose点点头，手上也慢慢模仿着他的动作。

“你呢？你想Adeline吗？”

Rose闻言皱皱小脸，Dick有点后悔他为什么要又一次提起这个话题，但接着女孩摇了摇头。

“我知道我马上就能见到她了，所以我一点也不想她。况且，”她垂头有些害羞地看着手里的枪，“我还有你啊。”

Dick惊诧，发出一声难以置信的微笑。他究竟是怎么把Rose拐到自己这边的？他是怎么给Rose造成了这种印象的？

“那Joey呢？”

Slade在附近的时候他一直不敢提及关于其他家人的话题，尤其在Slade警告过他之后他更担心Rose会如何作答。以前或许Slade什么都没跟她说过，他甚至有可能不允许她问这些事情，但Dick现在已经问出口了，一切都覆水难收。

“也不太。”Rose嘟囔起来，“不过他给我画了副画！”

Joey一直很喜欢画画——说实话，这是唯一能表现他自我的事情，也是唯一有可能窥见在他忸怩腼腆的外表背后藏有多少决心。他和一直试图得到父亲认可的Rose与Grant不同，或许这也是为什么Adeline为了他离开了Slade。

“太棒了，他给你画了什么？”

“我妈妈。”Rose悄悄开口。有时候很难想起她其实并不是Adeline的亲生女儿，毕竟她的母亲在Rose出生后不久就去世了。Slade或许给Rose看过她的一张照片，但除此之外再无其他。

“你想她吗？”Dick问道，女孩迟疑了一下。

“我不觉得。”她无助地摆弄着一块拆出来的枪支零件，Dick指给她应该装到哪里，“我都不怎么记得她了，但是我——我知道她很厉害。她时常激励着我。”

Dick有些好奇Rose是否真的渴望拥有一个母亲，一个能够一直陪伴着她的人。他知道自己从来没有想过——他的确是从母亲的肚里出来的，但他难以想象真的有这样一个人。

“我猜现在Adeline可以算是你的妈妈啦。”他只是随意开口。

“Adeline是我姑姑。”当Rose提起她的时候双眼发光。或许Adeline的确有可能把她从她父亲的掌中夺过来，“我不需要妈妈，我有爸爸，这就够了。”

不。他没想到她可以如此决绝地选边站。

“你确定？”他抑制住情绪，尽量平静开口。

“确定。”Rose咯咯笑起来，似乎因为刚刚组装好一把枪而有些得意洋洋。

“如果他再婚呢？”Dick问道。Rose到底是不想有人和她父亲结婚，还是她真的这么想的？

她皱皱眉。

“他不会，你知道的。”她似乎是对此十分反感。女孩听起来孩子气极了，但Dick忍住了笑意，Rose还没说完而他想再继续听听她要说些什么，“当然如果他找到了合适的人的话，我是不会反对的。”

这倒是一个十分得体的回应，意料之中。很显然她也希望她的父亲能够得到幸福。

“不过，”她咬唇踌躇着，“我宁愿再要一个爸爸。”

“讲真？”他兴致勃勃，Dick还真的没有往这方面想过。不过这也很有可能，毕竟Slade显然是个双性恋。

她神神秘秘地笑起来，但没再多言。

“因为Wintergreen吗？”他似乎完全激起了兴趣，试着从女孩嘴里多打探一些。Wintergreen几乎是她认识的唯一一个熟人了，而且他和她父亲又是同龄，他们一起共事又了那么久——但就他所知，他们两个只是朋友关系。

Rose几乎是诡异地看着他，就好像他疯了一样。

“怎么了？”Rose没有作答。或许她也没有什么想好是谁？她就那样一直看着他，直到Dick起身决定继续训练灵活性。

“爸爸通常不会让我和别人同处。”Rose突然发声，换来Dick疑惑一眼，“除非你已经是家里一份子了的话。”

Dick愣住了，眼睛紧紧盯着她。

“我——我们其实只见过三面，Rose。”他干巴巴开口试着给Rose解释清楚，他不太明白她想说什么，“而且，我不是应该——更像你的一个哥哥吗？像Joey那样？”

Rose几乎是夸张地看着他，一瞬间她似乎成熟了许多。

“你们睡在同一张床上，Dick。”

她说得有道理。他该怎么跟她解释？他都折腾了些什么出来？Slade知道她这么想吗？

他咽下几分紧张，在Rose来得及起身之前按上她肩膀。

“Rose。”他迟疑道，不知该如何开口，“我不可能对你来说有那么重要。”

Rose肩膀几乎一瞬间塌了下去，她整张脸都皱了起来，手指急促不安地蜷着。

“但你一直都记得我！”她双手抓紧膝盖，“而且你过节的时候会给我写信！你还给我剪头发！这段日子里爸爸竟然下厨了，而你一直陪着我训练，我不想让你再离开我！”

她愁容满面。

“还有我藏在屋子的那些小纸条呢？你还没全都找到呢！你没找全之前不能走！我不会让你走的！这不公平！”

Rose手指戳着他的胸膛，虽然女孩看起来生气极了但她眼睛里却充满了泪水。Dick沉默。

“我很抱歉，Rose。”他轻声。女孩之所以这么依赖他是不是因为她很少能见到其他人？一直把她和外界隔离开来，对她的成长并不健康。

“我很荣幸你这么在乎我，因为我也很在乎你。但是你必须得明白你父亲和我——”他顿了顿，叹口气揉揉双眼。他都在做些什么？Dick把她搂紧，下巴贴上女孩头顶：“我们只是盟友罢了，更多时候甚至连盟友都算不上。”

他们都一言不发，Dick有些茫然地看向墙壁。他应该跟Slade说这件事吗？他察觉到了吗？那Wintergreen呢？Adeline呢？天哪如果Rose告诉Joey的话……

女孩终于动了动，Dick松开他的拥抱。Rose默声抹净了自己的眼泪，她早已习惯了控制情绪，而这让Dick内心几乎尖叫起来。

“好吧，”她指尖用力到要刺进他的皮肤，“但是你还是会留在这里的，对吧？”

这简直要撕碎他的心。而Dick只能点头，手轻轻拂过她的头发直到女孩再次露出微笑。

余下的一天他们都没有再讨论这个话题，但Slade和Wintergreen还是注意到女孩比往常有些无精打采。Dick什么也没说，他已经很难直视Slade了，更不要提跟他讲起这件事。

还好晚餐很快就结束了，而Rose几乎下一秒就消失在了自己的房间里。Slade走进书房，而Wintergreen则留下来收拾。周围空荡荡的，Dick有一瞬间甚至不知道自己该做些什么，但他还是走进客厅，试图用一些寡淡无味的电视节目赶走那些思绪。

他没想到仅仅半个小时后Slade就站到他面前——Dick一开始以为是因为Rose的事情，当他听到任务二字时终于松了口气。出人意料，Luthor又向他们发布了一个任务——看起来Slade把他的事情都最优先处理。

这次他们本应面对的是一次恐怖袭击——很显然Luthor想要证明即使没有超人出手，大都会也能处理好各种危机。但当他们发现所要保护的是一个很明显不属于光明会的药物研究室时，Dick就料到整件事都是一个幌子。Slade几乎是拧出一笑。研究室里全是毒藤女的痕迹。

好在Luthor要求他们拿出比超人更好的表现，这也就意味着他们不能杀人。说实话，当身着便服的Slade打架却不痛下杀手的时候，Dick总感觉有些怪怪的。当然男人身上依旧保有那份冷酷——与早些在家里的时候完全不同。Dick想不明白，如果Slade看过他们训练时的录像了的话，他早就应该被男人警告甚至下达死亡威胁了。在他们继续严守药物实验室的时候，Dick开起了Luthor的玩笑，虽然这没什么大用但最起码他的心情没有再变糟了。

Slade从实验室拿走了一些药物，无视了Dick探究的眼神。或许是时候多进一步了——他们已经为Luthor做了足够多的任务了，Slade现在肯定多少知道些什么。

难得这次他们只花了几个小时就完成了任务，当他们刚走出地下室Slade就消失不见了。虽然他脸上看起来不怎么生气，但Slade表现得完全不同；Dick也不是很想和他讨论关于Rose的事——虽然他知道总有一天会的。

如果Slade现在正在看他们训练的录像的话，他这次估计不会轻易放过他了。当Dick猜测自己会怎样被惩罚时，他的脑袋几乎要分裂成两半——电至今依旧让他隐隐作痛，而性则鲜活地在他脑中不肯离去。他的阴茎在他嘴里时感觉又奇特又美好，他不得不坦言其实他喜欢压在舌面的重量、用力过度以至于肌肉扭曲的样子，甚至还有被完全掌控的感觉。

Dick几乎是愤恨皱眉。他试着让自己回想起和Zatanna共享的那些美妙夜晚，她的笑意，她的体香还有她的曲线，她那种甜美之中又不失狡黠的神情。

他又多待了会儿、吃了些宵夜，才最终决定上楼休息。Wintergreen看着他，神情几分不悦。

他原本就已经被通体撕裂，这次只是连骨头也变得粉碎。

当路过Rose房前时，他留意到门缝里透过些许亮光。Dick悄悄推门，发现Rose正蜷缩在床上瑟瑟发抖。当他进来的时候房门嘎吱一响，Rose抬眸满眼是泪地望向他。

“做噩梦了吗？”他轻声问道，Rose点点头。如果是以前他会立马坐到她跟前，但现在他不太确定：“你想让我陪你吗，还是想让我叫你父亲过来？”

Rose纠结地看了他好久。

“我想让你陪我。”她喃喃道，“拜托。”

他在她床边坐下，Rose牵着他的手把他往里又拉了拉，直到她可以躺在床上靠着他的胳膊。Dick轻轻笑了，他每次做了噩梦之后也喜欢这样。

“我就在这儿，Rose。你不用害怕任何事。”他坐到地板上安抚着她，侧靠在床边以便于把头枕在软垫上。Rose把他又握紧了些，Dick另一只手撑住下巴，视线一秒也不曾离开他的女孩。现在这个姿势远远算不上舒服，但总比他以前入睡的一些时候要好受好多。

“你想让我把灯关掉吗？”

Rose又是不太确定地抿抿嘴唇。Dick指节敲敲女孩鼻头，惹得她露出一个浅浅的笑意。

“你不用现在就做决定。”

她点点头闭上了双眼。Dick就这样看了一会儿，接着把自己的头也垂了下来。屋内一片安静。

“我问了爸爸你为什么在这儿。”女孩贴着他身上嘟囔，“他没告诉我。但是他问了我为什么不太高兴，我告诉他是因为你问起了妈妈。我不想跟他坦白我们到底谈了些什么，毕竟那让你看起来很不舒服。而爸爸——他几乎是非常失望地看着我，接着又望向你，就好像你是他任务里的一个目标一样——评估你的价值，盘算着杀掉你的好处弊端——就像有一次我们在森林里遇见的那只鹿一样。我知道我肯定说错话了，但是我不敢再多说什么，当他那样看着你的时候我很害怕，我不想让他那样看着你。他之前就跟我说过我不能一直待在这里，如果我再来的时候你已经不见了怎么办？我不想让你走，但是——你还是走了。我梦见爸爸因为我而当着我的面杀掉了你。你……你死了，而他还说——他也会对Addie这么做的。”

Rose可怜凄凄地看向他。

“他会这么做的，直到周围再无他人。”

Dick舔舐着干裂的嘴唇。她不可能不知道长期以来她父亲和adeline一直不和，现在她也知道他试图干预进来了。

“Rose，”他轻嘘，在低泣的女孩额头留下一吻，“Rose，嘘——一切都没事的。”

她摇了摇头仍埋在他的掌中哭泣，当她终于抬起头时已经哭得连鼻涕都流了出来。

“不，才不是！你跟破碎娃娃一样摔到地板上，但你还没死，而他——他逼我下手，Dick，我——”

“Rose，停。”他坚定地把女孩圈进一个怀抱，让她在自己肩头哭泣，“什么都不会发生的。我就在这儿呢。他不会杀掉我也不会杀掉Adeline的。”

Rose悲哀地看着他，Dick递给她一块手绢，让她擦干净了脸上的一团糟。

“我知道他们经常争吵甚至大打出手。我知道我和你父亲道不同但他不会杀了我们的。你不需要担心这一点。”

他坚信Slade不会杀掉Adeline，他如果想这么做的话早在她一枪打中他脑袋的时候就动手了。Dick倒是不确定自己会不会有同样优待了。

Dick手指轻轻梳弄着女孩的头发，为她哼着小时候自己母亲会给他唱的歌，直到Rose渐渐在他怀里平静下来。

“我不想失去他。”Rose喃喃。Dick看向她但女孩没有再具体多说，他只得阖眸。Dick也知道她指的是谁。

“你能把灯关掉吗？”过了一会儿Rose开口，Dick照做了。当她重新躺好时他在她额头又留下了一个晚安吻。

“好好睡吧。”他感觉Rose点了点头，“我会一直陪在这里的。”

她贴着他的掌心笑了。

“谢谢。”

Dick叹气，并微笑着把女孩脸上残余的湿润轻轻抹去。有她陪在身边，听着Rose平缓的呼吸，Dick也很快坠入了睡眠之中。

不知过了多久，他醒来发现自己身上盖着一件毛毯，而Slade正罕见地手指拂过Rose发间。似乎并没有什么危险，他迷迷糊糊地很快又睡了过去。有人碰了碰他的肩膀——就像Bruce以前做的那样。他不记得自己似乎开口说了些什么，但那人都听见了。


	10. 自由

几乎就在他醒来的一刹那，脖间一股不适让Dick差点痛呼出声。戴着颈圈让他按摩起来也非常不方便，似乎是这么久以来它第一次如此碍事。

他看着还在熟睡的Rose，小心翼翼地把自己的手从她怀里抽出。当Dick起身时他肩上的毛毯应声落地，他疑惑地看了一会儿，才想起来Slade曾经过来查看他们——更准确地讲，是Rose——是否一切安好。

他有些奇怪为什么Slade竟然没有拽着他的头发把自己从这里拖出去，但他的注意力随即还是转移到了Rose还是在管亲生母亲叫‘mother’，而不是Adeline。如果Slade知道他女儿一直没有把Adeline看作一个母亲的话，那他也的确没有必要看录像了。或许他对Lilian Worth的那些情感足以解释那些行为——第二个他深爱过的女人，第二个试图让他远离亲生孩子的女人。如果不是她死了的话，Slade甚至都无从得知Rose的存在。

或许是时候大胆行动一点了。他已经半个多月都表现良好了，Slade很显然已经开始试探他还能控制他多久。

“我想多点自由。”他靠在厨房橱柜上，手指敲打着颈圈暗示道，“我的表现值得这个。”

Slade审视着他，但他的目光随即又飘到了正坐在桌上开开心心吃着水煮蛋的Rose身上。当她察觉到视线时，女孩好奇地冲他们望了过来，尽管她眼中藏不住那份担忧与焦虑。

“证明给我看。”Slade抢在Dick发问前开口。他都已经眼睁睁看着他杀掉了一个男人，他还需要证明些什么？Slade只是蹙眉让他噤声。

“你向我证明过你的各种能力，但自由只有忠诚才能换来。”

Dick突然怀疑他这一步到底走得是否恰当，但他已经无路可退。

“所以？”他抱拢双臂大胆道，“我该怎么想你证明我的忠诚？”

他几乎是厌恶地挤出每一个字。不管他们之间发生什么，不管他们以后做什么，Slade都永远不可能让他效忠。他们都心知肚明。甚至连正义联盟都没法完全获得他的忠诚，因为他早已把那一切都献给了唯一一人，永远也不可能改变。

“我可以让你去杀你该杀的那个人。”

Dick全身僵硬，心脏似乎都停止了跳动。

他可以在Slade的眼中反射看到自己双眼瞪大。他挣扎着试图理解这句话。

“那时候蝙蝠侠还会想要你回来吗？你的忠诚对他来说还会算数吗？”

Dick僵在原地一言不发，Slade满意地笑了起来。

“最近我可能对你态度太好了，但可别忘了，我还是你的敌人。”

Dick下意识点头。Slade说的没错，他的确应该看清现在的形势。

他甚至觉得他应该在有机会二人独处时再重新跟他提起这件事，但Dick全身上下每一处都在告诉他，他应该先抓紧找到他的弱点。

在Slade转身回到餐桌前Dick便拦下了他。男人白眉轻挑，Dick甚至能感受到在自己手中他的肌肉正在渐渐绷紧，随时戒备着他可能的攻击。如果只有他们两个人的话，他或许还会接受这个条件，或许情况都会好一些。但——他手指轻轻滑向他的大掌，慢慢靠拢——他凑近Slade，庆幸自己还能用男人的身体挡住Rose的视线，这样就不会被她看到都要发生什么了。

“那就，”Dick几乎是诱人地轻喘着，偏头看向他，“没有什么别的，我可以做的吗？”

Slade似乎神情一变但Dick拿捏不准那是什么，他只知道如果这是在战场上，他会逃得离他越远越好。他还有空越过Slade的肩膀偷偷瞥眼Rose，女孩正在和Wintergreen聊天，但她很显然也知道这边正在酝酿些什么。

他身体靠得更近，几乎要把胸口相贴。Dick嘴上轻叹，手悄悄搭上男人宽阔的肩头。他感觉自己心脏跳得飞快，只得希望Rose不要扭头注意到这些。

“本以为你都要选择放弃了。”Slade终于低笑，后撤一步捉住他滑落的手，“你还让我担心了一秒。”

Dick皱眉望向他。Slade尝了一口咖啡，另手仍牢牢禁锢着他的手腕，拇指压住他的脉搏不肯撤去。

“我有个任务给你，你需要自己做计划自己完成。不需要杀人——这是特别要求的。我会明天安排一下和主顾见面，这是你唯一的机会向我证明不需要时刻再盯着你干事。”他开口。Dick暗暗咬唇，一股悔意油然而生——他不应该这么早就提这些的，这次行动Slade甚至都没有向他许诺什么好处。

Dick最终还是同意了，他退开一步并和Slade擦肩而过。Wintergreen似乎对他们的对话并不关心，但他留意到Rose还是背过脸去假装已经吃完饭了。他不得不好奇她会在想些什么——会不会让她更加担心？又或者她会不会更加坚信自己对他和Slade的那种看法，认为他们关系颇深？

吃过早饭他就跟着Slade走进书房。Rose没敢过问他们俩的那些密语，但她还是会时不时悄悄地抬头打量他们。

“是我一个线人拜托我的这次任务。她知道我一般不接这种潜入任务，但她需要找一个和政府没有半点关系、而她又信得过的人来做这件事。”

“她？”Dick开口。Slade点了点头但并不打算再多做解释。

“过几个小时你就能在郊区见到她了。我不知道她具体会让你做什么，但最好还是做好一切准备。”

这也就意味着他可以带上所有他觉得需要的东西——这既是幸运又是不幸，Slade肯定会借此机会检验他是否能够对他忠诚。

“还有什么你能告诉我的吗？”他得到的信息的确比想象要少。

Slade轻嗤。

“记住我会一直监视着你就好，不管你会想些什么，我可不希望你会逼得我动用那个颈圈。”

Dick不确定Slade是指颈圈的致死功能还是电流——当然他不相信Slade会不愿意对他使用后者，但他还是闭紧嘴巴，并不想把这个问题一探究竟。他知道不管怎么样，Slade都可以轻易地向他彰显。

当他终于抵达会面地点——郊区的一间老旧公寓时，他没有料到对方会是Amanda Waller。

当他顺窗而入时她的视线一直集中在他身上，好似在评估着他的水平。他曾经经常听说关于她的传闻，Bruce甚至也提醒过不要碰上她。

Amanda Waller是为数不多几个蝙蝠侠也不愿面对的人类，虽然他们对她的格斗能力一无所知，但很显然她头脑十分敏捷，可以说是美国政府里最强大、最有存在感的女性。

“Wilson向我保证你会是合适人选，”她看起来似乎有些疑虑，但可能只是针对于他脖上那难以忽略的颈圈，“你必须得潜入一间最高安全等级的监狱，并找到我的一个手下——他是替人顶包入狱的，而现在政府觉得他有可能会是一个威胁。他们把他之前的错误怪罪于我并不允许我见他，但在他手上仍掌有一些重要的案件信息。我需要你在不被注意的情况下帮我拿到这些信息，当然如果你失败了的话我就会杀掉你，但是那样的话你估计本来也就不太可能从那里活着出来了。”

Dick点头。他别无选择。接着他提出了一些问题。

“从明天算起，你有三天时间。”她拿出一个文件夹回道，“这里面是你所需要的全部资料，整个行动都必须由你自己完成，我不能被认为和这次任务有任何关联。”

Dick又点了点头，伸手接过文件夹但Waller并没有放手。

“当Wilson告诉我他会派人来替他的时候，我就开始到处打探——试图找到你的具体信息、你的背景，但一无所获，就好像Slade两个月前才把你从石头里变出来得一样，你到底是谁？”她问道。Dick本想保持沉默，但他还是耸耸肩露出一个无力的微笑。Waller的视线又落到他的颈圈上，接着她终于松开了手。

“我们已经有分析过你了，你的一招一式都很像那些义警们的风格，而且你还很年轻。”

Dick知道一切都得小心行事，他必须再等段时间才去试着联系队友们。还好waller做事有底线，只要他不做出什么威胁到任务的事情，她也不会再多过问。他马上订好了一张去监狱附近城市的机票，三个小时候他已经坐在了飞机上。

终于再次不受监视的感觉棒极了，但Dick似乎并不像他原本想象的那样渴求睡眠。尽管坐得是头等舱，他还是全身无法放松，脖子也微微发痛。

这次的目标在进入Espionage Special Forces Checkmate为Amanda Waller工作前，曾在军队里服役了很长一段时间。他因为被指控是潜入Checkmate意图煽动反民主的间谍而锒铛入狱，但似乎Waller曾经把他转化为双面间谍。他现在和其他间谍一样被关押在监狱中区，他的牢房号是17，而他还有一名狱友代号为BC#01470。在他计划好怎么把这个碍事的狱友轰走之前，他得先弄清楚这串数字到底意味着什么。

虽然潜入监狱需要找好时机和很多前期工作，但并不是绝无可能的。真正的难题是在他成功潜入之后，如何在不被发现的情况下找到那名狱友的资料，并一直保持隐蔽，直到他有机会利用电力故障进入牢房。在电力恢复前他大概只有三十秒来完成该干的，他只能希望牢房附近能有一个紧急出口——但他还有一个更大的难题，通风井：他们的形状根本跟建筑外壳不一样。

Dick叹气，揉了揉肩膀。这种感觉总会让他感到安心，也告诉着Dick自己其实远比想象中想念Bruce。日子越久，他就越觉得他所做的一切都是在背叛他——他抛弃了这么多年来恪守的道德底线和谆谆教导，每一天他都在一点一点迷失自己，陷入被责任、谎言和愧疚交织的暗网之中。

他背着背包、围着围巾走出机场——尽管已经尽全力遮挡住这个颈圈，但他确信坐在他旁边的乘客还是看到了。好在过安检还是相对比较轻松，好歹他也是Richard Grayson、Bruce Wayne的长子。

路上他一直看向窗外，或许这会儿是他给队友们写信的最佳时机。Dick没有想到他可以如此轻描淡写地讲述这些日子以来的各种经历，就好像它们只是他度假时的各种趣闻罢了。Dick克制着自己不要泄露太多真实情况——加拿大的那次任务依旧让他心情复杂，而其他的则差不多都可以算是与政府相关。他的队友们不需要知道这一切。Dick把信交给了出租车司机，并许诺他一笔丰厚奖励如果他能把信件塞进隔壁城市的邮筒的话。

Dick又去采购了一些补给品，大多是食物和饮用水。一旦他抵达安全屋之后，直到任务结束他都不太有可能踏上街头了。

资料上说明天会有一批犯人被护送过来，但他得自己找出更多具体细节。现在他最起码知道他们会用一辆卡车运送。Dick花费了不少时间才黑进监狱的系统，但他终于能知道他们的运送犯人方式、探监规定以及发电机位置了。

卡车都是集中停放在另一个地点的，如果他想要顺利潜入的话他必须趁最后检查和卡车启程的间隙溜进去。

好在发电机并不在监狱附近，或许是没有人知道它输送电力的单位会是这种地方，电力公司并没有对它太作保护。这是好消息。

就在他计划好一个小时之后，Dick已经到了发电机跟前。

当他靠近电箱时他的颈圈似乎也开始滋滋作响。Dick心跳加快。虽然他已经经历过很多次了，但这东西依旧让他感到畏惧。

每当他产生脖颈上有电流火花的幻觉时，剧痛就会席卷全身。他不应该害怕——好吧，或许他现在应该。如果他剪错了线的话，他就会变成一个人体导电器。

好在没有。他几乎是颤抖着起身，双手攥拳。有一瞬间Dick甚至想要永久地远离这个颈圈，把它扯烂直到再也无法起到作用——但他在自己做出什么傻事之前及时掐断了念头。

余下的时间他都在夜幕之中一遍遍熟悉着监狱的结构，直到天亮前他才稍稍休息了一会儿。他的脖子依旧很疼，他也无法对自己的恐惧置之不理。Dick甚至怀疑Slade是不是在颈圈内新安了什么脉冲，每几分钟便会放出一小串电火花刺激他。

当他意识到自己无法再次入睡时，他开始检查起自己的装备。


	11. 孤独

他可以听见守卫们交谈并带进犯人的声音，Dick或许得再等上好几个小时才能再次从这里离开。他双手双脚被磁性装置很牢固地贴在车上，Dick现在只希望他们会按照常规路线走。

他们开了三个小时，中途又有几个安保人员上车，Dick可以听见他们丁零当啷的各种响声。有时候会有一只警犬趴到地上四处探查，但他已经确保了自己身上不会有任何味道，他一直像卡车固有零件一样待在原地。

检查点的守卫们似乎也并没有察觉到任何异常，当他们抵达目的地时Dick终于落到地上。再过几个小时那些磁性装置就会自动销毁，只在车上留下几道黑色痕迹。他步步上前，边防备守卫们的视线边寻找掩体——还好不远处就停放着另一辆卡车，他趁无人注意滚进车底并一直等到天黑。

当他终于可以从车底出来时，Dick消失在洗衣房里，顺着楼层之间运送衣物的通道一路上爬——他感觉更糟了。晚上没有守卫巡逻，他也没有遇到任何意外。当一个守卫抬头看向通风管道时他原地不动——这些通风管只在每层走廊里才会有一个管口，这对他潜入牢房或许会有些影响，但最起码让他很轻易地就找到了文档室。

他终于从文档室旁边的紧急出口出来，并望了望办公室门上的不透明玻璃——似乎有一团人形剪影。他爬近了些，拿出一个耳麦并把另一端贴到金属门上。他能分辨出有两个声音在说话，似乎都颇为愤怒但Dick并不关心。

其中一个是一名医生，而另一个则是一名女工作人员。他潜伏着把身上仅携的葡萄糖液含进嘴里，他全身上下从里到外都感觉疲惫极了。他没有阖眸休息，只是稍微躺下来时刻准备出手——毕竟在这种地方，他随时都有可能暴露，Dick不得不让自己加倍小心。他也喝了口水，奔波整天没有饮水和车上的灰尘让他喉咙发干，他还要等上好几个小时才能遇上下一轮换岗。

过了半个小时医生终于离开了房间，Dick看眼手表，还有一个小时。他合拢双眼。Dick不敢放松警惕因为他知道自己肯定会睡着，为了保持清醒他不得不把注意力集中到女工作人员身上。当他听见一声压抑的啜泣和什么东西砸上墙壁的动静时，Dick不由蹙眉。

“去他妈的。”她开口，“根本没有人在乎他们——他是唯一一个这么做的傻瓜。”

Dick很不喜欢他听到的这些，但他也没法现在搞清事情——或许他还得给队友们再写一封信，甚至给Leslie也要写一封。

当她终于离开时Dick轻巧地从通风管滑进室内。他翻阅着文档但它们都是用犯人名字分类的。Dick只能试图通过电脑查询犯人的数字代号，但没有任何关于BC的东西，他试着把数字倒过来但那只指向了另一个毫不相关的犯人，至于颠倒一下最后两位也是一无所获。

他胃部一沉，但又摇了摇头。Amanda Waller不会给他一个根本不存在的犯人信息，他转而开始搜索所有名字缩写为BC的人。

只有一个守卫，而这让他发出一声无声尖叫。

他怎么能没有想到？147是卧底警察的编号，但是他已经见过Bryan Collins在外面来回巡逻了。这也就意味着还有别的人和目标共处一室，而Dick必须小心不被他发现。

就在他想动身时一串脚步声临近。他拔掉电脑电源插头，退到窗边小心翼翼地把它推开——藏在桌底可从来不是个好想法。好在那串声音又走远了，Dick轻叹口气合上窗并向门走去。他贴紧墙只把门推开一丝缝隙，恰好够他的眼睛看到外面动静——一个守卫正在巡逻并时不时地检查一下通风口。Dick咬了咬牙。

他应该赌一把还是再等等？他还有足够的时间吗？

一道人影突然掠过，在Dick反应过来之前那个刺客已经一刀干脆利落解决了那个守卫。Dick心下一慌，但随即趁机跳出窗外。

门被狠狠打开，刺客粗暴地推开椅子，任其撞到高高摞起的文档堆上。

这里还有其他人——他几乎可以像切肉一样把人从中间划开。Dick肯定他和自己是奔着一个人来的，这也能解释为什么目标的狱友真实身份竟然会是一个守卫了。他真走运。

为了避免被发现，Dick还是从窗下悄悄溜走。他跃进另一间房并安静地顺着通风管道继续向上爬。如果再多给他两天时间的话，他就可以伪装成一名守卫进来，而不是大费周章在这些狭窄的管道里钻来钻去。

很快就会有人发现那具尸体并触发警报的，简直是给任务难上加难。根据刚才他所见到的，牢房里那位‘BC’也很有可能是一个变种人。

Dick躲在走廊上方，很快就听见了此起彼伏的枪声响起——或许刚才那人正是效力于Waller一直想要取缔的某个组织。

当刺客从旁边擦肩而过时Dick依旧原地不动，但他悄悄地打开了通风管口、随时准备好跳下去。他本想利用断电闯进牢房，但现在他或许可以利用那个时候直接逃出去——如果一切顺利的话他行动会更快一些，如果没有成功的话他就是死期将至了。

那人停在了牢房门前，Dick准备好在门打开的一瞬间便趁其不备冲向他。出现在门那边的男人壮的几乎像头牛，体型看起来是Dick的两三倍——看来这个BC在用Bane同款的类固醇。他竟然开起了玩笑。

现在他所需要做的就是想办法闯过这两个人。

当BC把那人撞进对面牢房时，Dick趁机窜进了目标的房间。

出乎意料，目标只是平静地看着地板，好像对周围的骚乱一无所知。Dick余光瞟过一眼正纠缠在一起的二人——刺客正在努力从坍塌的墙体里爬出来。接着一声枪响，守卫们赶到了，Dick甚至能分辨出其中一个正是之前文档室里的女工作人员。

他必须得加快速度。

“我得知道你都收集到了什么资料，Skinner先生。”他轻声开口，几乎曲身快要跪在这个紧张的男人面前，“没了那些AW没法干事儿。”

男人死气沉沉地看他一眼，又重新转向地板。又是一声轰隆，Dick咬紧下唇让自己不要回头。

“你还在为她工作，不是吗？”他继续道。

BC和刺客还纠缠在一起，而守卫们似乎都被放倒了，即使其中没死的几个也只能在地板上痛苦呻吟。Dick试图忽视这血腥的场面，继续专心于他的任务。

他小心翼翼地握住男人的手，但没有得到任何反应。他们喂他吃了什么，或许他们知道肯定有人会来。Dick取出一支毒药中和剂打进他的喉咙，并塞给他纸笔。一开始不见成效，但过了一会儿男人眨眨眼睛，似乎回过神来。

“我来这儿是为了那些资料，只有你才能给我，上将。”Dick尽量用不会被注意到的音量开口，好在外面二人激战正酣无心分神——虽然他们正对着通风管道的地方大打出手。

他抬眼扫过那些早已失效的摄像头——他们早就知道有人会来，他们甚至特意清空了周围区域。

“写下来给我就好，”他鼓励道，“如果说起来太麻烦的话。”

笔落到了纸上。Dick咬咬嘴唇，试着让自己听起来不是十分着急。

“你没有泄露任何机密信息。”他轻声，把男人颤抖的手一把握住，“不如你先想想打算送给你女儿的花？那些美丽的花瓣。只要简单的样子就好。她会很高兴的。”

不一会儿男人笔下出现了几片花瓣，一串肉眼难辨的数字夹在其中——这肯定是什么密码或者坐标系之类的。但再落笔时男人又颤抖起来，就好像痛苦到无法想起任何信息。

“你夫人肯定也会很喜欢一个爱心的，或许还可以给你儿子一点好愿？我听说他准备申请Hudson大学？”他轻轻笑着，一点一点劝诱男人写下数字。

男人看向他，他的眼睛是如此空洞以至于Dick以为他在和死人对视。这让他心都碎了，只能无声哀号。

“我会告诉他们你爱他们的。”Dick开口，上将点了点头。他的任务似乎已经完成了，男人的目光又重新落回地板。

Dick很想带他离开这里，但他已经没有时间了，如果再不动作快些他就会死在这里。当他走出牢房时骨头断裂的咯咯声在空荡荡的走廊里回荡。那个刺客正勉强支撑着站在对面，而BC则背对着Dick，他们俩几乎就站在通风口跟前。Dick身躯一荡，趁二人没有留意溜进了通风管道。

他忍不住颤抖。他知道那个男人可能会死，他对他们已经没有用处了，他只是一个随时可以抛弃的诱饵，为了吸引那个刺客过来。一股胆汁的苦涩涌上喉头——这就是他整整一天不吃不眠的后果。现在他只想崩溃、痛苦并且呕吐。

沿着通风管道他到达了屋顶。Dick多待了一会儿，让冷风稍微吹醒一点自己的脑袋。在换岗的两个小时前监狱突然断电，Dick趁这个机会滑下外墙。

他终于在草地上吐了出来，但他几乎什么也吐不出来。他双腿发抖只能勉强站稳，一点一点悄声无息地从监狱离开。

当他终于踏进安全屋时，Dick终于松懈下来。强忍着呕意，他强迫自己吃了点东西喝了些水。但入睡就不那么容易了——先前他没来及注意的事情现在全部笼上心头。他索性在屋顶度过了一整晚，迎着冷风，怀念他当初在哥谭和布鲁德海文的那些时光。

还好夜晚很快就过去，他坐飞机回来。

他交出那张纸。Waller挑挑眉，边打量着这份包含数字的艺术作品，边听Dick解释他是如何发现狱友的真实身份以及还有其他找上门来的刺客。

她冷漠地点头，但当他提起BC时她脸上所有的表情都消失了，眼神几乎刺穿他。

“你做得很好。”她示意道。Dick询问如果真是那样，等有效信息都提取完她是否能考虑把那张画交到男人的家人手里。Waller笑了几声但还是点头答应了。

“你是个好孩子。”她开口，好似只是他能得到的崇高荣誉一般，尽管Dick想抗议他并不是小孩了，“我不知道为什么你要和Wilson待在一起，但是我建议你还是尽量远离他。他可是一头老狼，只会把年轻人折磨得遍体鳞伤。”

Dick几乎都要希望和她谈谈自己现在的处境了，但他也知道Saller肯定会把所有对话都录下来并找出他是谁。他只是点点头，告诉她非常感激她的建议，但他已经承诺要帮别人处理一些还未了结的事情。

Waller勾唇，她肯定知道他说的是谁。军方高层都彼此认识，特别是女性之间。

“如果是这样的话，我只能希望将来我们不会成为对手。”她说道，但在Dick来得及离开前她的一句话又让他定在原地，“你来自哥谭，对吗？”

他几乎难以掩饰他的僵硬。Dick只来得及露出一个捉摸不透的笑容，便从窗沿落下——如果Saller都知道了的话，那他也没有必要再多做掩饰。久违的动作让他全身一轻。

出乎意料的是，当Dick到家的时候Slade没有马上出现在他面前。他把制服挂到地下室里，卸下身上所有的工具，才开始寻找雇佣兵的身影；看了眼表他决定先从卧室找起——或许也是Dick实在太困了。

他进屋时还张嘴打着哈欠，但马上就转变成工作时的那种态度汇报完了任务详情。Slade点点头，凑上前来。

当Slade碰上颈圈时Dick摈住呼吸。他甚至可以感受到男人的指尖在他皮肤上来回游走。他心头一跳，担心着随时可能袭来的电流刺痛，但突然一响颈圈从他脖上滑落。Dick长叹口气，抬手感受被圈住太久的肌肤——或许是因为他这几天来诡异的睡觉姿势，他对于触碰有些敏感。要说实话他脖子简直是疼得要死。

“你做任务的时候还是要戴着的。”Slade单指抬起他的下巴，与他对视。Dick没有回答，只是努力睁开双眼抵抗着席卷全身的疲倦。

终于他点点头，当他偏过头去时几乎可以听到一声骨头的脆响。Slade的手又落回原位。

“Adeline明天回过来接走Rose。你可以和她说话，但不能提及任何关于我们的合约又或者Rose的事情。”

Dick揉揉脖子，试图想明白为什么他要如此努力地隐瞒他们的合约——就好像Adeline有可能让他改变主意或者把他赶走一样。Dick疑心重重眯眼。他和Adeline也远远算不上朋友。

“就算我不开口，你也会指派给我那个任务。”

Slade低笑。

“是的，但那只是一闪而过的一个想法罢了。”

Dick蹙眉打量着明显被取悦了的男人。

“如果我一开始拒绝呢？”他试探着开口。

“我不会再给你另一次机会的，你必须接受这个任务。”Slade拿起地上的颈圈，“如果你试图背叛我的话，这个就会永远地待在你的脖子上。我对你要求并不是很过分，不是吗？”

Dick一言不发。或许用‘不过分’形容有些偏差，但的确算比较合理——如果Slade想的话，他本可以多限制他一些自由、可以多指使他干活，甚至可以随心所欲制定规矩。他本想再问问Adeline的事情，如果明天他能见到她的话是否还需要继续带着颈圈。

“你的要求已经够可以了。”Dick有些麻木地低吼出声。他想和他多谈谈这次任务，他没能救下里面任何一条人命——他需要解脱，他觉得自己似乎心都痛得流血。

“哦？”

Slade侧头似乎在等他开口。他有没有接到Waller的电话？或许Slade只是在等着他崩溃然后把他再重新拾起来拼好？Dick并不关心这些，他试着开口但舌头似乎沉重地让他难言一句。

他们维持着沉默，直到门突然打开。

Rose悄悄探头，几乎是兴奋地望向他们。Dick视线落到Slade身上，他也正在看着他，然后他们一起扭头瞧向门口的女孩。

“怎么了，Rose？”他尽可能轻柔开口，Slade依旧一言不发，“你需要什么吗？”

Rose合上门，她的眼睛焦虑地在他和她父亲之间来回乱窜。

“我今天晚上能在这儿睡吗？”

Dick蹙眉。

“你又做噩梦了吗？”他问道，Rose摇摇头。

“只是如果你们在我身边我会睡得香一点。”她无意识扣弄着木门，“而且adeline明天就要来了，如果等我再来你不见了怎么办？”

Dick眉头皱得更深，屋内再度弥漫沉默。Rose不安地看向地板，而Slade则是如同石像一般在他身旁一动不动。

就在Rose脸上表情快挂不住时，他终于坐到床边拍拍枕头，冲她露出一个鼓励的微笑。如果Slade没办法开口回答他女儿的话，Dick会帮他做的。

“那好吧，快点上来。”

Slade没有出声反对。当Dick洗漱完走出浴室时，他们两个看起来几乎就像是一对普普通通的父女，Rose正好奇地盯着她父亲的手机屏幕。

他叹口气坐到床边，喝了口水然后在他们两个身边躺下。Rose几乎马上就一把攀上他的胳膊，逼着他又往床中间挪了几分。

她似乎并没有注意到Dick的几分不安。这其实是他第一晚不再背对着Slade在床边睡觉，而且很显然他是躲不过了。

Dick阖眸。面冲Slade总是有些古怪，虽然他一直知道自己在和一个敌人同床共枕，但他一直假装自己其实在一个人睡。Slade看起来倒是十分正常，有他女儿在身边似乎更放松了些。

他也很久没有这么近贴着谁睡了——即使和Rose在一起让他感到心平气和。

但这份平静没能维持太久。他眼前开始闪现许多画面——被刺客一刀切开的守卫，浸泡在血水中的尸体，几尺之外的肉块，BC一圈击断刺客柔弱的脖子。

还有那个男人。他会死掉，他在他见到他之前就已经死了。

他似乎还能闻到血腥味，能听到骨头断裂的咯咯声，男人那双死气沉沉的眼睛阴魂不散，逐渐变成一双他多么熟知的、充满失望的蓝眸。

他睁眼，直直盯着天花板。

很显然他不是唯一一个睡不着觉的人。Rose面冲着他睡着了，一只手还紧紧攥着他的衬衫。他或许刚才还睡着了一小会儿。Slade则一只胳膊盖在他女儿的肩膀上。Dick再次闭上肿胀的双眼，长叹一声，把衣服小心翼翼地拽了出来才起身。

他用冷水弄湿了自己的脸，Dick试着让自己放松下来，但他的背部还是在止不住颤抖。他的头感觉都要炸了。

这不是他的错。他不可能有机会救下那个男人或者那些守卫，但这并没让他觉得好一点。这本应是由一只小队完成的任务，或者由一个更为坚强的人。他以前已经失败过太多次了。

“有人死了？”

Dick皱眉，看着镜子里Slade的身影。没什么好说的，这种任务里总会有人死掉，雇佣兵根本不会在意。

“你没法压抑住那些情绪的，kid。”

Dick咬牙，随便地擦干脸。

“你知道我说的是对的。”

他转身露出一声干巴巴的笑。他感到又累又饿又沮丧，更重要的是他全身都疼痛难忍。

“所以呢？你想从我这里得到什么？”他苦闷开口，几乎挤出一个笑容，“每当一个人死在我面前就给你一次口活？”

Slade轻嗤。

“别这么说，Dick。你可几乎不花什么鼓励就整个吞下了我。”

Dick痛苦地低咆。他全身紧绷，他想要狠狠地揍些什么，但他也知道一旦出手会怎么样——Slade手里正拿着那个项圈。他或许会冲上去，但Slade能直接把他弄翻在地然后——咔嚓——那个玩意就又会重新回到他的脖子上。他这趟任务就全部白做了。

为什么他就不能直接闭嘴？

“让我一个人待着，Slade。”他轻声，指尖几乎要掐进身后的水池里。

Slade打量了他一会儿，但便转身走出了浴室。

Dick靠住水池，让自己头贴到坚硬冰冷的镜子上，试图忘掉这一切。死伤对他来说并不陌生，但这一次不一样——完全不一样。

他没再躺回床上，而是来到窗前，凝望着天边渐渐浮现一点浅蓝。刚开始几秒他还能专心注意在那些色块上，但很快他的脑袋就被Bruce对他的失望所占据。

床感觉起来意外地柔软，一只手抓住了他并在他能够再次起身前把他拉向中间。他太累了，他甚至无力抵抗，他知道有Rose在这里什么也不会发生。他的胳膊搭在她的肩膀上，女孩哼哼几声把身子更贴近了些，她紧紧攥着Dick的衣服，就好像永远也不会放手一样。

“这本就没有什么你能做的。”Slade低沉的声音听起来意外宽心，“你没法阻拦所有死亡，你也不需要这样做。那不是你必须承担的责任。”


	12. 信任

他是被Rose摇醒的。Dick睡眼惺忪地看向女孩——她冲他开心地笑起来，身上已经换好衣服了。但Rose很快就意识到了Dick究竟有多累，他眼底躺着两个重重的黑眼圈，而他的面色看起来就很不健康。

“抱歉。”她喃喃，但Dick只是摇摇头挣扎着起身。不知怎么他感觉头更疼了，他的脖子也痛得几乎要命。他需要喝水，而且他也感觉自己很饿。

“爸爸告诉我要让你继续睡，但Addie马上就要到了，我想跟你说声再见。”

Dick点头。当他下地时溢出一声颇为夸张的哈欠，逗得Rose咯咯笑了起来。好在最起码他们其中还是有人睡了个踏实觉的。

“没事的，Rose。我很高兴你即使叫醒了我，我马上就会下去的，好吗？”Dick露出真切的微笑。Rose点点头但仍不肯离开床垫，只是来回捏弄着自己的手指。当她意识到Dick在等她开口时，女孩似乎想要从床上起身，但随即又坐了回去。

“我不想下去——Wintergreen不在，只会有他们俩。我可以待会儿和你一起下去吗？”

Dick点头，走进了浴室。他努力地让自己看起来富有生气一些。当他出来的时候Rose正拿着那个颈圈，她的小脸皱成一团。

“你还会需要再戴这个吗？”她双手握着它就好像试图把它扯断。Dick摇了摇头，决定和她说谎。

“不，而且就算需要的话，你父亲也不会伤害我的。我跟你说过的，不是吗？”

Rose迟疑地点点头，才把颈圈放回床头并跳下床牵住他的手。她掌心满是汗水，而当他犹豫着没有迈步时，女孩把他攥得更紧了。他知道她这种反应肯定是事出有因的，但很显然她不打算告诉他。

Adeline已经到了，正端着一杯咖啡坐在Slade对面。当她看到他们的时候Adeline起身，任由Rose喊着她的名字扑进自己怀里。

“昨晚我在爸爸床上睡的！”Rose咯咯笑着。

“是吗？”Adeline挑眉。Dick几乎是屏住呼吸悄悄走进客厅，Slade注意到了他的目光但Dick——Dick根本不知道自己也在想些什么。

“没错！”Rose的脸上满是欢喜。

“你是怎么做到的？”Adeline满是疑惑，Dick差点想要遛出这个房间。

“啊……”Rose顿了一下，鬼鬼祟祟地看向他。Dick保持沉默但这似乎只让女孩变得更不确定起来。

“我让她进来的。前些时候她做噩梦来着。”他终于开口，Rose跟着点头。当他的声音响起时，Adeline脸上的笑意几乎消失殆尽。她的目光扫过来时他转开了自己的视线。

“谢谢你，Richard。”她听起来有些犹豫不决，几乎是勉强挤出了这几个字。Dick点头，努力无视了他们之间突现的紧张气氛。

“拿好你的东西，我们准备走了。”Adeline勾唇，小女孩笑了起来，冲向她的父亲并拽住他一起走。Adeline看向Slade的眼神只能用杀气腾腾来形容，而Slade也毫不退让——说实话，就算他们现在大打出手Dick也毫不惊讶。他目送着他们消失在视线范围里，接着一只手摁上了他的肩头。

Dick知道他在被细致打量。他终于回头对上她的眼神，虽然他一点也不想听，但Adeline还是做好铺垫让话题进入正轨。

“你一直都对我儿子和Rose非常好。虽然我见过你，但我们彼此都不是十分了解对方。”她坚定开口。Dick知道她肯定误解了一切：“或许我不该开口，但退伍老兵的意见我已经听够了。”

空气有一瞬间的寂静，就好像她在等着他继续说些什么。

“不管你和他的合约是什么样子，都不值得。”她开口，“Rose和我在一起很安全。”

Dick知道她言之有理，但为了带Wally回来他愿意这么做——即使让他做更糟的事情他也乐意。Rose则是另一回事了，他一直想不清楚这一切究竟是怎么回事，Rose真的知道到底什么才对她好吗？

他露出一个无力的微笑。

“我很感激你的关切，真的，Adeline。如果这儿有别的方法可选的话我肯定会选的，但我别无他路可走。”

他猜她肯定会觉得他只是一个愚蠢的小男孩，但事实上他大半辈子都在做一名义警。为生存而战的概念在他脑中已是根深蒂固，而他也从未放弃去帮助别人。

Adeline叹气，她表现得已经足够纠结。她看起来比几年前老了不少，脸上也已经多少有了些皱纹。

“自己保重，Richard。”她似乎还有什么想说的，手搭在肩头先前Slade刚刚碰过的地方。但下文全都消失在了她的嘴边，Adeline越过他的肩膀似乎看见了什么——Dick也几乎可以感受到那股强烈的存在。他转身看向回到客厅的那对父女，并受到了Rose一个大大的拥抱。Dick夸张地叹口气，任由女孩抱着他，在她的额头留下轻轻一吻。

Adeline阴沉地看着他们，但未发一言。Dick几乎可以在Rose身上闻到那种温暖的味道。

“你可以帮我给Joey带个问好吗？”他问道，Adeline点了点头，露出一个不大自然的微笑。

“他会很高兴的。”

有一瞬间她的神情和说话口气几乎赤裸裸暴露了她对Slade的警告之意，Dick不确定他是该为她的维护而感到些许欣喜，还是应该解释清楚。现在的这一切并不算是Slade的错，他也并不了解这次任务的具体细节，而Dick也是主动请愿接下的。

Rose只是拉着她父亲的手不肯离开，直到她必须上车走了。有一瞬间她甚至似乎就在爆发的边缘，但女孩最终还是无声地看着Slade恳求再多留一会儿。

Dick只是靠着门框，他累到眼睛都睁不开，但他还是答应了要一直跟Rose挥手告别。Slade的眼神看起来则像是希望那辆掠走了他女儿的车立刻起火。

车终于消失在视线外，他走回厨房。Dick必须喝杯咖啡，不然他很有可能就会直接倒在地上长眠不起——Wintergreen虽然一直把地板擦得很干净，但Slade肯定不会放任他如此举动的。

他叹气，阖眸等着咖啡泡好。

Dick试着偏头，清楚地听到骨骼之间一声脆响——这感觉比昨天还糟，他的头也又开始隐隐发痛。

“我不认为这样一个简单的任务会让你这般纠结。”

Dick想要出声抗议，但还是把话咽回了肚里。几只手指碰上脖背，娴熟地把他所有烦恼揉出脑袋。当Slade一把握稳他的下巴时，Dick脊椎不由自主窜过一股电流。

疼痛似乎慢慢消失，而热度却悄悄爬上他的脸颊，Dick姑且任由Slade如此，甚至把头更深地埋进他的掌心、寻求几分温暖与舒心。

还好Adeline不知晓这一切。

Slade的动作扩大到他整个脖颈，拇指抵在肩胛骨来回游走。

Dick舔唇。还好无人知晓。

“我告诉Luthor有信息泄露了。”

Dick猛地睁眼，被亮度一瞬间刺痛。脖间的手掌饱富威胁地掐住他，逼迫着不许转向泡好的咖啡。

“你为什么要那么做？”

他试着不要发抖，但‘愚蠢’‘背叛’还是瞬间占据了Dick的脑袋。

“因为这是我们唯一能进而找到数据的方法。一旦Luthor发现真的有人在调查那些事，他就会马上雇佣我们。”

Dick松口气，他甚至没有意识到刚才自己一直如此紧张。他心跳慢慢缓了下来。他早该知道Slade不会和他胡闹，他言出必行——最起码Dick每天是这么说服自己的。他捧起咖啡，脖间的大掌仍留有拇指贴着他肌肤慢慢画圈。Slade在思索什么，而这让Dick惴惴不安起来——他看不见男人，处于弱势位置。他非常不喜。

“你说过Rose会是我人生中最好的存在，为什么你还要试图从我身边夺走她？”

Dick阖眸。

“你知道为什么。”

“是吗？”

“Adeline一枪打中你脑袋不是毫无理由的。”

他脖上的手停住握紧，有一瞬间Dick甚至以为自己会被狠狠地锤进厨房橱柜里。Adeline还有那场事故一直都是敏感话题。

“但你并不知道理由。”Slade收手。Dick趁机转身——Slade靠得太近了，他不得不稍稍侧头才能对上男人的眼睛。他只知道那和Joey有关。

“不。但Rose明显太依赖你了——这正是Adeline所担心的。”

“Adeline可不是什么善茬。”Slade阴郁开口，Dick扭过头。Grant几乎就像一个杀人机器，而且他之所以这么做只为了向Slade示好。“更何况所有孩子——特别是才十岁的——都很依赖他们的父母。”

Dick被压得贴上橱柜，试着抱臂在彼此之间创造些许距离。

“或许吧，但Adeline可不是世界上最危险的一名雇佣兵，她也不为光明会工作。她或许也没有多少道德感，但最起码比你强。她也不会把自己孩子关起来进行洗脑。”

Slade闻言只是微不足道地偏偏头。Dick屏息，他知道自己或许说得太重了。

手指扫过他的耳际，柔软的触感让他一痒。Dick本能后倾身子，指尖陷进男人手臂——他发现自己根本无法读懂Slade的任何意图。此刻他们二人独处，而他不知道这会不会改变什么。男人的手指突然捏上他的要害，Dick痛苦地溢出一声嘶吼，差点跌倒在地。

他脖上的禁锢仍未消失，只是牢固而无害挂在那里，好似一个警告。他应该害怕，但相反他只感到放松，不再担心Slade会对他的头做些什么。

“最起码我没逼他们带上面具。你八岁被领养，九岁就成为了罗宾。你又有多少时间能够真正做你自己？只有跟他——跟你那个极速朋友在一起的时候吗？又有多少人真的了解你？”

Dick沉默。他们都知道他从不会把Bruce和Slade相提并论，不管他说得到底多么有道理。男人低笑几声，退开一步。

“你们这些超级英雄的问题就是以为早已看透一切。”

“这话同样适用于恶棍们。”Dick反击道，尽管他并没有把Slade算在其中。

“或许。”Slade口气软了下来，里面无法掩藏的愉悦换来Dick一眼怒瞪，“但是我了解你，Dick。所以别犯错。别肆意揣测那些你并不了解的——那只会让你暴毙街头。即使你现在身在此处也无济于事。”

“你只需要记住，她是我的女儿。我让Adeline掺和进来的唯一理由是因为她是我儿子们的母亲。如果你想全身而退，就不要再继续掺和这一切。这是我的最后警告。”

Dick抿唇。如果这是除了动手以外他们最后一次关于这件事的对话，他必须得再说些什么——尽管他也不知道他对于现状该有什么想法。并非一切都泾渭分明。

“你不是一个糟糕的父亲。”Dick不知道自己在说些什么，毕竟Slade很显然也不是一个很好的父亲，“很明显她爱你，而你也爱她。她不想离开这里，而每次我们因为任务外出时她都十分生气。但她明显也很害怕——她害怕自己做错什么事，害怕失去寥寥几个你允许和她亲近的人。我明白为什么你不愿意让她去学校上学——你不能让任何人找到她，但她也需要有同龄的伙伴。她需要朋友，Slade。我就有过，我现在也有。”

Slade审视着他。Dick咬紧唇瓣。

“她理想化你、仰慕你，”他皱眉，“到一种严重的程度。”

“她也一样仰慕你。”Slade回道，却没有提及任何自己对此的看法。Dick目送他消失在书房。

他叹气，终于拿起自己的咖啡和面包，坐到客厅沙发上试图放松下来。

他的脖子感觉好多了，头也不那么疼了。Dick揉揉皮肤，试图忽略掉自己有多么喜欢Slade给予他的那些关注——但他仍做不到，他渴望哪怕是男人落在他肩头的一下轻触。他渴望从Slade那里获得从Bruce、Wally、Tim那里同样的亲近——从他许诺给Slade控制权的那天起就如此渴望。他知道他本不应这般沉醉于大掌握拢脖颈的感觉，但他没有办法。尽管Dick不愿承认，但这种权力不平等的状况还是对他影响颇深。他知道让Slade近身是多么危险，但他没有想到自己的那些怪癖会作用其中。

他摇摇头，试图甩开这些问题。他的脖子已经痛了好几天了，享受一下别人的按摩没什么不对的——渴望被别人狠狠推到橱柜上也没什么不对的……

太阳透过窗户落进屋内，被照亮的客厅似乎多了些许生气——或许也是因为Rose经常喜欢待在这里。尽管他有时也心中存疑，但Rose还是更应该和Adeline在一起。她的确应该多离Slade远一些。

况且，她也一不定非要忘掉他教给她的那些东西。她只是也应该多接触些新的东西。如果Rose以后想要成为一个雇佣兵、一个反英雄者甚至一个恶棍，他也没法阻止她这么做。

叹气，Dick蜷缩起身，希望等自己在扶手椅上小眠醒来不会又脑仁发疼——其实只要那双死气沉沉的双眼不再在他脑中阴魂不散，他就知足了。

似乎有什么东西落到他身上。Dick挺身跃起——Slade轻而易举地握住了他的拳头，轻缓地把其摁到座椅靠背上。Dick惊诧望着他，又看向自己膝上的文件夹，确认没有危险后才稍稍放松下来。

“你做得很好，这是你的奖励。”Slade未再多言，忽视了他刚才的一系列举动，松开Dick手腕。男孩不大相信地看着他，然后迟疑着打开了文件夹。

当他看到那个名字时，Dick双眼瞪大，面色全失。

——这是关于Red Hood的文档。他几乎是在Dick开始上一个任务前几天突然出现的，Bruce对待Red Hood似乎一直非常紧张、非常愤怒，而没人知道为什么。Bruce只是提起了一次Jason Todd便再不肯多说一句，他们一直以为那是joker又在利用上任罗宾的死嘲讽他们。

文档证明他们想错了。

Red Hood就是Jason Todd。Slade知道关于他的所有事情——他的生日，他的忌日，他的现住地。Dick心口一紧。

“为什么？为什么你要给我看这个？”他双手颤抖。Jason已经死了。这不可能。不可能是Al Ghul做的好事。老天爷啊。

Slade忽视了他的问题。

“我已经记住里面所有内容了，这东西你随便用。”

Dick吞咽一口，视线回到纸上。在男人能够再次错身消失掉之前，他伸手拦住了他。

“为什么？”他更坚定地开口问道。

“我们很快就能见到他了。”Slade回道。Dick蹙眉看向文档，不由疑惑他能牵扯到什么任务上。Red Hood是个坏蛋，但他和光明会毫无关系，不是吗？再说了，Jason——如果那真的是Jason的话——他肯定不会因为Al Ghul救他一命就决定为他效忠。

“Dick，”Slade缓缓开口，确保Dick能听清他的每一个字，“我们不会杀了他的。”

Dick困惑抬头看向Slade，但紧接着他便耸耸肩，提唇露出一个微笑。

“恩，我知道。”

Slade眨眨眼看了他一会儿，才阖眸轻叹口气，似乎十分愉悦。Dick不确定自己以前有没有见过这样的Slade，但他的笑意也更真切起来。

“别放松警惕，kid。”Slade警告般开口。Dick试着把自己摇摇欲坠的眼泪圈在眼眶里。

Jason。这是Jason。

他叹气，抬手抹干眼泪并靠上椅背，眼神落到纸上。

他让自己重新振作起来，才继续读了下去。所有关于Jason的死亡的资料都是真实的；他作为罗宾时的那些成就、他的格格不入与试图融入大家的努力跃跃纸上，让Dick满是愧疚。他本应在那里陪他的，但过去已经无法改变——尽管他知道，但当他再次见到自己弟弟的时候，这份愧疚还是会一拳打中他的心脏。

接下来的日期解释的清一切了——看来复生池的确存在。Bruce几年前就知晓这一切了，但他从未打算告诉他们。不过，这真的是他吗？Jason真的从那个绿池子里复活归来？他不知道他是否愿意看到自己的弟弟经历这一切。再说，Jason曾经的确死了。他们埋葬了他的尸体，而据Dick所知，Ra在利用复生池之前可还从来没死过。

Al Ghul的存在让他心底一沉，但不管怎样他弟弟活过来了。Dick没法否认自己的喜悦之情。

即使文档早已看过一遍，他也端坐在椅子上一动不动，手紧紧捧住它就好像试图把它保护起来，又好像试图扼杀它直到无法再道出真相。Dick在椅子里给自己找了一个合适的姿势，不远处传来Wintergreen烹饪的声音，Slade好像在和他交流一些关于Adeline的话题。

他到现在也想不明白他们两个退役老兵之间是什么关系——古怪的是，某种程度上Bruce和AlfRed的互动几乎和他们两个的一模一样：一模一样的距离，一模一样的关怀，但却又并非完全一样。Wintergreen从来不是一名管家，他做事也不像AlfRed那样富有条理。最起码看起来是这样的。

他又小睡了一会儿。但当厨房里的交谈声消失时他醒了过来，Wintergreen正在做乳蛋饼，Dick决定看会儿新闻。但他还是在新闻的背景音中昏昏欲睡，只能偶尔捕捉到几句零碎的主播声音——直到一个记者提起Emilie Akinloye，这让Dick完全清醒了过来。

她刚刚进行了一场手术，脑功能恢复的很好，她的孩子也安然无恙。手术是由Wayne集团赞助的——Dick知道Bruce一直心地善良，但他也知道他原本不可能有关注过一个加拿大商人的妻子。手术几乎是刚刚开刀时就拿到了Wayne集团的资金支持，那也就意味着有人联系过了蝙蝠侠，而那个人并不是他。

女人只是有点颅脑损伤，这让她失去了那天晚上的部分记忆。这不是很好吗？他想到。孩子看起来很健康，虽然Emilie脸上还有几分忧虑，但很显然她也准备好了重新面对这个世界，准备好了带领他丈夫的公司重回巅峰。

他的脑中掠过太多矛盾情感。即使女人的图片早已消失在电视屏幕上，Dick也依旧坐在那里一动不动，直到Wintergreen强迫他过来吃点东西。

Slade看起来并不感到惊讶，或许以为他这般神情是因为关于Jason的那份文件，又或者是他也听到了新闻内容。不管怎样他似乎都没有勇气向Slade开口，很显然他有些事情并不应该知道，他也没法想象感谢Slade。

一场安静到令人心烦的晚餐，但Dick仍完全沉浸在自己的思绪之中无心顾及。他终于打算重提那次监狱任务，只是想表达的却和之前完全不同。

“我想要给队友们再写一封信。”

Slade侧头面无表情看向他。

“关于监狱的那次任务。”他意识到自己也并没有完全想好，“我想让他们查点东西。”

“如果你觉得不会让他们起疑的话。”Slade平静开口。Dick皱眉，他知道他的要求有些过分，但他感到惊讶Slade这次竟然没有反对。

“我用Richard Grayson的身份买的机票，他们或许已经知道我去过那里了。所以就算我留意到监狱里的一些事情，也算合情合理。”他回道，试着让这个说法听起来更合理些，比如Barbara之前和他提过那里。

“好。别再弄什么把戏，你只需用一种方法加密。”

Dick看向他试图再说些什么，但他放弃了。Slade依旧不动声色地望着他，Dick突然开始对他脸上复杂精致的面具燃起兴趣。


	13. 新的同盟

Slade给他重新戴上了颈圈，他调试起电流开关，Dick试图藏起自己的那份不安，因为现在Slade一举一动都似乎充满着与往常不同的恐吓。当男人终于松手敲敲颈圈，Dick错开一步。

颈圈不再像第一天那样充满束缚感，但还是不如三天前那般轻松。现在Dick甚至有些后悔之前自己让Slade把它摘下，他没有料到重新戴上的感觉是如此糟糕。

“这个任务对于我们的合约来说很重要，”Slade把剑收回背上，“我们会去见个小团体，他们能帮我们搞到我们想要的。”

“小团体？”Dick戴好面具问道。这几天来Slade越来越频繁地审视他，而男人的脾气也在Rose离开之后一天一天越发暴躁。几个小时前打来的电话似乎只是火上浇油，让他暴怒。

“是的，Red Hood在和Red Arrow合作，他们都有相同的目标。Cheshire也加入了他们，她似乎为她的姐姐而感到十分难过并同意了和前男友组队。”Slade也戴上面具，但Dick仍捕捉到了他脸上一闪而过的笑容，“她这么做引起了不小争议，sports master对此很不高兴。”

Dick点头，试图让自己看起来没有那么烦躁不安。和Jason一起合作感觉困难极了。只要一想到他的弟弟还活着却没有任何人知道，他就对Bruce感到无比愤怒却也对Jason感到一丝畏惧。Dick不知道他会见到什么，他甚至都没有想好到底要不要相信Slade提供给他的信息。

他的弟弟很有可能认出他，再加上Roy和Cheshire，一切变得更复杂了——他们都认识他。虽然通常打架不是由他而是由Artemis对上Cheshire，她还是一个武艺高超的敌手，并且很有可能隔着面具也能认出他。这一切的风险太大了。

“这几周来你的行为方式多少变了些，只要我们多加小心，他们是不会认出你的。”Slade开口，“你不就是在想这些，不是吗？”

Dick承认。他本应为自己被一眼看透而感到不安，但Slade一直懂他都在想些什么。再说了，也很容易就能猜透他在为什么而烦恼。

“你不用说话，你甚至都不用做什么手势，只要一切无事。”Slade继续道，“如果我们必须动手的话，除非我允许你才可以出手。你只是一个无声的阴影，明白了吗？”

他语气生硬，但Dick明白一切都是为了小心起见。他点点头。

“好孩子。”Slade听起来愉悦极了。Dick咬牙。他一直对这种称呼非常不满，但他慢慢意识到了为什么——而这比毫不知情感觉更糟。尽管十分烦躁，他还是把自己拉回当下处境之中。Dick不由自主地开始怀念那个旋风般的小女孩。

“你有什么Rose的消息吗？”

他几乎是不经思考就脱口而出，接着就感到后悔无比。Slade顿住，他看了他一眼，才又重新开始整理他们的所需装备。Dick轻咬舌尖，他知道提起Rose总不会得到什么好的回应，但既然他现在已经这么做了，Slade就不会无视他。他想起女孩离开的时候看起来一点也不想走。

“我相信她已经很想回来了。”他继续说道。

Slade抬眸看向他。他的手握在抢上，但面具挡住了他的所有神情。

“他们已经安全到家了，Adeline给我打电话了。”

他的口气仍然暴露出来之前他们俩的对话十分不尽人意——正如Dick料想那样。他想问Slade只不是只和Adeline通了话而没听见Rose或者Joey的声音，但Dick不想再激怒Slade。待会儿的见面已经足够令人紧张了，他不需要在此之前又惹怒男人。

“那挺好的。”

Rose和Adeline待在一起，Dick应该感到高兴，但实际上他并不。Slade的视线仍落在他身上，就好像等待他继续发问。Dick不得不咬住嘴唇，阻止自己继续打探的欲望。

“恩，是挺好的。”Slade似乎终于意识到他不会再开口。

他们没再继续话题。一路安静地驶向见面地点。

从外面来看这个酒吧颇为普通，算不上高档也不算太烂。但走进去之后才会发现里面坐满了恶棍和雇佣兵，他们毫不掩饰自己身上的武器或者残忍本性。

酒保高声欢迎Slade的到来，他名声在外的名字甚至让几名客人抬起头四处打量。当他们确定这是真的丧钟现身于此时，更多的视线转移到了Dick身上。

Dick知道自己正在被来回打量，知道他们试图判断他到底是一个软肋，还是会让丧钟更为危险的强大助力。

他一言不发，靠在Slade座位旁边。通常只有Bruce试图利用花花公子身份的时候，他才会跟着蝙蝠侠踏进这种酒吧。Dick忍住揉揉鼻子的动作，酒精、香烟和火药的味道总是令他烦躁。

当他意识到有人靠近时，Dick抱拢双臂。虽然那人行动十分隐秘，但他时刻保持着警惕。

其中一个男人比其他人靠得都要近，在他的余光里来回徘徊。Dick试图忽视他，但他的大脑却大声警告起来，他的皮肤也紧张得隐约发痛。似乎过了一个世纪，那男人才终于出手。

他侧身轻易躲开攻击。Dick知道自己还未被允许出手反击。男人掏出手枪，但Dick这辈子就没有被子弹击中过——即使是面对无数支枪同时开火。一发打中酒架，Dick趁机轻而易举地夺走男人手中的枪，娴熟卸掉所有子弹，任由其丁零当啷砸上地面。

男人两眼睁大——一个喝醉了的蠢货，最多也只是一个业余杀手——接着举起拳头。Dick重重叹气，看向手拿一杯威士忌的Slade。他疑惑地侧头，手指一阵刺痛。这个地方不知为何让他很想动手打架，或许这能解释为什么酒吧里总是很容易挑起争端。

“嘿小子，我在这儿呢！”

Dick皱眉看看刚才那个男人，耸肩在面具下露出一个百无聊赖的表情。这似乎更加激怒了那个人。

“怎么了？舌头没了？”他奸诈开口。

“不。”Slade警告般开口，银瞳落到男人身上，“但他出手也不需要开口说话。”

Dick微微垂头，想起之前Slade的要求。那男人面色惨白。

“如果你丢人现眼完了，滚开。如果没有，或许你想试试没有舌头还能不能活？”

酒杯重重一声落上木头桌面。男人眯眼全身紧绷似乎颇为不甘，但最终还是缩了回去。他的眼睛逐渐犀利起来，就好像刚才的一切都只不过是一场戏。Dick偏头挺直肩膀，他知道该怎样才能让自己看起来足以放倒一屋壮汉。

那双眼睛又落回他。Dick虽然不是蝙蝠侠，但他从导师那里学会了该如何恐吓敌人——只要有一点火花，dinah和diana甚至可以变得比他的导师还要令人恐惧。

酒保低笑起来，Dick留意到他眼中闪烁的兴趣——这令他心生厌恶。一杯酒滑向他的方向，但Slade顷刻抓住了酒杯。玻璃在他的掌中捏出脆响，一道裂痕爬上边沿。

“不给他来点什么吗？”酒保似乎颇为怜惜开口，嘴角轻提，“你真是一个残忍的人，Wilson。”

男人的眼睛从未落在Slade身上，Dick耸耸肩试图咽下所有紧张。酒保的视线几乎在无形地触摸他全身上下，Dick不由畏缩一下。

Slade起身。

“如果不关你事，就不要多问。”Slade冷漠开口，挡在两人中间，“带路。那三个人已经来晚了，如果我必须得等他们的话，我会在一个没有人趾高气扬、觉得和我们实力不相上下的地方等。”

Slade的声音足以让所有人听清，但没人抬头想要打架。Dick似乎已经给他们留下了足够的印象，当他和Wilson在一起时没人会敢来打扰他们。

“很信任你的爱徒嘛？”酒保开口，朝Dick的位置露出一个微笑。那几乎看起来真心极了。

“如果他是我的，他就没必要采取这么多严厉措施了。”Slade解释道。酒保只是动手擦着吧台，Dick感觉时间一秒一秒过去，不由怀疑为什么他还不肯给他们带路。对Dick而言几乎是度日如年，但Slade看起来似乎对于这种游戏兴致尚存。当酒保终于从酒吧后面走出来时，Dick几乎都能感觉心脏窜在喉咙眼里一跳一跳。

酒保看起来十分健壮，Dick很确定这可不是简简单单在健身房里练出来的肌肉——这种酒保不可能雇佣一个瘦弱无能的酒保干事。

“一个脖子上带着颈圈的沉默小男孩，多么新鲜。”酒保露出鲨鱼般的一笑。他的眼神充满掠夺，Dick全身被盯得发麻，强迫着自己冷静下来。酒保的笑容太过甜蜜到一种危险的地步——Slade给他戴上颈圈是为了束缚住他，而Dick确定酒保只会想在那上面再拴个皮带。当男人靠近他时Dick几乎无法呼吸，但他还是一拳揍开了那混蛋试图碰自己的手。

“啊，还很好斗。”

他的得意笑脸让Dick反胃。

“他或许以前不是我的，但他现在是。”Slade警告道。Dick从来没有如此感激Slade紧贴自己身后的存在。酒保偏头十分不情愿地看向Slade。

“而且雇佣兵从不分享。”他一手抚上自己胸口，嘲弄开口。

“从不。”Slade声音紧绷，“带路。”

酒保又瞥过Dick一眼，才点点头走过Slade。他们离开大厅，带走了酒吧里近乎一半的视线。Dick现在能更好地应对他们的目光了。Slade一言不发打开房门，把自己依旧挡在Dick和酒保之间。Dick头也不回地走了进去。

门径直关上。Dick仍然隐约能感受到那些黏在他背上的视线，他投入Slade的怀抱——即使这让他感觉也糟透了。Dick长叹口气。

去他妈的。

“我们或许得动手。”Slade坐到椅子上，原本搭在他腰间的手消失不见。他似乎不肯让Dick消失在自己视线之外。男孩试着说服自己一切都不会有问题的。

Dick视线落在那张为别人准备的沙发上，才又重新看向Slade——他正摘下面具放到桌上。

“为什么？”他问道，试图甩掉全身上下的不适。Slade眉头一挑，侧过头来。

“Jefferson从来听不懂‘不’的含义，但如果动起手的话别人都会加入进来”

Dick靠住椅背，视线直直落向门口，希望不要被别人看见自己这种放松姿态。

“这就是为什么我不要动手？”

Slade点头，一手圈在椅背上小心谨慎看向他。Dick的视线落到他手上，不由揣测如果他动身让他的手指扫过自己大腿会不会过于明显。但他没想太久，Slade直接碰了碰他的膝盖。

或许他的担忧流露地过于明显。或许Slade一直知道他渴望被抚摸的表情是怎样。这听起来真他妈的不对劲。

“我们来这儿只是因为你的合约，在事情搞定之前没有必要挑起争端。我选这里见面是有原因的。”

他还想多问一些，但Dick确定那肯定多少和酒保有关。Slade似乎对他过于谨慎，肯定有哪些事情不太对劲。一股怪异的感觉涌上他心头。

Dick动动身，背对着门好完全看向Slade。他的手已经收了回去，但Slade仍用一种坚定的眼神看着他。

“如果他试着做些什么呢？”他问道，“在他带路的时候。”

“他会死掉。”Slade十分坚决，听起来就好像这是不证自明的事——实际上也的确如此。Dick知道Slade有能力这么做，知道如果有人敢惹他就等于在招惹Slade。虽然他感到有些恼怒，但外面的人基本上都认为他是Slade的所有物。不过或许那个酒保并不在意，如果他必须跟他动手的话，Dick可等不到Slade下定主意给他命令。

“如果他攻击我呢？”Dick继续发问，“我不可能就站在那里等你做决定。”

他知道自己有些发慌，但这的确是最令人关心的问题。他从来没有被人用那种眼神看过。他知道男人女人们都很喜欢自己——他可是在哥谭长大——但他从来也只是听过别人口头这么说而已。他知道有些恶棍还有超级英雄喜欢和别人调情，他自己有时候也会利用这项技能，但这次完全不同。

“有我保护你。”Slade告诉他。Dick低头看向那只轻轻捏住自己胳膊的手。“什么都不会发生的，如果他敢碰你我会杀了他。”

Dick知道自己本不应这些话而放松下来。这种情况本不应该让他反应如此激烈。他十岁的时候就缉拿了第一个猥亵犯，十二岁就解决了第一个强奸案。

“打断他的骨头应该足够了。”

他原本想让这听起来像一句俏皮话，但出口还是太过僵硬。这是Bruce原本会做的那种事，也是他现在还在做的事。

“我还有名声需要维护。”Slade偏偏头，嘴角微动。

Dick轻嗤，抱拢双臂。他好奇如果自己真的被别人攻击的话，Slade是否会真的生气，但他没能问出口——下一秒门开了。

Roy最先进屋，Cheshire紧随其后，最后是Red Hood。

他沉重吞咽一口。这真的是hiJason吗？这真的是他的弟弟吗？

Slade点头冲他们示意，面具仍留在桌上。

Dick想要和他们说话但他还是保持了沉默，像原本应该那样拘谨站在Slade身后。当那三人注意到他时，房间里的氛围似乎稍微变了变。

“伟大的雇佣兵现在也需要一个看门狗了。”Cheshire颇为愉悦轻哼道，摘下自己的面具。嘲笑丧钟从来不是一个好主意，但反正她也从来不是什么表现正常的人物。

“为什么他戴着一个抑制性颈圈？”Roy口气中似乎蛰藏一丝不满，Dick努力让自己停止微笑。Roy本可以任由自己放浪不羁、肆意妄为，但在他的心中仍存有一份英雄本性。

“他不听话。”Slade冷淡开口，而这似乎激得Roy更近一步，手紧紧握在他的弓上。

“就算是条野狗也不会在脖子上带个颈圈。”Red Hood几乎是溢出一声低吼，也向前踏了一步。他的肩膀现在比Dick还要宽上几公分，他嗓音听起来也完全不一样了。如果Dick是在外面遇见他的话，他根本不会相信他还是个十七八岁的孩子。

Jason怎么可能变了这么多？死亡到底对他做了些什么？

“男孩们，”Cheshire翻个白眼，开口道，“你们不再是超级英雄了，你们知道的吧？”

他们都瞪了她一眼，她只得举起双手无奈叹气。她在试图通过开玩笑打消紧张气氛，但Dick知道这只让事情变得更糟。

“你真是和两个蠢货搭档。”

Cheshire因为Slade的话而大声发笑，在沙发上坐好。

“当初应该找找像你这种搭档才对的。”她颇为欣赏般开口，Dick轻轻点头决定也加入这场交流之中。她冲他得意一笑：“恩，我已经开始喜欢他了。”

两个男孩颇为不情愿地也坐到了沙发上，Red Hood摘下他的面具。蓝绿色的双眸撞进他的眼睛，Dick有一瞬间难以呼吸。这肯定是他弟弟的眼睛。看到它们、看到他几乎让Dick心碎。面前这个人身上的几缕白发还有硬朗线条几乎没有当初半点Jason的影子，但Dick知道这就是他。他不由庆幸他们不需要有任何交流，他已经喉头哽咽难以道出半个字眼。

“很显然我们之所以会在这儿见面，是因为我们有相同的目标。”Roy公事公办般开口，Dick能察觉到他的视线在自己身上停留一瞬，“为什么？”

Slade轻嗤。

“如果你们有做足调查的话早就该知道了。”Slade开口。Dick试图不要全身紧张起来。Slade不会告诉他们的，对吗？

“别耍花招。我们的目的都一样，告诉我们为什么。”Jason眯眼。他们看起来似乎怒气满满，而Dick并不知道为什么。他好奇为什么Jason会跟这一切有关，毕竟以前他基本上一直不怎么喜欢wally。

“确切来讲，我们的目的不太一样。”Slade沉声道，“你们想要闪电小子。”

Roy在面具下眯紧双眼。只有他知道这么多年来Dick一直和丧钟保持着联系，他甚至没有和队友或者家人们讲过自己到底有多了解Slade——只有寥寥几人知道他和这个危险的男人还有关联。

Slade也知道。Roy和Dick都曾经在他们导师不在的情况一人对上过他，而这么多年以来Slade一直没有对他们痛下狠手。

“我想要夜翼。”

Jason一瞬间全身紧绷。一支箭贴着Slade射入墙中。

“去你的！”Roy低吼出声。Dick没有料到他会如此反应。

“如果你敢对他做任何事，”他咬牙挤出几句威胁，“如果你对他做了任何事，我都会杀了你。”

Dick知道Roy没在开玩笑。他对他的保护欲十分感激，却又不得不感到担忧。

“我从来没有对他做什么，除了他主动提供或者主动要求的。我们都知道我做事全靠合约，而他很擅长做交易。他知道人们都想要什么。”Slade刻意把话说得模棱两可，Roy更为恼怒。Cheshire只是颇感兴趣却又无可奈何地看着这一切。

“这也不是他第一次和我做交易了，如果不是他，我本就会在有机会的时候杀掉Artemis和kaldur。”

Cheshire抿唇，脸上的事不关己与消遣之情消失殆尽。

“我一直好奇他们是怎么逃过一劫的，没料到竟然是你大发善心。”

“我没有。”Slade靠向椅背，让三人更为紧张，“他只是非常具有说服力。”

Roy憎恶地看着他，却停止了攻击。他们还需要彼此，如果他们和Slade反目成仇的话就没法合作了。Jason似乎倒不如Roy对此那般上心。

“夜翼从来不会和你这种人搞在一起。”Jason似乎终于露出一分愤怒。Dick却不敢在自己弟弟维护他的时候抬头看他的表情。过去几周里Red Hood可算不上对蝙蝠家有多么友善，就算是Roy似乎也被他的话所吓了一跳。

Slade轻哼，露出一个愉悦的笑。

“你不了解你的哥哥。”他开口，“如果他能夸过那条界限的话，他也能下手杀人。我仍清楚地记得他差点扭断我脖子的那次。”

他几乎都要忘记那次了——那是他第一次也是最后一次下手重到要人命的程度。

他仍记得骨头在他手中脆弱无比的感觉，还有对闪现的杀人快感的惊诧、恐惧和愧疚。

“他生来就像我们一样能够杀人。我们都是猎人，那些出言否认的人都过于不切实际——所有哥谭的义警之中，你肯定最能理解。”Slade开口。他们知道他说的没错。Jason也杀人，因为他觉得这是应该做的，因为他觉得这才是解决问题的方法。

“他可是夜翼。他永远不会杀人的。”Jason不屑，“如果他真那么做的话，亲爱的老爸会恨死他的——马戏团男孩可受不了这个。”

Jason这回既说对又说错了。Slade低笑，露出一个心照不宣的眼神。

“你还是很敬仰他。或许你眼中原本的敬畏变成了憎恶，但你仍把他看作一个你永远也比不上的黄金男孩，你无法忍受他可能实际上根本不似你想象那般完美。如果他只是另一个失败者的话，你又怎么恨他。”

Jason咬紧牙双眸紧眯，但他不再多言。Dick在面具下皱皱眉头。这真的是原因吗？他们真的让Jason失望了那么久吗？

“好吧，我们到底还干不干正事了？”Cheshire趁争执再度爆发前开口问道。Roy已经张开了嘴。

“干。”他的口气几乎仍充满厌恶，“夜翼怎样与我们无关，我们来这儿只是为了闪电小子。如果他最后自愿掉进你的陷阱里的话，也是他活该。”

Slade似乎对此并不开心，Dick试图不要多想Roy的话。

“夜翼前一阵子联系了我，告诉我Luthor似乎有办法带闪电小子回来。现在我能确定这件事情，但我们也只知道为此都需要准备些什么：一个致远族的MFD、一个瞬间加速器、Luthor手里的相关数据，还有干扰时间空间的方法。”

“超重一击。”Jason轻声道，Slade点点头。Dick疑惑看向他们。Jason也是这样才复活的吗？如果他一直在哥谭的话，Al Ghuls是怎么找到他的？为什么他没有来找他们？他真的是他们的Jason吗？

“所以我们需要超级小子或者超人吗？”Roy问道，“我们直接开口问他们？如果夜翼牵扯进来的话，最起码超人会听他的。”

“我们不能直接问他们。”Slade回应，“你没法随便一拳打破现实。”

“那我们要尽可能让他暴怒？”Cheshire尖锐开口。

“说实话，把一个超级英雄逼到忍无可忍很容易。我们直接杀掉谁，或者最起码让一切看起来像那人死了一样。”Roy若有所思。“但要怎么才能单独接近他？我们可没法在操作MFD还有加速器的时候，还要应付整个正义联盟。”

“当我们拿到数据的时候才能继续计划，毕竟还不知道到底要满足什么条件才能做成。联盟已经知道luthor手里有这些数据，他会联系我保护它，那时候我们就可以趁机获得数据。你们能搞到加速器吗？”

Roy皱眉但仍点点头。

“原子侠应该能给我们提供，但如果他不能的话——那我也不知道luthor是怎么可能做出一个巴掌大小的加速器的。只能说明要么他误导了你，要么你在对我们说谎。”

在氛围继续僵硬起来前，Cheshire猛咳几声。Roy比以往看起来还有充满防备，而很显然Slade不会再忍受他多久了。

“接收器呢？我知道以前的都被毁了，Luthor或许正在建造一个全新的。他需要多久才能建好？”

“他的确在建一个新的，但我们没有必要等到他完工。致远族自己现在建的比以前要还多。我是安全主管，我知道他们在哪。”

Roy眯眼，察觉到一丝不对劲：“为什么Luthor不用他们的？”

“他觉得他自己的更好，他甚至没有过问我。”Slade回道，这的确像Luthor会做的事——他没法忍受自己任何一方面比其他人差，“而且他也不关心要花多少时间，他之所以想要闪电小子回来只是为了嘲弄你们。”

“但他现在就可以嘲弄他们。”Jason眼中的疑心一点不减。

“相信我，很快正义联盟就要面对一个比被要挟更为困难的问题。”

Dick咬唇阻止自己发问。其他人看起来似乎跟他一样紧张。Slade笑了。

“如果你们所做能令人满意的话，我马上就可以继续和你们进行下一步合作。就像我跟Cheshire说的那样，我不关心正义联盟。”

Dick蹙眉。他必须得想办法弄清Slade都知道多少，如果马上就要有大麻烦的话他必须得做点什么。

“如果你不关心的话，那你为什么要帮忙？”Jason发问，身子稍稍前倾双眼紧眯。

“我告诉过你了，kid。”Slade简明回道。他的肩膀紧绷，很显然男人不打算继续讨论任何与计划无关的事。

Jason轻嗤，露出一个讥笑。

“你可以告诉我们任何你想说的事。他是怎么说服你背叛光明会的？据我所知老蝙蝠的钱还都乖乖锁在地下室里，如果他想用钱比过光明会的出价的话，他必须得用掉那笔钱的百分之七十五才行。”

“有人做功课了，我很欣赏。”Slade发言更为简略，轻哼两声似乎在斟酌着自己的回答，“你哥哥不是用钱来补偿我。”

“你什么意思？”Roy口气满是威胁。Dick讨厌话题又转到了自己身上——不仅仅是因为他现在没法为自己说话。

“他在负责训练我女儿。”Slade断然开口，很显然已经受够了Roy。

“你的意思是，你在跟以前一样操控他。”Roy很快意识过来。Slade眯眼，手慢慢沉向腰侧的枪。

“我可不知道你还在意着你那个朋友。”他冷酷答道，却并未否认任何事。反正不管他说什么Roy也不会相信，但Dick却发现自己竟然希望Slade能够反驳几句。

“别跟我来这套。我知道这么多年来你们对彼此影响有多深——你一直计划让他动手杀人，因为你知道即使他双手沾满鲜血也一定会回来找你！你很久以前就知道！”Roy怒吼，双眼充斥愤怒，“而且我知道你不会局限于此，你会一次又一次击溃他，直到他把你看作唯一会完全接受自己的人——就像你一直以来如何操纵你女儿，让她把你看作身穿白色盔甲的英勇骑士，就像你让grant那样依赖你一样。”

Dick从来不知道Roy竟然这么想。确实，他们两个的确因为自己和Slade保持联系而有过争执，但Roy一直很少坦言自己的想法。他不由回想起自己上一个接受的条件。Slade没再跟他提起杀人的事情，Dick也一直确保避开这个话题，但他还是不知道该怎么办。Slade不会那么轻易放过他的，如果这一年还未结束他就手里染上了血的话，他还怎么面对他们——他的家人，他的队友，还有wally。夜翼会不复存在，Dick Grayson会不复存在。

“你可以试试说服他改变自己想法。”Slade阴沉说道，Dick从自己的思绪中抽离，“你会失败的。”

“真的吗？”Roy挑衅般开口，双眼发亮并露出一个灿烂笑意，“他会听我的，而不是你。你是个杀手，你是个控制狂，而且你最终只会把他从自己身边推开。我不知道你到底想从他身上得到什么，也不知道你到底从他那里得到了什么，但是我可以告诉你：他永远不会杀人，更不会为了你杀人。他会背叛你。他会把你投入监狱。他会保护Rose免于你的伤害。他会给她一个她应有的家，离你远远地——这都是夜翼会做的。”

他们之间紧张极了，Dick甚至以为Roy还会继续嘲弄讥讽他几句，直到Slade出手杀掉他——男人看起来已经准备好动手了。

Dick试着让自己不要去想Roy的那番话，并看着Slade Wilson的背影阖眸。他试着不要去想当他发现Rose有多么爱她父亲、当他发现Emelie Akiloye还活着的时候，自己就把那些问题抛之脑后。让自己的敌人放松警惕、忘记初衷也是一种操纵方法。

“好了。”又过了难捱的几秒Roy才开口，他的愤怒依旧明显但语气似乎多了几分得意，好似这一轮交锋中他获胜了一般，“我们会完成我们的任务，你也再也不许提起他的名字。”


	14. 决定

尽管气氛仍十分紧张，他们还是一起离开了房间。Cheshire走在Slade和她的队友们之间，很显然并不放心他们能够保持克制。Dick跟在最后，眼神一直落在Slade宽厚而发紧的肩膀上。

Roy说的没错，而根据Slade的愤怒判断，他自己也很清楚。说实话，这比想象之中还让Dick感到失望。他们必须得谈谈，虽然他也不知道那能有什么成果。他们都不会轻易坦诚相待——Slade永远都不会。

Dick几乎因为这种念头而畏缩起来：这不正是操纵吗？尽管Dick一直知道这是事实。

或许吧。

Roy可以说他脑子进水，但他的确不了解真实情况。

是他亲自找上Slade，而不是反过来。Rose之所以那么依赖她的父亲，也是因为总是有人试图把他们俩分开——Dick知道如果有人试图对他和Bruce这么做的话，他的反应也会是一样的。

但是Jason对此也很担忧，如果wally发现这一切的话他又会怎么想？Bruce会觉得这一切值得这么做吗？队友们呢？如果他们为了得到luthor的数据而利用他们，以后还会有人信任他吗？会有人因此而心痛吗？

如果他真的像答应Slade那样杀了一个人呢？他会杀了谁？他以后还能带着这份记忆活下去吗？

当他不是夜翼的时候，他没法像夜翼一样思考。还是说他可以？Slade应该被关到监狱里，Rose也应该有机会选择自己的未来。还是说她已经选好了？

Dick咬牙。挫败感步步紧逼。他甚至走不动道。

只是一瞬间太多了。太多可能出错的事情。他当然可以作废合约。他们可以等到luthor建好加速器。他们真的很赶时间吗？但如果马上要接踵而至的大麻烦击溃他们呢？如果luthor不再打算继续了呢？如果luthor觉得这一切不值得呢？如果Slade告诉光明会呢？

Dick吞咽，看向男人的背影。Slade还有可能放他走吗？

他脚下踌躇。

他感到空气擦过肌肤。

好在他的条件反射从来可靠——当Dick意识到危险临近的时候全身肌肉已经自动绷紧。他弯腰躲过一击，避开那只冲他脖子要害而来的手，接着便发现自己迎面对上了得意洋洋的酒保Jefferson。Slade喊了他一声，并或许回过身来让他们拉开些距离。面前的男人一动不动，Dick慢慢感到焦虑——酒保双眼充血，多半是因为他刚才非人类般的能力。他脸上的笑露出了太多颗牙齿，远远不似友善。

他退了一步，尽管Dick后背挺直、全身肌肉缩紧随时准备反击，他还是知道自己看起来肯定如同一只被逼入绝境的小动物。客人们注意力渐渐集中到这边，Dick趁机瞟了Slade一眼。他似乎气坏了。

Dick甚至不需要看到男人的脸就能知道。

因为Roy之前的话，因为他以为酒保不会愚蠢到真的打算对他们出手——特别是当他们一起出来的时候。

Dick猜这只能以惨剧收尾。

“你敢。”Slade徐徐开口，几乎是一声咆哮。整个酒吧似乎都安静了下来。Dick又退了一步，一边盯住酒保一边慢慢退回Slade身边。

他很快。Dick根本来不及躲过那只扣上他脖颈的手，另一只手则挡开了剑的一击。颈圈被强力挤压向血肉，Dick伸手试图抠开那个肌肉发达的禁锢。酒保笑得更深。Dick挣扎着喘息。

掐住他举起来的那条胳膊看着十分不自然，就好像上面的血管和动脉随时都要爆裂。男人握紧他的脖颈，不让任何一丝空气透过。Dick伸手几乎要抓进他的手指，试图为自己多争取几厘米，并扬腿下意识地想要踹上酒保。

Slade更快。他的剑刺向他的头。Dick几乎可以感到Slade的左肩擦过自己右肩，接着他落到了地上，一手本能探上受损的颈圈。

“我跟你说过什么？”他耳边传来一声怒吼，腰间的手把他圈得更紧。那是完全的怒火，不似以往那些克制的、冷冰冰的愤怒。一声轻响，Slade收回剑，酒保跪到地上接着直直倒下。血蔓延开来，但马上男人又站了起来。

似乎有一只手碰上他的脚踝。Dick身体紧绷。

他的胳膊被干净利落一招切断，但血肉很快又嗞嗞连到了一起。Slade毫不在意，踩上他的手并一脚踹得男人又掀了过去。屋内响起一声脆响，脖子断了——酒保的脑袋以一个诡异的角度向后仰着。

酒保还活着。他那双充血的眼睛盯住Dick，又落到准备向前一步的Slade身上。就在这时一发子弹径直打穿了他的脑袋，酒保再次倒到地上。一支电流箭射中了他，让他再也没法起身。

Dick感到颈圈似乎又产生了共感。他自动离那滩血踏远一步，不得不紧贴在Slade身上。Slade指尖几乎要掐进他的肩头，带他又远离了一点那片红色。

有什么在地板上嗞嗞作响，是酸。

“好吧，如果我们得去买加速器的话，我猜他归我们啦。”Roy得意笑笑，眼睛落在Slade身上试图再次激怒他，“他能给我们换来一大笔报酬的——有人通缉他很久了。”

丧钟一言未发，任由Roy好似长官一般给酒保的脖子安上一个限制颈圈——最起码马上就有十个人为了这个人和他们大打出手，其中一个甚至以前就跟他们打过照面。

Roy看向他的伙伴们，但当Slade轻甩剑尖落下一串血滴时，那些蠢蠢欲动的人们似乎都动作一顿。他的手还紧扣在Dick肩头，好像这是唯一阻止Slade大开杀戒的事情。Dick微微用力，意图告诉Slade他不可能任由雇佣兵动手。

“如果还有人想死，”Slade冷峻开口，环视周围，“最好快点。”

一瞬间几乎无人动作——就连他们的三个同盟也没有。他们都知道一步做错，Slade就会大开杀戒。Dick不想看到这一切发生，但却也不敢动半寸。他只能把所有注意力都集中到肩膀上、集中到那份压力上——那是关于Slade动作唯一的预警。关注好，Dick才能第一时间阻止他。

今晚没人应死。

几乎是亘古之后，Slade才把剑收回背上，留下一声刺耳不详的金属碰撞声。Dick没有回头，但他知道Slade肯定在看Roy。

“没人能抢走我的猎物，harper。你应该庆幸自己没被杀死。”

Cheshire抱臂，根本不打算靠近那个酒保，Jason则不同。这难道又是一个他们从不理解的恶棍行为准则吗？

“谢谢夜翼，”Slade口气糟透，“如果你还能见到他的话。”

Roy僵在原地。Dick几乎和他感到同样恐惧，尽管他试着让自己看起来十分困惑。当Slade终于离开时整间屋子似乎都松了口气。Dick回头看了一眼。他知道很快就会有流言出现。

等他一走出酒吧，Slade的怒火似乎就完全平息了下来。Dick等着他的下一步动作。

沉默蔓延。他的目光转来转去，最后落在Slade被酸灼破的手套里裸露出来的皮肤。Slade也望着他。这种小伤口在他身上最多会存留几秒，但他还是不敢去触碰，不敢问为什么到现在还没有愈合。

“下一次，”Slade声音发紧，身体动作似乎暴露了他的愤怒，“你站在我旁边，正旁边。明白？”

Dick点头，视线挪回他的脸上。Slade与他对视了一会儿才错开了眼神，好像之前不管什么迷惑了他，现在都已变得寡淡无味。

他们花了将近一个小时才到家。尽管Slade不动声色，Dick还是能敏锐地察觉到表面之下暗涌的波澜——Slade绝不可能心平气和。他的肩膀紧绷，他的一举一动都充满压力。似乎有什么在他心底慢慢溃烂，而Dick不知该对此如何做想。

他选了轻松一点的办法——当Slade没留意时他敏捷悄声溜进了浴室。但当他握上淋浴旋钮时他迟疑了，另一只手不由自主地碰上他脖间坚硬的颈圈。他舔舔唇。很明显这东西肯定有哪里断裂了，因为他之前清楚地听到了一声脆响。但他的手指却摸不到任何凹痕。

颤抖地呼出口气，他把自己笼罩在热流之下。Dick紧咬下唇，身体紧绷，试图让自己只专注于当下。他动作比自己预想得要快，但Dick仍能感觉自己心脏疯狂地怦怦跳动。水滴滑过他的脖子，即使已经用毛巾擦过一遍他的头发还是湿漉漉的。

这种反应既愚蠢又不合乎情理。但即使Dick心知肚明，他也没办法控制这一切。他收拢思绪，摇摇脑袋挑开那些黏在脸上的丝缕黑发。

长叹口气，他才做好准备上楼回到他和Slade的卧室。他得把这个东西从脖子上拿下来，不然他总觉得颈圈会突然出现故障。

一鼓作气他打开房门走进屋内，差点没有看到撞上门碎在地上的花瓶。Dick悄悄合门。Rose原先收集起来的鲜花都撒在地上，留下一片洇湿的痕迹。

即使脑中警钟大响，Dick还是留在原地不动。即使Slade气急了的时候也没有用过他的全部力量——不然的话门就不会还安安稳稳挂在墙上了。Dick没有看他——或者说不敢看他。

Slade慢慢从床上起身，向他走来，好像随时准备抓着衣领把他扔出去。但实际上一只手落到他的脸上，指尖轻扫着他的耳廓。

“这是怎么回事？”

话哽在喉头。Slade的眼神坚定地落在他身上，但他宽厚的肩膀似乎放松了一些。

“说话，kid。你想要什么？”Slade追问到底。他们的身体几乎贴在一起。

“我——”Dick知道Slade想要什么，他可以从他的脸上看出来，或许他一直都知道，“让我补偿你。”

Slade微微侧头，露出一句模糊不清的声响——接着Dick便被狠狠地摁到墙上，力量大到如果不是那只手枕在他脑下的话，他可能早就头都破了。他双臂紧紧缠在Slade脖上，而男人的舌头在嘴里紧紧和他缠在一起。一只手滑下来，引导着他两腿攀上Slade腰间。他可以感到他在贴着他皮肤发笑，Dick脊椎窜上一股电流，胃底发沉。

Slade咬着他的下巴，吻一路往下爬过脖颈。

“为了什么？你自己的欢愉？”Slade圈住他的阴茎，惹得Dick一声喘息，“没法接受你的弟弟变成了一个杀手？没法接受你相信了我说的每一句话？你是在心里否认这些事情吗，Dick？是不是这种否认让你如此容易陷入爱情？”

他后仰试图拉开间距，换来Slade的阴沉一眼。他眼中的欲望比任何时候都要咄咄逼人，而他的愤怒则被压制着、如同一只受困的野兽伺机出击。Dick吸口气，声音在过于安静的房间里听起来分外明显。当Slade抚摸上他的脸时他全身微微颤抖。

“为了Roy说的那些”天哪Dick，快住口，“关于Rose——他说的那些都是垃圾。他根本影响不了我对这些事的看法。”

Dick几乎要为自己近乎正常的口气感到自豪，但当Slade缓慢而充满危险地笑起来时，他嘴里发干。

“真的？”

这不是一个真正的问句，Dick一言不发，审视着Slade一展无余的危险意味。缠绕在他发间火热的手掌和他冰凉的皮肤形成鲜明对比，压在他嘴角的拇指施力如此之重都快将双唇掰开。

“我们很快就能弄明白的。”Slade几乎贴着他的肌肤吐出字眼。Dick头稍稍后仰，一双唇亲了上来，柔软得轻柔得比以往都要厉害。Slade有些粗糙的胡须摩擦在他光洁的脸上。他的手落在他两腿之间，捏揉着Dick勃起的热度。他试图挣扎反抗一下，但几乎是马上就可悲地失败了。

Dick微微仰头，试图和Slade接吻更深。男人的舌头在他嘴里搅动着，戏弄般扫过一圈贝齿。男孩身不由己溢出一声喘息——比他自己想象中还要更像呻吟。

Dick攥紧男人背上的紧身衬衫，把彼此压得更紧并合拢双眼。他专注下来，几乎可以嗅到男人身上的威士忌酒味，还有他一般喜欢用的古龙水香味——木香，卷着点点焦糖甜味，既不辛辣也不甜腻，只是充满诱惑的柔和。

手沿着他胸膛的曲线一路向下抓稳他的大腿，把Dick拉得更近，直到他几乎要融化在两人相贴的每一寸温热之中。

他的阴茎越发滚烫。隔着牛仔裤他也可以感受到Slade的硬挺。Dick卷曲舌尖，试图藏匿自己才也克制不住的呻吟，但Slade霸道地占据了他整个口腔，不给他任何一丝喘息的机会。

他的举止还是经过了深思熟虑的，Slade看起来十分具有占有欲和压迫感，但他并没有完全受愤怒驱动。虽然Slade可以像Dick许诺那样获得全部控制权，但最起码Dick也会假装挣扎反抗一下。

他大胆把男人绊倒到床上——几乎轻而易举。他们的胯部靠在一起紧紧摩擦，热度阵阵袭来。Dick咽下呻吟，双手抓紧毛毯试图让自己不要兴奋地扭动起臀——他才不要在自己敌人身上像个青少年一样通过摩擦泻火。

Slade没屈服太久，Dick被猛地掀到床上死死压住，他们的嘴依旧饥渴地吻在一起。

当Slade停下来只留一只手贴在他臀上时，Dick有些不满地双腿圈紧男人的腰，双手也握牢他的肩膀。

他因为缺氧而有些头昏脑涨，心跳声在耳旁几乎轰鸣般怦怦作响。Dick任由男人在他身上胡作非为，当Slade稍微起身看向他时他喉结稍动，合拢双眼。

“我动作不会放轻的。”Slade声音比往常都要听起来更为低沉。

“我知道。”他喘息道。裤子几乎是被男人粗暴地扯了下来，布满硬茧的手轻抚着他细腻的大腿内侧，接着把他双腿缓缓打开。

无论Slade的手落到哪里，都会立刻燃起一团熊熊烈火。他的阴茎几乎全硬了。和Slade面对面总是不太一样，第一晚他曾经感受过的那种扭捏之情重新涌上心头。但他知道——他的阴茎肿涨，胃袋扭曲，几乎是喘息引诱着等Slade将他一口吞下——处于劣势总是让他情动难耐。

当他再次对上那双阴沉眼睛时，Dick吞咽一口。Slade带有老茧的手压在他的跨上，不管Slade碰哪里他都感到奇痒无比，快感紧紧缠住他全身上下。他已经满嘴发干。他心跳得更快。

手指握住大腿，让他完全敞开迎接Slade更深地压下来。粗糙的布料摩擦刺激着自己硬挺敏感的阴茎，Dick藏不住溢出一声喘息。他几乎费劲全身力气才让自己不要乱动。Slade贴在他唇边轻轻发笑，整个身体紧紧压住男孩，好似捕捉到心仪猎物的出色猎人。

“你在发抖，Dick。”Slade轻嘘，呼吸扫过他滚烫敏感的肌肤。男孩的内裤也被狠狠扯了下来。Dick试图保持沉默，几乎是啜泣着任由男人指间掐进肌肤、身躯贴上大腿。他全身发热，只能无力地捏住男人肩膀，任凭Slade再次低头吻上他的嘴唇。

当Slade再次放开他时，Dick浑身好似嗑药般飘飘欲仙，他的嘴唇光滑而又柔软。

手指在他的衣服边缘游走，当它们终于探入里层时Dick胃袋一抽。衣服被推到了胸膛以上。

“你还在用蜜蜡。”

Dick躲开视线，呼吸急促。他能感觉Slade正在逐渐接管他的身体。他只是喜欢享受蜜蜡袪毛的那点时间罢了。

“你让我这么做的。”他几乎微不可闻。Slade的呼吸打在男孩柔软敏感的耳后肌肤上，露出一个尖锐的笑容。

“Roy会对你非常失望的。”

语气低沉而阴暗。他没有在调戏他，这是事实。Dick咬紧牙关，没有反驳——他知道那只会把一切变得更糟。Slade见此低笑出声，让男孩抖得更加严重起来。

一只手指突然挤进他的体内，接着是第二只。Dick呼吸一促，双眼紧闭。这太多了。他本能地脑袋后仰试图抵抗从脊椎一路窜起的疼痛。他抓住腿间的腰身，但仍无法停止颤抖。

“那份合约……”他咬紧唇瓣轻喘。男人粗大的手指在里面恶劣地搅弄着，快感几乎让他两腿发软，纤细的腰身高高拱起。

“恩？”Slade愉悦开口，“背诵一下上面条件都有什么。”

他几乎怒视。Dick前面的性器硬的厉害，后面也被Slade玩弄得痛又发痒。

“别担心。我不会把你撕碎的，我不会弄坏你的。”

男人的拇指近乎挑逗般拂过男孩的阴囊，惹起他全身抽搐。当Slade动作停下来时Dick几乎感到难耐不满。

他们安静地躺在床上。熬骨的空虚感让Dick渴求更多——他从来没有如此渴望Slade的阴茎。这令人害怕却也感觉美妙极了。

他想要自己坐上那几只有茧而粗糙的手指，让它们深深探进自己直到几乎残忍地把他扩张开来。他喜欢它们在里面搅弄的感觉，喜欢Slade用手指一点一点把自己操开，毫不留情地戳弄脆弱的前列腺，直到他软成一滩水再也无法思考。

但他一动不动眨眨眼，试图把这些想法抛之脑后。

“蝙蝠侠本应把你这种天分训练出来的。”Slade揉摁着他经不起半点折磨的那一点，好像都知道了他刚才在想些什么。

“闭嘴。”Dick回道。他的声音几乎在男人的动作里断成碎片。

他理性的部分让他趁早停下来，但感性的部分却只顾得上呻吟。男人的粗指在他腿间进进出出做弄出一阵水声，让Dick感觉一切都是如此地不真切。

Slade低笑。当他摁上被玩弄得肿胀的前列腺时Dick终于忍不住溢出一声尖叫。他的衬衫被更往上推到了下巴边。

“我几乎都要看不见你瞳孔那点蓝色了。如果你其他哪个敌人发现你这样怎么办？他们会像Jefferson那样冲向你的。”

手指慢慢攀上他的胸膛，又滑向两边，顺着他腹部线条一路又爬升回心口。接踵而至的吻更深，几乎要弄疼他柔软的唇瓣。Slade手指蜷曲，掐进他的肌肤。

恐惧让他全身颤抖，Dick的脑袋宛若冻僵。

Slade可以轻而易举撕碎他——这个念头突然浮现，羞愧感让他全身滚烫。

“看着我。”Slade命令道，Dick照做。拇指强硬地挤进来分开他的唇瓣。Slade似乎总是对Dick下意识的反应颇为满意。男孩想要逃跑，又想向他的男人敞开双腿。

“如果你只肯听从命令的话——或许我应该把你一直关在这里，让你用身体偿还。这会让一切都变得更为简单。”

Dick瞪着他。他咬紧牙关，但当Slade手指沉得更深，Dick嘴边的咆哮混乱着化作了一声喘息。男人抓着他的头发逼他后仰，一手钳住他的下巴，利齿则在锁骨上来回摩擦啃咬，胡须蹭得他肌肤生疼。Dick看向天花板，呼吸越发急促。他能感觉阴茎贴在腹部硬的生疼。

Slade抬起身，他的胡须擦过乳尖留下针扎般刺痛快感。Dick全身拱起欲火难耐，随着男人的动作还陷在他体内的手指也不安分起来，他享受般呻吟出口，甬道身不由己地把手指含得更紧。

“我不是你的玩具。”他气喘吁吁挤出一句话。

“不是吗？”Slade抵着他的肌肤，轻咬男孩膝盖窝柔软不常见日光的部分。那里几乎跳得生疼，Slade下嘴更狠，但Dick的阴茎却更兴奋地溢出一点欲液。

“证明给我看。”Slade坚持道。拇指扫过他的皮肤。

男孩咬牙。他脱掉上衣，双手埋入Slade发间一把把他狠狠拉低，舌头探进他的唇间。Slade呼出一声愉悦的低喃，Dick心脏急速跳着几乎都要蹦出胸膛。他在试图重新掌握控制权，Dick双腿缠上男人强壮的身体，裸露的胸膛轻轻扫过Slade柔软的衣料。

当Slade别有用意地把埋在他体内两只手指并成剪刀状时，Dick被人玩弄几乎失了脾气，全身剧烈颤抖起来，勉强手指掐进男人肩膀让自己不要从他身上摔下来。每过几秒男人就要恶劣地轻抚一下他脆弱的前列腺，涌来的快感让Dick云里雾里，近乎丧失理智。

甬道被扩张得更开，Dick额头抵上男人肩头，嘴唇死死咬住指尖也挡不住诱人呻吟。他无助地如同在大海中抓住木板一样紧紧攀附在男人肌肉虬结的后背。

Dick终于跌落回床垫上，Slade把手指捅得更深，他啜泣着吞下了男人整整三根手指。Dick感觉自己要被撕裂了，但他还是近乎恐惧地目睹完了这个过程。他的性器已经滴出许多粘稠的透明欲液，阴囊也紧得要命，他马上就要高潮了。

他动动手，但在他来得及动作之前一股快感如同火车碾过全身——男人的手指残忍地戳上他不堪一击的前列腺，Dick大腿抑制不住地抽搐，两眼大睁，溢出一声尖叫。

“今晚别想自己碰自己。”

在他来得及出声抗议前一个吻封住了所有。强壮的男人把他压向床垫，Dick只能无助地抓住他的肩膀，呜咽着试图逃离他的控制。但所有他能感受的只有手指在他里面肆意妄为。

他的阴茎因为期待而紧张发硬，他体内令人折磨的空虚感马上就会消失不见了——Slade握住他的臀瓣把他拉近。

Dick浑身颤抖。男人紫红肿胀的阴茎紧紧贴着他被撑开的小洞，粘稠欲液涂抹在他袒露的肌肤上。

“操。”

他一直想知道不戴安全套做爱会是什么感觉。Slade本来也不会有艾滋。他太硬了，他想要紧紧包裹住男人的阴茎永不撒手。

“捅进来。”他简洁开口，沉下身准备迎接他的龟头。大掌紧紧握住他的双臀，Slade好似一个凶狠的猎人死死盯着他。

“捅进来，”他重复道，无论是他还是Slade没有打算去取来床头柜里的安全套，“操我。”

Slade喉头溢出一声硬朗、粗糙、短暂的笑。

他们又吻在一起，这次更短而更为用力——Dick甚至还没来得及吮吸轻啃他的唇瓣，Slade的舌头蛮横地挤了进来。他的手仍插在他的发间，Dick舌尖尝到自己下唇的血锈味，Slade几乎是啃咬着他侵占他身体每一寸美好，手在他唇瓣的伤口边缘摩挲，直到那里跳动发烫。

Slade也脱掉自己的上衣，Dick胃部一颤——他知道自己现在看起来肯定饥渴得像个婊子一样。

他想要再次吻上他的嘴，但Slade另有打算。

他的双手被攥起压过头顶。Dick晃头试图躲开Slade的吻，并挣扎出束缚。但Slade一直很擅长让他气喘吁吁无心其他——男人舌头霸道地搅弄着他的口腔，就好像他欠他什么似的。他双手也被圈得更紧，只能无助地任由Slade宰割。

他讨厌他实际上很喜欢这一切。但他的大脑没有尖叫着让他停下，没有蹦出Bruce和Roy或许会发出的那些刺耳厉声。

“放松。”Slade嘘声，尽管在命令他但他的语气却轻柔无比。Dick吞咽着，试图让自己专注于滑下大腿、握牢臀瓣的那只大掌，而不是蛮横钳制住自己双腕的另一只。

巨大的阴茎一点点刺了进来。Dick呼吸一滞全身颤抖，他勃起的性器已经因为快感与疼痛溢出几滴白色精液。他手指蜷曲，看向男人刺骨的银色眼眸——他知道自己看起来一定充满绝望而又渴求更多，更多什么？他不知道。

Slade缓慢而坚定地继续深入，他的阴茎粗硕得惊人，几乎是粗暴地把他操开、填满他的整个甬道，连洞口边缘都被撑开近乎透明，可怜兮兮地颤抖着包裹住男人的肉柱。就当Dick深吸一口气时，Slade一个用力粗鲁地冲了进来。

刺痛从甬道窜上脊椎，几乎让Dick无法承受。他无声尖叫，肉块紧密地嵌入他的身子，让他差点两眼翻白。

“看来我还是对你太好了。”Slade阴沉开口，饥渴贪婪地看着男孩，手指滑过他脖间的颈圈。接着那双大掌落到了他的大腿上，手指如同兽爪般死死掐进Dick肌肤，直到那里惨白一片满被蹂躏。

Dick全身紧绷，嘴巴发干。

“求求你。”他恳求道，痛苦几乎灌满这几个字眼。这次比以往感觉都更为不同，Dick全身如遭火燎滚烫发热。

“我不会有所保留。”

Dick还想说些什么，但他已经完全无法组织语言。一声喘息泄出他的嘴边，Slade再次插入甬道擦过他的敏感点，快感碾过神经让他爽的一塌糊涂。Dick能听见自己呻吟声越来越响、越来越长，他挣扎着想要双手重新获得自由，快些捂嘴挡住这些羞人的响声。

“想都别想。我想听你的声音，Dick。”Slade告诉他。字眼一个一个落进他耳朵，Slade趁机狠狠撞击贯穿了他。Dick试图收拢双腿，但只换来了男人更粗暴地压开捅入。

他算不上羞愧——但他也想不到更好的词来形容了。

“哦天哪。”

Dick全身发烫，快感一波又一波涌来几乎要把他掀翻。Slade抽插的速度越来越快、力度越来越大，他感觉自己完全被操开了，就像脱了水的鱼全身上下都在渴求呼吸。大腿发颤，后背酸麻，前列腺被粗大的阴茎不断摩擦虐待，Dick尖叫着终于被Slade操射了出来。合不拢的嘴流下一串唾液，男孩的整个身体因为高潮而纠结发软，他感觉眼前发晕、墙都是向自己倾斜，他没法思考，茫然地随着Slade每次胯部的摆动被更深地探索，直到一个不可思议的深度。

Dick射出来的精液打在了小腹甚至胸膛上，但他的阴茎还是硬着生疼。Slade几乎已经顶到了他甬道的最深处，恶劣地停了下来在那里来回划圈磨动。男孩颤抖，两腿抽搐，他不知道该怎么办——他因为Slade对他做的这些感到羞涩，甚至害怕。

手指擦过他射出来的那一团糟，一团火在他指腹落过的地方燃起，Dick扭动着试图逃开这种酷刑。

接着男人把手塞进了他顺从张开的嘴里，Dick阴茎一涨。Slade偏了偏头，男孩沉重地吞咽起来，含不住的唾液从嘴角丝丝滑落。他试探着用灵巧的舌头绕着手指打转，接着像下面那张小嘴一样开始用力吮吸起来。

“你真是颇具天赋，Grayson。”Slade低沉道，手别有用意地握牢他的臀尖把二人贴得更近。Dick嘴唇紧紧含住手指，露出一声含糊不清的呻吟。他甚至都不知道自己想说些什么，“过去两周我应该多用你几次的。”Slade曲曲手指扫过他的舌面，才水淋淋地拔出来继续握上他的臀瓣。

“为什么你没有？”Dick下意识问道。手腕一痛，他反应过来这或许并不是一个好问题。

“因为我太仁慈了。”Slade一掌捏住他的双颊，拇指轻扫过男孩鲜明的颧骨。Dick舔舔唇，趁着这个机会让视线滑过男人柔顺的白发。

“我跟你说过，”Slade很快就注意到了他的关注点，粗指落到Dick殷红柔嫩的乳尖肆意玩弄，惹得男孩一阵喘息，“我接受你的合约不是为了上床。”

Slade突然抽出阴茎又猛地撞入，Dick浑身一抖，心口莫名窜过痛意。男人又抓着他的双臀把男孩抱紧了些，Slade似乎在无声注视着他而Dick完全不知缘由——他只能感受到男人粗大阴茎的形状填满甬道，他每次深入都几乎要捅穿自己。在Slade的注视下他的两点乳尖也变得炽热肿大。

他马上就要第二次高潮了。

这想法有些奇怪，但快感让他难以思考。热度吞噬了他整个大脑和身躯，Dick几乎沉溺于性欲之中。

他们的唇轻而易举地贴到了一起，如同锁与钥匙般无比契合。Dick浑身颤抖，手无助扭曲在男人的白发之中，他眨眨眼咬唇看向身上的男人。

“Slade……”他被又一记猛击撞得几乎支离破碎，“让我……碰。”

他的手滑过强劲虬结的背部，跌到男人肩头。他在一步步滑向快感的深渊，他的胃因为欲望和绝望而纠结一团——他甚至不知道他会因为一个男人变成这样。Slade迟疑，Dick从来不知道喘息之机是如此的美妙，他终于能够大口呼吸泄出一声微不可闻的呜咽。

Slade后撤抬头，他停下了动作，Dick却又空虚不安地扭动起来。

男人短叹一声，更像是一句轻哼。Dick还没来得及想明白，一只大手就扣住了他的腰侧。Slade慢慢滑出他的甬道，Dick阖眸试图压抑住嘴边的阵阵呻吟。

拇指贴上了他紧张收缩着的洞口，Dick再也无法抑制地扭动起来，脑袋因为突然刺激而埋入枕头，十指死死抓紧毛毯。他刚才的星点失望转瞬即逝。

男人沉重的呼吸打在他肌肤上，接着是暴虐地把布满青筋的阴茎闯进他艳红的小穴。Dick放声尖叫，双手无助地抓进床垫。他大脑放空了几秒，茫然地迎合着Slade在他体内动作把他操翻。

他能清晰地感受到阴茎被甬道紧紧包裹的形状，自己的性器也存在感十足地翘起贴在小腹，Dick咬住枕头泄出一声呻吟，他的脚趾都因为快感蜷曲。

“你能坚持把这个游戏玩到底吗，Dick？你知道你都在做些什么吗？”

一条手臂绕过他的额头，手指陷进他发间，Dick的呼吸因为压迫上来的男人重量而被死死限制。快感如潮水般席卷全身，每根神经都敏感兴奋地让他难以喘息。

“我根本不关心harper，不管是他的观点还是他对你有多大影响。”

男人低沉的声音让Dick脊椎一麻，他只能半睁着眼瞟过Slade，他自己的性器因为身下强劲暴虐的撞击而被迫贴在毛毯上来回摩擦。蛰藏怒火的呼吸在他脸边徘徊，男人啃咬着他的耳垂、下巴，不肯放过他半点。

“但是Jefferson刚把眼睛落到你身上的时候，我就盯上了他——他以为他可以像我一样拥有你。下次如果harper还想激怒我，或许我也会杀了他。没人能把我的目标从我身边夺走。”

字眼灌满他的耳道，Dick眼前一片空白。内啡肽因为一波又一波的快感占据了他全身，他的阴茎硬到爆炸，阴囊发紧。

“没人能夺走我的东西。”

Dick咬紧牙关，浑身发抖。就在他以为再一下抽插自己就会放声尖叫时，Slade突然停了下来。Dick呻吟起来。男人温热的呼吸扫过肌肤，Dick藏不住轻轻颤抖，他的性器还在硬的发疼，欲液沾满小腹。

“Slade，”他轻声恳求，男人的手指沉入臀间紧紧握住，“Slade，动一动。”

有一秒他甚至希望自己在男人的手下支离破碎，但Slade很快松开了禁锢，不再像刚才咄咄逼人但仍坚定不移。Dick颤抖地呼吸着，轻轻扭动身子试图夺回男人的注意。

Slade低头用一种难以言喻的神情看着他。他脖颈上的大掌轻轻盖住颈圈，Dick才意识到那玩意已经深深压进了自己肉里。

但是他却一点也不恐惧，第一次没有感到痛苦。

当男人终于再次抽插起来时Dick长叹口气。他的动作十分轻缓，不再是全是蛮力，而多带了几分含义，Dick放松下来。

Slade张嘴咬上他的肩头，Dick因为一次又一次怒发的阴茎快速抽插而起伏尖叫。握在他臀尖的大掌慢慢松开，转而在他细腻紧致的全身肌肤上来回游走。粗糙又温暖的触感。

他脑袋埋进枕头更深，嘴唇大张涎液流出，像个饥渴的婊子一样主动扭动双臀迎合抽插。Slade随着每一下动作都会狠狠咬进他的血肉，Dick探出舌头，再也藏不住一声又一声高声尖叫甚至啜泣。

他的性器跳动着流出欲液，一下又一下抵上自己小腹。就快到了——就差一点，只要Slade把他操得再狠一些。

Dick溢出一声不满喘息，Slade在他肩头低笑起来。

一只手钳住他的下巴，另手圈紧细腰。Dick双眼大睁看向天花板，沉下身几乎在Slade再次凶狠撞进来的同时射了出来。他哭喊着全身曲折成一个诡异角度，快感几乎要将他撕碎，压在他身上的男人全身滚烫。Slade毫不留情仍在他的甬道里抽插，高潮后的身体更加敏感，男人大掌落上他的性器肆意捏握，直到小兄弟软踏踏再也吐不出一滴精华，白色精液射到他的小腹上一团糊涂。

Dick啜泣着脑袋后仰，任由Slade咬住他耳后柔软敏感的肌肤。他们的双唇一擦而过，Dick几乎能感受到Slade的呼吸打在自己身上，但接着男人又是一记冲撞深深埋入。

圈住胸膛的手臂让他难以呼吸，方才留在肩膀上的伤口也隐隐作痛。当Slade抽插着终于把积攒良久的精液尽数射进甬道，Dick几乎被烫的高声尖叫。他全身抽搐，肩上的大掌似乎稍微松开了些，随着Slade从他体内抽出阴茎那股温热的触感也消失不见。Dick无骨般跌落到床上。

他贴着枕头喘息，听见Slade提上裤子，宣告一切结束。

-

没有了紧贴的温热身躯，冷意很快袭上全身。被蹂躏过的小洞含不住般流出几道白色精液，他全身颤抖得更厉害，Dick攥紧拳头试图让自己平静下来。

“Slade？”他仍在小喘着，试图让自己听起来不要如此虚弱。

Dick轻咬下唇，又一次因为尚未愈合的伤口而畏缩。他不应该期盼Slade有所回应——他不应该试图得到那些他不可能拥有的东西、那些他不应该拥有的东西。

Dick阖眸，鼻子深深埋进枕头。泪水在眼眶堆积，他多么希望还能有那份热度紧贴在身边，他多么希望还能继续被他操弄塞满。他太可悲了。

“是你告诉了蝙蝠侠emilie akinloye的事吗？”

他本来就没打算对此保持沉默，但现在这件事看起来尤为重要——因为这是Slade为了他做的，Slade本没有必要插手的，Slade证明了有时候他也可以是好人，Slade这样不是为了操纵他。这是唯一一件可以被他用来挡住脑中阴魂不散的Roy的话的。

他等待着男人回应，十指攥紧毛毯不敢回头。布料在他指间毛茸茸的，Dick放慢呼吸试图让自己平静下来——但并不奏效。

他抱拢双臂，蜷起双腿看向窗外。一片暗蓝。Dick指尖轻轻扫过肩头留下的咬痕，痛楚让他畏缩起来，很显然是Slade留下的痕迹。

“别明知故问。”

他手指掐进隐隐跳动的伤口。美妙的火燎感。


	15. 愧疚

“你看起来没有我想象中开心。”

“你回来早了。”Slade反击道，Wintergreen耸耸肩。

“彼此彼此。我猜那个酒保还留了条命？”

Slade叹气，擦肩走过老友。

“他在执行任务时受伤了吗？”当他打开医药柜时Wintergreen问道。

“没有。”

“你伤到他了吗？”

“没有。”

“Slade。”

“或许。”他不情愿开口，拿走一罐软膏和一杯方便咽下止痛药的温水。

四周安静，但Slade知道Wintergreen一点也不高兴。

“不是什么大事，只是一点淤青罢了。”他晃晃指间的软膏，“实际上那些伤不仅仅是我给他的。”

Slade看向老友，最后半句话即使落在自己耳里听起来也是凶巴巴的。Wintergreen眉头紧蹙，但多少是放松了下来。

“我明白。”

“你能？”

“我听见那些尖叫了。”

Slade不动声色，但他似乎能仍感受到Dick紧贴着他的软唇、他被压在身下只能无助地攀住自己肩膀、包裹住自己如同天鹅绒般柔软美好的触觉。他长叹一声。

“他知道他都在做些什么。”

“是吗？”

“你是在这儿指责我什么吗，Wintergreen？”Slade开口。他受够了，他的耐心已经快到边际。

“不，”Wintergreen没有错开视线，“我是在提醒你。你为了他救了一个人的命，Slade。我一只手就能数出来那些你愿意为之如此的人。”

他们总有一天得提起这个。少得可怜的人数。

“或许那就够了。”他终止了对话，拿着东西准备上楼。

“Adeline打了电话，对不对？”Wintergreen拦住他。

“对。”

“Slade，跟我讲清楚。”

他偏偏头。

“待会儿。”

Slade转身上楼，把Wintergreen留在这里。

事实上，他的怒火仍然一直蛰藏在皮肤之下。他想要宣泄出来，想要捏碎谁的骨头。他本可以在酒吧里的时候就动手的，但现在谈这些都太晚了，更何况那或许本身就不是个好主意——Dick会试图阻止他，如果有人认出来他的话后果甚至会更糟。

他终于推开门，门前一地碎玻璃。Dick蜷缩在毛毯下面。他几乎可以看见Adeline愤怒地瞪着他，如果是她的话她可能直接给他一巴掌，然后他们会在房间里大打出手，在废墟里拥吻，好似这就是他们爱情的样子——有时候他都想不起来，他们之间的性爱哪次不是因为愤怒驱使。自从她给了他一枪之后，血清就搞乱了一些记忆，尤其是关于她的那部分。

Slade拾起一些玻璃碎渣，攥紧直到疼痛扎满掌心、鲜血从缝隙里星点落下。他沉重呼吸，试图让自己专注于这种刺痛，耳边满是男孩躺在床上轻柔的呼吸声。

他的血滴进地毯，洇染出一圈暗红。

深叹口气，他走进浴室处理掉扎进手心的玻璃碎片，水流冲洗掉那些鲜血直到手掌完全愈合。Slade拿起一块软布和一盆温水走回卧室。

或许他不应该那么快就起身离开男孩，但对Slade来说这是最好的方法了。

Slade坐在床边，手指轻扫过男孩鸦黑发丝。他的眼皮稍动了动但人没有醒，似乎完全放下了警惕。他几乎急切地想要叫醒男孩、再次吻上他的双唇，让快感淹没Dick直到他忘记现在身处何处。Slade似乎对他上了瘾——他喘息的声音，他姣好的曲线，他带给他的感觉。

你真的在逼他和你上床吗？Adeline今早问他，几乎是咆哮着开口。

这个问题没带给他什么想法。他仍能清晰地记得Dick坚定地引导着自己双手落上他的臀瓣，还有他如何提议用身体偿还。Slade从来没有往这方面想过——从来没有料到自己有一点也会接受肉体合约。

但当他指尖落到颈圈上，看着男孩脸颊干涸的泪痕，这个问题又浮现在脑中令他踌躇不决。他知道，自从给Dick戴上这个颈圈以来，他一直非常害怕电击惩罚。

他小心翼翼地摘下颈圈，审视着上面的损坏情况。肉眼看不出来什么，但Dick喉咙上的那圈淤青足以说明一切。

Jefferson会极为痛苦而缓慢地死去。

当发现Dick完全一言不发时，Slade注意到了酒保的震惊，但他没有想到这会转变为彻彻底底的饥渴——Jefferson甚至在他的眼皮底下给男孩调酒，即使隔着老远Slade也能看出他的别有意图。当时他就差点没有忍住把他从吧台后面拖出来，把他的头摁在桌上砸个稀烂。他也没有料到即使他们一起出来的时候，酒保还是会动手。

是光明会在挑衅他吗？还是waller指示这么做的？或许甚至是kowalski？他听说正义联盟后来插手了此事，但kowalski无论如何也不可能想到那个有脑损伤的男孩就是救了自己女儿一命的人。

男孩脖颈上粉嫩的红印清晰彰显了颈圈是如何压进肉里的。Dick或许自己都没有注意到。

他或许就应该给他摘下来，应该让Dick知道自己还有出路。Adeline永远也不能发现这些事——她会招致噩梦，Rose甚至也有可能听信于她的那些谎言。他知道相比于那个酒保Dick更希望被他碰触，又或许他只是当时Dick唯一离得足够近的人。

不管怎样，Dick还是渴望着他、恳求着他。尽管他不常用语言表达，但他的反应都已足够明显了。

他轻轻掀开毛毯，露出底下的肉体。他的超级力量似乎没有对他造成太狠的伤。

当Slade轻抚过肩头的咬痕时Dick泄出一声颇为脆弱的声音。当男孩第二次高潮的时候他也几乎是脆弱地啜泣起来，Slade从来没有想到他的前列腺会是如此娇嫩敏感，只需要攻击那一点就足以让他连连高潮。

他的拇指滑过略微红肿的唇瓣，那股美好的柔软触感——无关欲望，而是喜爱、安抚。

Slade仍记得他们包裹住自己阴茎时的感觉有多么爽快，他被诱惑般想要再次吻上他、在他敏感的脖间留下深深淤青，他渴望再次拥有他。

但他克制住了这份冲动，只是让手指一路流连锁骨、落到男孩心口的淤青上。当Slade在他体内抽插时，这里也会怦怦作响。Slade吞咽一口，试图控制自己轻易袭来的欲望和怒火。

男孩是他的，不管Dick怎么想他都得接受这个事实，直到他们的合约结束。

Slade把软膏轻轻涂到肩上，Dick动了动身子但没有醒，他眉头紧蹙双唇微分，Slade知道男孩肯定脑袋里在想很多东西——见到他的弟弟让他紧张，被酒保盯上让他很不舒服，而harper的那些话毋庸置疑让他开始怀疑自己。

Slade也知道自己所做的没有让这些变得更好。

接下来几天只要Dick动动身子他肯定就能感到酸痛。他知道自己的尺寸对Dick来说还是太大了，而男孩几乎没有时间去适应——就算他以前有被别人操过，也一定是寥寥几次。

Slade用温水清理了一下Dick的小腹和胸膛，把已经干涸的白色精液悉数擦去。Dick轻叹一声，换了一个更为放松的姿势。和他臀上的淤青相比，男孩正面的那些咬痕看起来都要算颇为无害了。Slade的目光短暂停留在Dick小洞里残留涌出来的精液，才动手重新为他盖好毛毯。

他的手又在男孩臀尖停留了一会儿。Dick总是能从他这里获得更多的注意力，他知道自己的保护欲是怎样、知道他可以表现得有多么富有占有欲。但这没法和Dick充满柔情的那一面很好融合，因为Dick越为了接近他而付出，他就会要的越多。

他把衣服拿进浴室，又回头看了一眼男孩，才关掉大灯走下楼去。

Will已经准备好了晚餐，他落座桌边，无视掉老友颇为不满的眼神。周遭一片安静。他一直没有告诉他为什么Dick会来这里，他也短期内不打算和他讨论这个事情。

“任务如何？”will最终开口。

“糟透了。”他回道，叉子陷入肉中。这次是半熟，平常他都喜欢吃更生一点的。

Wintergreen叹气，指腹揉揉眉间。

“我不想这么说因为我真的不想知道，但是看在老天的份上，Slade，好好对他。”

Slade挑眉，william只是眯眼看着他。

“别表现得那么倨傲——就连我也看得出来他对Rose影响有多好。让他能和你正常交流又不会让你少一块肉。”

“那对他没有什么用。”Slade干巴巴开口。

“是吗？”will轻嗤，“所以你之所以突然大发善心让我去救那个孕妇，只是因为你心地美好？”

Slade几乎把手里的金属餐具捏到变形。他的老友仍得意洋洋地冲他笑着。

“我救她是因为那有必要。”

“是吗？”will问道，身子后仰露出一个颇具深意的笑。

Slade没有接话，他知道不管说什么都是徒劳。

他本可以强迫Dick动手杀掉那个女人，甚至眼睁睁让他看着她流血至死。但人心就是如此难以捉摸，男孩对蝙蝠侠的那份忠诚会让他太过轻易地就能把他击溃到支离破碎。

Dick Grayson一辈子都在做英雄。即使他身边有亲朋好友免于孤独，他也从来没有拥有过一个正常人的生活——他的朋友们也全都是超级英雄。让他动手杀人只会让他崩溃，即使当初他们签订这份合约是为了救一个人。

“那我们谈谈Adeline吧。”

Slade轻嗤，嘴角挂上一个讽刺的笑。

“她的确吓了我一下，我以为只要Rose不在我身边她就会根本不管我。”

“她是因为他才给你打的电话。”

“当然。”Slade打量了will一会儿才继续道，“说我是一个混蛋。”

“这可不是什么新鲜事。”

“恩。她对Dick的担忧和当初她发现lilian那件事的愤怒搅在一起。”Slade说道。他应该想到Joey的，Dick和他年龄差不多大，他们两个又是好朋友。为什么这些显而易见的事情对他来说有时常常是一团秘？

“不知道她为什么那么爱Rose。”will开口，Slade翻个白眼。

“她有一半原因都是出于为了和我作对。”

Will轻哼两声，调侃问道：“另一半呢？”

“别。”Slade反击道，Wintergreen大笑起来但也不再继续讨论此事。

Adeline像爱亲生女儿那样爱Rose——他必须得承认这一点，而且当初他把Rose接回来也是为了能让Adeline照顾她。但grant突然死了。

“你想拿点什么去楼上吗？给他？”will开口，但Slade暂时不想回答这个问题。

“都放到冰箱里吧。”

Will叹气，吐出几句脏字。Slade笑了起来但那没持续太久，他意识到等Dick醒来的时候他会完全被自我厌恶吞没，愧疚和羞耻会让他吃不下任何东西。

“我很久没看见你这么别有用心了。”

Slade耸耸肩起身，走进客厅拿起一本书。Will跟在后面。

“Rose很喜欢他。你或许可以把他看成陪伴她成长的一个很好伙伴，这一点上我很尊敬他。”Slade承认道，“但等这一年结束的时候，他还是要偿清债务——那会他要么会彻底落入深渊，要么就会把他击溃。”

“的确。你决定好他届时要去杀谁了吗？”

“看情况而定——看他的，”他迟疑一下，坐到沙发上，“合作意愿如何。”

他还无法下定决心。现在Red Hood回归，他们可以帮他解决掉joker——或许Dick会意识到杀戮的感觉是多么的好，会让他的弟弟多么开心。或许杀掉一个恶棍会让Dick愧疚少一些，他也可以给他找一些当初在军队里遇见的垃圾，那还能给Dick提示一下现实生活到底是怎样的。

他还有足够时间来做决定。Slade又等了一会儿，直到william似乎已经得到了所有想要的答案，才彻底沉浸在书本文字之中。

阅读可以说是他唯一一个算得上爱好的事情。工作上他或许别无太多选择，但最起码他还可以决定自己想读什么——掌握多种语言也的确帮了很多忙，他可以找到很多感兴趣的东西。

这也是他匮乏的童年中少有几项值得享受的事情，他甚至快不记得当初自己只拥有一首写在纸上的诗，还是从那些阴暗肮脏的小巷里捡到的，上面一些字都已经被雨水打湿。他的家人们对文学毫不关心，他们最多只会读读报纸。他不怪他们——毕竟生存要紧，没有人有时间关注这些虚无缥缈的文字。

那张纸上的诗是The Giving Tree，他曾经来来回回把这首诗读了上百遍，至今依旧清晰地记得每一句词。那对他产生了一种从未有过的影响，也就是那时他开始萌生出欲望和对合约的偏好——他不想以后成为诗里的那个男孩亦或那棵树。

Dick或许会从不同的角度解读这首诗，用那种颇具理想主义的看法分析它。和Slade不同，Dick内心深处其实就是那棵树。Adeline曾经不止一次地指责他，他就在像那个男孩利用那棵树一样利用所有人。打心底说他自己也知道，但他不愿承认。

Slade把思绪专注回书上。他虽然已经坐拥百万家财，但他仍然喜欢买那些早已没了著作权的经典书籍。埃德加•艾伦•坡一直深受他喜爱。他书中很多疯狂的部分都让他回想起注射血清的过程，每当他重读《泄密的心》时，他都会涌起一种令人作呕的满足感。

耳边的动静让他从书中抬起头，现在是一点微不可闻的喃喃，然后才是吐字清晰的几个字眼。

“他没说。”

合上书，Slade踌躇。Dick在做噩梦，他很确定。

“拜托。”

Wintergreen一言不发。Slade起身，折好页脚作为书签然后上楼。

Dick平常睡觉基本上不怎么乱动，但他现在全身蜷曲，脸皱成一团，眉头紧蹙双唇微张。毛毯已经从他的肩头滑了下来，他的手在头边颤搐着。Slade把书放到床头柜上，听着男孩的心跳怦怦作响。

他的呼吸越发急促，皮肤似乎因为虚汗又湿又黏。

一滴泪滑过脸颊，Dick动动脑袋，溢出一声颇为悲惨的呜咽。眼泪如同雨滴倾盆而下，他的神情近乎化作了极度痛苦。

“我——”他脸上掠过一道纠结之情，头更深地埋进枕头，“wally。”

Slade伸手，从他两颊擦拭掉泪痕，把黏在脸侧的缕缕黑发梳到脑后。

“我真不知道你是怎么挺过来的。”他真诚开口。对于一个从未做错过任何事的人来说，Dick被愧疚吞没好似他曾经杀死了数千人一样。

“你没法救下每一个人。”Slade指节扫过他的脸颊。

Dick睫毛颤振，泄出一声捉摸不透的哽咽，转身背过窗户朝向床的另一侧。毛毯滑到了他的腰间，Slade为他重新盖好，换来男孩鼻翼轻轻的抽动。Slade发现自己抑制不住露出一个微笑，男孩的反应实在是太可爱了。

“我该拿你怎么办？”

一只手突然缠上他的手臂。

“Slade……”Dick轻声。他的唇瓣几乎贴在他的掌心，Slade全身一僵。他试着抽回自己的手，但男孩只是把他握得更紧。Slade还是想办法稍微动了动，让自己手背贴上Dick的肌肤。如果他不再随便乱动的话，男孩用不了几分钟就能继续睡着。Dick贴得更近，鼻子轻轻摩挲着他就好像一只心满意足的猫。他的脸柔软极了。

Slade经常会像其他人那样忘记男孩的真实年龄。那双水蓝眼眸似乎已经饱经风霜，他双唇勾起的风情唯有岁月才能给予，他的身上布满随时间逐渐变浅的各式伤疤，好像他已经战斗了几十年一样。

Slade阖眸，让自己靠在床头柜上。等那个极速者一回来他就会终止这一切，因为Adeline说的都是对的。Dick还如此年轻，他不知道自己到底卷进了怎样的事情之中。


	16. 否认

他醒过来的时候正紧紧搂着另一个人，鼻子陷在肩膀和枕头的缝隙之中。阳光照着他的眼睛，Dick一声轻叹不肯睁眼，把脸更紧地贴着那人温热的手臂。

指尖落到他的大腿内侧，但Dick只是把那人的手搂得更紧。当那条胳膊动了的时候他不满地哼哼两声，再次攥紧不肯放他离开。失去这份温暖就意味着他必须要醒过来，但他现在只想继续睡觉。

“醒醒，kid。”

低沉的声音让他惊醒，几乎是恐惧地对上Slade的眼睛。寒意窜过脊背，Dick挪挪身子拉开距离，任由Slade蹭过胸膛收回自己的胳膊。

他不得不留意到两人之间几乎可以忽略不算的那点间距。Dick伸手揉揉肩头感觉身下软弱无力，昨晚的记忆突然闪过眼前，让他不禁呼吸加快。

他慢吞吞地坐了起来，手仍摁在肩头那个清晰的咬痕上，眼睛不离Slade。

他全身酸痛，就好像昨天晚上在街头打输了架。Dick咽下突然想哭的欲望，因为他的确打输了，不是吗？

在给他看过如此软弱的一面之后，他还怎么正面Slade？为什么他甚至会这样醒来？为什么Slade甚至还让他休息？

他从毛毯下伸出双腿，向左一看并——

“我不需要这些。”Dick盯着那杯水还有那些止痛药。他吐字太快而且这根本没有必要，但是他就是没有办法克制住自己的恐慌。

Slade没有伤害他。他的动作一直很粗暴，Dick也接受了Slade根本不会在意、根本不会事后留下来——他接受了这样其实对他们来说都好。但现在这些，他没法对付这些。

“这是给你的补偿。你是我的合作对象，你的健康也是条款之一。”

Dick回头看向男人，手掐进毛毯。

“通常你都挺擅长说谎的。”

Slade挑眉，耸耸肩。

“你做噩梦了。”良久沉寂后他说道，用刚才被Dick紧紧搂住的那只手翻过一页书。

他想重新躺回去，并且假装Slade其实是个好人。

“身体接触让你缓和了过来——你的确比我想象中还要和Rose相像。”

Dick的确记得自己梦到了Jason和Wally，他们愤怒的神情还有死亡对他们的影响，他没能救下他们，wally甚至跟他说他还不如去死好了。

回到现实他甚至还有更多问题。

尽管Dick一直对男人怀有几分畏惧，他还是忍不住睁大眼睛看向他。Slade本应弄醒他、呵斥他甚至嘲笑他，他本不应该帮他缓过噩梦——特别是这种噩梦。

如果他开始打算玩弄他的情感的话，Dick对他能做出什么一无所知。

如果Roy是对的呢？如果Slade一直在操纵他？但是他为什么要那么做？为什么现在这样对她？他能从自己身上得到什么？他每天都要仰仗着他才能继续存活。Slade知道他现在已经开始慢慢关心、慢慢相信这个男人所拥有的不仅仅是雇佣兵的冷血了吗？

“我不需要你的好意。”Dick恶狠狠地开口，尽管他已经试图掩盖住那份愤怒。“而且我也没让你停下。说明我一切都好。”

‘好’不会是他用来描述自己现状的词，Slade也心知肚明——他总能一眼看透自己。Dick起身走向浴室，虽然男人并没有开口，但他仍然能察觉到那道灼背的视线，惹得他脊背发抖好像Slade的大掌已经落上来一样。

Dick的手焦虑地摸上脖颈——发现Slade在他睡着了的时候把颈圈摘了下来。Dick心跳一顿。

直到浴室门合拢，他才彻底放松下来，任由身子贴着木门滑落在地，脸埋进双手之间。他蜷起腿，几乎仍然可以感受到在甬道内横冲直撞的那份厚度。他本不该这样。Dick捂住嘴，手用力痛苦拉扯着自己头发。

当他坐进自己敌人家的浴缸时，他的嘴唇仍在微微颤抖。他全身光裸，如同出生之时，唯独早已少了那份天真。Dick心头无尽的挫败感让眼泪倾泻而下。

“你都做了些什么？”他自问，挑开脸颊上的一缕黑发。Dick眼神落到手腕轻浅的淤青上——它们摸起来并不怎么疼。在此之前他甚至都没有注意到它们，但这在他白皙的肌肤上仍是鲜明对比。

他起身，擦净眼角的泪然后站到镜子前。Dick因为自己看到的呼吸一紧，手指擦过臀部的淤青，这几乎需要好长一段时间才能完全消失。但相比而言，他脖颈上的青紫才让Dick感觉更糟。他的肩膀原本就已经有些酸痛，一夜过后更是程度更深。

但最令人担心的是他心口那星点淤伤。Slade可以轻而易举地手插进他的胸膛、弄断一根肋骨然后捏碎他的心脏。Dick太过脆弱了。

“这就是做爱，不然你以为会发生什么。”Dick自言自语，拇指扫过敏感发抖的皮肤。不是这样。他心里回答道。

Dick摇摇头，把浴缸放满热水然后叹气躺了进去。抬腿的时候他也感到阵阵刺痛，不过好在正常上下楼梯应该没有问题。

Dick看着未关紧的水龙头漏出几滴水，手不知不觉一路游走过Slade在他身上留下的痕迹。最起码大腿上的那些痕迹都已经快下去了。

他头抵上膝盖，阖眸摸上最明显的那处咬痕。Dick甚至还能感觉到Slade贴在他身边一呼一吸。他从来没有料到疼痛也会让自己如此兴奋，感觉起来如同梦幻。

他的肩头看起来就像被凶狠野兽重创一般——waller之前就这么形容过，老狼追杀着年轻的狼。他肯定这不会是她能够想到的。

这个想法让他咯咯笑了起来。虽然听起来有点疯狂，但是感觉意外不错。

热水让他全身肌肉放松下来，Dick抬头看向天花板希望Rose在这里就好了。她最起码能让他暂时忘记这些事情。但她现在不在，他只能让乱七八糟各式问题占据大脑。

Dick叹气，揉揉双眼。他想回到最晚那种茫然出神的状况，虽然那意味着会带给他更多淤青、更多羞愧。

毋庸置疑，Jason就是Red Hood，但这仍感觉如此不切真实。这不是他的Jason，不是那个他曾经认识的Jason，不是那个他太晚才学会去珍惜深爱的Jason。他会一直很难接受Jason身上的这些变化吗？Bruce本应告诉他们实情的。但或许现在正是一个机会，或许从现在这个角度来观察Jason更合适，或许没有道德矛盾夹在他们中间他和Jason可以更好交流，他也不需要袒露自己到底有多么愧疚。

Red Hood似乎对他们没有太大兴趣，他只有在哥谭的时候见过他两次，但Tim和Barbara已经足够经常提起他了。

这不得不让他担心起Wally来。万一他回来了也变得不一样呢？他会不会甚至对Artemis动手？万一他们失败了呢？万一luthor只打算带他的肉体回来呢？Dick以前还没有考虑过这些问题，大家都专心于让wally回到队伍之中以至于没有人考虑过后果如何。他们甚至都不知道他会不会掉到了另一个时空里，还是穿梭在时空之中，亦或者早已分解成原子和分子。

只有他们看到luthor的数据之后才能明白这一切值不值得做，但那可能要花上好几个月才最终决定对luthor出手。Dick也不想和队友们对质，他不想和他们大打出手。

有太多地方可能出错了。

而且Slade。Dick根本不知道他该做些什么。

他们之间早已牵扯了太多情感。即使在Akinloye那件事之后Slade也没有气到完全失去自己的那份冷酷。现在这或许是第一次Slade得到什么无法用金钱得来的东西，而Dick从来没有想到情况会是这样，没有想到自己也会感到与Slade同样的激情——甚至更多。

Dick摇摇头。不管多么与以往不同，这也只是做爱罢了。和他接吻不代表任何事，被他填满也不代表任何事。

或许那本不会代表任何事——如果他没有那么强烈地渴求他，如果他没有像一只缺爱的小狗一样搂住他的胳膊。

“振作起来，Dick。”他对自己吼道。他所感受到的，都不是爱。他不能爱上Slade。但如果Slade昨晚摇醒了他、如果Slade逼迫他一直带着颈圈的话，他本还可以更轻易地恨他。

他希望Roy说的那些都是错的，因为如果Slade在通过这种方式试图操纵他，那他已经无处可逃。

他必须得把注意力放在更重要的事情上。他们只不过是一晚打破了一些规矩，别无他事。

Dick终于换好衣服走出浴室。Slade已经消失不见。

他还是用水咽下了那些止痛药——现在做总比待会儿真的因为一夜疯狂而头痛要好。Dick发现自己走路还是比想象中要更感不适。

他留意到地毯上几滴血迹，立刻就反应过来是因为那个碎花瓶。Slade肯定不会是一不小心才割伤自己的。

Wintergreen在厨房里向他打了声招呼，Dick非常感激地准备开始吃早饭。此前他还从来没有和Wintergreen单独相处过，所以Dick安静地坐到椅子上，看着Wintergreen把一个鸡蛋摊到锅里。Wintergreen和Slade的关系对他来说一直是个谜团。虽然某种程度上可以把他们和AlfRed还有Bruce相比，但Dick还是轻而易举地就能找出两者之间的很多不同。

“Slade出去了。”Wintergreen开口，鸡蛋嗞嗞作响，“明早之前他不会回来的。你的训练明天开始。”

“训练？”Dick面露疑惑。Wintergreen瞟他一眼，但未再多说。

训练会很有意思，但也很有可能变成一场灾难。不过这算是他补偿要求中的一部分。

“他在出任务吗？”

Wintergreen只是笑笑，把面包、培根和鸡蛋放到他跟前。看来Dick是注定得不到任何答案了。

他冲他道谢。好在现在陪着他的不是Slade。

“不客气。”Wintergreen绅士一笑，Dick下意识回以同样微笑。

Wintergreen似乎并不怎么爱说话——最起码和陌生人在一起时这样的，他们或许甚至算得上是敌人。通常这种安静都不会很困扰Dick，他可能会自己变得很话痨来避免尴尬，但现在他的脑袋里只是充满了疑惑和问题。

他得离开这栋房子，即使这会不利于掩盖他身份。但Dick需要新鲜空气，他需要一点空间。

“我能离开房子吗？”他或许是因为这美味的鸡蛋而鼓足勇气。

Wintergreen看起来有几分困惑。Dick直起身，有些紧张地玩弄着叉子。

“你又不是一个囚犯，”Wintergreen似乎对于自己的措辞也有些纠结，毕竟某种程度上Dick的确是，“你有答应什么特殊条件吗？”

Dick轻嗤，嘴角扬起一点角度。如果一切都有那么简单按照条件来就好了。

“不。我们的合约更……自由一些？”再说了，昨晚他们已经基本上打破了所有规矩。或许他应该更纠结于，为什么现在他们就应该停止继续打破规矩？

Wintergreen脸上有些茫然，但他的眼睛仍留有几分审视。

“是吗？”

Dick耸耸肩，Wintergreen抱臂靠住餐桌。他们的合约与往常不同，他也不是用金钱付款，Slade原本的一些规矩并不适用于他。从某方面来讲，他在逼Slade再一次背叛光明会。

Dick抿紧双唇。直到现在他才意识到Slade也到底在冒多大风险。Rose和Wintergreen很有可能会被用来威胁他。

“我猜或许是了。”Wintergreen自问自答。Dick偏偏头，留意到他的视线落在自己脖间。

“这不是Slade干的。”

他应该在脖子上围条围巾的——不过那多半就会是Slade的围巾，而他真的不需要一整天都沉浸在男人的古龙水味道之中。

Wintergreen轻哼。

“现在我开始明白了。”

Dick没有追问他的含义。他知道自己不会得到答案的。

“如果你想出去散散步的话没有问题，但我最多只能给你两个小时。”

Dick轻嗤。

“这就够了。”他知道如果自己敢出声反对的话时间只会被进一步压缩。Wintergreen看起来就像是Slade的更好版本，他迫不及待地想要问他为什么退伍之后还要和Slade混在一起，但Dick知道Wintergreen不会告诉他的。即使是Adeline也把和Slade相关的事情都保密不说，她经常跟他和Joey讲自己甚至还不如Wintergreen了解Slade。这还衍生出过几个颇为有意思的事情，Joey觉得都十分好笑。

“Slade还经常去见Joey吗？”

Wintergreen看起来有些惊诧。

“我不知道你还和他有联系。”

“他是我的朋友。”Dick耸耸肩咬唇，“他告诉我正是因为他太少发声，太最终导致Adeline和Slade的矛盾滑向不可挽回的地步。这也是为什么我想问的原因，他虽然不常讨论Slade，但当他提起他的时候从来不是怀着厌恶憎恨。”

Wintergreen沉思般点点头。

“他没有那么经常见他。”

Dick疑惑抬头。

“过去四年他都没有见过他的儿子了。”

Dick双眼瞪大，叉子跌进餐盘。他没有想到Adeline会如此固执，也不敢相信joey都没有自己争取见他父亲一面。

“过去四年都没有见。”Dick重复道，长叹口气手抓进发间。

等他散步回来的时候一定会全身酸痛，但他必须得离开这里。

他已经很久没有简简单单散会步了——平常他更习惯在屋檐间跳跃。但风拂过脸的感觉也是分外舒心。最近一段时间他最为怀念的就是那些夜间巡逻，或许这也是为什么他一直睡不踏实。

好在今天是个大晴天，Dick脸上的墨镜显得不会那么突兀。有时候他不由好奇，这个小镇上真的有人知道Slade Wilson是谁吗？或许他对小镇人民来讲只是一个饭后闲谈的话题？

当他第一次跟Slade训练的时候，他没有被允许看到这座房子亦或者Wintergreen。事实上如果这都不能被称作家的话，那Dick觉得Slade也不可能拥有别的能算作家的地方了。从名义上讲，这是Wintergreen的房产，但Dick猜或许只有零零几人知道他和Slade的关系。光明会知道吗？他们肯定知道吧，Slade可是受雇于他们。

好在森林就在小镇旁边。在哥谭他能见到的只有高楼大厦，而且他也忙着生存，没有时间享受自然。以前他还会和队友们每周甚至每月去趟海边，但当他们的总部变成废墟之后一切都终止了。有时候他觉得过去一年里他已经做错了所有自己能做的决定。

他不知道这一年会不会变得一样糟。看起来或许是的。


	17. 对质

一夜好眠，但他醒来的时候还是发现自己躺在Slade的那一边。Dick试图把自己憋死在枕头里，趁这一切让他感觉更糟之前——不仅仅是因为他摸得到Slade枕头底下的那把枪。

从现在开始一切都会变成这样吗？他已经能睡得这么香了吗？他大脑中有一部分试图搞清这回事，但那念头只是一闪而过，接着就被他的责任感——以及理性所吞没。

Dick看着墙壁，手指摩挲在床的边缘，陷进床架和床垫之间。他碰到了什么木制把柄，一道反光射进他的眼睛——那是把刀。他飞速地把它塞了回去，手盖住眼睛，胃里翻滚。

和自己的敌人同床共枕是一回事，睡在Slade平常躺着的位置又是另一回事。男人不会无视这件事很久——说得好像他曾经无视过一样。Dick很自豪自己能经常弄清Slade都想要些什么，但Slade对他来说可不像一本书一样能够轻易看穿。不知道Slade都知道或者在想些什么，经常让Dick感觉糟透了。

他叹口气坐起身，环视整间房间。窗户嵌在另一侧墙上，好像在无声嘲讽着他。Dick泄出一声满是挫败的叹息。

从昨天早上开始，他就一直试图否认屋内满是Slade的存在感——但其实Dick自己心里也清楚。Wintergreen替他们换好了干净的床单——甚至都没有过问晚上发生了什么——现在这又闻起来就像Slade的气息一样。

这种气息让他联想到森林和蜂蜜，让他想要在柔软的床上舒舒服服地熟睡——即使他不应该这样。

现在他甚至想用刚才那把刀捅自己一下。

Dick强迫自己下了床，伸展伸展身子才打开衣柜拿出训练服。这还是他第一次清楚地认知到这些其实都是Slade的——他买的，他挑的，他付的钱——或许也只是Wintergreen替他准备的。Dick没法想象Slade在商场里买衣服，他没法想象他作为一个普通男人的样子。Slade永远和鲜血还有金钱联系在一起。

或许这就是所有的问题所在。Dick怀念Slade进出卧室的样子，这往好里讲是令人不安的，往坏里讲是足以致死的——尽管Slade一次又一次地提醒他他们是敌人，尽管他心怀多少疑惑，他的警惕性还是慢慢降低。

当Slade离开的时候，他脑中几乎闪过所有可能发生的事——快去追上他、追上那份温暖。他的大脑无用地建议他。

Dick发出一声愤怒的咆哮，多半是针对自己的那些所思所作所为。

当他下楼的时候厨房里空无一人，于是他准备了杯晨间咖啡，咬着一个三明治便走进了训练室。

Slade正在清理他的工具，手上的抹布都染成了红色，那些血说明又是一条人命。Dick艰难地咽下嘴里的三明治，试图忽视掉这场景让他如何胃里翻滚。

Slade似乎并没有注意到他，Dick坐到长椅上沉默地看向男人。清理工作看起来意外地平静而舒缓，他知道例行程序让人心情放松，但多数那些舒缓都是来自于杀戮。

他的任务到底是关于什么？Slade杀了什么人？一个父亲？一个母亲？一个孩子？

Dick凝视越久，他的呼吸就越发艰难。那些他之前做过的决定开始重重压上心头——Bruce和Roy失望的神情晃过眼前，还有Bruce和队友们会对他的不信任感，当他向wally坦白如何带他回来时wally的绝望之情。

不管他现在在做什么，都是不对的。他还不够强大。尽管Slade已经尽量慢地带他深入这个世界，他还是承受不住、几乎被压垮般出现了裂痕。他不是傻子，但他原以为一切会多少更容易一些，又或者他根本就没有仔细想过。为什么他就不能像Bruce还有kaldur那样做计划呢？为什么他就不能多像他们一些，把一切都提前计划好？

指尖掐进木制长凳。他——

“已经开始改变主意了？”

他攥紧双拳，抬头看向Slade。

“不。”

Slade偏偏头，落到他身上的视线比以往都要强烈，就好像他可以透过他的所有防备看穿灵魂。就像他从背后一只手死死勒住他的脖子，把他摁在墙上不得动弹。就是那种会让人人惴惴不安的眼神，而Dick从九岁起就知道这种眼神代表什么——他从Bruce还有diana那里都见到过，但他们都不曾让他感觉如此脆弱不安。

“为什么我们要进行训练？”Dick开口，试图转移Slade的注意力。男人露出一个颇有深意的笑，让他紧张地动弹几下。

“Roy和Jason都了解你的出手方式，甚至Cheshire都或多或少能认出来一些。”Slade走向软垫，Dick慢吞吞跟了上来，“由于你的柔韧性很好，你格斗的风格也颇为独特。如果用词来形容的话，我们得把你打磨一下——让你打架风格看起来更像我一些，或者最起码更像蝙蝠侠。”

Dick点头。他还是罗宾的时候就有说过这种话，不管他身穿哪种制服，人们总能认出来那就是他。以前被轻而易举地认出身份从来不是件麻烦事——某种程度上这还是件好事，因为人们把曾经给予罗宾的信任同样给予给了夜翼。

“不许空翻、不许跳跃、不许翻跟斗，我明白。”他耸肩，试图让自己听起来有几分生趣。

Slade抱臂打量起他。

“我们待会儿就知道了。”他低沉开口，几乎是一句警告。

是时候开始干正事了。

他们几乎没怎么动手，但Slade动作越快，Dick就越容易又拿出原本那套风格。当他试图躲开那些攻击的时候，Dick发现几乎很难强迫自己一直待在地上。

“待在地上。”Slade命令道，轻而易举地拉住他的脚踝把男孩拽倒在地。Dick一个翻滚恢复蹲姿，有些恼怒地望向他，试图思索自己下一步该如何出招。但他没有多少时间，当Slade一拳砸过来时他身不由己地做出一招侧翻。地板被男人砸出一个深洞，但他很快再次出手，Dick双脚落地，手却不得不死死抵住Slade胸膛，险些因为失去平衡摔倒在地。他急促喘气，浑身颤抖。之前身上那些淤青基本上快消失掉了，现在男人落到他肩胛骨上的这一击更疼，肯定会留下更深的伤。

“来啊，”Slade开口。Dick拉伸一下身体，试图忽略掉浑身痛楚。“你能做的更好。”

他没觉得自己表现得有多好，但Dick根本不知道不用原本那些技巧该如何出手。他只能撤步躲开冲他脸上袭来的一击踢腿，并险险与一拳擦肩而过。

“别想太多。”Slade催促道，再次出手抓住他的手腕。Dick用腿挡开一击，手腕一扭不惜弄伤自己也要挣脱束缚。他试图忘记自己通常会怎么做——借势把自己甩到空中然后抓住他的胳膊反方向一扭，足以把男人摁倒在地。现在Dick感觉自己就像在通风管道里和别人大打出手，他长期以来一直非常讨厌这样动作。

他试图使出一记高踢，但Slade抓住了他的脚踝往上拉起。Dick咬牙，清晰地感觉到自己某些部分被明显拉伸开来，接着他失去重心再也站不稳。

“如果在紧要关头你还是可以用的。”Slade开口。Dick只是轻嘶一声，感觉自己被拉向男人肩膀，几根手指落上他的淤青。“但如果你以为那些没有体操杂技技巧的人也会这样出手的话，那你就错了，这种动作可以把他们肌肉撕裂。”

Dick怒视向他。

“真的？”他尖刻开口。Dick真的不想再保持这种姿势。他轻嘶出声的时候Slade摁在他淤青上的力度小了一些，但他依旧没有松开自己的腿；他们离得也太近了，不得不让Dick时刻想起自己的窘况。

Dick视线落到一旁。他不由想起自己通常都会怎么摆脱男人——身体前倾重新找回平衡，双腿锁上肩头，用重量把二人一同弄翻在地。但那就意味着要直直对上Slade的脸、和他紧贴——为什么他只能想到这一切感觉起来会有多么令人苦恼？

Slade后撤一步将他腿提得更高，在他来得及反应之前后背便重重撞上了软垫。但Dick紧接一个后滚翻挣脱开了束缚，试图忽视掉两腿之间那种过度拉扯的痛——即使他出身是杂技演员，也不代表他需要保持那种姿势很久。

但很快他又被摔回了地上，一只脚踩住他的肩膀另一只手抻高他的手臂。Dick几乎下意识地放软胳膊避免伤到筋骨，但他肩头的淤青还是被死死压到了软垫上，火燎的痛终于让他溢出一声痛哼。

Slade拉他起来的时候Dick又发出一声呻吟，他后撤一步，揉揉手腕才探掌摸上受伤部位。Slade轻轻抓住他的肩头，把男孩转过来仔细评估伤势。落在他肌肤上的温热指尖马上让Dick回想起最初这些淤青是怎么来的。

“我没事。”他紧巴巴开口，等Slade撤远一些。当指尖终于离开时他松下肩膀，长叹口气。Slade只是意味不明地看着他——这真的没让一切变得更为简单。

“那就继续。”

Dick深吸，重新摆出战斗姿势。相比于翻跟斗，他现在把双脚稳稳落在地上。男孩侧步一滑转身出手，试图一个过肩摔但Slade抓住了他的衬衫，他们一起摔倒到地上。Dick双腿锁住男人，借助惯性重新回到上面。

他动作一顿。Slade可以轻而易举地反击，但现在他只是利用时机手掌锁上他的喉咙。一声痛呼溢出Dick唇边，Slade指尖掐进他的淤青。他抬手试图握住男人手腕，但在那之前他就已经松开了手劲。

淤青一跳一跳生疼。这比他想象中还要痛。Dick的手被推开，男人指节抬起他下巴，指尖则小心翼翼扫过他柔嫩肌肤。

“我们明天继续。”

Dick摇摇头，向后躲开男人的碰触。他小心翼翼地动作，试图既要不让Slade重居上风，又要避免更多的皮肤接触。

“不。如果他们不应该知道我的身份的话，我今天就要练。”

这只是个借口——即使它是真的。Dick不允许自己花费一整天纠结于先前那些错误。Slade在他身下动动，一只手撑起脑袋。Dick吞咽几下，感觉喉咙发干。

“你脑子在想别的，你的淤青也在分散你的注意力。你或许会失去这天时间，但总比把一切搞得更糟强。”

“我这辈子都随时带着淤青训练。”

“然而你还是对他们极度敏感。”Slade平静开口。

Dick希望他说的是错的，但事与愿违：“你为什么关心？自从第一天起你似乎就计划着伤害我。”他只得刻薄反击。

Slade轻嗤。Dick下意识地缩紧双腿，但男人还是一把把他掀翻在地，他的一条腿被高高压上肩膀，形成一个颇不自在的三角形。一只手警告般捏紧Dick肩头。

“如果我想伤害你的话，Dick，我早就这么做了。我会让你的胳膊脱臼、折断你的手指、击碎你的膝盖骨——实际上如果我现在想伤害你的话，我就会做这些事。”

Dick知道自己肯定脸色发白，尤其当他肩头的压力更紧。

“harper影响你还是挺快的。”

“没有——”他开口但却无法继续。因为他会撒谎，而Slade一眼就能看穿他的谎言。

“你以前可丝毫不介意我的好心，kid。”

Dick咬唇。

“不，我的确不介意。”他吸口气，“但我不需要你体谅我。我以前带过更重的伤训练，有过更重的伤打架。”

“伤都是打架才得来的。”

他瞪向Slade，试图搞清他们在讨论什么。

“这没有区别。”虽然的确有区别。他一点也不喜欢打架受伤。“它们已经不疼了。我跟你说过，你没有伤到我。”

他的口气比早上要少了很多戒备，Slade也听得出来。而这足以让Slade起身，拽着Dick的衬衫把他拉起。

“你想要终止合约吗？”

Dick眨眨眼。

“什么？”他皱眉，“不。”

“那就听我说。”

“Slade——”Dick开口，但他知道不管自己说什么Slade都不会听的。好在他知道该如何应对像Slade这样的人。

他一个回旋踢把Slade踹倒在地。这算不是多巧妙的一击，但他成功地达成了目的、让Slade眼前一惊。下一秒他就骑到男人身上，拳头直冲面门而来。

这远没有他想象那般令人满足，更谈不上是他的最佳打算——但也还说得过去。他痛恨Slade突然之间对他的关心，痛恨他其实一直想让Slade早点这样。

男人眼中闪过暴怒，一阵剧痛袭上Dick胸膛，紧接着他就被重新摁在软垫上，下巴着地、双手铐在背后，头发被人拽住拎起脑袋。Dick咬紧牙关，阻挡住痛呼。

“你是想让我伤害你吗？是吗？”Slade充满危险气息开口，他的膝盖死死压住后背。Dick双眼睁大，疼痛剧增，几乎是挤出一声住手的请求。“那你想要什么？”Slade动作未变，冷漠开口。

Dick沉默。Slade抓住他的头发逼他坐起身，神情冷酷宛若二月刺骨。

“或许真的打一架才能让你清醒过来，kid。”

很好。

Slade一直言出必行，他真的开始下狠手。Dick逐渐招架不住，肾上腺素奔腾在血管中，让他即使脑子还在思考着对策，身体也能更好地躲过一次又一次攻击。但正常打架根本不会有这般激烈，如果Dick还要继续遵守先前的规矩，他根本没有可能跟上Slade的速度。

Dick被一拳击中胸膛，重重撞上墙壁。他还算是比较容易躲过了第一拳，但第二拳却根本来不及了——他只能勉强避开头不被砸中。

Slade把他钳制在墙和自己之前，Dick一动不动。男人拳头紧握，Dick准备好随时下巴被他来上一拳。他全身紧绷但不肯闭眼，直到Slade出手一拳砸在他头侧墙上。

“你是在试图杀了我吗？”他挤出一句话。Dick全身上下因为淤青而隐隐作痛，他的衣服也被汗水紧紧黏在皮肤上。Dick的胳膊被轻轻一碰，他这才意识到他们的手还纠缠在一起，但好在Slade似乎没有太关心他的话，松开了他的手臂。

“把你那些杂耍都留到街上，kid。”Slade开口。被砸碎的墙渣数数掉到地上，扬起一阵灰尘，“你这次表现得好了一点。”

Dick干笑。

“没错，因为你把我当做一个沙袋来对待。”

他颈部寒毛挺立。或许这正是Slade一直想做的。

“你是个混蛋，Slade。”

“因为我听了你的？”男人问道。Dick怒吼一声，往前几步。

“你没听。”他手指戳上Slade的宽厚胸膛，“我应该生气。我才应该是那个在你身上留下淤青的人。”

“你自作自受。”Slade开口却并没有管Dick在他的胸肌上戳来戳去，“你感觉受威胁了。但我对你好自己能有什么好处吗？还是这只是你个人偏见罢了？”

Dick抿唇。

“你知道akinloye的事情。当我试图帮助缓轻你的愧疚感时，你接受了。”Slade贴得更近，“你迎合我的每一次触摸。甚至在我告诉你之前你就知道我们不会杀掉Red Hood。”

“你以前的确没有操完我之后就把我像碎布娃娃一样抛弃。”他愤恨道，但随即就后悔无比。

“你——”Slade开口。但Dick已经转过了头，甚至抽回手随时准备好听到男人的嘲讽。但他没有。屋里一片寂静，气氛逐渐紧张。

他不知道他到底想谈成什么。他应该闭嘴的，他应该按照Slade想要的那样来训练——他能操纵他多少？或许根本是零。

“管控好你的情绪。”Slade终于说道，“要么不信我，要么无视harper。要么把我看成一个敌人，要么一个盟友。我们的合约依旧成立，而你需要满足所有的要求——要么你能获得所有你想要的，要么一无所有。”

Dick指尖掐进手臂，试图阻止自己所有的情绪溃坝而出。他给自己自掘坟墓，因为他只考虑到了wally。他现在必须一辈子带这个决定活下去，他不得不。

“我们休息一下，然后继续。”Slade已经半转过身，好像整个对话都是毫无意义而易被遗忘的。

Dick这已经够了。他又一次被抛弃了——通过一种不同的方式。但他之所以九岁就能成为罗宾，正是因为他的坚持不懈和对肢体语言的了解。他可以轻易看透他导师口中的那些谎言，他可以看透Slade在避讳什么。看来之前发生的那些事不仅仅让他自己困恼。

Slade把Roy的话视为一次个人攻击，不然他也不会如此愤怒。Slade感到愧疚，不然的话他根本不会在意自己的痛呼。或许一切都是谎话，不然为什么Slade要救Akinloye一命？为什么不让她慢慢死掉？

“我会无视掉Roy的那些话，只要你答应我一个条件。”他坚定开口，但Dick隐约能感受到自己的喉咙在微微发颤。他希望他没有在做错什么事——尽管他已经觉得这一切都是一个错误。他在和野兽共舞，而给自己留的退路几乎不存。

“否认他的话。”

Slade转过头，身子仍已经半面房门。

“你想要我的忠诚。说出来，你就能拥有它。”Dick继续道。

“你终于疯了吗？”Slade几乎是勉强平静开口。

“不。”Dick得意一笑，“我非常正常。”

Slade比以往都要更久地看向他。他脸上毫无表情甚至带有一丝疲倦，而时间越长Dick就越觉得Slade或许只是简单把视线从他身上穿过。但男人最终还是挺直身彻底背了过去，直到快走出房间才停了下来。

“他说错了。”

Dick摇摇头，希望这句话能让自己活过接下来几个月。

训练依旧严苛但不再残忍。他们没有再继续那个话题。Dick已经如愿以偿，如果他再紧追不舍的话Slade肯定会大发怒火的。

他贴着墙慢慢坐到地上。Dick累极了，他不记得上一次像这样高强度训练是什么时候了，反正肯定是很久以前。

他甚至差点没接住扔过来的水瓶，Slade嗤笑一声，看着他努力不要让瓶子滑出指间。以前Slade Wilson会低笑或者大笑，但他可从不会嗤笑。

“你真的觉得这会有用？”Dick大口喝水。

“如果没用的话我就不会花一天时间做这个了。听我的话，一切都会没问题的。”

Dick翻个白眼。他不明白为什么自己认识的人都那么喜欢下命令。当Slade在判断器械的受损情况时，他抬眼仔细研究着男人。

“在酒吧的时候我本不想反抗你的命令的，但我不想让自己看起来太无能。那只是本能反应。”

他想一吐为快，而且这个话题也比讨论Roy要好。在Dick看到那个酒保之后他就明白为什么Slade要给他那种命令了，他只希望男人能提前告诉他酒保的那些能力。

Slade踌躇了一下，就好像他想忘记那天发生过的所有事情一样。

“我没有生你的气，那种反应很合乎情理。”他生硬回道。

Dick轻嗤，视线重新落回水瓶上，指尖不安地挠着塑料外壳。

“没生我的气？即使我没有听你的话？你的确心肠变软了，恩？”他重新看向Slade，调侃开口。

“是因为我的误判，才让你不得不出手的。”Slade听见了他的话，但仍表现得毫不关心，“我们下周应该就会和其他人见面。”

Dick哼哼两声表示自己知晓，眼睛看着Slade端详着自己的剑，拇指轻敲刀刃、手紧握剑柄，就好像在寻找是否有瑕疵一般。

“是做任务的时候怎么了吗？”Dick终于大胆开口，下巴抵上膝盖。

“不是任务。”

Dick疑惑，Slade举起剑。他已经把它磨过一遍，剑刃在亮光下咄咄逼人。当Slade重新把它插回剑鞘时，Dick甚至担心那会被剑割成两半。

“我杀了那个酒保。”


	18. 训练

Dick没有再问起那个酒保，他从Jason还有Roy那里一直知道了他的死讯。Slade Wilson从来不会杀人不为好处。酒保的死只会让流言更广。Dick不想知道究竟人们都在说些关于他们的什么事情。

训练继续。Dick脑子里想的稍微少了一些，但尽管他知道像这样出手是最好的方法，他还是越来越感到挫败。

三天之后Dick只想尖叫。

他的拳头砸进墙壁，留下一个巨大的洞坑。指节的疼痛只让他更加愤怒。

“你怎么能这样打架？”Dick怒吼。他感觉自己就像一只被困笼中的野兽。难怪Bruce和Slade总是看起来如此易怒，但最起码不会有人时不时把他们横扫倒地，然后斥责着让他们换种打法——每当那时Dick就感觉自己颇为无能，甚至饱感屈辱和受挫。Slade这三天以来一直在用实力告诉Dick，不管他再怎么拼命也根本打不过他。

说起来，男人倒是对他的情绪爆发一点也不感到意外。

那就好像被锁链困缚，不停地一次又一次头撞硬墙。

他的肌肉紧绷酸痛。Dick重重呼气，掌根抚上双眼，脑袋后仰试图让肌肉放松一些。他怎么能被这种事情影响如此之深？Bruce会跟往常一样硬挺过来，dinah则会笑笑把这当成一种挑战面对。

去他妈的。

“你在打架的时候已经改变风格足够多了，”Slade在几尺之外开口，“你只需要有意识地这么做。我本来不相信能够在这么短时间内看到你做到，但很显然你很善于适应你的对手。”

Dick还是第一次听到这种夸奖，他从来不知道他的这一面。尽管他还想多深究几句Slade言下的表扬之意，Dick的嘴角还是不由自主挂上一个微笑。

“休息一会儿。我有些事要做，待会儿我们早些吃饭，然后就可以结束训练了。”

Dick沉下双手，睁眼点点头。当Slade离开房间的时候他彻底放松下来，过去几天里他只有再训练的时候才能见到Slade，Dick不知道他是应该为这份自由而感到高兴，还是为即将到来的事情而感到焦虑。

他决定再做些瑜伽放松一下身子，不然也无事可做了。在这里的时候，总是能够令人痛苦地提醒他，打击犯罪几乎占据了他个整个人生。尽管别人经常误以为他拥有一个普通人的生活，他所有做的事情都是为了一个伟大理想。Dick摇摇头。等他回家之后、等wally回来之后，他可以再多发展一些打击犯罪以外的生活娱乐。

他流畅地换了一个瑜伽姿势。如果不是和Barbara还有Tim打赌输了的话，他才不会尝试这些颇为复杂的动作。但现在他竟然慢慢开始爱上它们了，他拉伸身体的时候可以感觉自己更为强大有力、更为健康，甚至只是心情更好。

等他全套做完，他的肌肉已经放松了不少，他的思绪也平静了些。这比以前Bruce教给他的任何冥想都更为有用。

Wintergreen正在花园里干活，Dick决定加入他。今天还是很冷，但是阳光很足，一片透彻的蓝天只疏疏飘着几片云。音响里正放着八十年代的歌曲，Wintergreen跟着时不时哼唱几句——这其实是一个十分怪异的画面。他只知道AlfRed一般都会做些什么，而当他工作的时候肯定也只会听古典音乐，更不会跟着哼唱了——最起码不会让人听见。

“你想帮忙吗？”Wintergreen转向他问道。Dick难以掩藏自己的惊讶。AlfRed从来不需要任何人掺和他的工作，如果想要接近他的那些花圃的话，要么是这天你心情糟透了，要么就是你生病了。

“当然，我能做些什么？”Dick笑笑。他小的时候不论马戏团走到哪里，老haly总会种下一盆花或者一棵小树。他虽然已经不再和马戏团一起生活，但这些曾经的记忆依旧在他脑中鲜明光彩。

“Rose想要种几株新品玫瑰。”Wintergreen解释道。Dick颇为自然点点头。等这年过去以后，他一定会很想她的。

“她难道不希望Slade亲手给她种吗？”他开口。

“相信我，如果你来会更好。”Wintergreen说道。Dick闻言挑挑眉头。“climbing Roses还是weeping tree Roses？”

“为什么不能两者都种？”Dick问道。Wintergreen无声笑笑。

“照顾一种就已经要花费不少时间了。”

“好吧。”Dick思索一下，“weeping tree Roses吧。他们看起来很漂亮。”

“好主意。”Wintergreen回道。

他们几乎花掉了整个下午种这些玫瑰，这些花太过娇嫩了，只能一点一点来。随着时间推移，他们之间的氛围也越来越友好，美妙的音乐和鸟鸣回响在耳边。

Dick叹口气倒上草地。他满手都是脏泥，Wintergreen对他的滑稽举动好笑摇摇头，摘掉手套。落到他额头上的一道光暴露了男人的真实年龄，如果Dick不认识AlfRed的话，他是真的不知道Wintergreen如果帮Slade和Rose这么多活的。

“干完活你想享受一些甜品吗？”Wintergreen抻抻身子，“昨天我做了杏仁果酱挞。”

“当然。”Dick跟着起身走回屋内。但Wintergreen不让他帮忙，Dick只得无奈翻翻白眼，坐到沙发上。电视机就像背景音一样，当Wintergreen带着甜品回来的时候，他们终于可以坐下来透过窗子好好欣赏到自己的佳作。

“Rose会很高兴能有一片圣地来记得你的。”Wintergreen优雅地叉起一块食物。Dick大笑。

“请不要用‘圣地’这个词，那听起来就好像我要死了一样。”他畏缩一下。Dick还是有些不确定当Slade看到自己在家里留下痕迹时，他会如何反应。他们之间的关系十分复杂，现在Dick真的不知道他们到底算处于哪种阶段。Slade变得更加缄默、冷漠，就好像他们以前的对话只是重提了一下Dick未曾意识到的那些界限。

“我很抱歉。”

Wintergreen的真切几乎吓了Dick一跳，他抬眼看向男人。

“我不是想暗示任何事情。有你在这里，Rose每天都在茁壮成长。自从你来了以后她一直兴致颇高，而当你单独出任务的时候她几乎吓坏了、以为你再也不会回来了。”

Dick皱眉。怪不得Slade把她交给了Adeline，相比Dick而言他宁愿选择她。

Wintergreen仍看着他，Dick有些尴尬地动了动身子。他开不了口。Rose离开之后他还从来没有仔细想过她曾经说过的那些话，她想要让他不仅仅是一个普通的盟友，如果他不在的时候女孩有为此大发脾气的话，Slade肯定知道的。

“啊，不说了。”Wintergreen把叉子放下。他们之间紧张的气氛几乎清晰可见。不管这个试探是为了什么，Dick肯定都失败了。“她的训练怎么样了？”

Dick吞咽几口，终于重新举起叉子，和Wintergreen继续一些无关紧要的交流。最起码他还了解一些女孩的训练情况。但接着电视屏幕上的罗宾字眼完全捉住了他的关注。

“哥谭最为令人振奋人心的一位超级英雄今天不幸受伤，罗宾被蝙蝠侠从一个新敌人手中救走。”记者说道，“录像证实，哥谭义警们最新的威胁正是Red Hood。”

录像来自一个Dick颇为熟悉的码头。Tim手捂着身侧，几乎没法站直，而Bruce则矗立在他的两个儿子之间，保护一个免于另一个伤害。Dick可以从他的举止里看到愤怒，而Jason每次出招几乎都是充满杀意。

这不对。为什么Jason要伤害Tim？为什么他会想要杀了Bruce？他不可能有那么生气。Dick盯着盘中吃掉一半的甜点，脑中依旧浮现着那副画面，试图像以前蝙蝠侠教的那样分析状况。

他们该有多痛苦？为什么Jason要做这些？他真的对Bruce如此愤怒吗？就因为他又选择了Tim？Barbara在哪？她安全吗？

“这份录像被上传到了好几个网站，虽然目前为止这看来还是一场义警与恶棍的冲突，但这毫无疑问最终会影响到哥谭及城市人口。直接向罗宾出手很显然是一种挑衅以及宣战。”

还没等记者请出一位专家、细数多年以来蝙蝠侠都曾如何令哥谭失望，Dick就已经知道人们会对超级英雄们开火。他关掉电视——最起码他知道这是家里的矛盾——并且强制自己继续回到和Wintergreen的对话上。

Wintergreen没有对此发表任何言论，但话题还是转到了他们的格斗武术训练上。当得知他开始训练的年纪时，Wintergreen唇色全失、颇为惊诧，惹得Dick几乎得意一笑。虽然有几分夸大的成分，但Wintergreen的惊讶还是货真价实的，这让Dick几乎都忘记担心自己家里那些乱七八糟的矛盾纠纷。

晚饭的时候Wintergreen悄悄把一份报纸扔到原本Rose的椅子上，Dick可以看到录像里被放大的那个染血身影。那是一张极为模糊的图片，但Dick已经见过足够过的监控录像了，他可以分辨出每一像素的细微差别——那不算威胁人命，但出招都很阴险。Jason很显然不是在玩玩而已。

训练并没有像计划那样一切顺利。当Dick踏上软垫的时候，他又感到那种挫败感袭来。他继续走进房间，试图把所有他家里的事情抛之脑后。但即使他的愤怒和挫败让出拳更为凶狠和直接，Dick出招时还是恢复了最开始不假思索的风格。

Jason本有可能杀了Tim，而他将又一次不在那里。Dick感到一阵恶心。

Slade狠狠把他摔到地上，几乎要把肺里的空气全部挤出。

“你脑袋晃哪去了，Dick？”Slade大掌压住他的胸膛，“你又让你的本能重居上风，而这没法改变你的格斗风格。”

Dick一言不发。他知道Slade根本不会接受任何借口，他也不想让Slade知道这一切。Slade把他拉起，Dick活动活动肩膀，仍没法忘记刚才压在自己胸上的温热触感。

“戴上。”

Dick皱眉看向镣铐，但还是拿了起来仔细观察。

“不用正常重量？”他疑惑开口。这是用来加重重心的。

“这能打破平衡，迫使你更专注一些。”Slade解释道，“戴上或者你也可以不戴，反正只有我对你的表现满意了才会结束训练。”

Dick知道这意味着即使花上一整夜，他也会被困在这个训练室里。他叹口气把镣铐穿在脚上，但他知道实际上这个只会让他更不专注。Slade打开了开关，Dick立刻感受到镣铐正在把他重重拉向地面，他不得不真的低头确认自己真的没有陷进地板里。

虽然不想这么说，但训练变得越来越像折磨。镣铐里的装置重心时不时来回调整，有时候甚至同时两边不同，Dick不得不以最快的速度落稳双脚。

接着他多少会有些摔向地板，直直跌在Slade身前。Dick不知道当自己四肢着地、充满屈辱地抬头看Slade时，男人是如何还保持一脸平静的。

三十分钟过去，Dick已经身上多了几处淤青，他的头也开始发痛。一个小时之后他浑身上下满是汗水，腿软得如同果冻无力。Slade趁他在面朝下摔上地面之前一把抓住了他——虽然Dick宁愿撞上冰冷的地板，也不愿意撞上男人宽厚、温热、满是肌肉的胸膛。他平静了一下呼吸，才挣脱开Slade抓住他肩膀的手，两腿勉强支撑着站稳。如果这样还不会在身上折腾出更多肌肉的话，那他也不知道什么样的训练才行了。

“我为你自豪。”

Dick过急扭头差点眼前黑了一秒。他咕哝两声，勉强手撑桌子稳住自己。

“你做的很好。我没有想到你会撑了一个小时。”

Dick哑口无言，被单独留在了训练室里。

他竟然得到了来自Slade的夸奖，更不要提一天内两次。虽然Dick不想把这夸奖对待的太过认真，但一个藏不住的笑容还是悄悄挂上唇角。Bruce几乎从来不这样，虽然dinah经常告诉他们做得很好，他从来没有真正把她的话往心里去，因为Dick知道Bruce肯定会不同意她的看法。他花了几秒才意识到，自己胸口爆裂开来的情绪正是快乐。

“你或许想看看这个。”当Dick踏进餐厅时Wintergreen开口道。他看向笔记本，很显然他家里的那件事已经传遍了网上，而他很不喜欢录像还有那些文章里说的东西。Tim并没有被攻击。如果他理解的没错的话，他只是被绑架了。之前他们见面时Jason曾经表现出来的那种愤怒，根本比不上半点录像里的暴怒和凶险。Dick甚至开始怀疑为什么突然会有这么多录像披露出来。难道Jason想要杀了他们其中一个吗？难道他特意挑了一个有很多摄像头的地方，就为了告诉全世界蝙蝠侠是个失败者吗？即使在他的关护下还是有人死了？

“你想给他打电话吗？”

声音紧贴在他背后响起，Dick几乎畏缩一下。他以为Slade已经去了书房，而不是在这里来回乱晃。

“你会让我吗？”他怀疑开口，根本不相信他的任何一个字。

“只要你在这里打的话，当然。一分半，不能再多了。”

“Tim可以几秒内就用黑客手段找到这个房子。”他提醒道——虽然Dick自己也不知道为什么如此急迫地想要告诉他们。

“那你最好不要给他这样做的理由。”Wintergreen回道，手里举着一部电话。Dick看了一会儿，似乎在决定这是否值得一做。

他拨出号码，双眼落到脚上，另一只空出来的手被他扣在臂下。

和蝙蝠侠共事意味着他没有那么容易被吓到，但Slade和Wintergreen加起来就要比Bruce还糟。他甚至可以感到他们的视线灼痛自己的皮肤，把他钉在自己正靠着桌子的那个位置。更何况他们都站得离他非常近，几乎就是一种人身威胁。不愧是两人一起共事过。Dick确定如果他做错一步，Slade和Wintergreen就会出手——他只是不知道什么时候还有如何出手。

“是我，Dick。”他抢在Tim之前开口，“你还好吗？”

“Dick！”Tim似乎非常高兴听到他的声音，“你在哪？我们收到你的上张卡片了，你真的应该多写一些的。”

Dick咬唇。

“我正在机场，待会儿马上就要起飞了。我听说那件攻击的事了，我只想确认一下你是否还好。如果你死了的话——”他止住。Dick知道如果自己再说的话只会声音破裂嘶哑，他知道Tim会懂他的意思的。

“我没事。”Tim快速回道，口气满是热情与轻巧，“他只是揍了我一顿，但媒体把事实夸大了。不过Bruce却——”

Tim欲言又止，而他以前从来不会这么做。

“你什么意思？发生什么了？”他追问道。

“我没法通过电话跟你说，但这跟Red Hood的身份有关，简直是一场灾难。”Tim呻吟起来，但很快他又找回了正常话题，“你什么时候回来？”

Dick吞咽几口，眼神望向Slade。

“我还不知道。我得先在欧洲处理完几件事，你知道打击犯罪都是什么样的。你就跟我说说他都做了什么，告诉我你一切还好。”

Tim因为他满是命令的口气而轻叹口气，Dick窃笑起来。

“我一切都好。他很显然很恨我，但我们……达成了一个协议？”Tim听起来似乎不太确定，但他还活着，也就意味着Jason并不想伤害他。这个念头令Dick心头一松。“呃……我身上最重的伤或许也是因为我的愚蠢。”

Dick蹙眉：“Tim——”

“相信我，真的。而且我不太想继续谈这个了。”Tim语气中明显满是窘迫，“不过Bruce却感觉很愧疚，愧疚极了，他被伤到了。Red Hood嘲弄他、用计谋打败了他。”

“他能挺过来的。”Dick保证到，虽然这种话说起来有几分好笑，“我得挂了。替我多照顾点他，你之前就把他从地狱里救出来过一次，你能再做一次的，我相信你。”

一秒沉寂。

“谢谢。”Tim轻声开口。他们谁不想要夸奖、安慰。Jason也渴望过这些，或许比其他任何人都更渴望。他本应该在那里的。该死。他本应该在那里的，而不是急着从Bruce身边跑掉。

“没关系，Timmy。保重。”

他正好掐时间挂掉电话，视线一直落在地上。Dick还松松握着电话，直到Wintergreen从他手里拿走，顺便拍了拍他肩膀以示安慰。Slade已经无声消失掉了，Dick决定是时候结束这一天了。

训练让人精疲力尽，他很快就沉入了睡梦之中。当他最初的那些顾虑都解决掉之后，他似乎越来越经常贴在Slade身边醒来——只要他们之间还保有几厘米间距的话，一切都好。当他入睡的时候，真正困扰Dick的只有那些自己的想法，Slade则似乎根本对此毫不关心。身不由己滑向床中央意味着更糟的一种弱点，而这一次他的感官终于赶上了理智。Dick警惕性再度回归，他睡眼朦胧地醒过来，听见Slade正在打电话的声音。

天还很暗，冷冷的月光把房角照亮一角。Dick起身，任由毛毯滑落肩头。他头靠上床头板，梳开几缕贴在脸上的发丝。Slade瞟他一眼，而Dick这才意识到以前他还没有见过男人顶着一头睡觉乱糟糟的头发。Slade看起来还是十分规整，不仅仅是因为他身上那件黑色衬衫几乎不带一折衣褶。但即使这样，Dick还是知道那件衣服底下的Slade是怎样的，他的肌肉是如何虬结，当他——

Dick吞咽几口。Slade总是对他有一种特殊的吸引，现在甚至连文字都无法描述这种感觉。他忍住兴奋，努力让自己仍充满睡意的脑袋专注于Slade的话上——好在他身体控制能力很强。

“我们会到那的。直接往坐标位置派架直升飞机。”Slade听电话那头说了些什么，“不，他们不会那么轻易地就能找到入口的，他们才刚刚开始试图进入那片区域，还得花上好几个小时才能继续深入。更何况根据他们的行动判断，你说他们根本不知道无声警报。”

那边似乎对此感到十分满意。区域还有无声警报多半意味着这是直接和光明会有关的事情，但Dick还没来得及打探更多，Slade就挂掉了电话。

“一些雇佣兵潜入了Vandal Savage用来存储武器的一处基地，我们需要在他们发现任何重要东西之前阻止他们。”Slade解释道，从床上起身，“他们都是专业人士，但这对我们两个来说应该不会是大问题。正好也是一个测试你能力的时机，向我证明过去几个小时里你的确学到了些什么。”

该干正事了。

Dick真的不想，但他还是从床上爬了起来，在夜色中跟着Slade一路抵达隔壁城镇，在小城边缘停着一架直升飞机。

“他们已经通过了第一道防护屏障并且进到了老工厂里。他们多半知道去往地下基地的入口就在某个房间里。”一名特工说道，“我们还不知道他们是受雇于政府还是个人，先生。”

Slade点点头。

“无所谓，Vandal Savage已经告诉我他想要解决掉这一切。”

Vandal savage这种人只有可能用一种方式来解决这一切。他应该从那通电话里打探更多消息的。他怎么能现在还如此松懈怠慢？

地点是一处废弃的老建筑，Dick知道这里肯定有几分玄机——kaldur和Artemis听到别人不止一次提起这个地方，他们怀疑这里意义重大。

他们被放到楼顶，之前Slade给他看过了这里的略图还有那些雇佣兵们最有可能在的位置。Dick真的非常怀念自己的隐形眼镜，他本可以用那个很容易就把这些信息拷贝下来。整座工厂的轮廓十分混乱，尤其是当这已经处于半毁状态时。

“他们应该是五人一组、一共三组，侦查着这片区域。既然他们能找到这个地方，那也就意味着他们知道我，但他们应该不知道你的存在。每当我们撞见他们的时候你都要出手，毕竟这还算是你的一次训练。如果有必要的话我会出手的。”Slade再次指明敌人可能在的位置后便合上了地图。

Dick点点头，前跨一步准备坠入黑暗，但一只手突然攥住了他的上臂，Slade把他拉近。

“还有最后一件事。”男人坚定开口，眼神心无旁骛落在他身上，“你要让他们流血。这是vandal savage的任务，如果他要求见你因为你太过仁慈的话，我就没法再保护你。”

Dick点头，手指落上绑在腿侧的冰冷金属。他能做到的，又不像他以前就没有打伤过其他人一样。Slade抬眼看向头顶的直升飞机，然后他松开了手，Dick趁Slade戴上面具前转过身去。

他们十分轻易就找到了第一支小队，后者正在搜索着一间大屋。仅存半数的灯光晃在他们头顶。这些雇佣兵看起来几乎像一支特警队，Dick深吸口气，才从阴影处现身，不惊扰任何声响悄悄走向他们背后。

就在他们转过头来的一瞬间，Dick扔出一把飞刀。他们的枪全都拔了出来，Dick知道如果自己一直这样的话将很难躲开所有子弹。刀命中了一人肩膀，Dick拔出机关枪冲他们开火。

他躲过了第一发子弹，接着翻滚躲到掩体后避开第二发，并趁他们冲他开枪时抛出一枚烟雾弹。但一发子弹还是擦伤了她。

Dick一击命中脚踝，放倒了先前受伤的雇佣兵。他能听见因为自己力量而产生的骨头脆响，接着用枪膛线击中了雇佣兵的脖子。

他一个过肩摔把第二个雇佣兵扔到了墙上，一脚踩碎从他手中掉落的枪。烟又升了起来。Dick背后一声咔哒，他及时转身躲过冲他脑袋而来的一发子弹。Dick感觉激怒爬上自己身体，他试着把脚更深埋进鞋里，但那没有任何用处。刚才那颗子弹转而击中了已经倒地的敌人。

“丧钟在哪？”雇佣兵举起枪粗哑开口。Dick视线扫过房间，奇怪为什么不是三把枪同时对着自己——另外两个雇佣兵消失了，但地上留有血迹。Dick知道那肯定是剑切过造成的。

他没有回答他的问题。愤怒涌上喉头，Dick冲向男人，肩膀顶上他的胸口。接着他姿势一变手掌击中男人下巴，将他打飞重重落到地上。Dick拧断了雇佣兵拿枪的那只手，拳头落到男人鼻上。

等终于起身低头看向雇佣兵，Dick胃部扭曲。他耳边响起非常像Roy的声音，一直说着就是今天晚上他会背弃所有曾经坚守相信过的东西。

“来吧，我们还有很多要做的。”

一只手落上他的肩膀，力道如此之重以至于Dick感觉自己都在它的压迫之下摇摇欲坠。但他的眼神还是顺着手臂一路升到面具。如果他想活过今晚的话，他必须得停下思索。

他强迫自己深吸几口，想象着他第一次作为罗宾夜巡时是如何让Bruce引导自己行动的。这次也没什么区别。只管动就好了，别多想。

他能做到的。

这些雇佣兵能力不差，但并不善于和超人类打交道。Dick轻而易举地解决掉了他的目标，试图忽略每一声骨头折断的声音都让他如何痉挛、忽略那些血仿佛流过自己身体的感觉。他身上所有受的伤只不过是一些子弹擦伤还有淤青，不够疼足以让他停止心烦意乱。

或许他感觉应该自己脑袋吃一发子弹。

光明会的下属们现身，绑起了仅剩的几个雇佣兵活口，并把他们带到了别的房间。

最后原本十五个雇佣兵里只剩下了六个，他们基本上都醒了，但不会惹出什么大麻烦的——他们都满身是伤，被封住嘴、绑起来，等待着未知命运降临。

Slade眼神扫过他们试图在搜寻什么，最后终于在其中一人面前蹲下身来——就是他之前开口问了丧钟在哪里。几乎所有人都精神紧绷，Dick知道这个雇佣兵一定很重要。Slade握住剑柄，Dick发现自己嘴巴发干，几乎是无心地向前一步。剑又被收了回去，Slade回头看过Dick一眼，才起身从雇佣兵身边走开。

“和其他人一起等我。”Slade握住他肩膀命令道。Dick让视线扫过周围的男男女女，他们随时准备好了赴死，早就想清了自己的结局。他可以从他们的眼睛中看出来这一点。Slade没有等他回答，径直把他推出房间然后锁上了门。

Dick咬紧牙盯着门，手用力试图推动这坨金属。他没法轻易放弃不管这些人，但最终他还是这么做了。Dick想象着自己放声尖叫，一阵颤栗窜下脊椎。

等待着他们的肯定是折磨和死亡。尽管Dick试图让自己不再去想这些画面，这个念头还是在脑中挥之不去。他爬回直升飞机，先前那名特工冲他点了点头。

几分钟后Slade带着一名雇佣兵也坐了上来。他们的衣服上满是鲜血，Dick偏过头看向窗外。那栋建筑变得越来越小。

他们最终落在酒店顶上，特工则带走了那名雇佣兵。Slade感激地拒绝了让他们在酒店留上一晚的邀请。

他不知道他们又花了多久才回到那栋几乎看起来十分温馨的房子——虽然贴满了家庭照片，但那些美好时光和温馨陪伴从来不曾存在过——不像那些被杀掉的男男女女所拥有的家。

“洗干净你身上的血。”Slade轻而易举摘掉颈圈，“不着急，慢慢来。”

Dick和他擦肩而过走进浴室，机械地脱掉衣服然后站到淋浴头下。他被水冻得直抖，血被冲洗成一道道粉色水流。Dick全身颤抖，假装这是因为洗澡水太冷。

他走出浴室，耳边似乎仍被水声充满听不见任何东西。Dick手仍止不住发抖，努力给自己煮了一杯咖啡。烫伤自己的舌头远远算不上他应得的惩罚，但疼痛已经足够把他拽出那种可悲状态了。

Slade不见踪影。Dick终于背靠上橱柜，放任自己痛哭啜泣。

这本就没什么他能做的，而且Slade也出格照顾了他的情绪，保证他不会强迫自己杀人。他提醒自己这不是第一次有人在他旁边死掉，死伤总是在所难免的，总是有人他没法及时救到，尤其在哥谭——人们经常会毫不知情就突然毙命。

Dick起身，用自己能找到的最刺激的液体开始清理装备，直到他再也嗅不到一丝血的味道。

当他终于收工时，他手上的皮都几乎脱了一层。Dick沉默看向带有红色条纹的面具，从未意识到自己其实是有多么讨厌它。面具在手中破裂。一声沉重叹气溢出唇际，Dick用手背擦干泪痕。他该哭够了。

“你去哪了？”Slade踏进房间的时候Dick开口问道，视线扫过男人身上的定制外套。尽管眼泪又蓄积起来，Dick还是没有管它，只是颇为疑惑挑挑眉头，手中面具攥得更紧。

“我去做了报告。”Slade解释道，挂起大衣然后向他走来。当他留意到男孩双手时眉头一蹙。Dick知道Slade把他在这里扔了几个小时，即使是给vandal savage作报告也用不了这么长时间。Dick吞咽几口，重新看向面具的红色条纹。

“所以，”他开口，Slade则走向煮好的咖啡，“那些雇佣兵为谁工作？”

屋里有一秒寂静，Slade喝了一口咖啡。

“政府。”他给出答复。Dick痛恨光明会这般肆意妄为。

“你杀了他吗？”他开口因为他必须得知道。如果他没能救下任何人，他最起码也把事情搞清楚。每一个他现在收集的信息以后或许都能被用来摧毁光明会的计划，Dick不会让那些人枉死。

“不。”

说实话，Dick被答案一惊。但这并不意味着那个男人就一定最后能活，或许如果Slade答“是”的话情况还会好一些。

“你今天杀了几个人？”

“十四。”

真正听到这个数字是如此地充满不真切感，就好似死亡不过是一种可收集品罢了。

“在杀戮这方面，你从来没有过什么问题吗？”他感觉愤怒在步步累积。

Slade放下咖啡交叉双臂。看起来他打算真诚地回答这个问题，而Dick想要知道为什么。

“我参军不是为了杀人，但我意识到这十分有效。我只是认识到了从实际考虑。”

即使他知道缘由，Dick也无法从中看出任何实际。

“杀人很容易，但之后会很麻烦，直到你完全适应了杀戮。第一次的时候——”Slade停住。他嘴角露出的笑容是如此诚恳，以至于Dick都呼吸一滞。

“感觉没什么特别的。你知道你杀了个人，但那可是战争时期。我根本不关心，也没感觉有什么影响。”

Dick舔舔唇。他并不是很想继续追问，但Slade还是告诉了他。

“我们杀了很多人，而你永远不可能完全忘掉这一点。大多数人没法处理好，但仍有一小撮人可以。我一直杀人因为这是我唯一能做的事，而当有了血清之后，那就直接解决掉了剩下所有事。”

“你什么意思？”Dick问道。最后几个字眼让他竖起耳朵。

“血清不仅仅影响身体细胞。创伤是一种化学过程，血清一直在屏蔽阻隔那些会伤害到我的东西。”

“你能——”他斟酌着措辞，“你能让它不再屏蔽吗？”

“我为什么要那么做？”

“因为这才是一劳永逸的解决办法。”

空掉的咖啡杯现在被放到了橱柜上。Dick知道问答时间结束了，手指扫过面具红色条纹。

“我想要拿回我的特制镜片。”

“原因？”Slade动动脖子，好似这只不过是一次再平常不过的对话，而不是Dick挣扎着再多争取一分权利。

“那些是为我眼睛特别制成的，而且我也没有你的那些特殊能力，这对镜片带有几个小工具或许能派上用场。”

Slade轻哼。

“好。你可以把镜片连接到我的服务器上。”

Dick纠结咬唇。这样就意味着Slade可以获取他通过镜片看到的所有信息，但说的就好像接下来几个月他会能离开男人身边半步一样。

“好。”他最终回道。


	19. 朋友

他们花了足足两天才抵达和Jason等人见面的目的地，并伪造了另一条混淆视听的路线。Slade不喜欢在一个地方待上太久，尤其是他已经有段时间没离开家的时候。即使他现在算是加入了光明会，他的敌人数量依旧只增不减。好在路上这两天最起码给了Dick一个理由不睡觉，他害怕自己又会做一个噩梦，最后在Slade的怀抱中醒来。只要一合眼，他就可以看见猩红的血液一滴一滴落到地上，形成一幅挥之不去的画面。他转过了身去，他让那些无辜的男女枉死。Slade本应逼他在旁边看着的，那样最起码他还会试着做些什么。他怎么能自称为‘英雄’？他都救不下任何一个人。

“这可没什么新奇的。我以为如果是外星人还能有点意思。”Jason开口。他们正站在一座休眠火山的最高点，Roy闻言露出一笑。虽然Jason一直是个这样令人头疼的麻烦鬼，但Dick还是藏不住喉头溢出一声轻嗤。他的弟弟疑惑偏偏头。

“我们的这位朋友想说的是，他们本可以挑一个不休眠的火山。”Cheshire面具下笑了几声，手搭上他肩膀。Dick也点了点头，唇角挂上一点微笑。尽管他一直很纠结再次见到他们，但现在他其实感觉好多了。

“我不觉得他们关心什么新奇不新奇。”Slade口中丝毫不加掩盖对他们糟糕玩笑的不喜，带着一行人滑下山坡，“如果他们关心的话，政府就会看到有外星人在地球最美的一处自然景观里搞事情。”

Roy嘟囔几声，听起来意外地没有任何敌意：“他们为什么选了这个？”

“肯定不是为了嘲讽。”Jason低声道。Dick余光扫过他一眼，他无法相信就是此刻站在自己身边的这个Jason，竟然充满了愤怒以至于想要伤害他的家人们。

“实际上他们就是为了那样才做的，”Slade回复到，Dick可以分辨出他语气中一点点兴味，“火山是直通地球中心的。”

“他们把这当做一个很明显的弱点，认为地球很脆弱？”Jason怀疑开口，兴趣高涨。Dick偷偷一笑，他还记得以前Jason是如何对Bruce的每一句话都凝神倾听、渴望学习。Slade回头看向Jason，似乎被取悦了几分。

“蝙蝠侠的确教了你些东西。”

Jason毫无疑问不喜地攥紧拳头，但他最终也没说什么。很显然Jason怪恨Bruce让他死掉，Dick也能理解这一点对他的影响——当他外出任务终于回来却只看到Jason的坟墓时，他也怪罪于Bruce。但归根到底，这也不是他的错。

“就该是这儿了。”他们在一面直得不可思议的墙前停下，“知道致远族的技术是什么样子，就能很容易找到痕迹。”

大家赞同，开始搜查起这面巨大无比的墙。Dick已经把他的镜片装到了制服上，终于有些小工具可以派上用场。

“这里。”几乎和Jason开口的同时，Dick举臂指向具体位置。他们眼神交汇了一瞬，Dick试图让自己被他审视时保持冷静。

“就算他跟你一般聪明，也没有必要杀了他。”

声音近乎贴着耳际，Dick差点跳了起来。Roy低笑几声，手虽然像以前那样搭上他的肩头，身体却并没有靠过来。Dick偏偏头，试图不要扭过头去看向Roy——他担心好友可以看穿面具下的自己。

“本来就没打算。”Jason生硬开口，手上小心翼翼地把植物从墙面扯下来，很显然他没有忘记他们还在一处自然景观里。Dick心头一紧，他还是当初Bruce收之麾下的那个小男孩。Jason依旧充满关怀心。十分，十分充满。

“或许你想知道为什么他们现在开始管你的小跟班叫‘Trigger’，”Cheshire靠在一棵古树上，看向Slade，“因为只要有人敢碰他，结局只有死亡。”

Slade低哼两声走向控制器，眼神尖锐看着Roy：“是吗？”

Roy在他耳边笑了起来，抽回手双手举起做投降状。Dick现在确定Roy知道了。他的好友已经很多年没有开心过了，自从他开始把‘跟班’看作一个低品格标签之后，他就基本上没怎么听过他笑了。

“你会想谋杀整间屋子里的人——你或许不会真的动手杀谁，但你会变得非常好斗（Trigger-happy）。”

Dick克制住畏缩，Cheshire叹息两声。

“请把开玩笑留给Jason，”她嘲弄道，“而且我们都知道有人死了。”

后半句话不似往常Cheshire的口气，就好像她在等一个理由。

Dick离开Roy身边，走向控制器。屏幕上开始出现一些外星文字，以前他和队友们也曾打开过类似的这种门，他的镜片里藏着Blue Beetle记下的破译密码。

“他早就知道，Cheshire。”Slade冷酷开口，“他根本没有留心那些警告。你知道这都是怎么回事。”

Cheshire偏偏头，视线落到Dick身上。气氛紧绷，但接着她耸了耸肩。随着一股小气浪，门突然打开，显露出一条黑暗走廊——即使Cheshire在滔滔不绝，Dick也依旧专心于手上工作。

“你可真是对你的小实验品占有欲强，类似的情况我只在男人对待家人们的时候见到过。”

Dick回头看他们，无视Roy的眼神。

“家人？”Slade问道，一只手勾住Dick的颈圈。男孩一抖，他的心脏几乎都要从胸膛蹦出来了。“你觉得他算是家人？”

Slade轻嗤，手上拉住颈圈逼他一点一点挪近。

“或许你是对的，或许这个颈圈不是真的，”Slade侧头看向Roy，“或许是真的，或许如果你少打探些我的事情的话，还能替他免除些痛苦。”

Slade松开手。直到这时Dick才意识到自己不由自主眯紧了双眼。他转过身去神情恢复正常，深吸几口气踏进黑暗走廊。这些墙面看起来并不像石头，或许是金属，Dick猜到，但对外星人来讲，实际上用什么都有可能。

他的注意力落回Slade身上。他怀疑又在像以前那样朝他隐瞒一些什么信息。

“我只知道这里的构造。”Slade开口，似乎早已看透面具之下那双蓝色眼睛的无声指责，“致远族从来不喜欢和我们分享信息，毕竟都没有相信过彼此。”

他的语气又变得轻巧起来，几秒前的那份赤裸裸威胁早已消失不见。

Dick蹙眉，用镜片开始分析起周遭材料。通常他们会用蝙蝠的电脑处理数据，但对那些冗长的任务，他们也可以在芯片里存储一些数据，或许Tim以前任务当中会有遇到过同样材料的制品。

走廊很长，即使开启夜视他也看不到尽头。脚步声回荡在类金属的墙体之中。路的尽头是一个巨大的球形大厅，那些金属墙则消失在了石头之中。

“为什么他们要建这么大的一个地方？”Jason手掌拍拍石头，“我知道是想起到保护作用，但这里看起来更像是一个圣祠。”

Jason手一路摸索，轻嗤道：

“别告诉我圣甲虫是他们和埃及人唯一的共同点。”

Roy向黑暗处抛掷一枚照明弹，照亮出一些碑文。一只圣甲虫挂在下一道门上，Cheshire夸张地叹口气。

“我们真的不能等Luthor完成他的项目吗？”她问道。Roy眯眼看了看她，才坚决地继续前行。

“如果你不想继续的，现在就可以走。”

Cheshire攥拳，但好在最后还是没有吵起来。

Slade也继续向前，Dick跟上了Roy。这些碑文都是外星语，但感谢现代电影——让这些与古埃及文明极其类似的东西都令人感觉十分不详与危险。

“Luthor不从这里拿走那些设备是有原因的，他知道致远族会设下重重陷阱保护他们的技术。”

“真棒。”Jason说道，但他们还是走过了那道悬挂圣甲虫的门。

眼前出现三条路，如果根据地图来看的话中间那条最为正确，但他们无法确定地图是否完全正确并且细节完好——它上面说这里并没有多少陷阱。

很显然它没有写明。

Dick眼角只掠过一丝微光，激光突然启动。Jason高喊着让他回来。好在那只是墙上的一点小机关，很容易躲开。Dick全身紧绷，试图找出机关被触动的原因。

他抬头。

墙几乎是轰鸣一声砸了下来，Dick下意识动作把Roy一同拉倒在地。墙在他们身侧塌下，重量让大地一震轰起大量灰尘，石子像雨滴一样砸到他们身上，割伤几处皮肤。

Dick慢慢起身，试图忽视掉脸颊隐隐作痛的割伤。他能听见Roy的怒吼——因为当Dick把他拉倒在地时第一时间护住了Roy的头，却没有顾及自己。

他走向那堵墙，另一边是被分隔开的其他人。Dick环视四周小心着松动随时有可能落下的石块和其他陷阱，然后又摸索起倒下的石墙，试图想办法出去。

当他用力推墙时尖锐的石头差点划伤他的太阳穴。Dick轻嘶几声，感到一支箭尖正抵上自己喉咙。

“你他妈在干什么，Dick？”Roy开口。Dick阖眸，忍住叹息，思索着自己真正想说些什么，但所有他能想到的只有那些雇佣兵们。

“如果你胆敢否认的话，”Roy咆哮道。Dick可以感受到箭尖嗞嗞聚积的能量。

“别。”当箭尖碰上颈圈时他几乎是高喊出口，挣脱开来。他的心砰砰直跳。Roy抱拢双臂露出一声嘲笑。

“哦看，他可以说话，他还能感到害怕，真是新奇！”

Dick还是咽下了对Roy此前行为的评价，他知道说了也不会有什么用。

“闭嘴。”他是如此易怒，“我来这儿不是为了和你打架，我是为了Wally。”

Roy翻个白眼。

“我知道，不然你也不会做这些了。”但他话中的平静很快就被愤怒与怀疑取代，“你疯了吗？”

即使Roy抓住他的肩膀，Dick也无视了他。

“我和Kaldur联系过！你只告诉过他们两次自己行踪！你都在想些什么！”Roy拼命摇着他的身子，咆哮起来。

Dick视线滞留在他们面前的黑暗之中。

“看到那两条消息Kaldur几乎都要气疯了！第一封满是密码，第二封又说的好像你在过暑假？！你到底用了多少种方法加密？”

Dick翻翻白眼，即使他的确不想对Kaldur那么做。

“严格意义上讲，我的确在过暑假，而且——”他斜眼看Roy，“五六种、或者四种？”

抢在Roy有可能气炸之前，Dick继续开口：

“我们是要沿着这条路继续走，还是在这儿等？”

Roy眯眼咬紧牙，但是顺着Dick的视线看了过去。

“我们继续走，如果我们能找到MFD的话应该很容易就能从这里出去，就算找不到他们几个也肯定能找到我们的。”Roy拽着他肩膀往前几步，脸上重新浮现一个冷笑，“别以为Wilson跟你待久了就会随便放你自由。”

Dick眯眼。Roy的确有理由这么说，而且Dick知道他也是自作自受。没人知道他现在和Slade在一起，而唯一能阻止Slade肆意妄为的就是他们之间的那份合约。

“我很感激你似乎还是很关心这些，不过我能处理好一切。”他挣脱开肩头的重压。但实际上他不能——特别当Slade触摸他或者牵扯到Rose的时候。

“是是是，”Roy手撑在墙上，“我完全明白，你现在就是一直不会说话的哈巴狗（lap dog），他招招手你就过去。”

“你前女朋友形容得就更好，而且我也根本不坐他腿上（lap）。”他反击道。Roy颇为挑衅地扬眉。Dick吞下了多余的话，害怕Roy或许会发现自己究竟是如何补偿Slade的。

他还从来没有想过这次任务里，别人会怎么看待这一切。

“Adeline有时回来看我，如果我需要挣脱这一切的话她会知道的。”Dick知道自己在胡说八道，但如果他不这么说的话Roy肯定不会轻易放过这个话题的，“而且我可以随时离开。”

Roy大笑起来，看向颈圈：“是。”

“这只是为了任务。”他反驳道，当他留意到墙上一些不同寻常的东西时他停了下来，“如果对上其他超级英雄时我被卸下面具的话，他们也只会认为我是被Slade强迫的，而并非背叛了他们。”

“哦，他们会这么想吗？”

“Roy。”Dick开口，但Roy从来不肯听他的话。

“或者他会把你挟持做人质，如果我们不满足他的要求的话就会一枪打爆你的头？”Roy问道。Dick知道Slade不会引爆颈圈里的炸弹，但这的确还留有其他可能。“如果他们发现你为什么要这么做呢？你觉得谁会最感自责？Kaldur和Artemis，还有wally。我们才是得去收拾你的残骸的人。”

“多少相信我一些。”Dick试图让自己听起来更加坚定可信。Roy张了张嘴。

“Roy。”

他咬牙。

“有陷阱？”Roy抱臂最终还是问道。

Dick点点头，手指小心翼翼摸索墙壁，直到感到一处凹陷。

“或许是一道门，但我不觉得我们能从这边打开。”

Roy也走了上来，并同意了他的观点。

“或许这是球形的建筑？”他皱皱眉，Dick耸肩。或许。地板稍稍向下倾斜，走廊也很小，而他们只有一条出路。

“无论如何，我们必须得在下一个路口右转。如果我们足够小心的话应该能够躲开那些机关。”Dick细心解释道。他喜欢自己是正确的，那样一切都会更容易一些。

“反正我们也没有别的能做的了，所以。”Roy耸耸肩，看向他示意带路。如果是多年以前的话Dick或许会因此感到十分自豪。

但事实证明多小心谨慎也没有用。当他们只有几步之遥时，洞窟中传来一声长长的滴响，直直撞进耳鼓。他们前进几步，但那声音依旧没有消失，骚扰攻击着他们的听觉，直到Dick和Roy痛苦地捂住头。

Dick感到脚下地面不断颤抖，第一时间强迫把Roy拉到自己身边。好几次他们都差点站不稳，过了几秒几束激光突然启动，但好在他们因为肾上腺素变得更为机敏，配合上技巧都可以完美躲避过去。慢慢他们的听觉也恢复了正常。

Dick窜过右边走廊，地势很陡，而当他奔向墙面时唯一能够保护他的只有Roy手中的箭。一个巨型机关球落下，上面的尖刺扎穿了他的背部制服，Dick咬紧了牙。Roy及时把他拽了回来。

“你还好吗？”Roy看向他的后背，Dick点点头，他感受不到任何疼痛。

“几乎就跟以前一样，恩？”Roy得意笑笑，换来Dick一记白眼。

“如果你加入了我们的队伍的话。”Dick尖锐开口。Roy举起双手试图得到他的宽恕，Dick笑了起来。

他们走的越深，激光就频率越快，但好在他们已经有了足够的经验全身而退。躲开这些东西几乎已经快成了一种习惯，Dick和Roy都无心多想。这感觉就像日复一日的训练，区别只在于Dick可以做他任何想做的。

“你们拿到加速器了吗？”当他们躲开最后一道激光时Dick开口，Roy摇了摇头。

“马上就能拿到了。只是准备钱的工夫花得比预想中长了一点，而且说服Palmer一点也不轻松，我必须跟他单独见面。”

“不打算直接偷一个吗？”Dick错身躲过墙上又一束激光攻击。

“或许我们现在不跟你们一伙、算不上那种真正英雄，但也不意味着我们就会去偷东西。”Roy反击道。这次轮到了Dick举起双手。

“你知道我不是那个意思。”

“当然。”Roy冷冰冰开口。

Dick安静了一秒，他不想跟他吵起来。接着他轻巧地撞上Roy的肩头，傻笑起来。

“嘿，我猜是Cheshire建议这么做的，对不对？”

Roy冲他翻个白眼，但透过他嘴角的笑Dick知道自己说对了。

又是一声裂响。Dick叹口气，正期待着看到一堵墙或者什么，突然脚下地面一松而自己根本来不及后撤。Roy也同样反应，他脚下的地开始四分五裂。两人咬紧牙，小心翼翼地落脚在安全位置，然后快速起跑。Dick真心希望这是他们遇到的最后一个机关。

地表不断塌陷，石头滚落，Dick一跳躲了过去，却没有听到另一具身子重重撞上地面的声音。Roy正站在几尺外一小块地上，努力保持着平衡。Dick胃部一沉。

“你有绳子吗？或者勾墙箭？”他马上问道。

“如果我有的话，我还会站在这里吗？”Roy开口，语气中满是慌张。Dick紧张地舔舔唇，他从来没有要求过带一把勾墙枪在身上，只有Slade觉得有必要的时候才会给他一把。

“你必须得跳过来，我会接住你的，我保证。”

Roy沉默看向他，抿紧双唇。

“或许你能做到，但我做不到，Dick。”

Dick蹲下身靠近他，并没有听他说什么。

“你可以的，你可是Speedy。”他镇定说道，“只有我们才会在屋檐间行走，如果连我们都做不到的话，那就没人可以了。”

Roy看了他很久，才点点头，努力落稳双脚并把弓箭一齐扔给Dick。他及时接住并放到了身旁。有一瞬Roy看起来满是踌躇，但他吸了口气，纵身一跳。Dick抓住了他的手，被重量惯性往前拉动，直到上半身都探过了裂缝边缘。他鞋子上的那些尖刺是唯一阻止他们落入深渊的东西。Roy瞪大眼睛看向他，头也不低地握住他的另一只手——他们满手是汗。

“你怎么撑住的？”Roy喉咙里挤出一声慌慌张张的笑，但Dick正忙着把他拉上来，无暇回话。当Roy终于手撑在他的肩上把腿也抬上来时，Dick几乎全身都要没了力气。好在Roy把他从裂缝旁边拉了起来，Dick重重呼吸几口。

他们就这样互相搀扶了一会儿，手劲大到在彼此身上留下淤青。

“恩，还是挺有意思的。”

Roy打了下他的头。

还好这是他们遇到的最后一个陷阱，等两人走进内室时，在大厅几乎轻而易举地就找到了他们想要的东西。但周围还有更多致远族原本用来激活变种的容器。

Roy和Dick顾不上聊天，开始动手毁掉这些容器——没了总比被用了好。过了一会儿，MFD就变成了屋里唯一被留下的东西。

“你真的想要让他拿到这个？”

Dick看向Roy。

“Slade或许是个——”他迟疑一下，“恶棍，但他并不想摧毁地球。我们都知道。”

Roy没法反驳他，所以他索性闭嘴开始计划怎么从这里出去。就在他们商量好方案的时候，其他人联系上了Roy。Dick挑挑眉头。

“我们没事，”Roy开口，专心听那边说话，“我们拿到了。我们走了第二条路，你们在哪？”

Roy嘟囔几声，或许在和Cheshire通话。

“好，我们在中间见。”他结束了对话。

“你根本不觉得应该跟我提一下我们有通讯器吗？”

“之前这里没有信号。”Roy耸耸肩。Dick眉头紧蹙，但还是接受了这个回答。

他们安静继续前行，很快就来到了一个墙上满是涓涓细流、挂满植物的地方。

“向我保证，你不会告诉他们。”Dick开口。周围寂静，又过了一会儿Roy才点点头。

“你想做什么就做什么吧，但只要我们让Wally回来了之后，”Roy威胁般开口，“即使你不愿意，我也会替你终止这场胡闹。”

Dick没有回应。他不会让他跟别人提起任何事的。这轮不到Roy做决定。

从那以后他们便一直保持了沉默，以防随时都有可能遇上其他人。Dick和Roy终于走进了迷宫。

周围充满甜腻的味道，有点像Ivy养的那些植物。Dick几乎可以感到那些黏在肺里的花粉，Roy皱脸，似乎也意识到了有什么情况不对。

“你身上带呼吸器了吗？”他问道。Roy几乎满是愧疚地畏缩一下、摇了摇头。Dick把自己的呼吸器硬塞进好友手里。Roy身上带着通讯器，别人可以联系上他，而不是自己。Roy不情愿地收下了，但Dick还是比较庆幸他没有发出半点抱怨。每次呼吸都好像有丝绸在喉咙里摩挲，肺就像塞进了什么布料瘙痒难忍，他几乎要窒息了。

他知道这些都是幻觉，当一个人感觉快要死了的时候很难保持清醒。他的肺拼命扩展，却呼吸不到足够的空气。

Dick慢慢感到忧虑。每过一分这些植物对他的影响就越发强烈，他不得不手撑住墙才能勉强避免跌倒在地，地面在他的眼里都满是波纹汹涌不平。他的眼前五彩斑斓，虽然情况不算严重，但也足以让他迷失在这个迷宫之中。

当Roy意识到Dick状况有多糟时他试图摘掉嘴里的呼吸器，但Dick一手摁住他的动作制止了他。

“拿着。我们当中必须有一个人完全意识清醒，更何况我也不知道呼吸器对我能多快起作用。”

他甚至都不确定自己是否真的说了这些话，句子实在太长了，讲起来就像是在让一根长绳从自己嘴里掉出来，但他还是转过身躲开了Roy。他希望自己脑袋里回响的那些脚步声是属于他们的，而不是什么随时有可能攻击他们的人或物。

他的手指几乎要陷进墙里、化到石缝间，Dick贴着建筑慢慢滑落，眼前一片斑斓颜色最终汇聚成那些墙壁的沉重灰色。

那些雇佣兵看着他，脸部扭曲就好像有人还没决定好他们都应该长什么样子。Dick能分辨出那份恐慌，但这个词背后的含义抽离了他的思绪远远跑开，Dick好奇地前踏一步。

手落到他的肩头，沉重地好像他就要陷进地板里去。他几乎要被捏碎，颤抖着蹒跚着跪到地上。“你让这一切发生了。”一种合成音对他说。

他举起手，武器被稳稳地握在其中。

“你背叛了我。”

保险栓打开。

“你现在开心了吗？你终于自由了。”

他笑了。

“你做了一个交易。”

声音回荡在他脑中，搅乱了所有事情直到那似乎变成了一种魔咒——哄骗着，提醒着。

“一条命，只要一条微不足道的命。”

他看进朋友们的眼睛，大打出手试图冲破他们对他的束缚。其中一人吼得最猛，他的绿眸闪闪发亮，流满鲜血的牙齿紧咬。

“我告诉过你，”他说——不，Slade——Slade，Slade，Slade，“为之付出代价吧。”

尽管他死命抵抗，他还是杀死了他们。他没法恳求。他的喉咙满是鲜血。他撞向地板，看进已经失去光彩的眼睛，他自己的血和他们的混作一滩。有什么东西抓住了他的喉咙——不常见的那双银白瞳孔与他对视，血从他脸上滴落，那些尸体湿漉漉开口。

“这值得吗？”

他被抓住肩膀狠狠扔到墙上。他下意识出拳，却临到面门停了下来——这个面具他太过熟悉。他张嘴或许想说些什么，他不太确定因为忽然之间就连呼吸也变得十分困难。他干呕起来。他的视线混乱模糊。就在Dick差点绊倒在地时，Slade站在他身后稳住了他。

“我会处理好的，我们得从这里出去。”

Dick闻言畏缩一下。他感觉好像有什么东西正在试图钻进他的脑壳又或者从里面出来。不管怎样，他都感觉十分恶心。

他感觉有人把一个呼吸器塞进了自己嘴里，一开始他根本没有呼吸。空气闻起来怪怪的，似乎有死人在用手指试图撬开他的嘴。Dick强迫自己呼吸让空气流通进入肺部，Slade提起他的下巴与他对视。他眼前的斑斓色彩继续旋转，如同多变的巨型旋涡。

“放松。让你的肩松下来。”Slade命令道。Dick一时分不清他到底是在尖叫还是轻嘘。覆在他胸前的那只手几乎要压透衣料，随时可以动手杀人。他喉咙挤出一声低沉嘶哑的声音——他知道自己不应该说话，只能试着让男人明白他做不到放松。“喘气，kid。我明白你的意思。”

那只手拉住自己的手摸上胸膛，Dick可以感觉到自己一呼一吸的动作。他靠进圈住自己肩膀的那只手，被他的敌人搂住，阖眸开始慢慢呼吸。

他任由别人帮着自己慢慢恢复呼吸，一脚搭上另一只脚。他的视线逐渐回归正常，但Dick仍把视线落到地上。他感到反胃，他的身体也如同灌铅般沉重。

当他们终于走出来时，Dick呜咽一声。空气和阳光刺痛着他，就好像要从他身上扒下来一层皮一样。圈在他腰间的禁锢更紧了些，防止他再两腿发软跌到地上。当Slade终于把呼吸器从他嘴里拿出来时，Dick差点脚下一滑。

他的肺又重新被新鲜空气所充满、扩展。他又花了点时间才让视线完全恢复正常，等他终于适应了太阳之后，Dick发现自己双脚也站得稳了。不过他仍靠在Slade身上，双臂环绕住男人宽厚的肩膀。Dick脚下一绊，圈住他细腰的手臂又把他往里搂了搂。男孩索性把沉甸甸的脑袋靠在Slade身上休息。

Roy带着MFD和Jason走了过来，他们目光交织，Roy眼中充满了关心和怀疑。直到他们重新回到城镇边缘时，Dick才不情愿地松开了Slade。Roy似乎稍微放松了一点。

过了一会儿他们就分开去往了附近的小镇。一旦他们拿到加速器就会马上联系Slade。

“我觉得肺里的花粉现在应该都没了。”当他们抵达一间旅馆，重新换上普通衣服时Dick开口。那些眩晕感和模糊视线也都不见了，他觉得这应该是个好迹象。

“让我来判断你到底好没好。”Slade走过来抬起他的脑袋，手电筒照进他的眼睛以测试反应。

“等我们回去之后再分析一下那些东西，最好搞清楚它们都是什么。”Slade拿出一根无菌棉签，Dick张嘴让他收集好样本。他很确定花粉没有进到他的嘴里，但或许会有一些残留。Slade皱眉仔细收好棉签，拇指捏住Dick下巴让他后仰，另手握上他的肩膀。压在肩头的重量比以往要大，Dick稍稍睁眼，那些幻觉似乎又有一瞬变得颇为真实。

“当你吞咽的时候没有感觉哪里奇怪，对吧？”Slade问道。Dick疑惑看他，试图捏碎脑中那些画面和恐慌。“你喉头发红，应该是咽了一些下去。”

Slade松开了他的下巴。Dick舔舔唇，吞咽了一下但只感到了一丝惧怕。为什么这种感觉又回来了？他没有杀了他们，以后也不会杀任何人——即使是为了完成这个操蛋的合约。

耳旁贴上一份喘息，手似乎插进他的胸口，Dick可以闻到那种太平间的味道。他试图呼吸，但却无法让足够空气进入肺里。如果Bruce知道了他都在做些什么，Bruce会——会——

他无法形容。他不能失去他，不能失去Bruce。如果他失去Bruce的话他就会失去太多——Tim，Barbara，Clark，他的整个家庭。

泪水滑过脸颊。即使自己不是扣动扳机的那个人，他也依旧杀了人。那些原本幸福的家庭将再也看不到他们的亲人回来了。他是多么清楚痛失所爱的感觉。

“Dick。”

他眨眨眼，咬紧唇不再浑身发颤。什么时候他开始这么爱哭了？

“让我检查一下你的气管。”

他没出声反对。Slade主动把手伸进衣服底下，颇为专业地探上他的胸膛、摁压着几处位置。

“如果有哪里疼的话告诉我。”

哪里都疼。却都不是肉体上的。

Slade没有对他的怦怦心跳说些什么，也没有对他脸上的泪流说些什么。这太可悲了，但他就是止不住。男人的手比检查所需更为长久地停在他胸前，当沿着身体滑下时Slade的拇指留下一串针扎般刺痛，Dick敏感地产生了反应。

Slade就是一只野兽，而他自己也马上就要变成一只了。他任由他们死去。

一只手落到他头上，探进发间。就好像Slade自己也不知道应该一把把男孩拽开，还是真真正正安慰他一下。

“你能不要把我扔在家里吗？”

Slade紧绷，双唇抿成一条直线。

他们坐了下一趟航班回去，Dick带着墨镜遮住自己泛红双眼，任由身体陷进座位里。旁边的一位老太太颇为欣赏地看他几眼，他得意地回以她一个微笑。她或许以为Slade是他的父亲甚至祖父，而这种想法只让他恶心。

自从那次情绪崩溃以后，Dick一直一言不发。Slade也是。不出意外的话，这只不过会是他们两个之间又一次寂静无言的阶段。

“Roy发现了。”Dick小心翼翼开口，观察着男人反应。Slade的视线一直落在窗外，但他透过窗户的反射对上了他的眼睛。Dick原本以为会看到怒火，但Slade只是笑了。

“如果你不告诉我，还能有点优势。”Slade说道，Dick疑惑看他，“而你几乎根本就没往这上想。”

Dick挪开目光。他必须得告诉他，疑惑正在一点一点吞噬着他，而他需要确定所有这一切都是值得的。

“我跟你说过要提高警惕。”Slade继续道，手指梳过男孩耳后的一缕黑发，指尖一路继续滑下脖颈。Dick脊骨窜上一股难言颤栗。“我可对没头脑、易碎的木偶不感兴趣。”

Dick闭紧嘴巴，手指攥紧座位扶手，指甲掐进塑料边缘。


	20. 爱情无存

一过数周，Dick这段时间里碰见Slade的次数甚至比以前还少。男人经常把他留给Wintergreen照看，然后就单独一人消失去做任务，回来的时候要么浑身是血、要么满是愤怒、要么两者兼备。Slade只会瞟他一眼就又走进书房，直到他们训练的时候Slade才多待了几个小时。

Wintergreen从来没有说明原因。很显然这些又臭又长的任务都和光明会有关，这样想Dick还会稍微庆幸自己不用参与，但依旧无法消除他的紧张。即使之前他只获得了零星几点的消息，也不是完全一无所知。

自他们坐飞机回来以后，他就一直不知道Slade想从他这里得到什么。如果男人一直认为自己会背叛他，他又该如何向他展示自己的忠诚、表明对于他和Rose关系的尊重。

他并非无心将Roy的事情告诉Slade。如果Roy也卷进这些事的话，只会弊大于利。不管现在他做些什么，Roy都会全力反对。再说了，亲自告诉Slade关于Roy的事情，总比等他自己发现要好——Roy总是喜欢霸道地保护自己珍视的人，而根本不会掩饰自己的所思所想。

Dick盯着对面墙上的钟。早上六点。他已经醒了一个小时了，外面还是一片漆黑。没有Slade在的时候，他基本上不会累得一沾枕头就睡。Wintergreen和他对练基本上就像是小打小闹——即使他也是军人出身。当然Wintergreen也懂很多技巧，Dick很难悄悄接近他。

有时候Dick会一边做常规工作，一边听Wintergreen讲故事。也就是这样他才知道原来Wintergreen还有一个养子，比他稍微大上一点，有时候也会和Slade一起做点事情。不过他没有打听出养子的名字，只知道他是一个黑人——尽管Wintergreen接受了甚至非常享受他的存在，他也并没有得到他的信任。如果Slade一直在无视他的话，Wintergreen也会慢慢疏远他。

这也是第二个原因为什么他近来总是难以入睡。

或许这个点他可以偷偷溜出去——反正Slade也不会回来，而如果Dick在早饭前回来的话Wintergreen都不会发现他跑出去过。

当他悄悄走出卧室、听见楼下厨房Wintergreen的声响时，所有的计划都差点泡汤了。多年的训练让他能够在木制地板上安静走动，躲在阴影中看向Wintergreen：他看起来似乎老了几分，耳边贴着一个电话。

“我们已经讨论过这个很多次了，”他听起来不容辩驳，“等他一回来我就会开车过来，她已经和你待在一起足够久了。”

电话那头似乎说了什么，Wintergreen脸上掠过一丝怒火。那只可能是Adeline，而这个对话也只能是关于Rose。他们已经好几周没见小女孩了，Dick疑惑自己怎么没能把Rose的存在和Slade的情感状态联系在一起——这明明很显而易见。

“我不是在为了他而牺牲她——他已经活了够久了，”Wintergreen冰冷开口，字眼里满是愤恨。他顿了一下，又继续道：“但是我们都知道她想要和她父亲待在一起。”

Adeline音量越来越大，但Dick依旧听不清她都说了些什么。很显然Wintergreen如此开口不是为了安抚她，但现在男人脸上又出现了那种疲倦的神情。Dick没有想到就连Wintergreen也对Slade心存反意。

“够了。”Wintergreen怒吼道，差点吓了Dick一跳，“Slade没有你的那些奢侈东西。”

一份稳定的工作？当Slade几年没和Joey说过的话的时候，她却能和Rose经常见面？而且什么Wintergreen现在开始维护Slade，刚才却不肯如此？

Wintergreen仍冲着电话那头说着什么，慢慢走进了厨房。Dick没有再多徘徊，悄悄地溜了出去。外面最多再有半个小时天就要亮了，而且他也不想偷听被别人抓个正着。

即使身上没有钩子，Dick也轻而易举地翻上了屋顶。他坐了下来，任凭冷风刮过。即使对他来说，得知Rose马上就能回来也是令人舒心的事情，他想要听她讲故事，joey和Adeline过去一个月里一定陪她玩了不少。

没有人注意到他的短暂外出，当Dick回到屋里时Wintergreen正在忙着准备早饭。电话被遗忘在厨房橱柜上，但Wintergreen的行为举止中还是满是愤怒。

“这看起来很好吃，你真的没有必要每天早上都如此高要求自己。”Dick看了一眼英式早餐夸赞道。Wintergreen笑了。

“你每次都会夸奖我的能力，现在这最起码也是我能做的。”

Dick微笑。好在AlfRed非常不喜欢听到别人夸他，所以他们都练就了独到的夸赞能力来调侃AlfRed的厨艺——不管他怎么恪守规矩、彬彬有礼，AlfRed对他们来说意义都远远不止于一个管家。

用早饭的时候Slade回来了。当他听见Wintergreen说会去Adeline那里接回Rose时，男人紧绷的肩膀终于送了下来。Dick手上切着鸡蛋，眼睛目送Wintergreen离去。

“今天我们要整理一下资料。”Slade开口，“有几个文件夹需要过目重新整顿。还有一些信息需要被新添加进去，都是一些常见要点。我希望你知道该做些什么、写些什么、删些什么。”

这不容抱怨。能够接触到Slade拥有的资料可以算是里程碑的一件事，对Dick来说这也的确是一件令人放松的活——倒不一定容易。他不得不承认，面对纸质的资料而不是蝙蝠电脑里的那种电子资料，有时候的确感觉怪怪的——虽然Dick知道这附近肯定有台电脑，但这种老旧的归档方式还是挺适合Slade的。

当他打开上次监狱任务的文件夹、看见里面写明的付款金额时，Dick差点把叼着的笔吞了下去。他站起身。到底是什么如此重要，以至于waller愿意支付五十万美金？

“那个代码不仅仅对她很重要。如果不是你一直身份不明的话，她会给我一百万。”Slade解释道，手指敲敲文档中一段文字，“废了不少功夫才打消她的兴趣。她知道你身上有哪里不对，她也非常欣赏你的能力，有另外几个任务都想雇你去做。”

“为什么你不让她这么做？”

Slade靠上椅背，唇角轻提。

“因为你的第一次杀人应当属于我。”

Dick咬唇，试图维持面色不变——尽管Slade不费吹灰之力就能一眼看透他。

“而且如果她发现你是谁的话，她会惹来蝙蝠侠的。我不觉得这是你想看到发生的事情。”

的确。Bruce会知道的，而他不能像Jason刚刚做过的那样继续对他，他没法一边试图把自己最好的朋友带回来，一边还要面对他的怒火和失望。

Dick沉默翻过下一页。等Slade又开始低头写起什么东西，他才放松下来。那次行动并不算完美，但也总比知道Slade杀了人要强。

那个人的家人们拿到他的画了吗？等Dick回去以后一定要找到他们，确保他们知道那人已经死了。每个人都应当确切知晓这种事情。

“她关心家庭吗？”他合上文档起身，把这和其他三份Slade已经弄好的资料一起放回书架。Dick偷偷瞟了一眼那几份文件，都是关于光明会的任务。

“不怎么。”Slade看向他，“但她关心那些对她效忠的人。看起来这个任务目标也是其中之一，不然她也不会原本计划把他从那里带出来了。”

Dick点点头。当他把那张纸给她的时候，他甚至都没有料到waller会愿意再多看两眼。就自己经验来谈，Dick知道能有些留下纪念的东西总比一无所有要强——即使那会刺痛人心。

他继续拾起另外几份Slade要他看看的文档，大部分都是和luthor公司的安全系统有关，另外两个则是他曾经参与过的任务。当Dick四肢摊开躺卧在椅子上时，Slade几乎冲他翻了个白眼。

终于看完手里最后一份，Dick把文档扔到地上，抻抻身子看向Slade。男人正在写他的第五份报告，看起来肯定是关于最长的那次任务。

Slade浑身紧绷，一只手撑住脑袋。如果没有白发和眼罩的话，他看起来就像是一个普普通通、郁郁寡欢的雇员。但他绷紧全身不是因为愤怒，而是因为害怕——害怕每次Rose离开他都会失去她。

Dick看着男人，Slade安静写字，钟刻答作响，似乎一切都会一直如此。但Dick慢慢开始神游，每次眨眼都要比上次更慢。或许他愿意的话现在马上就能睡着，但如果Slade在的时候他能安心入睡，Slade不在的时候却辗转难眠——那会意味着什么呢？

他的个人问题日益生长，尽管Dick希望Rose能让一切都变好起来，他也知道Rose自己的烦恼也有很多。他没忘记自己都说过什么。或许Slade永远不会是一个很好的父亲，但或许他可以是一个有点瑕疵的得体父亲。

Dick起身把文件都放回抽屉，合紧下巴不肯露出一个哈欠。整面墙都放满了抽屉，但仍没有装下Slade所有做过的任务档案，这房间几乎可以算作是他的一个奖杯陈列室了

“你有没有想过你女儿的未来？”Dick合上抽屉，抱臂看向Slade。

“Dick。”

他口气中的警告意味十分清晰——尽管Slade甚至都没有抬起头，好像这就已经是一个自动答复一般。

Dick靠上橱柜，轻嗤道：

“我明白你为什么不想失去她，我知道你认为Adeline试图把她从你身边带走——就像她对待Joey和Grant那样。”

他或许语言组织得不大对。他们都知道Slade不仅仅在假想这种可能后果，这是事实。一旦Rose从他的影响下剥离出去，他就再也不可能见到她了。

“她永远不可能对Rose做成这种事的，她本来也没能怎么帮到grant。或许她让一切都变得更糟，或许她和你在Rose的问题上都犯了同样的错误，”Dick坐回椅子。Slade终于抬头，却没有说出一句否认的话，或许他根本觉得那会是在浪费时间，“我知道你一直不想这么做，但你应该让她上学，让她拥有一些本该属于她的东西。”

Slade面无表情看着他。他知道Slade不认为有理由这么做。今天Rose就会回来了，一切都安然无恙，但长久来看这只会对她有害。Dick知道孤独的感觉。

“这不是关于剥夺你对她的影响，而是为了向她展现更广阔的世界。你也想让她能够自己做出选择，对不对？”Dick问道。当他看到男人紧绷的下颚曲线时，他就知道自己赢了。

“我知道你也这么想。你爱她。”

他以前也说过这句话，但还从来没有对Slade说过。男人全身绷紧。‘爱’这个词总是能戳中他们，不管是Bruce还是Roy，不管是年轻的Jason还是Tim。有时候Dick甚至有一种荒谬的想法，想要狠狠晃醒他们，让他们明白爱不是什么会威胁到他们的存在。

“Rose会向你寻求指导，你是她的父亲。但不要让她太过依赖你，”Dick坚定开口，‘依赖’一词似乎让Slade身体挺得更直，“别让你变成她唯一能求助于的人。别利用她。别逼她把一切都给你直到她再也不剩什么。如果你真的做到那一步，而她从你身边逃开——相信我，她会的——那你就输了。她，才是这个世界唯一一个真正爱你的人。”

指间的笔折了。Dick讲不清到底是自己的话还是言下的威胁之意惹来了这个反应。

“你知道我说的是对的。”

时间一秒秒安静过去。Dick一直等待着一个回应，即使显而易见他最终是得不到了。Slade把坏掉的笔扔进桌旁的垃圾桶。

“L. Bernhard的密西西比绑架任务，给我文档。”

Dick瞪着他，Slade看了回来，一脸平静——尽管Dick刚刚用他以为从来不会对他说的话挑起了男人的怒火。在Dick来得及解除僵硬之前，Slade已经站了起来。

“我们的下一个任务似乎和这次绑架中产生的两个变种人有关。”

Dick看向照片，Slade则告诉着他他们或许会在哪里相遇。

第一次diana和Bruce谈起他多么年轻以及哥谭多么危险时，他们的对话也是这样结束的。Bruce用联盟的一个新案子掐断了她所有的话，但最终Dick还是被更常地扔在家里不准外出。

他一直觉得，尽管Slade和Bruce的生活几乎没有任何共同点，他们两人之间仅仅有一条——极为危险的——分界线。如果Slade能有像Bruce关心他们的一半程度关心Rose，他最起码也会听进去一些他刚才说的话。

Dick希望他会，希望的程度比自己愿意承认的还多。

Rose等不及Wintergreen停稳车就跳了下来，热情地扑向他们，就好像她从未离开一样。她父亲抱住她，笑着把她举到空中。等女孩终于把头安稳靠在Slade肩上时，Dick胡乱揉了揉她的头发，换来女孩咯咯直笑，晃动着躲开他的‘魔掌’。

“我很想你。”即使Rose脚已经落到了地上，她还是恋恋不舍地抱着Slade的胳膊。

“我很想你们所有人。”她几乎虔诚开口，看向Wintergreen，后者正向他们走来，颇为夸张地摇了摇头。

午餐时Rose极其兴奋地讨论着上周发生的事情，但很显然她在尽力避免提起Adeline的名字。Joey都挺好的，他还是比较害羞，但Dick知道他对别人有多大吸引力——他谈过的女朋友数量可以算是令人钦佩或者令人担忧，取决于从谁的角度来看。

“我让Joey给我画了副画！”Rose自豪开口，Dick还没来得及想清她的话，就看见她从箱子里拿出了什么东西。

Slade和他身体绷紧，就好像有谁从背后捅了他们一刀似的。女孩脸上的笑意很快消失不见，手也犹豫不决地沉了下去，眼睛在他和Slade之间游走。

“这很好看，”Wintergreen终于开口救场。他眨眨眼，笑容满是温馨。Dick瞟了眼捏着他肩膀的手，Slade也做了同样的事，“他是全凭记忆画出来的吗？”

Rose轻轻耸肩，Slade几乎没怎么偏头看向Wintergreen，转而遇上了Dick的眼神。

“我就坐在他旁边。”

“所以这就是为什么你在画上看起来最漂亮。”Dick躲开她父亲的视线，强迫着自己冲女孩调皮眨眨眼。好在Rose的笑容又回到了脸上，更重要的是她的热情也都回来了。

“他告诉我他了解每个人，但他不肯给我看自己像我这么大时候的照片！那是他和Grant的一副家庭合照。我给他看了妈妈的照片，所以他才能把她画好。”

Rose抓紧画框，露出一个真挚的笑。

“当我让他把Dick也画上的时候，他看起来困惑极了，甚至还大胆地跟我说这不会是个好主意。”

Dick很确定Adeline看到这幅画的时候肯定心脏病都发作了。Joey或许会试着讲明道理，但可惜的是他一点也不擅长说服别人不要做某件事。

“他还给我看了你和他的照片！”她得意笑起来，“你那时候看起来好小！”

Dick露出一个痛苦的表情，因为女孩脸上不怀好意的笑而更深陷进自己椅子里。他就知道像她这样的小坏蛋肯定会调侃他的身高。

“所以这个画是——”Slade开口，但他女儿已经抢先一步。

“家庭合照！”

Slade会杀了他的。Dick确定、肯定。

“那为什么你会想把Dick也加进来？”Slade问道。他似乎没有拿捏好正确的语气，听起来不够充满威胁，但或许也只是他的大脑跟他耍花招，因为Rose很显然并没有注意到自己父亲口气中的异样。

“我喜欢他，你也喜欢他。”她坦率说道。

满屋寂静。Rose很快就注意到了他们的变化，疑惑地看向她父亲。Dick几乎不敢呼吸也不敢看向Slade，他突然很庆幸Wintergreen坐在他们俩中间。

Slade哼哼两声。在Dick听来这很危险，即使男人宽阔的肩膀重新放松了下去。

“我猜这个理由的确说得过去。”

Rose喜不自禁，挂起一个大大的笑容。Dick几乎是震惊地看向Slade，而Wintergreen满是担忧的眼神则落在他身上。又一次，Dick不由怀疑Wintergreen究竟知道多少，他小心谨慎地转而看向他。Wintergreen安慰般捏了捏他的肩膀，就拿着盘子走进了厨房。这几乎吓坏了他，Dick庆幸还好Rose和Slade已经消失在了训练室中——女孩想要给她父亲表现几下自己新学的招数，而Slade也乐意和她待在一起。Dick被单独留了下来，他趁任何人注意到之前跑开了。

如果Slade不把这次看作一场人身攻击的话，Dick就不打算细想那副joey本就不该画出来的画。

他回到了书房，继续读起之前Slade提到过的下一个任务的文档。花上几个小时读这些文档算不上吸引人——毕竟这也只是薄薄几页厚而已——但Slade已经够多次不让他看到这些了，如果仅此一次他能看到所有任务细节的话，Dick必须得抓紧机会。

但当他走进书房时，其他的想法蹿了上来。那次加拿大的任务就不在他们这次校订过的文档之中，每次他过问的时候Slade都不愿意给他真实答复，而现在那个大写着‘加拿大’的抽屉就这样明晃晃地在他眼前，好像等着被人打开一样。这又不是像他在做什么Slade不允许的事一样——反正男人也没有明确禁止什么事。

有三个文档是和Lex Luthor有关的，Dick忽略了其他两个，直接开始阅读那次任务的资料，试图弄清楚为什么Slade最后改变了最初计划。

蝙蝠侠是被一个匿名消息通知到的。如果让Emelie Akinloye死掉，对于这份合同也算不上有利——毕竟Lex Luthor只付了一条人命的钱。这不是Dick所能想到的最好解释，但他也没有期待过Slade会因为大发善心而救了那女人一命。他粗略浏览过文字，险些错过了自己真正在寻找的段落。

太早就动手杀人是个冒险，但也是唯一能够向他展明现在到底什么才在紧要关头的办法。如果太早让他接受太多的话，只会让他反抗得更为激烈。

这本不应让他感到惊诧。这是一个合理的理由，但‘反抗’一词还是让他难受起来。这就意味着Roy说的都是对的。Slade在他身上花了这么多时间，是不会随随便便放他走的。这个认知像一记重拳，因为Dick一直以来都生活在不断否认之中。他现在明白了，Slade会让他付出应该的代价。

Dick沉重呼吸，阖眸。他不应该是这种反应的。他们之间只是一份合约、不是什么恋爱关系，Slade一直让他保持警惕，他也一直努力在做。但什么时候他努力做的事情都做成功了呢？

他摇摇头，拿起第二个任务的文档。但即使这份报告也没法留住他的注意力太久，Dick不得不强迫压抑住自己想把它狠狠扔到地上的冲动。

这是针对一场人质劫持的金钱交换，他知道肯定有人死了。Slade总会杀掉他的敌人们。

为什么他在这里？为什么他会觉得这是个好主意？他没法忍受这些，他没法眼睁睁看着他杀人而不试图去阻止他。自从上次那些雇佣兵之后，他不会再默许他做这些了。

Dick再次起身，但当他想要找关于酒保的资料时却一无所获。他猜肯定有人给了他报酬，Slade一直是有计划地杀人，这肯定会有一份关于酒保的文档的。

他的视线落到唯一一个没有标明国家的抽屉上。上面有个电子锁，意味着最起码不应该被他打开。他没有像Roy或者Artemis那样说“操他妈的”——他一直不骂脏话，但现在这种感觉却充满了他的脑袋，足以让他忘掉擅自打开这个抽屉的可能后果。

黑进电子锁系统很不容易，Dick试图拿到密码，但几次都失败了。他最终决定利用Slade的指纹——当他下楼拿走一个男人用过的玻璃杯时，Wintergreen充满怀疑地看了过来，但最终并没有管他。

或许他就应该能找到些什么，或许这也是为什么Slade到现在都还没有踏进屋来，或许他早就找到自己本应找到的东西。Dick毫不关心，甚至没有像Bruce、Tim、Barbara那样停下手来。

花了半个小时把那些指纹弄到锁上，抽屉终于打开了。如果这不是一个圈套、不是Slade设计好的话，那他或许做的这些事足以让Slade把他杀掉。Dick很难说他真的关心这些。那份合约还成立。Roy也知道他在这里。如果Slade想要有人公然违抗他的话，他正好就这么做了。

只有几份文档堆在一起，上面他自己的名字几乎感觉像是给了Dick脸上一耳光。他知道这些肯定都会是关于个人的档案，但他没有料到会找到自己的。文档很厚，有些页脚还被磨损得有点破烂了。当Dick把它拿在手里的时候，甚至比它看起来还要沉。他狠狠咬唇，不由好奇自己是否真的想要知道Slade都了解些自己的什么。最终他还是放下了那份文档，转而开始搜寻关于酒保的东西。

他本以为自己会一无所获，但最后还是找到了点什么。那条纯粹的金钱理由被重重划去，线几乎穿透纸张。酒保的死亡日期字迹似乎不大一样，和其他文字相比这几个数字明显更锐利、几乎刻进纸里——不是因为愤怒，而更像是怀着决心与享受写下的。

他让指尖拂过纸张。他们现在都管自己叫‘Trigger’，但一把枪不会自己开火。这到底是关于他、Richard Grayson，还是关于一个明显属于Slade的人？

他再次快速翻阅文档。这可以算是一份合约。Dick在受Slade保护的情况下被酒保出手攻击，所以Slade为他提供了他的服务——只是一次发泄怒火的后果而已，没有什么别的。

抽屉里满是个人档案，大多数都岁月已久、在Slade为光明会工作前就已经存在了。这些任务越久远，抽屉也就越像一个财宝箱。Dick没有动其中任何一份——它们都跟他没有任何关系，其中有些甚至比他还老。他把它们放回原处，只瞥了一眼自己的档案，手指悄悄擦掉纸上一点污渍。在这些东西下面还藏着一个小盒子，大小正好够装下一支鹅毛笔。

他犹豫一下，不确定地看眼门口才把它打开。

是一支满是透明液体的注射器，上面写着‘Rose Wilson’。不需要任何解释他就知道这是什么。

Slade打算给他的女儿注射超级战士血清。

难怪Adeline一直如此反对Rose和他待在一起，她痛恨血清。逢人她就会说血清是如何改变了Slade，而Dick也知道那并不是一种十分安全稳定的药剂。

他可以很轻易就把它扔到地上，不可再用。Dick摊开手掌，任由针管滚到指尖。

“你真的觉得这是个好主意吗？”

他抬眼看向Slade，攥拳握住注射器。

“她还只是个孩子。”

Dick向前一步，语气充满愤怒和难以置信。Slade眼神落到他手上一瞬，又重新与他对视。

“她暂时还不会用上的。”男人回道。

“哦真的吗？那你打算等多久？”Dick发问，“等到她足够大，又或者你感觉受够Adeline了吗？”

“这与你无关。”Slade警告道，每个字眼都满是谨慎。

他们都知道Dick不会让步，这也是为什么Dick敢靠在书桌后面直面Slade。他们已经很久没有触碰关于Rose的话题。这是一个潜伏着随时有可能爆发的事情，他们今天就要把一切解决清楚。他已经受够了。Rose值得拥有更多。

“你知道这是不对的！你知道血清都对你自己做了什么！愤怒，疯狂，”Dick怒吼，把手中注射器攥得更紧，“你真的想要她变成你这种样子，是吗？”

他喉头溢出一笑。

“你真的想要她变成同样的杀人机器，变成你这种毫无感情的人。这其实归根到底还是关于你自己。”Dick身体前倾，手撑在桌上却不让Slade有机会碰到注射器，“我以为你真的关心她！我以为你真的爱她！但对你来讲她其实也只是另一件值得收藏的武器罢了。”

Dick看向男人，指间夹住注射器。落到地上肯定不会弄碎它，扔出去呢？或许。

“我不会站在这里眼睁睁看着你毁掉她的一生，我也不管她是不是你的女儿，血亲血缘对你来讲从来就不意味着什么。”

Dick背过手继续把玩着注射器，全身紧绷呼吸急促。满室寂静。

“还有什么你想让我知道的吗？”

Dick咬紧牙关，眼神一暗。即使Slade突然出手时他也没有让注射器脱离手心，如果不是他有多么了解Slade的话，现在他早就被男人抓住脑袋撞向桌面、鼻骨骨折颤抖倒下了。Dick扬腿锁上Slade喉咙，但他的动作远远不足以扳倒男人，他被一头砸向木头，眼前一黑，太阳穴阵阵跳动。

“够了。”

男人开口让Dick脊骨窜上一阵寒意。一只手攥住他的喉咙，Dick身体紧绷。

“我任你猜测那些你永远不会明白的事情，但你别想再试着做这么愚蠢的事。”

Dick把注射器抓得更紧。

“Rose是我的女儿，不是你的。我注射了血清，不是你。我做决定。”

“这没关系！”Dick反驳道。尽管Slade手攥得更紧让他更难吐字，他也已经没法回头了，“这也不能给你替她做决定的权利！”

“别忘了你的身份。”Slade回道，手指危险地缠绕在他脖间，“我不会对其放任自流的。”

“一天之内发生了太多？”Dick恶毒开口，猛地拉扯着脖上的手，试图让其挪开几分。他已经能动上半身了，但Slade慢慢倾身一点一点入侵着他的空间。Dick能听见男人没攥住他气管的另一只手击碎木头的声音，“她需要你的保护！如果她觉得能让你开心的话，二话不说就能自杀！而且你都知道，你知道这不正常。”

他握住男人手腕，攥住他喉咙的力度也越来越小，Dick从桌上直起身，直到他们两人再次站直。

“她一切都很好。”Slade咆哮，“Adeline和你这么做不是为了她好，你这么做是因为你我对于‘对’的定义完全不同。”

“哦拜托，Slade！即使像你这样的人也应该能承认，你对她做的事、对待她的方式都是不对的！”

“轮不到你决定什么是对错。这不就是为什么你们要用那个‘哦多么了不起的’司法系统来防止坏人再次见到日光吗？”Slade嘲笑道。Dick咬紧牙关，挤出一声咆哮。

“血清是给士兵们用的！她还只是一个小女孩，她有权利拥有一个童年！仅仅因为你错过了那个并不代表着你就有权利也剥夺她拥有这个！”

“她就是一名士兵！她是我女儿！我可不想因为拒绝给予她同样的愈合能力，最后只能在路边见到她的尸体！”

“如果这就是你的理由的话！你这么做不是为了保护她！你都是为了保护你自己！你的名声！一直以来你所做的就是杀戮和毁灭！”

“我知道！”

“你——”Dick止住了差点脱口而出的脏话。他张着嘴，试图理解刚才Slade的那三个字。他没想追问也没想强迫Slade面对那令人不适的坦诚，他知道这只会适得其反。现在反倒是他掐住男人的喉咙、占据上风了。Slade沉重呼吸着，试图让自己重新冷静下来。

“Grant是一场悲剧。我没能控制了任何事情。你也知道，你当时就在那。但如果我曾经帮他训练过、给他注射过血清，他或许就不会死了。Joey则完全不一样，他是被绑架了。虽然我那么做是在以他冒险，但我也知道他其实并不会死。如果我放他们一命的话或许Joey还能继续说话。如果我告诉了Adeline我当时在做什么的话，或许Joey根本就不会陷入危险之中。当时——甚至之后的很长一段时间，我都没法承认一切都是我的错。”

Dick眨眼。Slade嘴微微一撇。难怪Adeline对他开枪，难怪在他们的婚姻以及之后这么久以来，一直让他的孩子们遍体鳞伤。

“之所以这些都会发生，是因为你不够关心他们，不是因为你保护他免于血清。”

这些话似乎没引起男人什么反应，但Dick最终还是成功地从Slade掌中挣脱了出来。男人迟疑地放下手，就好像他已经忘记了他们是怎么从打架变成自己忏悔的。

“你都听得见自己说了些什么吗，kid？”Slade终于开口，“你到底多想秉持蝙蝠侠的那套规矩然后呵斥我？”

“他的确教导过我，但他不是我的一切。”Dick满腔回护驳斥道。

“她还有Wintergreen，她还有Adeline，她还有Joey。”

她还有你。

Dick没有说出最后一句。他本还想继续说“Bruce也曾试图把这些影响从自己身边剥离开来但那不一样”，一声门响打断了他。Dick越过Slade的肩膀看到了Rose。她靠在门框上，看起来是如此娇小。

Slade也看向她。女孩悄悄看着他们之间亲密的动作，在他们的视线下不安忸怩着。她应该听见了Dick和Slade的高声争吵。

“怎么了？”Slade转身面向他女儿，后者撅噘嘴。

“我只是——”她慢慢开口，睁大眼睛向前一步。接着露出一个灿烂的笑容，高兴地双臂拢上她父亲的脖子。

“谢谢你，爸爸！”Rose兴奋地喊着，在Slade脸上亲了一下。Dick先是一愣，随即脸上发热。他意识到这是Rose对于血清这件事的反应。Slade也很惊讶，但很快他就露出了一个微笑。如果Dick不知道这究竟是怎么一回事的话，他还要被这温馨的父女一幕所感动了。

厌恶感充斥全身。Dick想都不想冲出了房间，甚至没听见Rose在身后喊他。他的指尖因为极度恶心而发白变冷。

在他来得及走进卧室前，一只手先他一步关上了门。Dick皱眉，看着挡在自己面前的木门。

“看着我。”

Dick下巴紧绷，但他还是偏过头看向Slade那双冰冷银白的双眸。有时候他觉得是不是血清也漂白了原本它们应有的颜色。

“你应该仔细想明白你为什么在这，Dick。”男人的眼神几乎要把他钉到墙上，“我或许对你坦诚相待，但和Rose不同，我不会误把你算作一个家庭成员。再出现一次这样的事情，我们的合约就算作废。”

Dick错过头去。他没有任何理由替她做决定，即使Rose很明确表示她想要接受血清——即使那是错的，即使最起码她应该拿出一个很好的理由。他希望她之所以这么做，不是因为她知道她父亲希望如此。他希望她之所以这么做，不是因为对她而言这是唯一继续留在父亲身边的方式。

“不过现在她还不会注射的，未来一段时间内也不会。”Slade开口，“或许能让你多少放心一点，kid。”

Dick不懂他的意思，不知道为什么Slade要告诉他这些。但他说的没错。等十几岁的时候，即使是Rose也有可能对她的父亲产生一些叛逆心理。只要wintergreen还能一直照顾她、抚养她的话，就应该不会有大问题。

Slade转身的时候，Dick今天第二次拉住了他的手腕。

“为什么？为什么想让我安心？”

Slade侧头。

“你觉得呢？”

Dick叹气。所有的事都得弄得像Slade要给他上一课似的吗？

“你没有料到她会如此高兴。”

“就是这种高兴，”Slade开口，“导致了Grant的死。”

Dick讨厌这个，他讨厌所有这些。Slade是都把这些计划好了的吗？之所以让他在这儿，是想让他出演一个理性却毫无话语权的角色吗？让他出演一个想要打消她的积极性却无法彻底破坏的角色吗？这根本说不通。Slade一开始就不想让他和Rose待在一起。或许他在不在那里根本就不重要？本来就是一场巧合？

Dick推开门。

“那就别把她和血清单独留在一起。她可能会傻傻做些什么。”

Dick拿起笔纸继续给队友们写信。是时候再给他们一点消息了，不然他们会担心他的。现在终于开始了最重要的行动，Dick更不能让他们发现自己的真实下落。这也是唯一一件他现在能让自己专注做的事情。

他还是没在信里提任何实质内容。不然的话就没法骗过他们了，Dick一点也不想让自己的队友们发现他过去几个月里都做了些什么。Bruce会恨死他，而其他人则永远不会重新接受他的。

他怎么才能重新让一切步入正轨？

信里大部分都是在讲岛上优美而宁静的自然风光。Dick只觉矫饰做作——某种程度来讲这种感觉是多么可笑，他可曾经是怀着秘密身份撒谎过日子的人。信被揉碎弄脏，在他下楼的时候顺手扔进垃圾桶里。

他没法继续。他需要离开这里。

“你——你要去哪？”

Dick抬头看向Rose，很快Slade也出现在了视线里——男人在几尺之外靠着墙，眼神落到他身上。Rose的话从来没有如此充满踌躇。

“只是去散散步。”他努力让自己听起来正常些。女孩低头看了看楼梯，Dick握住门把。

“是我做错什么了吗？”

女孩语气中的颤抖是如此明显。Dick僵住了，小心翼翼回头看她，当女孩眼中隐隐现出泪光时，Dick再也忍不住蹲跪在她身前。她不知道，但她让他感到如此心痛。

“不。”他轻声开口，伸手抱住了她。或许这也是他正所需的。“我只是——过去几周一直很不容易。”

Rose靠在他胸前点点头，Dick帮她扫开挡眼的头发，轻柔冲女孩笑了起来。

“我能和你一起吗？”她问道。Dick犹豫咬唇。他想一个人待一会儿，但他也想和她一起散散步。最终他目光转到Slade身上寻求许可。

“一个小时内回来。”Slade开口。Dick点头，帮女孩穿好外套就带着她一起离开了。Rose紧紧握着他的手，带他逛遍小镇上她最喜欢的地方。但等他们走到一处空无一人的游乐场时，女孩终于迟疑地开口。

“我能跟你聊聊Addie吗？每次我跟爸爸提起她的时候，他总会变得很伤心。”

他从来没有想过Adeline竟然会让Slade感到伤心而不是愤怒，尽管这听起来的确更合情理——不管怎样，他们也曾经是一对爱侣，曾经一起认识并生活了那么长时间。或许Slade对她的感情比他愿意承认的程度还要深。Adeline选择离开了他，而不是反过来。现在Slade也会把Rose托付给她，因为他知道她跟她在一起更安全。

“当然，”他真挚微笑，坐到女孩旁边的秋千上，“我一直想听听你做的那些事。”

Rose咧嘴笑笑，开始跟他讲起他们的那些旅行。她高兴极了，秋千也越荡越高。当她讲到非洲大草原以及Adeline是如何轻而易举解决掉偷猎者时，Dick也笑了起来。Rose也很开心，因为他们成功解救了一只大象。

“我也想和爸爸一起旅行，”她抬头望向堆满积云的天空，“你觉得呢？他也会喜欢非洲吗？还是说我们应该去别的地方比较好？”

Dick耸耸肩。

“我不知道，你或许应该问问wintergreen而不是我。但我很确定他愿意花时间和你一起待着，你应该跟他说你想去哪里。”

Rose若有所思皱皱眉，双脚戳进沙堆里，依旧慢慢地荡着秋千。

“我想再看看柬埔寨。”她隐秘一笑，“我知道那算不上什么天堂，但我只是想多少再去一趟。”

“跟他说。”他鼓励道。Dick知道Slade肯定很难对她说不。Rose笑了起来点点头，跳下秋千亲了他一口。Dick挑挑眉头。

“我喜欢你，我不想你走。”她说道。Dick长叹口气，只得在她额头落下一吻。

“我不得不走。”他认真开口，克制住想要提起血清的欲望。Rose好不容易心情又好了起来，而且如果Slade足够相信他，甚至都放任他和她出来独处的话，那总有一天他会有机会再讨论这个事情的。

“但你还会在这里多待上一段时间的，对吧？”她问道。

“是的。”

他是不会现在放弃的。现在也来不及回头了。

“你们在这儿啊，”当他们回来时wintergreen开口，“愿不愿意来厨房帮点忙，公主殿下？”

Rose咧嘴笑笑，跟着他走进了厨房。Dick一点也不惊讶下一秒自己就被Slade拦在了角落里。他们回来的时候外面下了点小雨，Dick弄掉黏在脸侧湿漉漉的发丝，咬紧嘴唇等待着。

“我还是坚持我之前说过的大部分那些。”Dick开口，打断寂静。他从来没有想过Slade训练Rose竟然是出于恐惧失去她，Slade肯定也没有想过会有人发现这一点。但现在一切都很清晰了——Joey是因为他的工作才受伤，Rose的母亲是在一次袭击中身亡，而Grant心态不对又开始训练太晚，根本无法在他们的世界生存下去。

“我知道，”Slade回道。他们隐约可以听见wintergreen和Rose的笑声传来。“血清应该只是她的其中一种选择，而学校听起来也并不是那么糟糕。”

Dick不确定自己露出了什么表情，但通过Slade侧头试图藏起的扭曲嘴唇来判断，那一定非常好笑。Dick还从来没有像现在这样遮遮掩掩、手挡住嘴巴试图堵住笑声过——只是在这栋房子里、在Slade面前笑出来，实在是感觉太奇怪了。他竟然同时感到开心、庆幸和晕眩。Dick手梳了梳耳旁碎发，偏过头舔舔嘴唇。

“你是谁？你对Slade Wilson做了什么？”

他真的成功让Slade变得不那么混蛋了吗？他有些飘飘然，根本无法思考。

晚饭比午饭要愉快了很多，但当Rose说想要把那副画挂进客厅时还是把他们吓了一跳。没人敢出言反对，但很快Slade起身接了一个电话，那种熟悉的愤怒就又回到了他的脸上。当wintergreen和他一起消失在武器库里时，Dick确定这肯定和哪个任务没有丝毫关系。

Rose也注意到了他们的行为。她脸又沉了下来，痛苦地皱起眉头。

“没事的，我们待会儿就好好洗漱躺上床。”Dick起身冲她眨眨眼，试图夺回她的注意力。Rose终于笑了起来，跟着他上了楼。等女孩终于从浴室里出来时几乎是弹射般冲上了大床，Dick大笑。

“可别让你父亲看见，”他调侃道，坐在床边轻轻梳拢她的秀发。一个月里已经长了不少。“你想让我帮你编辫子吗？”

“你会吗？”她高兴问道。Dick点点头，叉腿坐到女孩身后。Rose拿过来一个银色梳子——那看起来就像是Slade从童话里偷出来的一样，当Dick注意到上面刻着的‘给Rose❤爸爸’时，他顿了一下。

“你能编成法式那种吗？”

Dick望着她的头顶有些出神，但很快就又回过神来低笑几声，轻轻梳过女孩的黑发。

“当然。”

他安静动作着，脑子里再次想起血清。今晚和Rose提这件事不是个好主意，所以他把所有念头都收在了脑袋里。

“我可以和你一起等爸爸嘛？”等他搞定之后，Rose扬眸睁着大大的眼睛恳求道。

“当然，或许你可以今晚直接在这里睡。”他微微一笑。

Rose紧紧抱住了他。Dick笑着躺了下来，却没有想到Rose依旧靠在他胸前，而没有像往常那样挪到床中间去。

“跟我再讲讲——”他察觉到衣上的湿意。

“Rose？”他轻声道，小心翼翼地把她圈在怀里。

“Rose？我的小公主？”他哄哄她，“怎么了？”

Dick轻轻拍着她的后背，目光落到窗外，担心蹙眉。

“是发生什么事了吗？”他温柔问道。Rose只是安静地抓着他的衣服，Dick阖眸把她抱得更紧。

“Addy——”她终于开口，眼泪却掉得更多，颤抖着在他胸前呜咽。等她抬起头时已经两眼红肿，鼻涕都流出来一截，“我一直好想他，而现在他却不在这里。”

“哦我的小公主宝贝，他很快就会回来的，”Dick冲她笑笑，轻轻地把黏在女孩脸上的湿发扫开，“他也一直很想你。”

很显然Rose会想家，她只有九岁。

Dick手指梳弄着她的头发，女孩终于渐渐停止了啜泣，无精打采地扬眸看他。

“你……”她垂下眼睛，试图把他抱得更紧，“你在这里感到安全吗？”

Dick没有试图遮盖自己的困惑。Rose把脸埋进他的脖间。

“是的。”他终于轻声开口，甚至有些惊讶无论怎样这个回答的确是真的。女孩把他的衣服攥得更紧了。

“好吧。”

他没有追问她到底怎么了。Dick一直看着她，直到Rose安心睡着，他才也闭上眼睛。

几个小时后房门突然开了，一道光照进来弄醒了Dick。即使那个轮廓几乎看不清楚，他也可以肯定来人就是Slade。男人原地愣了一会儿，才松下肩膀摇摇头，走进屋合上房门。

床垫一沉。Dick可以察觉到他迟疑地探过身来梳了梳女孩头发。Rose在他胸前依偎得更紧，Dick不由一笑。Slade叹了口气，似乎不再紧张，但身子仍架在他们上面没有任何接触。在男人收回去之前Dick不假思索地握住了他的手，他知道Slade也很想她而且Rose还为此哭过了。Slade全身僵住，任由Dick把他们的手一起落到女孩背上，把她抱得更紧。

一片寂静。过了一会儿Slade才也躺了下来，像一块热乎的毯子一样贴着他的后背。Rose在他们怀中动了动，把Dick更近地推向她父亲怀里。Dick嘟囔两声，女孩睡眼朦胧地看了他们一下，又倒头沉入睡梦之中。


	21. 请下一位

很暖和，比Dick以往感受到的都要暖和，而这和洒在他身上的阳光没有半点关系。他懒洋洋地想动动身子，但还没挪多少，一双手就紧紧攥住了他的衣服、指尖掐进布料。这终于让他张开眼睛，眨眨眼看向依偎在自己胸前的女孩。

Dick脖后一痒，身后的男人也动了动身，一呼一吸都搔弄着他的肌肤。他彻底睡意全无。Slade似乎马上也醒了过来，男人先是长长呼出一口气，接着圈在他腰上的手臂猛然绷紧。

当Slade收回手时他的指尖无意扫过Dick手背，男人动动身子在他们之间空出几厘米距离，毛毯因为他的动作而微微掀高，冷涩空气全部溜进被窝。没了手臂压在他腰上，Dick感觉自己轻飘飘的、好似要从床上升到空中。他不喜欢这种感觉。

Slade抹了把脸，另只手撑起脑袋。因为血清的缘故，即使睡觉时他脸上压出来的那些红印也很快消失不见，Dick忍不住翻个白眼。难怪Slade从来看不出来小事物中的那些点滴美好。

Slade注意到了他的举动，但只是静静看着他一言不发。钟刻答作响。Dick慢慢发现这样看着Slade是有多么尴尬，发现自己是有多么喜欢这样看他——于是他立刻把视线挪回Rose身上。他躺回枕头上，手指轻轻扫开女孩的几缕发丝。

Dick又小睡了一会儿，但很快Rose就醒了过来、睡眼朦胧地看向他。Dick指腹轻轻扫过她的脸颊，冲女孩温柔一笑。Rose打着哈欠环顾四周，等她看到她父亲时几乎一惊，接着很快就完全清醒了过来，爬过Dick身子试图够到Slade。

Rose行动中差点一脚踹到他的肋骨，Dick咕哝一声，但最终还是安全地下了床。他打着哈欠下楼奔向咖啡，迫切地需要一杯。

或许当他们独处的时候，Rose会愿意告诉她父亲她都在想些什么。

Dick突然一抖。他希望他能比Slade晚醒过来，这样他就不会想要紧紧贴近他了。男人靠在他身后既温暖又满是肌肉触感，对于疲倦的他来说这种组合简直是令人沉醉，特别是他一直渴望着他，自从……唔……

Dick阖眸。现在不是个想起性爱的好时候。

他抬手揉揉脸颊，和Slade不同，他脸上还留有不少红印。他昨晚就不应该握上Slade的手，尽管这一夜可以说是他和男人同床共枕以来睡得最香的一次。Dick深呼吸几口，但他鼻间似乎仍满是Slade古龙水的味道。

如果Slade没有在操完他之后就把他丢到一边的话，如果Slade事后紧紧贴着他的后背的话，他肯定会吓得站都站不稳。突然之间Dick非常庆幸那些事所给他带来的困惑和怀疑。

当Dick端出煮好的咖啡时Slade挑挑眉头，却还是从他手上接了过去。Dick尝了一口自己杯里的。难得的，这次Slade没有马上走进浴室。他的头发乱糟糟的，胡须也没有整理。或许唯一看起来和往常一样的就是他身上的衬衫，但说实话它们看起来都是一个样子——根本不会被揉皱，撑在男人虬结的肌肉上好似第二层皮肤。很多干他们这一行的都会在盔甲下面穿这种衣服，但Dick从来没有如此关注过。他难以把视线从那结实的胸膛上移开，他握住咖啡杯的指尖抽搐着，就好像想亲自摸摸那块地方。

Dick很想，想让自己蜷缩靠在男人身上，想要把脸埋进男人胸膛听他的怦怦心跳声，想要马上再次在那上面熟睡。

“她很想你。”Dick开口，强迫自己把目光上移看向Slade双眼，脑袋里专注于其他一些重要的、更为安全的事情。

他知道Slade肯定也知道，但他真的不知道还能说些什么了。现在只有他们两个人站在这里一边喝咖啡一边等Rose下来，气氛太和睦了——再加上脑袋里那一堆乱七八糟的想法，Dick很难控制自己不做些傻事。

他也知道Rose肯定想多花些时间和她父亲待在一起。Slade轻哼两声，眼睛看向楼梯，就好像他可以听见女孩在她自己房间里走来走去——或许他的确可以，Dick并不知道血清有多大能耐。

“我不应该让她一个人待那么久的。”

“那你为什么还要这样？”

Slade脸上显露一个尖锐的笑，足以让Dick明白问题的答案了。Adeline没有给他其他选择，但为什么他没有为此做些什么呢？如果愿意的话wintergreen肯定能带她回来。如果Rose如此地想他的话Adeline是不会阻挠她回来的。Dick思考了一会儿，终于得出自己的结论。

“我真的是更糟的选择吗？”

Slade转过身视线落到他身上。

“你是另一种威胁，”Slade平静开口，很快又再次扭过头去，Dick也可以听见楼上渐响的女孩脚步声，“毫无疑问更加危险。”

他不明白。就在短短几个小时前Slade还手掌紧攥着他的喉咙，就在几个小时前Slade还承认了他的错误，就在几个小时前Slade还警告他不要越界，就在几个小时前Slade还听取了他的建议、让他和自己女儿单独相处。

Rose几秒就冲下楼梯，心急得差点跌倒。她的眼睛闪闪发亮。

“我今天想好好玩一天！”她气喘吁吁地开口。女孩眼中的决心十分可爱甚至有几分吓人，她看起来就好像刚刚冲谁宣战。或许的确是——对她来说这就是一场战争，敌人是数不尽的任务和争夺抚养权的斗争，更不要提在她父亲的字典中‘玩’简直就是不存在。

“你已经玩的够多了，”Slade丝毫不为所动，“别假装Adeline和你训练过，因为我知道她没有。”

Dick几乎想要给他一胳膊肘。Rose撅了噘嘴，刚才的那股兴奋劲儿似乎消失殆尽。

“为什么不把玩和训练结合在一起呢？”Dick咧嘴一笑，吸引了女孩全部的注意。Slade给他女儿安排的训练都十分困难，但只要Dick和他们住在一起，他就一直没有让女孩过度训练。如果Slade只关心一件事的话，那最起码应该是保证他女儿的身体健康。

“捉迷藏能教会你如何深谋远虑和秘密行动，再合适不过了。”

Dick知道因为当Megan提出这个建议的时候Gar和Tim都喜欢极了。或许一开始这听起来会有些奇怪，但事实上捉迷藏的确好处很多。Rose满脸笑意，很显然对此兴致勃勃。即使Slade不太高兴，Dick还是知道自己赢了。男人的消极态度依旧如此明显，难怪Rose决定让他来闭眼数数抓人。

“这个游戏的核心就是藏。”Dick提醒道，睁开眼睛。

“我就藏在平地这边。”

Dick不得不咬紧嘴唇不让自己笑出声。如果他根本没指望Slade认真参与的话，他就不会对他这种有失父亲身份的行为感到好笑又难过。

“这只是个游戏，Slade。”尽管如此他还是喊了回去，“你一起玩又不会少块肉，也会让她开心起来的。”

Slade不以为然地挑挑眉头。Dick翻个白眼，走向楼梯。尽管女孩父亲过于优秀以至于不想陪他的九岁女儿玩捉迷藏，Rose还是想被人找到的，而他会找到她的。

即使是Bruce，在AlfRed瞪他一眼以后也会举手投降、开始反思。或许他应该把wintergreen雇作AlfRed的替代品，说不定还可以创造奇迹。

Slade跟了上来，Dick无视他，继续搜寻着Rose到底会藏在哪间房里。他最终决定先从女孩卧室开始。Dick环视四周，试图找到有哪里不同寻常。对她来说这是一个游戏，也就意味着她或许不会留意门口动向，只是专心躲在一处安全、却不利于保护自己免于攻击的角落里。但另一方面，她也一直想要在父亲面前证明自己，所以或许她会按照现实规矩来玩。躲在自己房间里能给她更大的优势。床底或许足够她钻进去，但每个人都会想到这里；衣柜就又明显了。Dick绕着床来回走动，耳边捕捉到一声暴露女孩行踪的滑动声响，不禁笑了起来。

“我不是跟你说了吗？她学会了些东西。”Dick知道现在自己站的位置就是她刚才躲过的地方，而Slade也可以看到她。女孩利用床作为掩护滚到了另一边，如果Slade没有跟上来的话她很容易就能从房间里溜出去。很显然Dick不能再绕到床那边去因为女孩会再滚回来，于是他索性跳上床一个翻滚，趁Rose来得及再次躲到床下前抓住了她。女孩尖叫着被他抱在怀里，大笑出声。

“抓到你啦！”

女孩撅高了嘴。

“这必须得是训练吗？”她抱怨道，Dick揉了揉她的头发，几缕碎发从编好的辫子里跳了出来。

“我做不了主。”

女孩期待地看向她父亲。

“你知道我不吃你这一套。”Slade干巴巴开口，“而且这本来就不会训练，更不要把它叫做训练。”

Rose不情愿地闭上了嘴巴。Dick好奇以前Slade是不是也是这样对待Grant和Joey的，或许是，或许不是，或许他以前根本没有和他们一起待这么久过。当女孩意识到该自己抓人了的时候她很快又高兴了起来，Dick确定以前Rose肯定也经常抱怨她父亲的那些原则，就为了多听几句Slade说话——他知道那种感觉。

Rose背过身去开始数数，Dick看向天花板，试图判断自己不戴手套能否在墙角坚持那么久。他很容易就做出了决定——跳上墙，纵身一跃抓住门框，狭窄的门框只能勉强支撑他不掉下去，好在他有力的肌肉和丰富的经验足以让他撑起身子贴到墙上。如果以后Rose真的和人打架的话，她总得做好面对这招的打算。

Rose皱着脸从他下面走过。很显然Slade觉得Rose足以让他认真对待这场游戏，没有再像上一次那样跟在她后面。Dick目送女孩消失在视线范围内，调整了一下自己的位置。

突然一声尖叫几乎把他吓得摔到地板上，但紧接着的欢快笑声让Dick也忍不住露出一个微笑。如果Slade真打算把这个当成一次训练的话，他们肯定得至少打上一架才能抓住他。

Rose重新走回屋里时Dick屏住呼吸。女孩的头发已经乱成一团，刚才编好的辫子全部散开，但她脸上满是笑意，呼吸急促眼睛大睁——很显然正因为肾上腺素而兴奋不已。

Rose有点着急地到处找他，但Slade只是站在旁边，唯有女孩离开这里的时候才会抬头看他一眼。慢慢女孩有些心生疑惑，但她父亲依旧没有透露任何信息，只是颇具期待地看着她。Dick咬紧牙关，但仍希望女孩能赶快发现他。他的肌肉已经因为长时间坚持而有些酸痛。

如果是平常夜巡，他肯定早就消失不见或者选择秘密出手了，但Rose如此可爱，他不需要再听见那种刺耳的尖叫声。

“他是什么一个人？”Slade问道。

女孩蹙眉。

“一个超级英雄？”

Slade叹气。

“什么样子的？他因为什么而出名？他的——”Slade露出一个并不是针对Rose的笑容，“他的家庭因为什么而出名？”

女孩眉头皱的更深，但很快她就睁大眼睛转头惊讶地看到了他。

“我以为没有器械帮助你没法这么做的！”Rose开口，似乎仍颇为怀疑地打量着他身上是否有什么工具协助。Dick笑笑，落到地上。

“这的确不太容易，但并不代表没法做到。”Dick回道，手指梳过女孩头发。

Rose微微一笑，把他的话听了进去。接着她颇具期待地看向她父亲。有一瞬间看起来Slade会拒绝她的提议，但他最终还是转过身去开始数数。

Dick一手抵上Rose嘴巴，把她抱了起来。女孩看起来有些困惑。通往花园的门大开，也就意味着他们可以在不惊动Slade的情况下上到楼顶。虽然他们已经很久不用挂钩徒手爬墙了，但Dick还是轻松地做到了——尤其当Slade这段时间以来一直不怎么允许他用工具。

Rose看起来惊呆了，她向下看了看不可思议的高度，然后才意识到他们应该好好藏起来。虽然Slade会对此很不赞同，但当看到女孩脸上的笑容时，什么都值了。

女孩溜进了阁楼里，Dick则悄悄走到屋檐旁，俯视着花园等待Slade现身。一只手碰了碰他的肩膀，Dick惊诧转身，男人的脚旋即踩到他旁边防止他意外摔下去。Slade握住了他的手腕，而Dick——老练到不可能跌下去摔死——也向前一步，正好撞上男人结实的身子。

他喘几口气，尴尬地侧了侧头避开Slade肩膀。Dick攥紧男人衣服，重新整理好思绪才开口。

“你真是想杀死我，是不是？”

Slade后撤一步，原本圈在他腰上的手臂也收了回去。Dick被男人又往里拽了拽，离屋檐更远一些。他脸颊发烫，但搓搓手强迫自己忽视了这个反应。

“我一直以为你不受重力影响。”Slade冷淡开口。Dick脸色一沉，但好在下一秒Slade就挪开了视线转而搜索整片屋顶。Dick希望他自己本能表现正常些。

“我都忘记我们还有阁楼了。”Slade怀疑看向窗户，但当他们打开阁楼门时，小女孩已经无迹可寻。

“我就知道会这样。”

Dick翻个白眼。

“拜托，不管她藏到哪里你肯定都能找到她。”他开口，“而且这不也意味着她从你这里学会了不少东西吗？”

Slade似乎痛苦地叹了口气，Dick得意洋洋笑了起来。

讽刺的是，Rose最后竟然是躲在他们卧室里，坐在床上打量着一本本书。当女孩抬头注意到他们的时候看起来简直无辜极了。两本书被扔到Dick的手里，而女孩则命令他们继续跟上来。Dick偷偷瞟了一眼Slade，男人似乎表情也柔和了几分。

当他们走到楼下时，Rose已经从电视机地下翻出来了几款桌面游戏，正挑剔地看着它们。通常她父亲不会允许把这个东西加入到训练一环之中，但这次Slade没有反驳。

Dick皱眉拿起那些卡片。

“这都是什么时候的玩意了？三十年代？”他难以置信地问道。

“我还没那么老。”

“真的？”Rose坐在地上俏皮开口，但她的问题说到一半就戛然而止。女孩小心翼翼地看向她父亲，那神情算不上恐惧但也差不多了。

“Well，”Slade虽然眼神犀利，语气却依旧平缓，“现在我知道她都跟你学会了什么了。”

Dick喘口气悄悄站到一旁。他现在才意识到刚才自己站在了他们两人中间，Slade没有对此有何反应真是出乎意料。

Rose决定他们应该坐下来玩这款看似三十年代产品的卡牌游戏，而差不多玩到第二轮的时候Slade终于告诉他们这其实来自八十年代，是在他被军队录用以后他哥哥送给他的礼物。Dick知道Slade参加过阿富汗战争，但真正听他提起来感觉却是完全不一样。或许对于九岁小女孩来讲卡牌游戏维持不了她多大兴趣，最终他们又玩起了pick-a-stick。Rose明显玩这个的时候更求胜心切，她握着那些小棍就像一只毒蛇随时准备咬口别人。

等他们玩过四轮的时候wintergreen打断了他们，尽管如此Rose看起来看是非常心满意足。

“现在我们做什么呢，小公主？”收起游戏，Rose和他一起舒舒服服坐上沙发。

“不做什么。我已经烦他足够久了。”她依偎在他身侧，喃喃道。

“Rose，”Dick强调道，“他才不觉得烦人。”

“他觉得，他肯定一直在想本来可以完成的那些工作。”

他知道她的感受。每次Bruce花时间陪他的时候他也感觉糟透了，他总觉得Bruce只会在心底默默计算要救多少人才能把这段浪费的时间补回来。

“他没有，”Dick承诺，“昨天你来之前我们就已经把工作都做完了，而下一个任务还有两天才开始。”

Rose仍不相信。或许该换个话题聊聊。

“你跟他说过你想跟他一起回老家看看了吗？”Dick问道。女孩只是摇了摇头，重新靠上他身侧。

“我知道你经常会很难过沮丧——他保守的那些秘密，他藏起的那些感受。你必须得告诉他怎样敞开心扉，如果他不会主动问你的话，你就要自己告诉他最近都在烦恼些什么。他不会推开你的。”

Rose心有疑虑地点点头。说实话，Dick自己听了这些话也不信，他根本猜不透Slade到底有多关心她。女孩捡起那些书，思考了一会从中抽出《秘密花园》。

“你为什么在这儿？”她问道，双手紧紧攥住书沿。

Dick惊讶看她，不知道该说些什么。

“我——”他顿了一下，“你父亲在帮我的忙。”

她还是一直盯着他，然后垂下眼神蜷起双腿，躺到沙发上。

“我只是不想离开这里。”Rose轻声道。Dick不知所措，张了张嘴：

“Rose——”

“你能读给我听吗？”她打断了他。Dick沉默，最终还是长叹一声打开了书。他都把自己卷进了什么？他甚至在这里做什么？

Slade走回房间，无可奈何地看了他们一眼然后也坐上沙发加入了进来。Dick很确定他听见了他们的对话，一时无人开口，Rose仍看着他却没有催促他继续。

Slade叹气，伸手揉了揉她的头发并在头顶留下一吻。似乎是维持许久的坚强终于被击溃，Rose痛哭起来。Slade抱住了她，眼神却愈发愤怒凶狠地盯着墙壁。Dick真心希望他们有人能告诉他都发生了什么。

但他没有追问，而是靠上Slade肩膀继续读了起来。Rose花了几分钟才重新平静下来，但她还是把头又贴了过来，睁着水汪汪的大眼睛看起书来。

很快他们就开始分角色配音，而当wintergreen找到他们的时候，他们正抱在一起坐在沙发上给书里不同角色配音——尽管Slade一直非常不情愿地配合他们这种幼稚行为。

两天之后Dick和Slade来到一间废弃仓库里，手里带着主顾准备好的赎金，来换回那些被绑架的孩子。明面上说只是几个富家孩子不小心卷入了一场毒品交易里，但Dick还是嗅到了一丝复仇的味道。

站在他们面前的女人体型巨大，她那肌肉虬结的手臂甚至能让Bane面生愧色。尽管现在已经是变种人模样，Dick还是能认出来她就是照片上的Victoria Aguilar Valdez——曾经遭遇绑架然后下落不明的一名女孩。

“你们带钱来了吗？”她注意力落在Slade身上，尽管体格不小，她的声线却是如此温和而优美。

“当然。”他打开箱子展示给她看。

女人动作奇慢，谨慎地点清了金额。或许这的确没牵扯什么私人恩怨。

“他们在哪？”

Aguilar Valdez低笑：“附近。”

女人手下们突然现身，Dick浑身一紧，Aguilar Valdez笑的更欢。

“但那已经不重要了，很快他们就会死掉，”她笑容转冷，“就跟你们一样。”

Dick躲开子弹，Slade则出手对上女人，几发子弹击中了他的盔甲但均无法穿透。Dick四把小刀轻易打掉了附近几人的武器，把他们击倒在地骨头断裂，Slade则把Aguilar Valdez步步逼入绝境。

Dick飞身放倒又一名敌人，当Aguilar试图对Slade再次发起攻击时他一把踹开她的拳头。他们脚下的地板早已不堪重负大片开裂。

Slade接住了他，反手拔剑挡住女人的进一步攻击。利刃切进她的手指，血色四溅，Dick则趁机双脚踹上她的胸口，逼得女人倒退几步。

子弹再度袭来，Dick放倒了另一个喽啰，把Aguilar继续交给Slade。剩下的三个敌人似乎意识到一对一是打不过他的，索性一起冲了上来。Dick挡住了他们的攻击，只是手臂被划伤一道口子、腕上多出一道淤青，就轻巧地解决了他们。当最后一个人倒下的时候他突然脖颈被狠狠一捏。

Aguilar Valdez把他粗暴扔向Slade，但好在他早已习惯被如此对待，借势一个滚身解决掉旁边一个枪手。Slade比Bruce还更为完美地接住了他。或许和Slade一起训练的确帮他了解了更多他的动作，Dick也开始慢慢学着和他并肩作战，而不是拔刀相见。

“把这里搜上一遍，”Slade挡在他和女人之间，“那些孩子肯定就在这里。”

Dick点头。他们肯定被Ice Queen看押着——多半也是另一个以前被绑架走的女孩。他冲向门口，Aguilar Valdez很快就意识到了他们的打算，但Slade可没那么好对付。空中腾起烟雾，利刃如同划破浓烟的一道闪电挡住重拳。

Dick打开窗户侦查区域，突然背后一声巨响。他屏息回头。Slade被重重地砸到了墙上，满身是血。即使他已经半个身子探出窗外，Dick还是停住了动作。

Aguilar Valdez得意地抬头冲他一笑。

“你可不应该走神。”Slade低咆，从墙上起身，就好像那些裂缝没有被他的血沾满一般。他拿出双剑。

“你敢下来试试。”男人严厉的话语飘过耳边。

Dick犹豫一下，还是越窗跳入了黑暗。Slade会没事的，他知道，但这还是和他共事以来他第一次看他被揍得那么严重。

他在地下室里找到了孩子们，三个男孩被捆在麻袋里挤成一团。这里冷的要命，甚至能哈出白气。Dick小心翼翼环视四周，试图弄清这份寒意从而来。

——接着敏捷躲开差点把他钉到墙上的一击冰刺，冲向他的敌人。她的能力和Icicle很像，而好在Dick正好知道如何对付这种敌人。

“啊，丧钟的小宠物。”Ice Queen低笑着举起双臂，Dick能感到四周空气变得更冷。

面具之下他皱皱眉头。当一脚踹中她胸部时他差点在冰上滑倒。女人后跌几步，似乎愤怒地咬紧了牙，但Dick已经近到跟前，一拳捶上她下巴让她摔倒在地。

在他来得及接上一招前，女人抬手冲他射出更多冰刺。即使有其中两柱擦伤了他的皮肤，Dick还是成功都躲了过去。周围越发地冷，他受伤的地方也一片寒意，就好似冷气一路钻进了他的血液循环。Dick努力让自己保持敏捷。他今天晚上可不想变成冰棍。

他最终还是成功一拳命中她的太阳穴，把女人击倒在地。Dick谨慎地多观察了一会儿满身是伤的女人，确定她再也不会爬起来之后才把限制颈圈给她戴好。原本如同盔甲般的冰晶慢慢消融，Dick转过身去料理那些吓坏了的孩子们。

寒意几乎要撕裂他全身，Dick动作也变得迟缓，就好像Ice Queen的能力还在对周遭产生影响一样。他不想知道孩子们感觉如何。

他们身上只穿着T恤和短裤，嘴唇冻得发紫，身上也满是冰晶，有些皮肤甚至都冻住了。他希望不会给他们身上留下冻疮。

“没事了，现在安全了，不会再发生什么事的。”他低缓安和开口，把孩子们带出地下室。好在之前他们知道Ice Queen的能力，Dick拿出准备好的毛毯盖到孩子们身上，希望能有所帮助。

接着他把已经失去意识的Ice Queen扛出地下室。她看起来跟他差不多大，甚至有可能还小一些。Dick把她扔到孩子们几尺之外的墙边，然后给他们准备了一些热茶，等待救护人员的到来。

他抱臂，指尖扫过上面冻结的血迹。呼吸的白气仍飘在空中。寒意仍然没有消失，Dick全身都颤栗起来，但他试图克制住自己、不要再吓到孩子们。他们没有说话，Dick也没有——尽管他的确想聊上几句。不管是自称Slade的搭档还是宠物，都不会让孩子们变得多舒服放心几分。再说了，他本应保持沉默，之前他唯一开口的原因是因为他们眼中太过明显的创伤。

Slade走出仓库，用一块黑布擦净剑上的血迹。扭头不看他的动作也没什么用，所以Dick并没有这么做。终于，黑布落到地上跌入尘土。Dick咬紧牙关，泪水似乎涌上眼角。他背过身去试图把注意力放到孩子们身上，他们在毛毯下依旧冻得瑟瑟发抖。

“发生了什么？”

“是，”Dick牙齿轻颤，“Ice Queen。”

Slade一言不发，只是把他搂得更紧，直到Dick可以感受到他身躯的热度，还有他尚未完全愈合的伤口流血的热度。Dick花了点时间才放松下来，头靠在Slade肩上，全身感觉如同跌入雪中。

“你杀了她，是不是？”

“你知道答案的。”

他干笑一声，全身发抖。

“在这一切结束之前，我还要看多少人死在你手上？”他靠着他的肩膀喃喃，听见救护车的声音慢慢逼近，“这是一个反问句。”

Slade看着他，叹了口气握住他的肩头。当救护车开进院子时Slade松开了他，与救护人员说了些什么，而Dick则重新陪在孩子们身边，直到医护人员把他们带走。

Dick目送他们离开，此刻他希望自己也能有个毛毯汲取些许安慰。他制服上的血已经干掉变暗。但愿那些孩子们能挺过这些。

当Slade脱下制服的时候，他的皮肤仍在慢慢重新融合在一起。Dick忍不住看向那新鲜的伤口，他几乎从来没有见过人的皮肤这样工作。男人背上的淤青慢慢消退，Dick都快忘记他之前和Valdez的那些打斗，Slade肯定不止一次脊骨撞上硬墙。另一处仍清晰可见的伤口在他肩上，好像是Slade特意地把打中他身体的所有子弹都汇到了这里。

“你还是冰得很。”

Slade为他摘下颈圈时Dick歪嘴一笑，男人温暖的手落在他喉咙上，感受着脉搏。

“不可能。我们都知道我火辣得很。”他低笑仰起头，几缕黑发扫过脸侧。当男人的手圈住他脸时，Dick笑容凝固住了。拇指轻抚他的颧骨，突然之间他的呼吸在屋里显得是如此明显，Dick心跳加快，而侧过头去只让他更深埋进男人掌间。他视线不自觉地落到Slade双唇，又强迫自己收了回来。好在他的胸膛越发暖和了，虽然Dick真的现在不需要这个。

“你觉得毛毯够用吗？”Slade后撤一步，温暖也远离了他。即使已经快被冻僵了，Dick还是点点头走向沙发，拿起上面一张毛毯圈紧自己，才走进客厅。

“让我来吧。”Dick开口。Slade颇为不情愿地停下手中动作，把镊子交给Dick，让他把子弹从尚未愈合的伤口中挑出来。Dick拉高毛毯，手搭上男人手臂。

Slade猛吸口气。

“你是被冰刺弄伤了吗？”

“只是擦伤。”他回道，却停下了动作，只是把手贴在男人身上，“已经好多了。”

Slade不赞同地捏了捏他的手。

“如果还不好转的话，我们就得让你泡个热水澡。”

Dick眨眨眼，重新握住手臂。

“好。”

他手指滑向紧绷的肌肉，小心翼翼地把子弹取出来。当镊子碰到发红损伤的伤口时，Slade一言不发，甚至身体都没有抖动一下。

“你着急了。”

“我没有。”

“所以你原本就打算用肩膀接下所有子弹？”Dick问道，第三颗子弹掉到桌上。

“那我应该让它们打中你吗？”

“我又不是那么容易就被打中的。”他漫不经心开口，拿起旁边一卷绷带。这用在Slade身上简直没有必要，但当他手下故意使劲换来男人不满的一瞪时，什么都值了。一周前这样做还是禁区，但现在Dick不知道他到底又放宽了多少底线。他只能继续试探。

“我说真的，Slade。你太着急了，从我认识你以来，你还从来没有这样利用过你的愈合能力。”

Slade低头看向绷带，就好像他被冒犯了一般。Dick手下使劲更狠，直到看到男人下巴线条一紧。不管他的自愈能力多么强，他一样会感到疼痛。

“你是在试图惩罚自己吗？”

Slade与他对视。

“为什么我要那么做？”

“我不知道，或许Adeline跟你说了什么。”

“别。”Slade警告道。

“你依旧关心她的看法，你依旧爱她。”

“我们早就离婚了。”

“离婚也不会改变你的感情。她或许的确打伤了你的一只眼睛，或许以前发生的那些事情依旧在你们间留下了深壑，但这并不意味着你就不再关心。如果你真的不关心的话，你就不会允许她和你一起抚养Rose了。”

Slade挣脱开他的双手。

“或许你甚至觉得她对你开枪是对的。”

“或许，”他终于慢慢开口——同时充满危险气息，“你应该多关心关心你自己。”

Dick瞪着他，最后终于挫败般垂下头。

“好吧，随你。”

他转身离开，仍能感觉男人的目光烧在他背上。

过了半个小时，即使躺在床上盖着两层毯子也没能让他暖和起来，Dick起身决定再喝杯热茶。Slade偏头看向他，关掉了电视。

“多盖点，kid。”

Dick喝光了茶，才重新缩回床上。当Slade贴上他背后时他呼吸一促，男人的一只手臂环住他胸口，另一只则滑过身下盖住他胃部。

“你好热。”Dick几乎有些气急败坏地开口，不情愿地承认这个事实。男人的低笑振在他背上。

“我猜也是。”Slade平心静气回道，手指轻轻探入衣下，落上他的髋骨。Dick呼吸一颤。

“好点了吗？”男人轻声开口，温热的呼吸扫在他脖后。Dick泄出一声不可闻的喘息，脊骨窜过一阵瘙痒。他髋骨上的手又回到了胃部。

“没有你在身边，Rose没事吧？”Dick试图专注于其他事情，而不是自己胃里的奇异感觉。Slade轻哼。

“她习惯了。”男人回道，拇指扫过他内裤里边，Dick重重喘息，“她只是之前无意听到了些东西，才如此反应。”

Dick蹙眉，克制住想要转过身正面Slade的欲望。

“你什么意思？”

男人一叹，似乎又变成了阵阵低笑。Dick困惑地看着墙，就好像从那里他能得到所有答案似的。那只手又隔着衣服回到了他臀上。

“指责，”Dick不由惊讶于Slade竟然真的告诉了他，而不是模棱两可地糊弄过去，“她想要Rose的全部抚养权，所以在这场拉锯战里你或许会成为一个关键性角色。我们的各自律师已经开始处理这些事了。”

一片寂静。

“Rose的母亲，Lilian，在妓院里工作。尽管Rose年纪很小，她对卖淫可不是一点都不了解，她记得清清楚楚如果无人保护的话像她母亲那样的姑娘们会被怎样对待。Adeline或许真的喜欢她、或许假装喜欢她，但她肯定痛恨Lilian。”

“你背叛了她。”

Slade轻哼。

“是的。如果能重来我也还会这样。”

Dick咬舌。最起码Slade没有假装自己是个好人。

“Adeline不相信我还留有哪怕一丝的道德感，她知道如果她告诉Rose她对我们两个关系的看法的话，足以让Rose开始质疑我身上的一切事物。”

“所以她跟她说——”Dick追问。

“我在强奸你。”

Dick猛地闭眼。难怪Rose最近一直如此纠结，她以前可一直把他和Slade看作某种梦幻情侣。他明白为什么她之前开始怀疑自己母亲和Slade究竟有没有爱过彼此、怀疑自己到底是怎么来的了。她的那些话和问题——她的担忧，现在都说得通了。

“会有很多人都认为我强奸了你，特别是你那宝贝蝙蝠。或许我的确是强奸了你。”

Dick鼻子陷进枕中。

“你没有。是我主动提供的，你一直给了我说‘不’的选择。我没有放弃而且我也不会，”Dick舔湿嘴唇，“我不后悔用自己换回人的生命。”

“那是谎话。”

“不是。我宁愿给你当一年暖床的，也不想看见再有人死。”Dick回道，“我做了选择，而我之所以会做出这个选择，是因为无论怎样，你心中还怀有一份道德或者一份荣誉感。”

他是真心的。他蜷缩在他怀中不是因为他不敢动，他之所以在这儿是因为有一部分愚蠢而天真的自己实际上很喜欢。这不仅仅是因为温暖，更是因为知道——他知道丧钟也是人，尽管他这种人受愤怒驱动，尽管他这种人也可以为他人而战。Wintergreen肯定也不是毫无理由和他待在一起，Rose也肯定不是毫无理由喜欢待在他身边而不是Adeline。

“我有吗？”Slade似乎被逗笑了，但他语气中仍有一些什么Dick并不太听得懂的东西。他在男人怀里耸耸肩，当一阵风冻得他抖起来时Dick把毛毯盖得更紧。

“你一天能把它变换五次模样，但最起码你的确还怀有它。”


	22. 高喊

Dick才来得及把最后一个人从街上拽走，玻璃就全部破碎开来，整栋建筑倒塌，大火愤怒地吞噬着周遭一切。人们恐慌尖叫，有些人在Dick看来甚至仍十分困惑。好在他们尽最大可能疏散了这里的人群，看起来没有人在爆炸中死亡——Dick希望事实也正如他想的这般。

他把这里的办公人员护送到了消防队手中，又开启自己镜片的辅助功能帮医护人员点清了人数。他们没有医疗保险，但Dick还是想办法帮他们解决了问题。他松了口气，又关闭了功能。接着Dick小声告别，就不顾消防员的警告重新冲回燃着熊熊大火的废墟。

不过他还是带上了防毒面具以备滚滚黑烟，尽管这会让他听起来很像黑武士。

周围满是灰尘，他的耳朵还因为刚才的爆炸而有些轰鸣声作响。他开启热成像功能，忽视了那些还在燃烧的小火苗继续前行。刚才炸弹爆炸的房间在建筑第二层中间，所以Slade最有可能在这团混乱的最中心。他的盔甲和自愈能力都会起到很好的作用，但如果他被倒塌的重墙埋住的话，即使是Slade也会很难毫发无损从里面出来。Dick走过仍冒着滚滚黑烟的烧焦残骸开始搜寻男人的身影，当爆炸发生的时候Slade或许还曾把Dick推向安全区域。

遍处烟尘，Dick焦虑地咬紧嘴唇，试图发现些什么。他倒不担心Slade会死，即使男人再怎么鲁莽行事，他也几乎是坚不可摧的，更不要说这次只是一个小小的毫无生气的炸弹。

Dick叹口气转过头，眼睛倏然睁大。下一秒他就来到了Slade身边，伸出手却又不敢触碰。唯一支撑着男人不倒下的是一面摇摇欲坠的墙，一块满是鲜血的金属碎片刺进他的胃部，另一块则插在了肋骨之间。他的右臂无力地垂在身侧，被血浸湿、被烟熏黑。每动一下Slade都要重重喘息，手指紧攥成拳，等手臂慢慢愈合。

“你还好吗？”Dick有些尴尬地收回手，担心问道。地下已经积满了一滩血，只有严重受损的身体才能流出这么多红色。他瞟过墙上留下的血色印记。

“还得等会儿，”Slade咬紧牙关，最终深吸口气从墙上直起身，“但我们现在得离开这里了。”

在他再有动作之前Dick抓紧了男人肩膀，抗议的话差点脱口而出，但头顶的直升飞机声音越来越响，无奈之下他只能同意。爆炸之后政府的出现只会给他们添堵，反正任务都已经完成了。

“最起码让我扶稳你。”

Slade叹气阖眸，咬紧牙挺直了身。他的手指几乎要陷进黑色外衣里，Dick手上稍微轻了些力度。接着男人手握上那块金属，Dick几乎恐惧地看着Slade把肋骨间的那块碎片拔了出来，血喷涌而出，金属重重落到地上。Slade嘴角溢出鲜血，而Dick勉强才接住了他，双臂环着他结实的上半身，任由Slade头低垂搭上他肩头。

“你确定这是个好主意吗？”Dick轻声问道，搀扶着他开始走动。

“只有这样……”Slade困难地呼吸着，“才能愈合。”

他语气紧绷，但眼睛终于不再浑浊。他们穿过黑漆漆的走廊以避开任何人类，Dick忧虑地注意到只有男人的手臂在以正常速度自愈。

等他们抵达一处小公寓时，Slade摆脱了他的搀扶。

“我都要记不清安全屋有多少了。”Dick审视了一圈屋子，才把视线重新落回男人身上。等这一年结束他会把这些地方换掉吗？即使对Slade来说这也是太昂贵的一项工作了。

“我以为你会抓准机会记下所有细节。你的损失。”

Dick克制住吐舌头的欲望。只是Slade的冷幽默实在太少见了。

已经碎成破布的衣服被血浸满，男人随意地把它脱掉。Slade现在看起来就像是大杀特杀了一场，但Dick却忍不住觉得他性感无比。他没有追问Slade和谁打了一架，他知道那人肯定已经死了，他也没有追问为什么没能解除那枚炸弹。

那些伤口看起来痛苦无比，皮肤绕着那块金属碎片试图自愈。空气中Dick可以闻见肉被烧焦的味道，但男人身体外表没有任何烧伤痕迹，这也就意味着插在他体内的那块金属仍在发烫。

金属咯吱一声被猛地拔出，Slade全身被血浸泡却依旧毫无反应，就好像这根本不算什么。Dick忍不住偏过头去。怎么会有人能如此漠不关心？特别是那看起来尤为疼时？他认识很多超人类们，但他们都不会受这种重伤，又或者他们只是愈合太快了没有被注意到。

“这一定是你买过的最小的床。”他挑剔打量道。

“这是一居室。我再也没有犯过这种错误。”Slade手仍捂在肋骨间的那处开口上。他胃部的伤看起来更糟，如果他再这样流血下去的话他肯定会失血过多昏迷的，Dick怀疑这里也根本没有血袋可用。

尽管他现在很想换身衣服，Dick手还是迟疑地从浴室门把滑落。

“会愈合的。”

Dick的视线从伤口转到Slade脸上，满是怀疑。

“是吗。”

面前的景象实在是太可怕了。他被血染红的拳头在不停颤抖，落在满是鲜血的大腿上。如果是其他这种时候Slade肯定都会径直走进浴室，等他出来的时候又是表现得完好无损。Dick抱臂靠上房门。

“你觉得Luthor会很快试着把数据工作外包出去吗？”

Slade耸肩：“他是个很特殊的男人，如果不是被迫的话我不会试图预判他的行动。”

Dick轻嗤：“特殊？”

“不喜欢这个形容词？”

“我可不会用这个来形容Lex Luthor。”

Slade轻哼，合拢双眼。Dick又看了他一会儿，才走进浴室。他本想利用那个问题改变一下话题，Dick知道只要Artemis和Luthor都还没有动作的话，他们就没法加快进度。这太令人沮丧了。其他人上一次和Artemis联系还是一个多月前，而整整一个月后才他们才听到有关Luthor的消息——如果Artemis有开始着手研究这件事的话，她肯定不会多花任何时间在等待上。Luthor手里拿着数据的时间越长，他就能造成越多的损害。但他们也好久没有听见他的动静了，这种沉寂简直糟糕透顶，Dick希望这不是因为Slade之前提过的那件即将到来的麻烦。

等他走出浴室的时候，满屋血腥味几乎压得人喘不过气来。床单被全部染成了红色，Slade的呼吸平稳而缓慢，头靠在墙上好似在思考一般。他从来没有想过Slade的自愈能力也会有一个极限，很显然男人不会死，但他还是比Dick想象中的脆弱一些。

匆忙冲回浴室，Dick打开急救箱带着四卷绷带赶了回来。他站到男人面前，正准备跟他解释清楚自己的要求，Slade却抢先开口。

“Dick。”即使Slade双眼紧闭，他念他名字时还是带有一丝怒气。

“你是怎么——”Dick一顿，“算了。如果不赶快给你止血的话，我都能用你命名条河了——Wilson河，源自1964，里面流淌的全是不必要的血。”

Slade嘴动了动，却没有任何反应。Dick真的很想打他一顿，这个人比Bruce受伤的时候表现还要糟糕。

“你被爆炸甩到了墙上，那肯定伤到了你的脊椎。要么你落下一辈子的伤，要么你让我给你包扎。我知道我说得是对的，所以让我来帮你。”

Slade没有立刻回应，Dick手里轻轻握着绷带一言不发。不管他们之间的关系是哪种扭曲的同盟友谊，如果Slade不允许的话他是不会碰他的。

“你就是不肯放弃，是不是？”

Dick得意洋洋笑起来，Slade叹口气松下肩膀。

“好吧。浪费上好绷带。你或许以后还需要用它们保命。”

他笑出声来，凑近男人。

“这时候你还如此惦记我真是太好了，不过你不用担心，”他无辜反击道，“我可不是那个每天日常都在试图弄死自己的人。”

Slade偏偏头看向他。

“你就是只自杀倾向的小鸟，Dick。你所做的一直都是把自己卷进那些弊大于利的事情之中。”

“我不知道你在说些什么。”

“Denial是第一步。”

Dick翻个白眼开始工作，试图不让自己多想Slade的那些话——即使他是对，即使这一切都很有可能变成一次自杀行动。

伤口仍在慢慢流血，白色绷带很快就又被红色渗满。

他皮肤很热，但Slade看起来并没有发烧。或许这种不自然的热度源于他体内细胞的逐步自愈。Dick抻长绷带缠过男人身体一圈，血很快就浸湿了白布。他顿了一下，指尖落在满是血迹的肌肤。绷带并不需要他如此专注，而实话实说他也根本不是在注意那些白布。他是真心担心男人的伤势。Dick把绷带缠紧，起身与Slade拉开距离。

“这些你要自己来吗？”他努努下巴示意男人胃部的伤，不大确定地指尖玩弄起剩下的绷带卷，努力忽视男人沉甸甸的视线。

Slade碰了碰包扎好的地方，依旧渗血的地方是一片粉红，角落里则已经结痂转褐。胃部的伤仍在慢慢流血，换做别人Dick会觉得早就该伤口感染了。

“你想扮演护士。”

Dick差点把绷带卷掉到地上，惊讶地看着Slade分开双腿，示意他坐到上面来。他瞪大眼睛，Slade却丝毫不打算改变主意。

他哑口无言、脑子一片混沌，最后只得安静地坐在男人膝上，眼睛直直望向伤口。或许是他想得太多，或许是Slade在逗他玩，但当男人阖眸后倾靠上墙时，Dick只觉得嘴巴发干。

当他挪挪身子坐得更近时，他甚至期望感到一只手穿过他的头发。

当Dick缠好第一圈后，他摸索着自己身后的另一卷绷带，呼吸扫过男人胸前血迹斑斑的绷带。简直太容易就会和他贴得如此之近，而又太难把自己的手从他身上挪开。Dick慢慢呼吸，舌头舔过发干嘴唇。

“为什么你没有读自己的文档？”

Dick太沉浸于自己想法之中，因为男人的突然开口而畏缩了一下，绷带也差点滑落手中。Slade没做评论，但他沉甸甸的视线几乎可以在他身上灼个洞来。Dick过了一会儿才意识到自己需要回答问题。

“我——”他犹豫道，把掌中绷带死死攥紧偏过头去，但随即一僵——几根手指握住了他的下巴，让他重新扭头看向Slade，“我不想知道。”

“你害怕。”

他挪开了视线。这几个字几乎重重地压在他身上。

“我不是为了找关于自己的资料，”他回避了男人的话，“只是想搞清楚那些你没跟我说过的事。”

Slade一眼看透了他的企图，但还是拉住了他的手。他们安静地凝视着对方，唯有窗外隐约嘈杂的车声。

“所以你在书房里也有摄像头？”Dick终于试图打破宁静。但他早就知道答案会是怎样，一切都太明显了。

“每个房间都有。”

Dick翻个白眼抽抽嘴角，他几乎想问“Bruce？是你吗？”，可惜他很确定Slade不会觉得这个笑话好笑。

“没有例外？”

Slade扬起头挑挑眉毛，身体仍放松地靠在床上。这几乎是Dick见过的他最放松的姿势。

“你觉得我会告诉你？”

他口气中不带丝毫警告意味，或许是因为反正他们都已经走到这一步了，或许是因为Dick已经身处不利位置，或许是因为——这根本没有必要。

“谁知道呢？”Dick唇角轻挑，把绷带缠得更结实一些，“尽管我翻遍了你的文档，你也没有惩罚我。告诉我哪里没有监控或许会让我感觉更安全，你觉得呢？”

或许现在他们还在讨论操纵的话题，但当Dick想起Roy说过的话、想起他那些半真半假开的玩笑、想起自从Rose回来之后发生的这些事时，恐惧让Dick短暂地动摇起来——Slade对待他的方式到底与以前有什么相同，又有什么不用？他的这些关心都太突如其来了，不是吗？

“浴室里面都没有。每个男人早上都需要点隐私，更何况是饥渴的二十岁年轻人。”

Dick语无伦次想要开口，却欲言又止。他自己的脸和满是鲜血、缠满绷带的男人胸膛仅有几厘米距离，一呼一吸都扫在男人身上。Slade得意洋洋地笑了。这个混蛋。

他把绷带绑紧包扎好，希望在男人自愈能力恢复正常之前足够止住不断的血。

“还有呢？这真的很难吗？”他问道，爱抚着贴在自己身侧的结实大腿，“还是说流血真的感觉那么棒？”

Slade愉悦开口：

“其实并不。”

一只手穿过他的黑发。

“谢了，kid。”

Dick眨眨眼看着他，双唇微分，眼神迷茫。男人的手轻轻摁在他头上、梳过发间，Dick吞咽几口，十指紧紧攥住毛毯，防止自己做出什么蠢事。他呼吸加快。虽然他现在很想试着去想想Roy还有Bruce，浑身上下却就是紧张得难以做到。

“没……没事。”他轻声，但即使在Dick自己听来这一句话也太微不可闻了。Slade嘴角微提，Dick不假思索贴近了男人的大掌。他等待着、心跳加速，毛毯在他指间几乎攥成一团。当Slade指尖轻轻跳跃在他下巴上时，Dick合拢双眼差点克制不住全身颤抖。血清让Slade比实际上年轻许多，他手上的茧子也比Dick少上不少。

“别再逗我了。”

Slade低笑，低厚的声音在胸膛发震。

“我什么时候做那种事了？”

手指滑过他的喉咙，抚摸着脖上的颈圈。Dick吞咽起来，屏息等待着解开颈圈的那声声响。他心跳怦怦，好似期待着Slade触摸他、掠取他。

但那响声并没有响起，Dick努力保持面色不变睁开双眼，但他知道自己的瞳孔肯定已经暴露了想法——如果他不再停止想象把男人的阴茎含在嘴里的话，肯定还会暴露更多。

不知怎样，他竟然能毫无尴尬地站起身来，任由手指继续触摸着自己的肌肤——其实，他更希望男人可以用手指把他的唇摁向胯部。

Dick转过头去动动肩膀，安静吐出口气，把刚才的思绪全部清空。视线挪到厨房。

“我想吃点东西，你呢？”

“我饿死了。”

他没有料到男人的呼吸拂过头顶，也没有料到身后贴上来的热度。他和他是如此的近，或许Slade语气中那种欲望是Dick自己想象出来的，或许不是。

“——好吧。”他似乎呛了口气回道。

Slade捏了捏他肩膀，才擦身而过进了浴室。Dick既讨厌Slade看他的那种愉悦眼神，又喜欢男人脸上的那份感情——或许更好地说明了为什么他撑不过剩下几个月了。

自从他们几周前离开房子，Dick已经好久没见Rose和wintergreen了。他很想他们，很想Slade不那么关注他的时候——现在每和他共处一秒，他就感觉越无法呼吸。Roy或许会觉得这是什么阴谋，但Dick知道这都是自己的问题，即使离开家太久这件事也不能怪Slade——每完成一个任务就马上回家风险太大了，而如果带上Rose或者wintergreen的话就没有意义了。

Dick摇摇头开始翻找可以吃的食物，不远处水声隐隐约约。为什么他甚至要管那些绷带的事？为什么他又会如此局促不安？

看起来整间公寓里唯一能吃的就是几年前的军队口粮，Dick咬了几口就着水吞了下去。这可算不上他想吃的那种食物，Dick忿忿不平地走回床边，咒骂Slade没有考虑周全。即使床单已经满是血红，也没能阻止他躺下来。马上血就浸湿了他的衣服，黏糊糊地贴在身上。Dick不知道他们到现在为止已经错过了多少航班，但他真的很怀念Zeta-Tubes的高速交通——那意味着他可以有更多的睡眠和更少的压力。

他的身高远远超过床垫长度，Dick索性蜷起身。他很确定，Slade肯定从来没有真的使用过这间安全屋，顶多是偶尔路过歇一下脚。为什么他们就不能直接买个大沙发或者新床垫，让店家加急快递送过来呢？

但他没来得及把这个念头当做笑话讲出口，就已经陷入了深深睡梦之中。等Dick醒来时陪着他的已经是背好剑和匕首的丧钟了，他们下一班飞机近在眉睫。

说实话，Dick一直期待却又害怕从光明会那里接任务，因为他总希望或许会是Luthor让他们保护那份数据。

但事实是，真正给他们的任务从来不是Dick想要的。

一个村庄试图摆脱Queen Bee的统治，现在他们的村长就在他们面前，其他村民则跪在几尺之外，被Queen Bee的手下还有士兵模样的人围住。一个女人正在哭泣，看守着她的强壮男人则露出一个眩目微笑。他看起来像是本地人，这只能意味着一场背叛。

当Slade向前几步走到她丈夫面前时，女人尖叫着恳求起他。即使Dick不懂他们的语言，他也能知道她在说些什么。他想要帮她，想要帮这里所有人，他想要替他们受下Slade的怒火，但现在他却站在Queen Bee身边。她脸上那种得意洋洋的笑只让他恶心反胃，如果他敢向前一步出言反对的话，他就死定了。

Slade停在男人身后，举手抽剑。Dick胃部一沉。金属刀刃在阳光下折射耀眼，刺得Dick睁不开眼，酝酿出不少泪水。

Queen Bee一直以残忍闻名，而其中一项就是她会蛊惑男男女女的受害者们自己赴死，Dick从来没有想过她会邀请丧钟帮忙处理这种事。

他阖眸把村民的身影隔绝开来，试图正常呼吸，专注于风声而非广场上Slade的低语与村民的呜咽和恳求。Queen Bee低笑几声，又高声开口。

一声尖叫撕裂他的平静，Dick颤抖起来，胆汁涌上喉头。他背在身后的双手颤栗着。血滴落剑刃，溅上男人黑橙双色的制服，更多的则泼洒在地上。

“他们已经被好好警告过了。”Queen Bee心满意足道，眼睛又在面前的惨状上停留了一会儿，才转身走向直升飞机。她的部下们也随之动身。

Dick凝视着男人被砍下的头，一旁的女人在地上啜泣着，不知道自己是否能碰丈夫的尸体。接着他才注意到依偎在她身边的一对龙凤胎，看起来最多不过六岁。

新任的村长指着这个女人和孩子们开始喊着什么，大部分村民脸色变白。

他几乎血脉贲张，向前一步，但Slade用力大到几乎留下淤青的动作把他拽了回来。那些村民恐惧到极点，无人注意到他们的动作，而Queen Bee则带着自己的属下离开了。

“他在说什么？”Dick瞪大眼睛。那个新村长抓着女人的头发强迫她站直，另一个女人则冲出人群，把那两个孩子庇护于身后，和村长苦苦恳求。

“不——”他举手试图挣脱Slade的束缚。那个人正在把女人拽往她死去丈夫的尸体旁，她马上也要死了。

一只手捂住了Dick的嘴，粗糙而熟悉的布料贴着肌肤，把他绝望的叫声全部堵住。圈在他腰间的胳膊差点拦不住他。他必须得救人，他不能再这样眼睁睁看杀戮重现。

他拉扯着男人的手，咬进他的手指直到尝到血的味道。

“没事吧，丧钟？”Dick可以听见Queen Bee留下来的那些护卫的声音。是她的耳目，操。

“当然。”Slade带着几分不易察觉的愤怒。Dick察觉到一个注射器抵上自己喉咙，不容迟疑，他肘击男人心口，转身远离几步干脆利落拔掉刺入皮肤的注射器，好在Slade还没有来的及把东西注射进自己体内。他疑惑地打量着注射器，但突然男人膝盖一击踢上他胃部，Dick再也支撑不住跌到地上，胆汁满喉。

“所有东西都准备好了吗？”

Dick颤抖着半支起身，擦净嘴边胆汁，然后站了起来。

“准备好了。”

爆炸让他畏缩一下，差点摔倒在地。Dick转身看向原本村长房屋燃起的熊熊大火。村民们尖叫着，先前那个叛徒手中则亮出尖刀。火势凶猛，甚至把周遭几个人彻底包裹在火球之中。两个女人和一些孩子向他们跑来，突然又是一声爆炸，大地颤抖，木头砸落到他们身旁，但他们依旧没有停下来奔跑。

枪声甚至比第三声爆炸还要震耳欲聋。

不知道什么时候他已经出手，拳头直直碰上Slade下巴。如果Slade是正常人的话他的下巴早就该断了，但男人只是毫不犹豫接下一击。

Dick撞上旁边的树，试图重新冲向Slade，他可以感觉自己遍身淤青。即使男人的手肘击中肋骨他也毫不关心。周遭的尖叫声似乎小了下来，Dick只冲着Slade咆哮，没有来得及思考缘由。

他们一同倒到地上，不知怎么Dick竟然身处上方。他举起尖刀，利刃在阳光下闪闪发亮。Slade没有试图阻止他，他的脸上已经满是鲜血，有些甚至洒到地上。Dick满是愤怒、痛苦与背叛地摇了摇头，咬牙把刀刃更近抵住Slade喉咙。阳光下看，男人银灰的眼睛几乎变成了白色，倒映着他自己的蓝色眼眸。

他握紧刀柄，血在锋利的刃下像红宝石般涌出。Dick咬紧嘴唇，满是血锈味，另一只手深深抓进男人白发旁的泥土之中。

他没法下手。他不是这种人。这不应该是Slade如愿以偿让他杀人的方式。

Dick失神看着不远处的熊熊烈火，手松开了刀柄。他努力想要听清那些从屠杀中逃开的脚步声，甚至没有留意到Slade推开了自己落在他喉咙的手。眼前的世界突然开始慢慢倾斜。他视线落回自己大腿上的那只手，等他终于意识到注射器时，他已经无法抗拒摔倒在地。陷入一片黑暗前他深吸的最后一口气，充满烟尘和血肉的味道。

当他从松软的床上醒来时，Dick仍感觉有些晕头转向。他身上只穿着内衣，舌苔还有一丝胆汁苦意。夕阳西下，泼洒一片橙红。他几乎还可以听见那些尖叫声、嗅见那股烟味。

他跪倒在马桶前，闭紧双眼。手掌发白，指尖僵冷。Dick一阵呕吐，眼泪在眶内摇摇欲坠。终于他跌坐在马桶和垃圾桶之间，脸贴上马桶边缘，蜷缩起身好似这样就可以振作起来。

Dick眼神穿过门，似乎依旧可以看见那些场景。

“你见过更糟的，”他对自己轻声道，“没事的。”

但并没有。

门大敞，露出Slade的身影。男人的阴影把他完全笼罩，宛若噩梦中才会出现的一幕。

“走开。”

只是一声低语，没有温度，没有恳求，因为Dick已经麻木、麻木、麻木。

当然Slade不会听他的，而是蹲到Dick身前。即使男人和他平静对视，Dick也没有什么反应，视线依旧穿透男人身体。只有当Slade伸出手时他才有了些动作，恐惧地侧过头去。Slade握住他的脸颊，触摸在他皮肤上如同针扎。Dick感觉自己是如此弱小。

“我很抱歉。”

模糊双眼的泪水终于落下，Dick摇摇头推开Slade的手。他不想听这些。

“你本不应该亲眼看村庄陷入火海。”

Dick瞪向他。男人话中不带一丝对于惨死村民的愧疚。直到Slade走开，门旁的灯暗下，Dick也依旧死死盯着他消失的方向。瓷砖冰冷，他强迫着让自己站了起来，机械地漱口。但当他终于抬起头、看向镜子中自己的倒影时，舌尖苦涩却一点也不曾消失。

他脸颊发僵，深吸口气，额头抵上镜子。

“控制好你自己，”Dick自言自语，“控制好你自己。你不能在这儿放弃，不能跟他在一起的时候放弃。”

他小心翼翼刮净胡子，当剃须刀滑过喉咙时他不经畅想，如果当时他把刀摁进Slade脖子的话会是怎样感受。Dick喉头再次泛起胆汁苦涩，或许这就是可能的答案了。

衣服被叠放在床上，一件运动裤、一件打底衫还有一件帽衫，尺寸就像几个月以来Slade一直提供给他的衣服一样合身。Dick手攥成拳。

当他走进厨房吃点晚饭的时候，Slade正在读报纸，一切看起来都像是又一个普普通通的星期天——尽管男人几个小时前刚刚杀了人，Dick甚至还可以依稀感受到注射器扎进喉咙的触感。

“你怎么能如此……”Dick即使想上几个小时也找不到合适的词来形容。

“战争会把你变成这样的，kid。”Slade没有放下报纸，开口回道。

“你烧毁了整个村子。”Dick高声，满是愤怒。

“我知道，我做过更糟的。”

Dick摇摇头，后退一步。

“我以为你还有行为准则的，”他终于开口，语气坚定而盛怒，“他们是无辜的！”

“那轮不到我来决定。你难道以为Queen Bee还能做出什么别的出来吗？”

不，他没有。

Dick咬住舌头，试图控制住自己的愤怒和失望。

“为什么你要带上我和你一起去？你怎么能——”他一顿，指尖死死刺进肌肤。

“我恨你。”

他声音在发颤，但每一个字都是真心的。他也痛恨自己的软弱无能。

“会好起来的。”

“本不应该这样！”

“为什么？”Slade发问——终于，终于——把报纸放下扔到餐桌上，“因为蝙蝠侠？”

“别把Bruce卷进来！你刚刚毁掉了整个村庄！你至少杀了二十人并且给所有人留下了心理创伤！你没法开脱这些！”

Slade离他是如此之近，以至于Dick不得不抬头看他。

“你想让我说些什么？我很抱歉？别自欺欺人了，男孩。唯一让我感到抱歉的就是没能及时给你下药。”

Dick几乎是下意识出手攥住Slade的衬衫，指节袭上男人颧骨。Slade只是眨了眨眼，Dick知道这样只会让自己手更疼，但他还是挥了第二拳、第三拳、第四拳。Slade一直任由他动作，直到他再也无力出手，然后才一把攥住男孩手腕，握上他受伤的指节。男人脸上的伤口慢慢自愈，而Dick再也藏不住落下的眼泪。

“你必须得在那，光明会必须得信任你，我们才能继续干事。”Slade坚定开口。

“闭嘴。”

这一切都是他作茧自缚。Roy警告过他。他因为自己的傲慢和天真而把自己一步一步困入角落、最终败得落花流水。Dick试图控制住情绪，但他的身体却止不住颤抖——他从来不擅长掩饰这些。

即使男人身上的烟味包裹住他，也没有任何用处。Dick手深深抓着Slade结实的肩膀，就好像抓住救命稻草一般。他终于放任眼泪滑落，喉头溢出一声呜咽。

“Dick，”在Slade来得及再开口前，男孩已经再也支撑不住般跌坐在地，脸埋进他胸前痛哭。Dick知道他正在和自己的敌人寻求安慰，这个男人甚至是世界上最危险的雇佣兵，但他现在身边真的没有别人了。

手臂环住了他，Dick慢慢地在男人有力的拥抱中安静下来。他感觉充满了安全感。时间一秒一秒过去，泪水在脸颊慢慢干掉，只留下几道痕迹。他比以往都要感到麻木、困乏。

Slade拇指轻轻揉过他耳后，Dick阖眸，让自己鼻间充斥着男人的味道，而不再是火和烟尘。

他双手落到身侧，紧攥成拳，试图否认Slade允许他这样做的意义是什么。他们就这样相拥很久，直到Dick动了动身，把脸颊靠上男人肩头，眼睛落到橱柜上，双唇贴向Slade耳畔。

“我不明白，Slade。你怎么能毫不关心那些你夺去的人命呢？是因为血清吗？是因为你从来没有得过PTSD吗？还是——”他停住。这样的问题根本没有意义。“算了。”

男人的掌落到他背上来回爱抚，胡须轻轻扎过脸颊。Dick阖眸，试图忘记这样感觉多么像自己背叛了Bruce、背叛了曾经的信条。

“我是一个士兵，Dick。当你在战场上的时候你没有时间考虑敌人的命，你不能。而当你杀的越多——有些人会意识到生命究竟有多么可贵，其他人则会意识到生命有多么脆弱。有时候你杀得太多了，已经不再关心这些。”

Dick想要告诉他这都是不对的，但他从来没有真正上过战场，他知道不同于英雄和恶棍们之间的打斗，战争一直是一片灰色区域。

“血清只有在Adeline打中我之后才起的作用，”Slade承认道，“它需要催化才行。虽然自从那之后我再也不受噩梦和偏执困扰，但其他症状却变得更为明显。”

“比如？”

Slade低笑。

“我确定你自己会找出来的。”

Dick一言不发，指尖更深刺进皮肤。

“那你第一杀的人呢？你总不可能不在乎这个。”

“你说得对，我没有不在乎。”

Dick靠得更近。

“我认为没有人能忘记第一次。我没有看见他的正脸，只是脑袋后面给了他一枪。”Slade的声音听起来是如此遥远，“他只是站在那里，背上扛着一杆机枪。当时我十六岁，部队正在策划一场突袭。所以我蹲下、瞄准然后开枪，他当场毙命。事后我摘下了他脖子上的狗牌作为战利品。”

Slade轻叹，拇指抚摸着他脖背，为其打开了颈圈。一时间Dick甚至有些惊讶，因为他完全忘记了颈圈这回事。

“等那天晚些时候我们回到基地，我躺在床上根本睡不着。之前的肾上腺素已经完全消失。但是如果你想继续在军队待下去的话，你就必须得挺过去。军队鼓励你杀人，而我也就这么做了。”

“但为什么你要参军？为什么要服役这么久？”

“Dick，”Slade无奈又似愉悦念出他的名字，“我家里很穷，而国家又在征召爱国者。这是我的一条出路，而当时我又很擅长杀人——特别擅长，以至于他们决定给我注射血清。”

“你现在也很擅长杀人。”Dick提醒道，颇为纠结地回撤身子。Slade点点头，唇边的笑让Dick脊骨窜过一阵颤栗。

“的确。”

“你很有钱，完全可以发挥特长做任何你想做的事，为什么不停手呢？”

“我不是一个好人，更不是一个善人。”Slade梳过他耳后的鸦黑发丝，“想象一下我从商的情况。”

Slade一顿。

“我不会比Luthor好到哪里去，甚至有脏活需要干的时候我都不用雇佣别人。”

Dick手滑下他肩膀。或许Slade说得有理，但Luthor可根本不在乎家庭，也不在乎合约。

“我答应你的那个杀人条件——”他终于提出这一切所关的那个问题。在Dick看来这似乎就是他随Slade一同自我毁灭。

“是我接受合约的原因。”

Dick垂下眼睛，终于后撤一步，手梳过自己背后稍长黑发。他比以往都要感受得更多——而真正认知到这一点事实上让他还有些害怕。或许这就是坦诚——或许他一直期望的就是得到这种坦诚，还有关切——他希望Slade都是真心的。

“卧室里有干净的制服和武器，你可以挑一挑。一个小时后我们离开这里去柬埔寨。”

Dick点点头。他希望自己不会再看见人死掉了。

飞机上他几乎没有合眼，窗外点缀抹抹白云的黑夜只能让他想起白烟，而日出则是熊熊燃火。


	23. 忠诚

这趟航班似乎让他又变回了那副冷漠神情。尽管Dick很想继续待在自己的小世界里，但等他们一落地金边，他还是迫不得已被拽回了现实世界。和家乡不同，这里窄小的街道十分混乱，Dick不由自主地看着周围被汽车、自行车和嘟嘟车挤满，而人们毫不费力地在其中穿梭。周遭超市飘出的香气让他垂涎三尺，到处都是陌生的异国文字，街道的吵闹声充斥耳边。Dick仰头看向蓝天，挺直腰板抻了抻身子，刚才在飞机上无精打采坐了那么久，他感觉自己腰酸背痛。这就是Rose曾经生活过的城市，也是她人生前几年的家乡，而现在他在这里，身边却没有Rose，一切都感觉怪怪的。他甚至可以想象女孩会如何瞪着大大的蓝眼睛、开心笑着兴奋地打量周围。或许她甚至会忘记自己是她父亲的女儿，只顾着贴在窗户上看外面街景。

余光里，他可以看见Slade转过头来看他，但他们之间唯有寂静。Dick收回注意力，瞳孔慢慢适应了刺眼的太阳。制服已经黏在他汗津津的身上，Dick真的希望他不需要穿这个——即使他已经换了一件新的。

洞里萨河在太阳下泛着碎碎金光，他们开车沿着河边走。Slade一提到柬埔寨时，Dick就知道他们要去哪了，但他依旧没有想到真正到了之后，会看到一座如此壮观复杂的宫殿。这和他路上看到的那些高楼大厦还有建筑工地没法比，但依旧在众多酒吧、俱乐部和酒店中脱颖而出。

Dick看不见Slade墨镜下的寂寞眼神，但他可以感觉男人视线的炽热甚至胜过太阳。现在Slade身着便服、他穿着制服，看起来却并没有显得格格不入——自从致远族制造出了成百上千的变种人之后，有钱人（大多数还是白种人）都开始雇佣很多变种人做保镖。

靠近入口的一个女人叼着一支香烟，挑剔地看着他们。只有当Slade上前和她交流的时候她才意识到了什么、睁大双眼。Dick安静倾听他们的谈话，但除了几句简单的问候外他什么都听不懂。他们的交流非常熟稔流畅，Dick好奇Slade是爱Rose母亲到一定地步以至于愿意为她专门学这种语言，还是只是为了自己着想。如果是前者的话，他后来经常来看她吗？在她死之前他知道Rose的存在吗？他和Rose会用柬埔寨语交流吗？还是wintergreen陪她练习口语？

一股大麻的味道飘来，女人勾勾嘴唇从Slade手中拿走一串钥匙。Dick没有多问，安静地跟着他们走进屋内。

尽管建筑从外面看起来已经十分宏伟壮观，Dick依旧没有料到内里也是如此豪华：金饰装点着房间，几根金柱上摆放着古老陶罐，地板被红色覆盖，而墙则是实木镶嵌剔透玻璃，正好可以望见外面茂盛生长的大片植物。

他们走向楼梯。有零星几个女人好奇而忧虑地打量着他们，大多数人则只是毫不关心，清洁整理着酒吧为夜晚活动做准备。

屋里有一片空间专门为顾客们提供酒水食物，Dick留意到正在那里坐着的一对客人，不管怎么看他们都是在讨论生意。

“你想要什么，Wilson？”

楼梯尽头站着一位体态丰腴的女人，用一种永不宽恕的眼神看向Slade，带着浓重的口音开口问道。

“情报。”Slade轻巧开口。女人蹙起眉头，但随即一叹揉揉眉间。和刚才给他们带路的女人相比，她的皮肤是稍浅一些的暖褐色，不由让Dick想起自己的母亲。

“跟我来。”

他们走进一条细窄走廊，方才红木地板已经全部被石砖取代。女人的办公室堆积着大量书本与文件，书桌后面则挡着另一扇门。

“你可以来之前先说一声的，Slade。”女人勾唇说道，尽管语气听起来依旧冰冷而威严。她指了指椅子，Slade嘴唇微抽，似是纡尊降贵一般坐到上面——或许他的确是。Dick站在他身后，女人犀利的绿眸打量了他一会儿，确认没有威胁之后才继续开口。

“你需要什么情报？”

她口气是如此揶揄，根本不相信Slade真的是为情报而来。男人只是靠在椅子上翘着二郎腿，手指相贴。

“有一个叛变了的上校最近藏了起来，这对某个国家及它的盟友们十分不利，”Slade开口，女人脸色一沉，“他的名字是Howard McMilligan，我知道你认识他？”

“我不知道你说的是谁。”

她试图保持声音依旧冷漠，但明显失败了。Slade似乎无视了她几乎说道：

“他是你的一名顾客，虽然你们做的并不是通常那种生意。”

女人轻哼，指尖抠弄着桌角：

“为什么我应该为了你背叛我们最好的顾客之一？”

“因为我可以把你的这些生意全都搞垮，Ary。或许只是那些小交易，或许只是非法劳工，或许是所有事情，”Slade冷酷回道，Ary看起来却不为所动，男人笑了，“更重要的是，我可以向你保证，自从他经常出入此处以来就惹了不少敌人。用不了多久，他也会让你头疼的。”

女人紧紧攥住桌角。

“如果Ming发现我在帮你的话，”她皱眉思考了一会儿，又扬眸看向他。Rose告诉过Dick，Ming的意思是‘姨妈’，但他还是并不能理解女人的意思或者措辞上刻意的细微差别有何用心。

“Rose最近怎么样？”

“她挺好的，甚至新交了几个朋友。”Slade开口，Dick有些难以置信地看他，“而且她也很想来看看，或许我会允许她来的。”

女人眉头高挑，几乎是要晕倒。

“你说真的……”她喃喃，扫开脸上的几缕头发，指甲涂着和眼瞳一样的绿色。Slade一言不发，任由女人自己决定他说的是真是假。

“很好。”她终于从身后柜子中拿出一份资料递了过来，Slade翻开扫了几眼，才点点头。

“我就知道可以指望你，Ary。”

女人嘴唇又扭曲起来。Dick在Slade身后有些不自在地动了动身子。当Slade把资料递过来时他伸手接住，但从男人的眼神中看，很显然这份资料并不是他来访的重点。Dick胃部一沉，或许是因为紧张，或许还有些别的什么。

“我们要在这里过夜。”

他应该高兴自从上次之后Slade终于决定和别人上床。但有一个小小的声音跟他说，Slade从来不是用他来宣泄性欲，一直是控制在先、惩罚和发泄怒火其次。Dick咬牙，试图让自己不要因此而感到失望。他终于能有几个小时独处时间了，这应该是件好事，他可以借此好好整理一下脑袋里那些乱七八糟的事情——Dick一抖——自从他眼睁睁看着那村子被烧毁之后……

“哦。”

Dick眨眨眼看向女人。

“他可以和我的那些姑娘们待在一起，但不能戴着那个颈圈。”Ary说道。

Slade很显然已经站在他身前有段时间了，Dick觉得自己表现真的是非常优秀，竟然克制住了畏缩的欲望。他偏偏头把视线集中在一本金字红皮的书上，试图让自己看起来尽量平静和专注。

他已经习惯了Slade近身，但当屋子里有别人的时候，这感觉还是如同第一天那样过于亲密。Ary的话也无声提醒了他，不管自己已经多么适应，这个颈圈依旧是个异类存在。

Slade取下了颈圈，手却依旧蜷在Dick脖侧。与他肌肤相贴的感觉太过明显，Dick紧张地蜷曲脚趾。Ary谨慎地注视着Slade的动作，试图搞清他们的关系究竟是怎样。Dick什么也不想说，在他见证过那些事情之后，为什么Slade还是能轻而易举地挑动他如此多的复杂情绪？他本应痛恨他才对。

“给他喂好住好就行，不用管别的。”

Ary点点头，敲了敲身后的门喊出一个姑娘，她几乎和Dick一边年纪。

“你可以说话，”Slade低沉开口，眼睛落在Ary和那姑娘身上，嘴唇却几乎要贴上Dick肌肤，“但要一直带着面具。”

男人捏了捏他的肩膀，Dick点点头起身。那姑娘冲他一笑，合掌鞠躬打过招呼，就带他出了房间。

Dick悄悄回头，Ary已经和Slade几乎靠在一起，一只手搭上男人肩膀慢慢滑向胸膛。当她在他耳旁密语时，Slade眼中满是欢愉。Dick咬紧牙关，转回头去。

他们来到了一间有许多沙发的宽敞屋子，两个属于这里的姑娘正在聊天打牌。他可以看到给他带路姑娘眼中的警觉，但为时已晚，那两人已经注意到了他。她们也冲他打了声招呼，其中年纪更大的那位动作更为尊敬，Dick也向她们回礼。她说了些什么，‘Ming’一词再度出现，那个年轻的姑娘就坐回沙发上，把空出来的扶手椅留给年长之人。

“请坐，”女人开口，“我叫Pheakdei。”

他迟疑一下，还是像Slade嘱咐那样也介绍了自己。女人的肤色和Rose很像，都是浮木般的褐色，除了因为平常照晒而更深了一些。如果仔细观察，她和Rose还拥有一样的朝天鼻，说实话如果这个女人和Rose有血缘关系的话，Dick也会相信的。

“所以你和丧钟一起来的，”她开口。Dick咬唇，很显然Pheakdei并不需要他回答，“Rose怎么样了？”

Dick张了张嘴，又无声合拢。Pheakdei微微一笑，开始为他准备茶水。他静静看着她的动作，不知道该从何讲起，也不知道究竟应不应该讨论这个话题。但女人的笑脸最终还是说服了他，很显然她曾经看着Rose慢慢长到五岁，如果他和她聊的好的话，或许她还会告诉他一些Lilian和Rose的事情。

女人安静听着，并时不时点头笑笑，还会指出一些Rose身上的变化。

“你的英语真的很好，你是从哪里学来的？”听过她讲Rose在洞里萨河第一次游泳的故事后，Dick不由发问。

“你也知道，美军和我们有合作，我必须得多少学会点什么，不然很容易就被忽视掉。”

他不禁联想很多。

“只要和他们关系熟了，事情就好办多了。”她继续道，Dick笑笑。

“还有什么语言你也很擅长吗？我不介意切成那种。”

Pheakdei笑了起来。

“普通话？现在挺流行的吧。我也不介意练练越南语。”

“这两种我都可以接受。”Dick回道。他一直很喜欢各种语言，当他还在马戏团的时候就已经乐于学习各种外语了——每天他能搭上话的人越多，对他们生意就越好。

“如果不困扰你的话，我想多听听Rose的事情——这几乎是唯一对我有价值的事了。”她坚定开口。

“一点也不困扰，”Dick微笑道，回想起Rose最喜欢的电视节目之一，再开口时已经熟练转换为了普通话，“Rose特别喜欢这个节目。我不知道她是怎么开始看的，但我猜Adeline肯定多少有些关系，她——”他一顿，似乎不知道该如何称呼她，“好吧，对Rose来说她几乎像家人一样，而她也会时不时陪在她身边。”

“难道孩子们不就应该喜欢电视节目吗？”Pheakdei问道，她开口讲普通话似乎要更为容易熟练一些。

Dick大笑：“我以为你见过她父亲。”

“哦我不仅仅见过他，我认识他。”她干巴巴回道，“我只是觉得他并没有完全禁止她看电视。”

“他的确没有。”Dick承认，“那是一个中法合拍的产物，她喜欢听法语版本——我甚至不知道她究竟能不能完全听懂，但很显然她很喜欢这个节目，每看一集她都能新学会一些法语词汇——我猜或许这才是为什么Slade会允许她看。当然她也想借这个节目一起学习普通话。尽管每集只有二十五分钟，她还是看得津津有味。老天爷，有时候我都想制止她——她真的没有必要给她父亲把节目里的每一个笑点都讲出来，当然当她独自这么做的时候……我觉得是她最可爱的样子。”

他溢出几声笑，而Pheakdei也轻笑起来。

“不管那个。当她有时试图模仿那些功夫招式的时候，简直是太好笑了。她只是试图想让自己看起来像电视节目里的那些女孩一样——像一个英雄一样，而不是她父亲想让她成为的那样。她并没有打算让自己看起来出招多么完美，她只是在那里动来动去。”

Dick摇了摇头：“她看起来真的很喜欢那些她父亲叫她不要喜欢的东西。”

一片寂静。另外的两个女人也在安静地听着他们的对话，体会着他们言语间的情感。

“她的生活比我想的要好多了。”Pheakdei终于开口，放下茶杯，“而且我不得不说，我没有料到会听到这么多关于她的事情。如果Sladeile为了利用我们这里的各种关系而到访的话，他或许会说Rose一切都好，但我知道他的德行，我们关于‘好’的定义相差太远了。”

她话中的冷酷让Dick噤声。

“而且如果我可以这么说的话，我根本没有料到像你这样的年轻人会陪在他身边。我这辈子里遇见过很多人，我知道如何分辨好人坏人，而你很显然不是一个坏人。”

“我自己不这么觉得。”dick回道，他眼前又浮现出村庄里那个被斩首的男人尸体。

Pheakdei踌躇着，似乎仅仅是为了斟酌好措辞才开口。

“人们找上我们是为了满足他们的需求，不仅仅是性需求。我确定Wilson和你讲过，如果他没有的话，”她耸耸肩，“你也不难发现。”

Dick现在终于可以确定，放在橱柜上的那些白色粉末事实上是鸦片。

“他们来这儿是为了忘记那些烦恼，也就意味着或长或短、他们总会开口说些什么。”

Dick蹙眉。

“Wilson从不开口，”Pheakdei说道，这几个字眼是如此沉重以至于几乎像印在他身上一样，“他只让我们说，像利用他自己武器那样利用我们的武器。直到今日他仍这样。”

“他本应保护好Lilian，事实上他曾经的确这么做了，”她嘴唇扭曲，“但他从来不是一个好人，也永远不会是一个好人。Llian知道，所以她才把Rose藏了起来——她之所以能成功，就是因为雇佣兵从不会关心一个被他抛在身后的女人。”

“是他的朋友，Wintergreen上校找到她的。他注意到了她的湛蓝眼睛，并把线索一一串联了起来，在听闻袭击发生之后他找到我们才得知了Lilian的死讯。我本以为他不会把这件事告诉他朋友，但很显然尽管Wintergreen为人比Wilson好太多，他的忠诚还是对错了人。”

”他的确是。”Dick承认。

Pheakdei轻嗤，背靠上座椅。

“忠诚是很古怪的一样东西。我对我的姐妹们忠心耿耿，但如果有家人爱她、能给她一个更安全的生活环境的话，我还会让一个孩子留在这里成长吗？我相信我不会。”

他们陷入沉默。Dick深谙忠诚，但当有特殊事情发生时，他就真的会百分百听从Bruce的话吗？Wintergreen不也是在尽力保证Rose可以成为她想成为的孩子吗？

“我希望她不会忘记曾经在这里的生活、不会忘记这里的文化。她理应知道除了她父亲的那个世界以外，还有别的地方也时刻欢迎她、接受她。”

Dick露出一丝笑意。

“她没有忘记，她也不会忘记。实际上，她最大的梦想就是能有一日重游此地。”他跟她说道，不由自主地差点握上她的手，但马上Dick就控制住了自己的情绪。好在或许她不会把他的行为视作鲁莽——她身上总有一种特质，与他人与众不同。

“等她长大一点的时候，就算她父亲不同意，她也可能会来的。我可以保证，因为Slade永远不会剥夺她那种不屈不挠的精神。”

Pheakdei似乎对他的发言十分惊讶，Dick不由好奇自从和Lilian产生关系以来，Slade在她们眼中的形象究竟是怎样的——很显然那是他和这里唯一的联系。

“她现在也说柬埔寨语，还会通过秘密通信教我几句；有时候她也会下厨烹饪一些她怀念的菜肴。”

“我的小可爱长大了，还会下厨？”

“是的，她还告诉我她做的是她母亲的最爱。”

Pheakdei立刻反应过来他说的是哪一道菜，她棕眸发亮，滔滔不绝谈论起柬埔寨的各色美食。Dick颇具兴趣地耐心听着，直到肚子一响，他才不由两颊发热，想起自己已经好久没有进食了。Pheakdei表示反正在第一位客人到来之前他们也要去吃晚饭，Dick索性应邀与她走进餐厅，和其他这里的姑娘们一起享用了晚餐。只有Ary和Slade不见踪影。

“或许明天在你走之前，可以试试品尝一下炸蜘蛛？”Pheakdei领他来到为Slade和他准备好的房间。

Dick还从没有吃过这种东西：“当然，我很乐意尝试一下。”

“哈，”她回道，“我还没有料到一个土生土长的美国人会这样答复。”

“我小时候周游了不少地方，”他坦诚道，“也学会了大多数时候要保留意见。”

“Wilson也是那时候认识你的吗？”

他轻嗤。

“可以这么说。”

Pheakdei眉梢轻挑，还好并没有细问为什么他会回答中言语带笑。

“最后一件事，”他并没有着急进屋，只是一手抵住房门，Pheakdei期待地望向他，“Lilian是怎么死的？”

“我没法告诉你答案，”她坦言，“关于这件事Rose了解得比我更多。”

Dick牙齿咬上腔内软肉。当他意识到Rose或许目睹了那件事的全过程时，他胸膛涌起怒火。

“但谁又说得准呢，或许Wilson知道得更多。”她话中夹杂着做作的欢愉。

“你觉得，”他没敢说出自己所想。尽管对于Slade来讲杀戮是如此轻而易举，他也会尽全力保护自己所爱之人免受死亡威胁。

“轻蔑像他这样的男人从来不会有好下场，而Lilian正好这么做了，”Pheakdei开口，她右手紧攥成拳，偏过视线，“很显然他和这件事或多或少会有关联。”

Dick舔唇，向她点点头示意理解，才换来Pheakdei的稍作放松。这一刻她看起来是如此的虚弱，简直出乎Dick预料。

“想办法弄清楚，好吗？”

他又点了点头。结尾。她只是想给这一切找到一个结尾，Dick能理解她。如果他没有找到Tony Zucco的话，他现在每一天仍会沉溺于复仇和正义之中。

“我会的。”

他目送她离开，才转身进屋。从这里他可以看到塔仔山的山顶，Dick不由一笑。窗户敞开，暖风徐徐吹动得窗帘也连连舞动，街面的喧嚣隐约可闻，Dick还可以听见建筑工地里手钻的嗞嗞作响。

他走进浴室，换上了已经为他准备好的衣物之后才发现这原本是属于Slade的一套。终于能摘下面罩的感觉让他浑身一轻，Dick躺到床上，阖眸让手指梳过发丝。

有那么一瞬一切似乎都安然无恙。他或许还极为奢侈地睡着了一会儿，直到霓虹灯照进屋内，映出团团浅桃与大红交织的颜色。灯光在木地板上扭曲舞动，Dick只觉恶心，起身一手捂住嘴巴。那些事情仍在他脑中栩栩如生——他一闭上眼就可以眼见那两个女人带着双胞胎向他跑来，而Slade则是那般平静地举起了枪。

血液奔涌，他感觉脸部发麻。

他正在这次斗争中缓慢而毫无疑问地败下阵来。

床头柜摆放的细颈瓶和白粉无声诱惑着他。即使对他们这种人而言止痛药非常常用，他也从来没有任由自己滥用药物，多年来更多时候Dick一直是草率地通过自我惩罚熬过一切。但当Slade在身边时他再无机会如此。Dick视线落回细颈瓶上。他还没有脆弱到这种程度，他提醒自己道。更何况尽管他相信当自己嗑药嗨到无法清楚思考时，Slade一定会照顾他——事实上这种想法可笑极了，为什么Slade会关心他——他也知道事后所要面对的怒火会比以往任何他经历过的都更可怕。更不要提当让别人知道他和敌人共处的时候还会对药物上瘾？简直是糟糕透顶的主意，特别是当他想不需动手杀人便结束这一切时。已经有足够多的人因他而死了，Dick甚至恐惧随后的任务中只会招致更多死亡。

太阳穴似乎迎合着他脑中的白噪音阵阵跳动，Dick叹口气坐到窗沿上，注视着楼下形形色色的路人。太阳余晖仍在地平线上微微闪烁，亮橙逐渐被大片的玫瑰粉渐渐晕染。

建筑被他左侧远远悬挂的灯盏所点亮。Dick身靠上墙，凝视着夜色中的街道慢慢富有活力起来，响起的低声音乐似乎也在他胸膛共鸣。很快他头顶的星星也变得耀眼闪烁，Dick不由渴望此时此地他能攀上屋顶、渴望能让自己感觉像个英雄一般，而不是无用祈祷着能有村民在那场屠杀中侥幸存活下来。

Slade本可以趁他不在的时候了结这次任务的，甚至都不需要Slade出手，Queen Bee自己就可以搞定。

Dick十指攥拳，咬紧牙关。

他本应从一开始就知道的，他本应给队友们打个电话的。他们现在在着手调查这件事吗？他们会不会有一天发现他当时并没有出手帮助、而是冷眼旁观？他本应反抗得更激烈一些的，他本应针对这种任务做好了计划打算。

如果Dick觉得Slade会让他轻易过活的话，那他就是太天真了，更不要提现在Pheakdei也在警告他Slade有多么危险。他怎能如此盲目？他多少年来一直都知道的。为什么他就没法牢牢记住Slade究竟是怎样一个人？下一个任务会比这次更糟吗？这次到底是最残酷血腥的，还是只是众多类似任务的其中之一？

他如何才能在逃避偿还的同时，还让自己不身陷这笔债之中呢？除了让自己亲手杀掉一人之外，Slade还会准许别的事情吗？无论怎样，Dick都无法想象这一年会怎样结尾，而不管哪种可能的结束方式都让他舌苔发苦、全身难受。

这些想法就像一个巨型旋涡拉扯着他的神经，在他脑中一遍又一遍重复，好似痛苦谴责而非单纯发问。它们时隐时现，存在感十足，强迫着Dick再也无心思考其他事情。

“你应该多‘真正’睡会，而非这般失魂落魄的‘休息’，kid。”

Dick被身后的低哑声音吓得身体一缩，旋即转过身来。男人的视线只停留在他瞪大的双眼片刻，便落到了男孩掌心上——几个青紫色的月牙印清晰可见，正是他攥紧双拳数小时的产物。Dick吞咽一下，强迫自己把目光转回喧嚣的街道上。

他身后响起一声叹息，但Slade却并未离开，而是以强壮双臂从背后紧紧抱住了他。男人坚持着强迫他放松双拳，Dick唯能将圆润的指甲深深掐进Slade肌肤之中。他试图让自己专注于对Slade的怒火，到头来却发现他仅能感受的是对自己举动的满腔绝望。

Dick向后靠上男人健壮的胸膛，但当他被Slade紧紧拥住时，却可以清楚闻到他身上来自Ary的那股强烈的花香香调。嫉妒几乎使他胃袋扭曲，隐约作呕。

他视线滞留在街道上，凝视着楼下喧嚣吵闹的夜生活。Dick多么希望自己可以是那些人们的一员，对阴暗中那些蠢蠢欲动的事物一无所知，过着一种简单的生活——有时候他甚至会忘记自己现在的生活是有多么复杂。

Slade动了动身，透过阴影Dick猜男人是把身子靠上了窗框。他阖眸，任由自己感觉着紧贴在背后、男人因沉重喘息而起伏的壮硕胸膛。男人的拇指轻抚着他的手背，让双手重新燃起热度。当Slade如此温柔的时候，Dick很难忘记他都还可以做些什么。

他脖间的绞索早在慢慢缩紧。此刻他已前无去路、后无退路。Dick多么渴望能清空所有思绪，仅仅让自己独处于屋顶之上。他轻咬唇瓣，呼出口气。

或许他还能有条出路，或许他还没有沦落到像他自己以为的那样、只能成为Slade枪口下炸穿的肉体，或许他犯傻了。

Dick抬起头试图和男人拉开距离，但当他看到Slade的放松神情、当他看到Slade眼边不再紧绷的细纹时，所有伪装好的轻蔑面具顷刻瓦解。男人有些细碎白发搭在脸庞，下巴上的胡茬也隐隐约约冒了出来，他的瞳孔似乎为了适应光线而轻微收缩，看起来像极了北冰洋上独矗的小岛。

“如果我们开始接一些以往与你风格毫不相关的任务呢？”

“比如？”Slade问道。

“在别人需要帮助时出手帮助他们——无偿帮助他们。”

Slade紧盯着他，Dick费了不少力气才让自己不避开对视。当男人双唇似乎愉悦般扭动起来时，就好像给了他当面一记响亮耳光，Dick紧张地把视线挪回街上。

“好。”

他喉头一哽，瞪大双眼扭过身来。当Dick看清Slade脸上的笑容时，他颤抖着呼出口气。那笑看起来几乎算得上温柔，但他却不知道Slade是否在真心发笑。

“而且不许杀人。”他紧巴巴添上一句。

Slade轻嗤。

“不杀人。”

他动了动下巴。屋内一片寂静，男人这句肯定似乎怀揣不少分量，压在Dick心头沉甸甸。

“Slade，”他轻声道，“向我保证。”

他一句话似乎被烫成几段，断断续续才从嘴里说完。过去几个小时里这件事一直在耗费他的心思，几乎击溃他的防线，Dick不能再让自己变得那般脆弱。但眼下话都已出口，Slade肯定也知道他是什么样子。

“我向你保证。”Slade许诺道，指节扫过他的颧骨，沿脸颊错过双唇一路向下，经过喉咙将手落上肩头，“在你庇护之下的任务都将按照你的规则来执行。”

并没有如同他想象中那般减轻多少压力，但最起码也是一点进步。现下他可以接受这个条件，正好也平息一下自己的万般思绪。这或许还不足以救人一命，但如果Dick不想死的话，这也是他唯一能做到的事了。那些任务只是他们计划中的冰山一角罢了，如果别人发现丧钟变得不再像一个拿钱干事的雇佣兵的话，只会令光明会产生警惕，并招致不必要的注意。

“我们还有几个小时时间，”当楼下的音乐暂歇时，Slade开口，“回美国的航班会如同往常一样令人疲惫，你现在应该去休息一会。”

Dick被成功说服走回床边，蜷缩躺在薄薄毛毯之下，看着Slade解开衣扣，露出肌肉虬结的胸膛。

“你离开的时间比我想象得要久。”

Slade瞥过他一眼，脱下上衣。

“我以为你会想要些远离我身边、独处的时间。”

Dick原本也是这样想，但很显然他大错特错。独处并不会解决他的问题。

“你和她上床了。”

他本不应讲出这句话。Dick摈住呼吸，Slade动作一顿，但随即又挺直了身把衬衫脱下。

“我一直很享受性爱。”

Dick心知肚明——毕竟在他向男人提供肉体补偿以来，一切都很完美。说实话，Dick一直不相信Slade会在随便哪个人面前显露自己脆弱的一面，但很显然Ary并不是‘随便哪个人’。

“我知道的，你不觉得吗？”他似乎过了一秒后才回击道。

“我猜也是。”Slade赞同道，终于也躺上了床。Dick动动肩膀转过身去，只留背影给雇佣兵看。

他辗转反侧，Dick感觉自己脑袋里空空荡荡，但尽管已经十分疲惫，他的身体仍不愿意平复下来，就好像是特意为了惩罚他暴露出自己的弱点。挫败感涌上喉头，Dick凝视天花板良久，方才决定转身面向Slade。他一直想不明白，怎么会有人能那样冷漠地背对背入睡。

他盯着Slade的时候，感觉自己就如同一个从噩梦中惊醒的小男孩，乞求着父母允许自己爬上他们的床一起睡觉。Dick舌头似乎被困在口中，也不知是他的理智会占据上风，还是开口说话的勇气会更胜一筹。

——事实是都没有。Slade睁开了眼睛。

“Rose有和你说过她想再访柬埔寨吗？”Dick单手撑头终于问道。

Slade一言不发，只是将视线落在他脸上。眼下没有了耀眼红亮的霓虹灯，男人的双眸又呈现出那种灰色——尽管以前Dick一直将其同他的金属剑刃联系在一起，现在却没有了那种闪烁发光的亮泽，反倒更像阴沉云翳。

“没有。”

男人沉思片刻后平静开口。但Dick太了解他了，他知道Rose对他有所隐瞒这件事会令他感到多么困扰、甚至受伤。

“所以当你和Ary谈及这件事的时候，你其实也只是在假设。我猜也是，”Dick嘟囔道，“她担心会烦扰到你，她一直以为你不会有空闲时间，但她真的很想和你一起来这里。”

Slade低哼。

“那我应该信守对Ary说过的话。”

尽管这本不应让他感到高兴，Dick还是察觉到自己嘴角挂上一丝笑容。似乎仅仅是Slade在这里就已经让他心绪平静了不少——如果这还不算有问题的话，那他也真的不知道这是什么了。

“我还以为你一直善于信守诺言。”

“我没有和她达成正式合约，”Slade提醒道，“过来一点。”

男人几乎是不耐烦地粗暴终止了话题。Dick咬紧双唇忍住笑意，把身体更近蜷缩在Slade身侧，如同与他紧紧相契的拼图一般。男人手掌轻柔梳过他发间，Dick头靠在那令人安心的怀抱中合拢双眼，胳膊牢牢圈住宽厚胸膛，手攥紧男人衬衣。

女人香水的那股甜味仍在Dick鼻间萦绕、嘲弄着他，但他最终还是陷入浅眠，只会在楼下音乐变换时稍稍醒来。

待到早晨时，他的疲惫感明显褪去不少。比起昨夜迟钝模糊的意识，现在Dick感觉自己头脑焕然一新。

Ary在后门等着他们，当Slade现身时她盈盈带笑迎了上来。Dick停在几步之外，注视着他们用柬埔寨语交流。他几乎是极度渴望发问‘为什么是她’、‘为什么不是我’，但Dick深知这些问题背后蛰藏的巨大危险，他深知这些问题能有多大影响，他并不想亲自体会。

但就在她纤纤细指快要碰触到Slade、圆润乳球也几乎要贴上男人胸膛时，Dick注意到她的态度却突然发生了转变。她交叉双臂、高昂起头，第一天时的那种厌恶神情又重新浮现在脸上。

原因很简单——Pheakdei从他身后的楼梯缓缓走了下来。没有想到此时能再次遇见她，Dick不由露出一个微笑。在正式打过招呼之后Pheakdei脸上的笑意却突然消失殆尽，双眸紧紧盯着Slade，似乎试图从他身上看出些什么花样。

“丧钟。”

他们彼此间的敌意几乎切实可见。

“Pheakdei。”

等她视线落到Dick身上时，她露出一个淘气的笑容。Dick手中很快被塞满了一堆食物——包括两份他们之前讨论过的炸蜘蛛，还有一份Krolan。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krolan：小吃，由糯米、椰奶和黑豆混合塞入竹筒制成


	24. （战争）罪行

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章主要着眼于Slade的表现，他是如何试图克制自己对Dick的别样情感的

他双眼紧眯，巩膜上布满细细血管。回美国的飞机对Dick来说没比柬埔寨的床好上多少，尽管他试图表现得没什么大不了的，但两天中仅仅一个小时的睡眠还是太少了——特别是当Dick还背负着那样沉重的情感包袱时。说实话，唯一保持Dick在返程路上依旧如此充满朝气的，就是Pheakdei送给他的那些食物。

但就在他们踏进摩天大楼入口的一刹那，Dick身上所有的疲惫全被警惕所取代，就好像对他而言，面前的电梯门直通地狱。楼层越高，他攥着武器包的手就越紧。

一声叮响，楼层到了。男孩动动右脚，肩膀缩得更紧。强烈光线刺激得他敏感的眼睛近乎落泪，迫使他挪开视线。

Dick紧促促踏进光亮的顶层公寓，脚步声听起来终于不再满是压力。他肩头先是一紧，随即又松懈下来，开始审视着屋内可行的逃生路线与武器藏匿点，手中的武器包也被他重重放置地上。

Dick转头看向他，双眼大睁却并非咄咄逼人。

“我们来这里做什么？”

他并没有给出答案。男孩眼中转而露出疲惫，抱起双臂在彼此之间形成一道屏障。他并没有告诉他让他收拾好自己的情绪，他知道如果用错一个措辞只会把男孩更深推向自我毁灭。

他走向厨房橱柜给咖啡机插上电，Dick也向他走来，却依旧保持着彼此距离不变。

“个人事宜，”Slade告诉他，Dick怀疑地侧了侧头，“也是为下一个任务做准备。”

Dick蹙眉。或许他以为趁任务之间的空暇时间，他们会回到Rose与wintergreen身边。Slade自己也不得不承认，他原本的确有考虑过这个打算，但最终还是选择了这个更合算的方案。

“你还好吗？”

Dick动动身，指尖掐进肌肤，几缕零碎的黑发落在他眼前。

“我很好。”

“Dick。”

这只让他的姿势更为戒备，眼中掠过一丝虚张声势。男孩的伪装护甲布满裂纹，好似他内里早已血流成河。

“你想让我说些什么？比如你下一秒就可以像折断小树枝一样轻松把我摧毁？”

他口中涌出的话语——尖锐、辛辣、刺痛、准确——在屋内大声清晰地回响着，却是令人不适地真实。

咖啡快泡好了，咕噜咕噜的声音在寂静中流淌。

或许经过这段飞行之后一切都变得更糟了。或许事实是他们现在身处于他队友们的反应范围内。或许尽管心怀忧虑、恐惧，Dick在这里仍感觉更为安全。

寂静从来都是一份不可小觑的力量，而他向来知道如何利用这份力量——也就不难解释为何男孩湛蓝的眼眸中渐渐浮现水光。如果在其他情境下，他会利用这个时机彻底拆毁他，他会真心实意地为他提供一个可以哭泣的肩膀。

但这归根结底都是他的错，所以他选择转头面向咖啡，留给Dick一点时间重拾自己。男孩说的都是对的。那剂药本应更快发挥作用，Dick本不应亲眼目睹Queen Bee对待村庄的那些手段。但即使他预先做好了多少准备，他也没有料到Dick会饱受折磨如此之久。

不管是作为士兵还是雇佣兵时，他都见过各种各样面对死亡的反应。Dick或许可以很好应对死尸，但在他们第一次杀人行动后，男孩那漫长的寂静就本应引起他的警惕；即使没有，之后他的那次单独行动也足以说明问题。但他没有对其加以足够关注，他以为Dick早晚有一天会习惯杀戮。

现在一切都显而易见——为什么Dick没法轻易吸收这一切——他的反应都已变成了条件反射。

Dick的恐惧、Dick的自我厌恶都浓缩成愧疚、失望、亏欠。或许蝙蝠侠本没打算把他培养成这样，或许他一直心知肚明他都在做些什么。或许Dick也知道，但他依旧如此不顾一切。这也就解释的清楚为什么他下定决心想把Rose带离他身边。

那得花上远远不止一年的时间，才能改变他的那些固化行为方式——即使某种程度上来讲，他和小丑是同一类人。如果时机允许的话Dick甚至可能会动手杀了他，但事后呢？Slade不敢预测有可能发生什么。

摧毁他，或者留下他——这是遵守合约的唯二选择。但Slade并不打算选择其中任何一种。

Dick端坐在餐台的吧椅上，Slade向他推过一杯咖啡。男孩本能双手接下温暖瓷杯，手指蜷缩紧紧捧住。

“谢谢。”Dick轻声道，垂下眼神。

时间一秒一秒过去。Slade品尝着浓厚咖啡，望着太阳投射在木质地板上的光晖。男孩手掌深陷深色发丝之中，他的肩膀也在微微颤抖，但Slade没有听到任何声响。当Dick终于抿下一口咖啡时，他眼睛看起来仍充满疲倦，但睫毛却并没有因为泪水而粘成一片。

“你打算再多跟我说些什么吗？”Dick手撑住下巴开口问道。他全身上下无不透露着疲惫感，似乎区区几词就又掀开了他们原本在柬埔寨早已缝好的伤口。Dick挣扎斟酌着下言，就好像他倒宁愿Slade一言不发一样。

“如果我们来这里不是为了任务，那我们是在为什么做准备？”

就好像这样问法就不会显得他有多么明显在打听消息一样。

“不是什么大事，我们只是需要给你准备一个更好的伪装。”

“那我们在别的地方也可以做这件事。”

他饮净咖啡，注意到男孩言语中蛰藏的恼怒，不动声色露出一个微笑。

“你观察力不错，是想让我夸奖你吗？”他笑道。Dick合拢双眼，眉梢扭动。

“如果夸奖之中含括答案的话。”他平静答道，重新睁开眼睛。

“我们需要去悉尼跟踪度假村中的一名年轻女子。如果Richard Grayson在澳大利亚不会招致太多注意的话，就不会有狗仔队无意间发现这件惊天事宜。”

Dick皱眉，动动下巴。

“我的夸奖呢？”

“耐心一点，Grayson。”

Dick试图用手背遮住自己扭曲的双唇，好似泄露出的半点愉悦都意味着他背叛了一直以来的所有信仰。

“所以，我们了不起的伪装会是？”

他夸张开口，甚至藏不住几分笑意。

“金发。”

Dick垂下唇角，身体前倾双臂交叉撑在木台上，等待着余下的话。

“还有呢？”

“就这些。”

“你在开玩笑吧，”他挤出一句，“那我的战术镜片呢？还有其他——任何东西都好啊？”

他大半个身子都靠了过来，手掌紧紧摁在桌上。很显然这戳中了他的要害。

“你会一整天都待在游泳池旁边，不然就是海滩上。我不觉得这种情况下你会乐意带上那份镜片的。”

Dick启唇似乎想说些什么，但最终只是一声叹息。他揉了揉头发，手落在脖后。

“我在这次任务中要扮演的角色是？”

他坐回椅子上，满是忧虑地开口。

“你会拥有一个不错的形象，并和一名潜在的线人成为朋友。我听说你很擅长这种事情。”

“听说？”Dick打趣道，尽管语气中的甜蜜全是假象，他心跳还是不可避免快了一瞬。

“我知道。”他低笑回道。Dick轻嗤，还给他一个白眼。尽管这种无伤大雅的小玩笑转瞬即逝，还是稍微安抚了一下Dick的心灵。

又是一片寂静。Dick轻抿咖啡，凝视着窗外蓝天上落单的云。Slade卷起袖口洗净杯子，放到水槽中以备以后再用。

“那McMilligan呢？”

他早在几个小时前就等着他提出这个问题了。

“这个任务与你无关——”

“Slade——”

“我话没说完。”Slade趁愤怒囤积前坚定地打断了他，手指蜷缩在桌沿。如果不是因为Queen Bee的那场灾难的话，他根本就不会跟他说这些。

“McMilligan是个偏执狂，没有我帮忙的话他肯定会犯错。但那些错误会花上数月才发酵产生影响，所以届时不会与你有任何关系。”

如果Ary乖乖行事——她肯定会的，在这方面她从来没有令他失望过——那很快McMilligan的踪迹就会遍布世界各地。只需要在他嗑药嗑嗨时适当在耳边透露几句，就足以推动事情发展了。

很显然Dick还想更深入知道一些信息，但出乎Slade意料的是，他并没有僵持。

“你还是没有解释为什么我们要来这里。”

“不，”Slade承认道，“我的确没有。”

那双蓝眸停留在他身上。Dick一言不发，只是指尖紧紧攥住瓷杯，形成一种类似战马临近的声响。他在试图控制自己的愤怒。

“你很快就会知道的，”Slade回道，起身远离橱柜，“现在我们要先处理一下你的头发。”

男孩的愤怒似乎不再那般坚定。Dick犹豫了一下，才跟上了他。他那踌躇的步伐几乎让Slade以为还有一只小手在轻轻拽着他的袖子——Rose五岁大的时候还不像现在这般奔放开朗，很长一段时间里她都对周围环境感到陌生，而黑暗尤其令她惧怕。

Dick止步于门厅中央，目光扫过刷好油漆的墙壁，最终落到吊灯之上攥紧拳头。当留意到Slade的注意时，Dick只是稍稍一顿，便快走几步又跟了上来。

男孩看向他落在金色门把上的手，无声敦促着他把门打开。Slade并没有动作，那双蓝眸便又重新集中在他身上。Slade伸手抚上男孩脸颊，Dick浑身一僵，却并没有拉开距离。

“这让你想起韦恩庄园。”他开口。Dick畏缩了一下，氛围再度紧张起来。Slade露出一个微笑，而在Dick看来只能被解读为残忍。

“别担心，我们不会在这里待太久。”他回道，打开这道通往豪华浴室的门。

当Dick看见里面构造时，几乎难以抑制地惊讶挑眉——浴室都不足以形容这间房，或许美容院才更为合适，还是同时包含桑拿间的那种。Slade能够在这里倾注如此多心血、配置如此多工具的唯一理由就是，这并不是一个安全屋，而是一个基地。

Slade示意他坐好。Dick颇具怀疑地瞧他几眼，还是乖乖落座。

“漂白头发不是需要很多工序吗？”Dick有些疲倦开口。

“谁提及漂白了？”

Dick不喜般皱起鼻子。

“哦拜托，Slade。你不让我带我的镜片，我是不会戴假发的。”

Slade毫不掩饰自己的愉悦之情。一直以来被当做Bruce继承人培养的Dick现在看起来活脱脱就是一个长不大的孩子。他演技不错，但仍能一眼看穿是假的。

“有过糟糕经历？”

Dick耸耸肩。

“我讨厌，”他咬唇，“那玩意。”

Slade轻嗤，拿起染发剂和电动理发器。Dick死死盯着他手上的东西，就好像那是之前提及的金色假发一样。

“如果你给我理成Undercut样子的话，Slade，我发誓。”

“你可是魅力非凡、无所不能的年轻人，或者说你还想要什么样的发型？”

“不那么普通样式的，因为很显然我蠢到会和一个总所周知的雇佣兵约会？”

“蠢的确是一个关键词，Grayson。”

Dick瞪了他一眼，但并没有再有过多反应。很显然他并没有把这个形容词带入到自己身上，Slade也的确并不需要他这么想。

“并不意味着我一定就需要看起来也像那样。”

“我们把你的头发染成更浅一些的棕色，而稍长的部分则漂白掉。高兴了吗？”

“所以不会剪掉任何头发？”Dick开口，他脸上浮现的那种天真笑容在他孩提时一定惹得不少人尖叫甚至昏迷。

“当你平常去理发的时候也是这么爱发牢骚吗？”

他稍稍眯眼。

“自从我离开韦恩庄园之后就没有去理过发。”

“那就解释得通了。”

“你说什么？”

“我有时候都想要在你头发里找找筑巢的罗宾鸟了。”

“混蛋。”

“什么时候你也学会骂人了，小鬼？”

“自从某些人让我别无选择之后。”Dick马上反击道，言语中兴味十足。

但这句话很快就被Dick挂在舌尖反复斟酌。他脸上掠过一串神情，最终还是定格于一个小小的微笑——尽管其中掺杂着不少怀疑与愧疚。Slade轻叹，站到Dick身后为他梳过黑发。与他刚才的调侃不同，男孩的发丝在他指尖格外轻柔软顺，有那么一瞬他甚至想要放弃原本打算、按照Dick的要求来。

染好的褐色其实只是比先前稍稍浅上一点，但只要在搭配一些其他改变，就足以逃开狗仔们的注意了。过去几个月里Dick的头发变长了不少，乱糟糟垂下来盖住他的脖颈，甚至可以够到下巴。

“你的名字是David Finlay，”Slade手上动作不停，开口道，“我和你在这里——也就是芝加哥认识的，你的哥哥在我的安保公司工作。”

“你还有自己的安保公司？”Dick脱口而出，似乎一点也不为此感到害羞。

“是的，”Slade承认道，最起码的确是他一直在给它提供资金，“我们是在一次你哥哥工伤的时候遇见的，至今他仍生命垂危。”

“真方便，”Dick轻叹，过了一会儿又追问，“为什么你会对我感兴趣？”

“因为你很年轻、很容易就会被别人打动。除了哥哥以外你没有其他家人，都是他负责训练的你。既然这样，为什么我不在把你扔进狼群前先利用你完成几个任务呢？”

“因为你从不和别人合作。”

“事实上我经常这样，”Slade更正道，“我们这一行中已经有不少人都听说了你的存在，不管他们相不相信这事情属实。当然没人会追问这件事，因为他们知道不会得到正确答案。接下来我们有可能会遇见的商业伙伴根本都不会关心你，对他们来说你只是度假期间的一个附带品罢了。其他人更不会有理由询问为什么你会呆在我身边，实际上之所以你需要乔装的唯一理由，就是要有一个足以说服我们目标的故事背景。”

“你就不能不提‘把你扔进狼群’的话，直接讲明白这些吗？”

Slade松开最后一缕发丝。

“我不会溺爱你的。”

他的确是这么做的。

他确保每一处都有染好，才松开了男孩湿漉漉的头发。的确变长了不少，有一些发丝甚至都落到了Dick肩上。他怎么会一直没有注意到呢？

染发剂在慢慢起效，那种熟悉的寂静又充斥着房间。Slade身体靠上水池，掏出手机。

屏幕上针对今晚任务的提醒正在闪闪发亮，敦促着他不要忘记以信封形式寄给他的邀请。这也才是他们来此的真正原因——经过多年，政府终于决定关停超级战士血清的项目，而最合适出手的人选不就是他吗？这个项目的主管正是他曾经共事过的一名老将军，一直以来都沉迷于破解他前任所创造的血清配方，对他而言Slade足以给他的工作来带重要突破。

Wintergreen也向他告知了最近动态：Rose和他已经抵达了英格兰乡下的一处庄园，此前那里一直归在wintergreen姨母名下。Rose或许慢慢会把那里看作‘家’，但Slade却不确定自己会不会也这么想。

Wintergreen告诉他Rose很想他们。Slade叹了口气，专心致志翻阅起新闻，试图发现点什么消息。

在Dick还在他们身边的时候就改变住所，算得上是一件冒险之举，但他们已经在那里住了太久，而且也需要花上不少时间才能处理掉现在住所里的所有痕迹。更不要提这些准备早在两年前就开始了，那时候Dick还根本没有联系上他。

Rose再三确定了Slade也会跟她一起移民到英国，他还不得不承诺会把她的那些植物也一起带过去，Rose才保证不会向Dick透露他们搬家的事情。

Dick不停抖动的手指终于停了下来，他平静起身，如同被困笼中的猛虎般在浴室内来回走动，时不时好奇地打开那些柜子一探究竟。Slade任由他动作，手上点开媒体关于超级英雄的报道。年轻一代英雄与正义联盟间的麻烦似乎正在步步逼近，也就意味着Artemis肯定已经告诉了他们关于Luthor的事情。

“下次你要给我理发的话，别弄掉太多右边的。”

Slade收起手机：“为什么？”

“有子弹伤疤。”Dick悄声回道，就好像对此感到十分害羞一般。

“指给我在哪。”Slade从水池旁起身要求道。

Dick迟疑了一下，但还是半举起手指向一处稍稍突起。Slade轻而易举就认出了这道伤源自子弹擦伤，但差不多也算得上弹孔了。

“谁干的？”

Dick耸耸肩，拉开距离坐回椅子上，似乎试图忽视掉男人语气中的那股愤怒不平。

“我不记得了，有时候他们会试图从空中狙击我。”

Dick谈及的口气就好像这是日常一般轻巧——事实上的确如此——不由让Slade一顿。尽管他明白这种情况会时常发生，但在他们的世界里很容易忘记其实像Dick这样的超级英雄，也很有可能因为一发子弹而死。

Slade试了试水温，而Dick则懒懒洋洋打了个哈欠。当他双手穿过他的湿发时，男孩甚至哼哼了两声，合拢双眼很快又睁开看向他。他的眼神依旧如此尖锐，却不再充斥愤怒，而是近些日子来许久未见的清澈与踏实。

“如果你想的话，可以放松靠后、好好享受。”Slade告诉他，Dick又望了他一会儿，才全身放松靠上椅背，纤长睫毛在脸颊上落下小片阴影。

Slade为他把多余的染发剂清洗干净，拇指摁上男孩紧绷的脖颈轻轻揉压。Dick浑身一颤，直到头被Slade安全捧在掌中才彻底放松下来。

“你是不是还拥有自己的美容院？”Dick问道。Slade无法忽视他话语间的低声轻哼。

“不，这只是我很久以前学会的。”

“告诉我为什么。”Dick轻声道，语气算不上探问，也算不上要求。

“多年伪装经验而已。”Slade说道，换来男孩蹙起的眉头。

“哦拜托，何必还在你的按摩技术上对我撒谎呢？”

因为那太私人了，而告诉Dick只会让他变得比现在还要危险。

“我继母长期脖子疼。”他最终还是妥协开口，却并不打算告诉Dick为什么她会这样——因为都是他父亲干的，甚至差点要了她的命。Slade至今还记得当他从海外执勤归来，却发现继母躺在医院里的情形。他父母已经离婚很多年了，但当他和Wade都不在身边的时候，他的生父便觉得她会是一个很容易下手的目标，以来补偿自己受损的自尊。这是他犯的一个大错。

“Slade Wilson，一个心地善良的好人。”Dick打趣道。Slade毫不留情把水拍上他脸颊，看着Dick大声尖叫，自己不由也低笑几声颇为享受，但很快男孩勾起双唇转而露出了一个甜美的笑。Slade不知该如何反应，他无法抗拒他的魅力，他甚至在近来Dick不再露出微笑时才发觉，自己每天都越发渴望看见他的笑容。

这是他最大的弱点之一。

只有在Adeline把孩子带离他身边时，Slade才意识到自己有多么关心她。而他发誓会对Rose百倍好，或许也就是为什么每一次和Dick关于这方面的冲突总是让他毫无理由充满愤怒。

“别睡着了。”Dick呼吸慢慢平缓下来，Slade不由喃喃道。

“……没有。”Dick在椅子上动动身，含糊不清嘟囔着。

“kid。”Slade提醒道，但即使他动作把男孩发间的水挤干，也只换来了Dick几声意味不明的低哼。Slade又梳了梳他的头发，才取来一块毛巾继续弄干。

尽管口头上那样说，他还是撑住男孩的头，任由Dick迷迷糊糊睡了过去。如果说经过航班和昨晚之后他认识到了什么，那就是Dick的的确确需要好好睡上一觉。公寓的电话响了起来，有一瞬Slade打算把Dick留在这里去接电话，但手指却不由自主碰上了男孩头侧的子弹疤痕，这让他打消了主意，选择留在原地轻轻按摩着他的头部，并总会把指尖挪回到那块他原本并不知道的疤痕上。

一个小时之后染发终于告一段落，当灰棕色的头发被缕缕剪下、落到地板上时，Dick颇为不满蹙起眉头。

更长的几缕金色头发落在男孩脸上，衬得那双蓝眸分外明亮——Slade发誓那里甚至掺有一丝紫罗兰色——发丝卷曲贴在他笔直的鼻梁旁，直至那双饱满红润的唇瓣。金色的头发不由让人留意到Dick略微晒黑的肌肤，不像他女儿那般深，但Slade仍注意到Rose会非常高兴地把这看作两人的相同之处。

现在的发型让Dick看起来更为符合他的真实年龄，就像《哥谭公报》封面人物那样——而这其实也很符合他的个性，颇为光鲜却又不会太过招摇。

“我们需要拔掉你的眉毛。”他最终决定道。男孩现在的装扮看起来太刻意了。

“我们现在要干什么？！”Dick问道，脸上露出一种颇为愚蠢的表情。但Slade并不需要给他答复，径直捏住他的下巴将头抬起，仔细审视。他观察得越仔细，Dick就越安静，呼吸也更为沉重。

现在越来越难忽视他们彼此之间的那种张力了。说实话，其实Slade没有任何理由不肆意把Dick一把推到墙上，狠狠掠夺他所应得的报酬——自从Adeline试图妨碍Rose的正常生活之后，他就不会再对她的话语有所顾及了；而无论如何Dick也没法阻止他。他之所以放过Dick一马，只是因为男孩现在处境太过危险，任何一句说错的话都有可能导致他们前功尽弃。Slade找出镊子，把水池放满热水。

“请告诉我你知道你自己在做些什么。”

Slade直截了当地把男孩眉形修成弯弧。倒不是说他一直对时尚潮流很感兴趣，他从来不会关注这方面，但他深谙该如何掌控别人，而拥有一个相符的外貌会有不少帮助。

“我知道这对你来说很难理解，但普通人起床之后看起来都不是十全十美的。”

Dick微微启唇，瞪他一眼。Slade发誓他甚至捕捉到了男孩一掠而过的脸红。这句话听起来几乎就像是在调情——Slade不得不承认，尽管他和Dick一样感到惊讶，这的确是他说的话，而他也不打算收回。

“但你糟糕透顶的品味正好弥补了邪恶一面，kid。”

Dick似乎有些气急败坏，视线死死盯在Slade身上几乎像子弹一样，可惜他很快就意识到这根本不会伤害到男人半分。

“无法否认，”Dick无奈承认，却还是偏了偏头颇具防备般挺起下巴，“所以你是打算假模假式地替David把衣服都挑出来呢，还是怎样？”

五分钟后，Dick站在镜子前好奇地打量着自己。他只犹豫了一下，试图把挡在面前的长长发丝扫开，却不幸失败了。Slade忍不住发笑。

“你能接受吗？”

Dick梳了梳头发，试图拯救一下刚才的惨剧，却只让其变得更糟。原本他想撇开的那缕头发又重新落到他面前，Slade和Dick都藏不住双唇扭曲。

“Yeah。”这是他最近一段时间以来看到他最开心的时候——即使在Queen Bee的事情之前，Dick就一直无法完全对那些任务漠不关心。

“比那还好。”

啊，面罩。对于他们而言说服自己戴上其他样式的面罩是多么容易啊。

电话铃声又响了起来，Slade并不打算再对其置之不理。知道这里电话号码的人屈指可数，而他其实已经多少猜到了是谁打来的。他把Dick留在浴室里，任由他望着镜子——这有利于他多揣摩一下David的人物性格和行为习惯。

“Frannie。”

“我以为你变礼貌些了。”电话那头回复道，似乎因为Slade并没有好好和她打招呼。

“你好Frannie，你最近过得怎么样？”他轻嗤。

“你好Slade，我最近日子还不错，谢谢你关心我。所以，”她开口，言语中已经隐约透露出对于他行为选择的不满，“我听说你接下了一份威胁女议员的合约。”

“恩……”他回道。Dick已经走了过来，很显然一个饱受训练的侦探不会错过任何一通电话。

“我不同意。”

“你也会从中获利，而Peabody——”

“那都是他自己的错，”Frannie打断他，“而且你也知道Max一直反对探究这种非法武器的话题。”

“Max是个好人，但他也是个伪君子。他手底下一半的货物都是通过非法走私来的，还冠冕堂皇。”

Dick停下在橱柜中翻找麦片的动作，精神高度集中，保持着义警应有的警惕。

Frannie似乎被冒犯般嘟囔一声，和Slade一同陷入沉默。Slade注视着Dick恼怒地放弃寻找，转而从果盆中拿出一个苹果。他没有坐到他面前的椅子上，而是选择了橱柜。

“你真的不想让我来见你吗？”

Slade全部注意集中在Dick身上，甚至没有留意到Frannie和他讲话。

“不，”他慢慢开口，当Dick也回看过来的时候他几乎无法专注回答Frannie，“过几个月或许我会再亲自拜访。”

“这和你的那个新搭档有关系吗？”

Slade把电话挪到另一侧耳旁。

“你听说了？”

“大家都知道，不过除非你松口答应的话，wintergreen不肯告诉我任何消息。”Frannie叹了口气。Dick从橱柜上一跃而下，停在一架书柜面前把手拂过外沿，似乎想要继续对他们的通话一探究竟。

“你在做什么，Slade？”

“以后或许会有人把这称为调查，”他回道，跟在Dick身后走进卧室，就好像男孩是他新养的小狗一样需要时刻看护，以免咬坏他的家具，“Squirrel在路上吗？”

“是的，我保证你会喜欢那些新玩意的。”

“很好，谢谢你Frannie。”

“我只希望你趁我死前来拜访一次。”

她干巴巴的黑色幽默惹得Slade一笑。

“我会的。”他保证道，挂掉电话才站到Dick身后。男孩正在仔细研究着柜子上的各式照片。Slade并没有把这些东西也挪到现在居所里——自从Adeline走后他就不常再回到那里，而现在很快他们也不会继续在那里住了。

Dick拿起面前的一张照片，那是包含Frannie、Max和Wade的一张家庭合影。那时候Frannie早就离开了他父亲，而Wade的嫉妒之情清晰可见。他的这个弟弟一直憎恨他，当Adeline开始和他约会的时候甚至更甚。

“他们都是谁？”Dick稍侧过头看向他问道。Slade从他手中拿过照片，表现得像是在非常费劲思索着他们的名字。那些日子并不轻松，Slade也从来不会放任自己沉溺于过去，但他有时候还是会禁不住猜想，如果Max没有那么早死掉的话，一切会不会都变得不一样。Frannie和他或许可以说服自己为他们工作。

“你不会以为我真的会告诉你吧？”

Dick把照片放回原位，但Slade还是又拿起了。

“我猜你不会。”Dick说道。看来就这一张照片目前为止已经给予了他足够的答案。

Dick挨个拿起其他照片，却并没有再问些什么。众多照片之中，他和战友们在柬埔寨的合影吸引了他最多注意。Slade是在柬埔寨与越南的战争刚开打时来到那里的，那时当地人民仍饱受内战的影响。那是他经过一年训练之后第一次执行任务，也是这样他才认识Lilian的。彼时他还只是对Addie抱有几分好感，却并未完全爱上他——他才十七岁，一切看起来都比生命沉重不少，而在这个饱受战火摧残的国度中，Lilian显得又是那么美丽，她对这个国家的理解也比他更深。几年之后他又遇见了她，那时因为血清的缘故Addie和他的关系变得飘忽不定，军队也没有接纳他回来。他和她的关系一直维持到Joey出事。

“这里不是仅仅一个安全屋，Slade，”Dick的声音将他从思绪中拉回现实，“这里其实比你那栋房子还要私人。”

“在Rose搬过来之前，我在这里住过一段时间。这些都是过去的遗物罢了。”

Dick蹙眉，轻声问道：“在Adeline那件事之后？”

他视线扫过那张结婚证。那时他们看起来是多么幸福，一切表现得是多么美好。

“是的。”

一片寂静。近来他们之间的这种沉默变得愈发频繁，Slade几乎无法承受。男孩湛蓝的眼瞳落在他身上犹如火灼，强迫着要撕裂他的所有伪装面具。

“那你还一直在试图让我相信，你不再爱他。”Dick轻嗤。

过往并不会轻易消失，特别是当你还有孩子的时候，特别是当你还同她并肩作战过的时候。但不管他们曾经怎样同进同退，她也的确朝他开了枪、试图杀死他。即使和她在一起不会再感到幸福，他也依旧爱她。

“你不打算否认你其实还很关心她吗？”

“不，但关心并不代表我还像曾经那样爱她，而且，”Slade稍稍一顿，“我关心的人，比你想象中要多。”

Dick偏偏头，扬起眉毛。

关心他们并不代表他不会伤害他们，而相信他们则是另一回事了。他相信Frannie、相信wintergreen、相信Squirrel，再无他人。

“这听起来还真是令人安心。”

Dick靠上橱柜，深思般凝视着他。他又有了新的疑惑。

Slade不打算回避他。他一直希望能把Dick从那种自毁倾向的绝望中解救出来，才能安心放任他一人过夜。唯有认真回答才能足以让他心绪平静下来。

“你也关心Lilian吗？”

倒不是Dick的这个问题让他勃然大怒，而是如果不是他们昨天刚去过柬埔寨的话，Dick或许根本不会想起问她的事情。

“你跟Pheakdei聊了多久？”

Dick似乎因为他尖锐的问题而全身紧绷，不由从橱柜旁撤开一步，以防被男人逼入绝境。

“足够长。”

该死。那个女人一直十分碍事。

“你跟她的死没有任何关系，对吧？”

那女人怎么敢。

“你真的想要问我这个问题吗，Dick？”

他语气冰冷，甚至谈得上刺骨。

“我也可以问问其他事情，Slade，”他坚定开口，“但你的不予作答对我来说已经足够了。Pheakdei说得都是对的，这件事的确有蹊跷。”

这是——这一直是——因为Lilian其实是被人蓄意谋杀的，而非不幸身亡。他一直不敢想象Wade都对她做了些什么。

“别随意打探我的事情，”他靠拢警告道，“任何Lilian的事情都与你无关，我说清楚了吗？”

Dick咬牙眯眼，双手紧攥成拳。

“想都别想，Slade。你让我跟在你身边的，想办法适应吧。”Dick啐道，“如果根本无事发生的话，为什么你从来不对Rose提起这些事？”

“为什么我要跟她说？”

“因为Rose和她们一起生活了五年。”

“Rose根本记不得她们。”

“因为你都不给她机会记住她们！”

“她不需要记得。”

“为什么？因为你对她的影响太脆弱了，所以才竭尽全力不想让任何人接触到她吗？如果不是wintergreen的话，你根本就不会知道她的存在！”

Dick交叉双臂，气急败坏地站在那里。去他妈的，Pheakdei到底跟他讲了多少？为什么Ary没有做好措施保证Dick不会遇到她？

他冷漠看向他。Dick吞咽一下，试图控制好怒火，强迫着自己客观看待这件事——尽管这似乎不太可能。

“为什么对她感兴趣？你甚至都不怎么了解她。”

他本可对此说谎的。他本应说谎的。

“为了确保万一，我做了血亲测试。在她的DNA中我们发现了一些颇为有趣的事情。”

Dick蹙眉，但随即反应了过来，不由睁大眼睛、咬紧牙关。

“血清。”

“是的。”

“你之所以接纳她，只是因为她体内的血清？”

“我接纳她是因为她是我女儿。”

Dick的愤怒无声沸腾，却并没有发现他有在撒谎。

“我真的不知道你到底是真心爱她，还是成功骗过了全世界。”

Slade自己也不知道。

“我把她接到身边是因为她们那里是妓院、是鸦片交易馆，你真的觉得待在那里会比在我身边更好吗？”

“所以把她培养成一个超级杀人魔就更好了？”

“别告诉我如果那是你女儿，你会愿意把她一个人留在政权不稳的国度？在那里像她这样的女孩根本不会有机会成为她们想要成为的模样。”

“那如果你控制她所有一举一动的话，又有什么用呢？如果你不给她自己一个选择的机会的话，一切又有什么区别呢！”

又来了。他一直想不明白Dick和Rose为何如此执着于维护彼此。好吧，或许他能理解为什么Rose会这样——她认识Dick的时候他还是罗宾，很显然那时她对他完全是‘追星’，而后又发现他也是一个很好的朋友。而Dick……或许他在她身上看见了一些自己的影子，又或者他心底一直把她和Artemis相比，谁知道Artemis都跟他讲过哪些Sportsmaster还有他手段的事。

“跟他们相比你根本算不上站在什么道德高地上！”Dick厌恶开口，手死死攥住他的衬衫，“最起码他们还知道关心家人！”

他一把擒住了男孩脆弱的手腕，但那双蓝眸只是更添愤怒。很好。因为他也不打算再克制自己的怒火。

“你根本不知道我都为他们做了些什么，你也不知道我有多么关心他们。”

“哦真的吗？请快告诉我，Lilian算是你的家人吗？还是说对你而言，她只是一个长得挺好看的玩物罢了？”Dick低笑，“不，等等，对于那些主流白人审美之外的东西你都喜欢如何称呼的？富有异国情调？”

太私人了，任何牵扯Dick的事情都是如此私人隐秘。他不能抵赖自己的确在八十年代的时候朝别人用过这种词。他根本算不上一个圣人，而如果说在多年来无数的旅行中他有学会什么的话，那就是人们生来傲慢，总会做出很多种族歧视的评论，才最终学会收敛。

是Dick少年时有在杂志上读到这个词吗？是《哥谭公报》在封面刊登他的照片，称呼他为‘哥谭异国情调之人’而非‘Bruce Wayne的养子’吗？就好像在他们眼中他宛若可口的果实吗？是哥谭王子掌中豢养的小动物吗？他们现在还这么称呼他吗？还是慢慢开始称呼其名、把他描绘成一个皮肤白亮的人？

Dick把他衬衫越攥越紧，呼吸间肩头不停起伏，等待着，似乎所有耐心下一秒就会消耗殆尽。Slade没法开口，他原本高效、精密的头脑似乎一遇上Dick的事情就无法运作。

“这、我……我是、来的时机不、不对吗？”

Dick飞速转身，心跳怦怦，似乎并没有料到会有人到访，还不打一声招呼就闯了进来。

Slade几乎是本能松开握紧Dick的手，害怕扭伤男孩腕骨，另一只手则探上臀部将他扶稳。Dick后退一步，但他们彼此仍距离微妙、躯体相贴。Slade可以感到指尖之下Dick全身肌肉紧绷。

“不，我们的事已经搞定了。”

Dick不满低吼，怒瞪他一眼，打掉男人仍落在自己身上的手。Slade手上一抖，差点因为男孩这般粗鲁无礼的行为而忍不住把他扔到屋子另一头。

“你、你好。”Squirrel打了声招呼，男孩轻轻一笑与他握手。

“很高兴见到你……”Dick拖长尾音。

“Squirrel，”他回道，“你、你一定是……Trigger？”

Dick启唇几乎想否认，但最终还是无声点了点头。


	25. 细微变化

他们走回了厨房启动某个秘密机关，那面书柜便自动打开，显露出背后的密室。很显然那是很久以前用未提纯过的第九金属打造的，足以免于绝大多数武器的攻击。Dick不难通过其晃眼的特征辨别出来。他或许从鹰男鹰女那里听说过这种材料，或许还曾经亲眼见过——即便并非如此，他的导师也不会像他堪比家人的义警们遮掩这种信息。兴许由于Vandal Savage与光明会的关系，他现在所用的坚硬金属盔甲就是由此打造——Dick只需短短瞥过一眼就足以看出。

尽管Slade告诉他这房子已被废弃许久，他仍储藏了不少武器在这里。大多数都是各式各样的手枪和火箭炮，但另外还有三把年代久远的利剑。Dick视线落在剑柄明显使用过的痕迹和刃上的裂纹，这些应该都是十多年前他使过的剑了，早已被抛弃不可再用。

“所以现在Trigger这种叫法广为流传了？”Slade看向Squirrel递到他面前的一套黑衣，开口问道。

全黑的布料上穿过一道鲜红，自中指一直延伸到脖后，几乎覆盖住整片手背和手臂，越过肩头后却又细窄下来，犹如一道闪电般划过喉咙。线条平滑的颈圈中央则好似装饰般镶嵌着三点小而耀眼的红光。

“是的。你、你们都喜欢吗？”

Dick看向这件制服，耷拉嘴角交叉双臂，好似被彻底击垮一般。

“我没让你帮我做这个。”Slade答道。

Squirrel抱歉笑了几声，头埋得更低，却并没有回答男人话语暗藏的问题：这是谁的主意。

“试试看，Trigger。”

过了一会儿Dick才皱皱眉头听话地接过衣服，柔顺结实的合成纤维不由让他眉开眼笑。他脱下衬衫，袒露出麦色肌肤上分外醒目的白色疤痕——当Slade刚刚和他开始这个合约时，那还是一道青紫。

“为什么你要做这件制服？”

“Fra、Frannie。她、她说她和wi、wint、wintergreen说过关、关于你新、新跟班的事情。”

根据Squirrel的紧张判断，Slade不难猜到Frannie实际上是如何称呼Dick的。

“还有呢？”

Squirrel在他的注视下难为情地动动身。

“他、他们都、都觉得……如、如果他死、死了的话会很糟、糟糕……”Squirrel双唇紧闭。Slade耐心等待着，没有错过Dick换衣服的同时也在分神关注着这边动态。男孩一手握住臀部的拉链，将那片敏感脆弱的肌肤包裹在黑色纤维之中。纤细的手指将拉链提到直到肩胛骨为止，紧紧裹住颈部。

“S、Slade？”

“恩？”

Squirrel皱眉。

“如果他死了……？”Slade引导道。

Squirrel叹气：“如果他死在你眼皮底下的话。”

Slade似乎泄出一道不屑般哼声，与Dick擦肩而过，后者正细细打量着新制成的面具，指尖认真摩挲过内里，才将其覆上面部。

他这套新制服没什么过于与众不同的地方，但他已经很久没有穿过如此特别的东西了。加入光明会似乎导致了一些颇为不同寻常的事情发生，他以前的护甲的确比较青睐防磨材质——虽然现在身上这套仍含一些钷元素能有同样效果，但却全被防火材料和合成纤维所牢牢包裹。Slade曾说比起冷冰冰的金属面罩他更喜欢用合成纤维制成的，而Dick的确也不抗拒这套制服设计上少了许多橙色元素。说实话，全身上下最引人注目的恐怕还是他胸口闪闪银光的钷制网丝。

Dick动动被红色覆盖的手臂，手指紧攥成拳。这种合成纤维颇为厚实、耐用，足以保护免于枪支后坐力冲击。脸上的面具倒与过去几个月里他戴的那种没什么区别，只是遮挡住的面积更大了一些，迫使他部分过长的发丝洒落在周围，在阴影中看起来颇像给自己理了一个Undercut的发型。

Slade示意他凑近，更换了一下颈圈。

“当你参与光明会的任务时，还是会戴以前的这种。”他告诉他。男人手上为他解开、更换颈圈的动作是如此熟悉，以至于Dick不会再因为与他碰触而全身紧绷。

Dick碰碰颈圈，重重叹口气，指尖仍滞留在肌肤与相贴的颈圈间，试图慢慢习惯这种感觉。

“你有做腕套吗？”Slade眼睛仍停在Dick身上，开口问道。男孩蓝眸透过尚未安装护目镜的面罩直直望过来。

Squirrel把东西放到他手中。他们是用与制服同样的材料做成的，看起来如同吸汗带一般无害。Slade将其牢牢圈在Dick腕上——其实他们都心知肚明，这更适合被称为手铐。

“有没有可能把它们都弄成金色的？”Dick试图平息心中不尽担忧。

“抱歉，kid。但我记得你可不是WonderWoman。”

“出于技术考虑，”Dick回道，手指探上腕带，“这是用来做什么的？”

“为了任务，配套这个，”他把一枚耳钉放至他掌中，其中镶嵌的小小干扰器如同泛着金属光泽的碎片，“足以破坏监控器和机械强化人。”

“关于腕带，Slade。”

他严厉的口气吓得Squirrel动动身子，Slade偏了偏头，彼此间酝酿攀升的紧张氛围就好像有一颗定时炸弹随时会爆炸。

“注意你的语气。”男人提醒道。Dick脸上掠过一丝愤怒，但最终还是主动错开了视线。

“都合身吗？”Slade深吸口气，终于问道。

“现在都好。”Dick几乎是一字字挤出回应。

Slade又看了他一会，才转身来到房间门前输入密码。他根本不关心Dick会不会看到，只要他们还待在这里，Dick随时都可以来这屋训练。

Slade在控制面板上加入了模拟训练一项，并留心避开了与自己相关的任何数据，他还不想泄露给Dick关于太多他能力的信息。男孩好奇望着他，就像一只过于兴奋的小狗一样蹭在周围打转。Slade一把将他拉过来，困在面板与自己的狭小空间之中，操作着也给他在系统中添加权限。Dick挺直了身，后背不由自主贴上他结实的胸膛。

Slade唇角微弯。

“你觉得你能一人单挑五人吗？”他问道。Dick稍稍侧头，恰好能与他对视。

“这种事，不应该你告诉我吗？”

Slade低笑出声。他竟然希望Squirrel能再晚到一会就好了。他直起身，将训练所用的模拟镜片递给Dick。这么大点空间只够放下五个模拟训练的智能机器人，这同样是Squirrel多年以前的一项设计，只不过在过程中他和wintergreen也出了点力罢了。

Dick早已摆好进战姿势，他合上门，通过外面的单面镜子观察着。一开始的打斗都颇为容易，对Dick来说轻而易举，男孩利用这个时机测试了一下自己的新制服和升级过后的镜片。Squirrel的作品正如他所料、同往常一样完美，再次体会到这种合成纤维紧贴肌肤是如此美好。

第一个机器人被重重一声扔到墙上，模拟系统因为被Dick击败而慢慢关闭。Slade摇摇头，轻叹一声。片刻思考后他从武器堆中挑出双剑——既然Dick身上穿着正式的制服，他也理应配上真正的武器。如果以后他们要面临一队敌人的话，仅仅让他用小刀是远远不够的。

现在就把双剑交到Dick手里还是太早了，但恰当时机总会出现的——即使Dick最终决定把剑捅向他而非那些敌人。Slade早已做好了准备，随时欢迎他慢慢来。

他早已把颈圈用复制品替代了。在接下来的几周里Dick都不会有所察觉，他也不需要知道自己现在脖上带着的这份不受光明会控制，也不再含有爆炸装置。

“他、他身手不、不错。”Squirrel不假思索开口，目瞪口呆的样子就好像他闻所未闻Dick这些本领。Slade顺着他的目光看向Dick，男孩打架的方式正是他已经很久没有用过的那种杂耍方式，他唇边挂上的大胆笑意满是斗志——自从他跟在他身边以后，Slade已经很久没有见过他这般神情了。

“他让你颇为紧张。”

Squirrel点点头，来回搓捏双手。Squirrel一直强迫自己承受太多，他觉得身体上的那些缺陷让自己渺小无能，而每当遇见陌生人总会让他压力倍增。

“他、他真的太……”Squirrel的声音消失在舌尖——Dick把自己高高抛起飞在空中，腿分开劈成一道完美的线条，手抓住机器人的头把他们狠狠撞在一起，再借助力量合拢双腿，手掌触地发力将脚踩上机器人肩膀，以一个蹲姿稳稳落地。肆意飞扬的发丝之下露出男孩的得意一笑，他起身站直，仍绷紧肌肉保持着警惕。

“完美？”Slade干巴巴问道。这个男孩生来便是应当万众瞩目的，他的照片应当风靡全球——尽管理智上讲这种事不会被允许发生。他周遭的恶棍和坏蛋已经够多了，理应体会一下被人仰慕的感觉——有些人真的一直相信夜翼真的可以飞、可以不受重力影响。

Squirrel颇感歉意揉揉脖子。

或许他应该邀请Frannie也过来的，或许她是除了wintergreen以外唯一一个不受Dick魅力所扰的人——但万一不呢？Slade可不想体会可能后果。

“你没有在他的制服里添加不稳定的钷，对吧？”

“Fran、Frannie觉得这主意挺好的，说、说不定能触发他体内暗藏的变、变种基、基因。”

“如果他有这种基因的话，”Slade回道，“他太脆弱了，任何变异都只会带来难以想象的难题。”

但Slade也不得不承认，这个想法颇为吸引人。光明会曾经获得过致远族实验里所用的一个变种人，在他身上他们没有发现任何副作用。

“那会、会被特别加红强、强调出来的，wintergreen说、说不会有、有问题的。”Squirrel声音渐渐变小，顿了一下才追问道，“他、他、他是谁？”

“一个棋子。”

“在、在哪、哪一边的？”

Slade注意力落在Squirrel身上短短一瞬。

“我不知道。”

“但、但你、你，”Squirrel咬咬唇，再开口，“你知道他的尺码。”

Slade没有回应，只是看着Dick一记扫腿把最后一个敌人掀倒。他眼中充斥着决心与果断——比此前的疲倦更为合适。

Dick踏出房间，虽然呼吸粗重但笑容明显灿烂了不少，Slade几乎可以感到他内心满是愉悦。

“你真的做的不错。”

Squirrel被这句称赞夸得红了脸，Slade抑制住叹气的欲望。

但Dick说得没错，这制服的确不错，比他现在用的那套要好上很多——后者只是最为普通的那种，连Joey和Grant都可以穿上。

他替男孩解开手铐和颈圈，以便Dick更衣。他还得再做另外一个测试，判断腕带穿在合成纤维的衣服之下是否会感到不适。Dick拿起已经为他备好的衣服——这比最近一天半来他穿的款式都要更为贴身舒服。事实上这是他手头唯一Dick可以穿的衣服了，在他带着男孩改签飞往这里前，wintergreen已经和Rose离开了屋子。

Dick向他走来，如同本能般仰起头等待着颈圈的束缚。Slade手不由自主伸向他喉咙，堪堪在最后一秒才改变方向探上他肩头。Squirrel皱了皱眉。

“你需要习惯腕带的存在，”他开口道，Dick点了点头，脸上闪过一丝窘迫，“还有哪里需要更改的吗？”

Dick打量着他，眼中满是不确定。Slade几乎可以听见男孩脑内的各种想法——为什么他要关心这个？明明Dick只会再和他共处几个月而已，为什么他还要看重这个？

“不，我说了这东西很不错。”

Squirrel笑了笑，Dick偏过头冲他眨眼。

“替我向wintergreen还有Slade的继母道声谢谢。”

“好、好的。”Squirrel似乎惊讶般脱口而出。

老实说，Slade本可以阻止Squirrel去验证自己的那些想法，也可以把Dick重重摔向墙，恶狠狠地盯着他、威胁他。但取而代之，他决定让Dick享受一下这次小小的胜利。

“我把费用已经转过去了，”Slade手落在Dick肩头用力握紧，暗示打闹时间已经结束，“我会再联系你的。”

Squirrel点点头，他也知道这本就不是一次单纯的好友会面。Slade不常这样想，但Squirrel的确可以算作是自己零星的几个朋友之一——如果像他这样的人有可能拥有朋友的话。

他们送他出门，Dick目送他离开，直到电梯一路下到一层之后才收回目光。

“我原本以为他是你弟弟，但他看起来一点也不像。所以他是谁？”

Slade扬眉。

“你没有给他造成过什么精神损伤，对吧？”

Slade翻了个白眼。

“我跟他的口吃没有任何关系。”

Dick蹙眉，默默玩弄着自己的腕带，Slade则喝下了第二杯咖啡。说实话他并不需要喝这个——他身体的一切都井井有条、规律有序，但Slade只是很喜欢黑咖啡刚刚煮好的那股鲜味和苦涩感罢了。

“你和他也有合约吗？”

Slade叹气。

“为什么你这么看重关心这个？”

“我只是在试图聊天。”

胡说。

“那你应该问些别的问题才对。”

现在轮到Dick叹气了，他双手捂上脸。

“你以前让他们见过Rose吗？”他手指摸着左腕上的腕带，开口问道。

恩……并不是Slade原本想象中的‘别的问题’。

“为什么不呢？”

是啊，为什么不呢？因为Frannie和Squirrel肯定会告诉他他犯了多少错，而当wintergreen和Dick都在时不时跟他提起这些事时，他很难维持自己的观点不变。当然也不能忘了Adeline，她总会出来捣乱。

“你今天还有多少问题想问？”

“你终于难得有一次回答了大部分，所以我还有不少想问。”

“回答？你以为如果Squirrel没有来的话会发生什么？我还会回答你的问题吗？”

“谁知道呢？上次你掐住我脖子的时候，结果还是我赢了。”

只是赢了一点而已。Slade承认道。但他原本的计划也是在Rose十六岁之后才给她注射血清，正如他参军那么大年纪时。不过这次，Slade知道他们之间不会以Dick脖上多出几道淤青收尾。

不。他会捏住他的脖颈，嘴唇紧紧贴在一起肆意吻他。或许这会惹怒Dick，或许在这种事上Dick会变得比他想象之中还要更像Adeline。或许他们会弄坏几张照片，然后在地板上满是愤怒地做爱。

这一切都源于那个瞎捣乱、试图回答问题的女人。

“她是被人盯上了，那个人同样也导致了Joey被绑架。”

Dick的笑意被困惑取代：“谁？”

“Lilian。”

他从未如此寻常般讲出这个名字，而上一次如同这样面对这些事还是很多年前被Pheakdei对质的时候了。她的名字压在他舌尖沉甸甸的，就像Grant一样时刻提醒着他的那些过错。

而且Dick注意到了。他肯定注意到了，毕竟他经历过那么多训练，足以看出这些复杂情感。

“Slade——”Dick开口却没有再多说，他伸出手似乎想牵住他，却又不敢；他湛蓝的眼眸几乎同时承载着全世界的悲痛与愤怒。这是Slade听过的最真挚的‘我很抱歉’。

这足以让他察觉到胸口细微的刺痛感，就好像水扑灭了他长久以来从未消亡的愤怒与怨恨之火。Wade曾经尝试过夺走他身边的一切，他失败了也为此付出了生命，但却并没有解决实质问题。

“我见过很多人死去。”

这本应是一句陈述，但语气在他自己听来却尤为沧桑与厌世。

“但当真的失去所珍视的人时，这却并没有能让你感到好过一些。”

的确没有。有时候甚至会让Slade感到更糟。对于一个人而言，他所能承受的、所能失去的只有那么多。

“或许。”Slade语气缓和下来。Dick眼神又柔软几分，让Slade更加难以直视他。

“不管怎样，那都是很久以前的事情了。”他继续道，手上开始玩弄起Dick腕带的控制器。这足以改变一下他们的话题了，Dick不由神情复杂后退一步。

Slade把控制器放入衣袋，走过Dick步入卧室。他会向他展示一下腕带功能都有哪些的，但在Dick花了大半天时间从他这里搜集信息之后，Slade也决定逗一逗他。

Slade从橱柜上拾起手机。此前为了防止Dick继续翻看这些东西，他特意把手机放在了Frannie的照片旁边。多么可悲。

Dick叉起双臂瞪着他，就好像Squirrel离开、其他事情搞定之后，他们彼此之间的关系又重回起点了一般。

“怎么了？”Slade慢慢吞吞开口，手悄悄摸向控制器。

“它们是用来做什么的？”Dick又一次问道，向前一步大大咧咧举起手，冲他示意自己手腕上的东西，“我可不想再体会电流穿过血管的感觉。”

Dick心跳怦怦，就这样径直谈起他的担忧把一切问题都表现得太明显了。不过Slade还是把拇指轻轻摁在了控制器按钮上。

“你觉得呢？”

Dick愤怒皱眉向前一步，Slade摁下了按钮。磁力强制把男孩双腕吸到一起，Dick手臂上肌肉鼓起，几乎是条件反射般试图反抗。但在他来得及朝Slade瞪眼前就被迫弯下身，虽然仍有一只脚顶着地板意图抵抗，但很快他也只能无奈地双膝触地。

重力控制简直是个宝。

“为什么要用这种功能？”Dick没有刻意隐藏自己的愤恨之情。

“能更容易地把你留在酒店房间里，”Slade任由自己语气中显露丝丝愉悦，抬脚走到跪姿的男孩面前，“手铐或许没有那么容易被黑入控制，但它们还是没有颈圈更为可靠安全。我们会在度假村里待上几天，要是有人想入侵操控颈圈的话，这点时间足以让他们找到方法了。如果被电到只会让你变得极为脆弱，现在这种的话你还能随时保持战斗状态。”

Dick对此的回应是一脚踹上他胸口。Slade一直想不明白他是如何用手倒立、做出如此快速举动的，但他还是稍错一步，稳稳抓住了男孩的脚踝。在把Dick扔到房间另一头的同时Slade关闭了腕带的重力控制——他可不想弄伤男孩的手臂。Dick扭身一滚落到床上，转身准备继续应战——但他太慢了，重力控制已经被重新启动。

“这其中还有什么隐藏信息吗？”Dick扬起下巴，斟酌着措辞问道。他现在看起来不太像那个在屋顶打斗时大胆无畏的夜翼，但这种说话风格毫无差别。

Slade扬眉，又走近几步，打量着男孩臂上紧绷的肌肉。

“你想要有什么隐藏信息吗？”他算不上温柔地攥住男孩一缕长发，强迫Dick仰头。这和他以往一把攥满柔软黑发的触感完全不同。很显然，如果Dick有话语权的话他绝对不会继续给自己留现在的这种发型；而事实是，只要Dick还是他的，他就会一直让他保持这样。

Dick也控制住了自己的反应，只是向他露出一个几乎完美的‘是啊’的表情。但即使是他那半阖的眼睛也无法掩藏住大腿的微微颤抖，当Slade视线落到男孩双腿之间时，Dick甚至变得更难为情。

对Slade而言，很久以前Dick就不再仅仅是一个颇具魅力的年轻男子，而更是一个行走的巨大诱惑。他的欲望正在一步步变成实质干扰。

“不准备回答吗？”

Dick吞咽一口。

“这有需要我回答的吗？”他的回答简直轻不可闻，Slade甚至有些钦佩Dick成功说完了这个问句。

Slade将手抚上他心口，怦怦心跳充斥着耳道，在他指尖如鼓鸣般激烈。湛蓝眼眸之中无法藏匿那份复杂矛盾的怒火。不过不管Slade内心有多渴望，他现在也不愿同男孩索取‘报酬’。他还需要他，他需要让他保持一个良好的状态而非更糟——这几乎是他们之间的本质问题，Slade深谙如何摧毁、重建，但修复对他来说却是完全另一码事了。

他放开了Dick，转过身关闭腕带功能。他需要让自己专注于真正的任务上，而非这个坐在他床上的男孩。

Slade拾起武器袋，将东西一一放好，挑选着适合这次任务、更为隐秘的道具。

他打开阳台门让风涌入屋内，并为自己倒了一杯掺有橘子香味的冰水，而非咖啡。眼下一天比一天热，春天也快要结束了。Slade最后又确认了一眼冰箱，才走回卧室。

Dick抱着枕头正面朝下躺在床上，他的衬衫稍稍卷起，袒露出一小片后背，而他那松松垮垮的裤子又不足以完全遮盖住翘臀。

Slade吸了口气。Dick有些迷迷糊糊抬起头，但当男人走到床边时他立刻提高了警惕。Slade只是把水放到床头柜上。他没有料到Dick竟然会躺得离门这么近——以前他从来都习惯于让自己身处屋内的最佳位置，现在这种情况就好像他觉得自己只会被人从背后捅刀，而枕边人却不会对他下手。不过的确Dick本来就是超级英雄出身，他们现在也并不是对立关系。

Dick看着他把两把匕首和一杆枪仔细藏到身上，最后一件他要带的武器是一把柳叶刀——他特意将这把刀绝大部分的位置掏空，组装起来看着反倒更像Dick用过的那种短棍。为了方便起见，Slade将其藏到了臂上。这次不能带剑入场真的是令他颇为遗憾。

接着他开始翻找合适的衣服。这次任务中既然要扮演一名老兵，他当然需要穿上军装。好在即使已经退役许久，多年的雇佣兵生涯仍在他的衣柜里留下了几件并不属于他的制服——这种场合里Slade真的不需要弄错着装。

他整理好衣服，在镜子中又确认了一下武器都已仔细藏好、不会被人发现或妨碍到行动，才走回床边。

Dick的呼吸刚才就已开始慢慢平稳下来，Slade一点也不惊讶此时男孩早已入睡。

尽管这一整天里Dick都表现得满是愤恨，但当Slade躺上床时他也只是稍动了动眼皮，并未醒来。Slade几乎都忘了Dick近来一直有多累。他慢慢梳过男孩脖后柔顺的短发，指尖轻触肌肤。Dick轻叹出声，攥着枕头的力量松开几分。

“Dick。”

男孩把脸更深埋进枕头，但最终还是悠悠转醒，坐起身来扫开挡脸的缕缕发丝。当Slade抽回手时无意与他指尖相碰，几乎本能地想要再伸出手留住这份触感。

“我会离开几个小时。”

那双蓝眸扫过他的正式穿着，Dick吸了口气。

“为什么不用丧钟的身份出去？难道你在这里有仇吗？”

“不，有人正式邀请我以老兵的身份参加。”

Dick似乎被他说服了——虽然只有一点点。Slade捏了一下他的大腿，没有错过男孩惊得猛吸一口气。

“我不在的时候乖一点。”

他的这种语气让自己也颇感吃惊。

“好的，长官。”Dick嘲弄般冲他敬礼，嘴边露出一个苦笑。

“总有一天你的幽默感会让你置于死地。”Slade说道，Dick只是不屑一哼。

“不，”他简明回道，“正是它才让我每天活着。”

Slade不知道对此言论自己是应该给他一巴掌还是狠狠抱住他。他既想维持现状，又想采取更简单的方法。Dicl动动下巴挪开了眼神，Slade叹口气，思索良久才再度开口。

“你还记得那次单人行动回来之后，我跟你说过什么吗？”

Slade确信Dick肯定记得，他确信他曾经与他说过那番话——即使没有，Dick肯定也和蝙蝠侠说过很久。

“你没法救下每一个人。”Dick接道。Slade从他的眼神中可以看出男孩其实都懂，他一直都懂，但每一次他都越发难以让自己接受这个事实。Slade明白这种感受。他加入军队的初衷或许不是想要做一个英雄，但他也并不是想要做一个杀人机器。

“我没事。”Dick试图说服他，但却看都不肯看男人一眼，只是把视线落到窗外，唇角毫无力气般耷拉下去。刺眼的日光又让他反射性流出泪水。即使Slade再怎么问，Dick也只会这么告诉他，所以他也没有再多开口。

“这段时间你可以用来做任何你想做的。”

“做任何——”那双蓝眸突然亮起，“你是什么意思？”

“工具室里有一些钩绳。”

男孩眼中的疑惑与隐隐希望促使Slade继续道：

“既然你已经戴上了腕带，我会多给你点自由。更何况我们在柬埔寨的时候就已经说好了，只要你记得穿上那套黑色制服就行。”

他瞪大双眼。

“你的意思是说——”

“我还能有什么意思。”

Dick看着他眨了眨眼，踌躇着露出一个笑容，手微微抖动。当男孩把头靠上他肩膀时，他的碎发轻轻扎着Slade喉咙。

“谢谢。”Dick轻声道。Slade指节发白紧紧攥住毛毯，抑制自己想要伸手触摸他的冲动。

“没事。”他终于回道，指尖轻轻在Dick大腿画着圈。他的拇指是如此的靠近男孩胯部，以至于Slade都可以感受到那块布料之下蛰藏的热度。

Dick稍稍侧头看向他，一只眼被藏在细碎发丝之下。他脸上那种真诚的开心早已消失，只是双眼专注地盯着他。Slade甚至可以感受到男孩一呼一吸的温热扫在自己下巴上。

Ary本应能帮他缓解掉那种挥之不去的性挫败感的，也是出于同样的理由他才在连续三周出任务都没有带上Dick之后，又开始寻上义警。如果他觉得他和Dick之间的关系仍如同以前一样没有半点变化的话，Slade可太愚蠢了。Dick现在就在他身旁，而非半个地球以外。

他收回手，试图提醒自己上回这种情况是怎样收尾的。但在他来得及起身前，Dick一把抓住了他的手臂。Slade与他对视，看着那双红唇微微张开。

Dick呼出口气，目光闪烁。握住他手臂的力度又紧了几分，男孩舔舔唇，吞咽一口。

“多加小心。”

Slade藏不住低笑几声，看着Dick低埋下头。

“我会的。”他贴着他耳旁说道，头几乎要凑到一起。Dick脖后汗毛直立。Slade几乎可以嗅到Dick洗发露的香味，他闻起来就和自己的味道一样。

在Dick来得及组织好语言前，Slade抬手轻抚过男孩的唇瓣，惹得他喉间猛地一吸，完全陷入沉默。

Slade仍逗留着、等待着。他无法从Dick身边离开。男孩终于抬起头把他们的唇紧紧相贴，眼中流露出本不应展露给敌人的那种脆弱。

Slade把他拉得更近，无声鼓励着Dick。双手深陷他发间，舌头在口中相互嬉戏，Slade紧贴着男孩柔软的唇溢出一声低吼。他们贴得更紧，Dick不由发出一声轻响，扬起长腿滑入他膝间。

Slade大掌贴上Dick背部的疤痕，另一只手则搓揉着他的大腿，试图克制着不要碰上腿间早已半硬的阴茎。

这是Dick给他的吻，男孩努力表现的主导权不由让Slade低笑。

“你该走了。”Dick粗喘道，唇间呼出急促热气。Slade捏了捏男孩落在他肩上的手指，又再度靠拢脸颊相贴，沿着Dick喉线一路向下留下一串吻。他多想逃过那场无聊应酬的前一个小时，把Dick摁在床上狠狠索取。但即使Slade再怎么想，他也不得不去。

“别担心。”他贴着男孩柔嫩肌肤轻声道，狠狠在上面留下一个吻痕。Dick在他怀中扭动着，呼吸急促。Slade忍不住又吻住了他，牢牢掌控着主导权让Dick彻底沦陷。

“睡觉前别忘了吃点东西。”他喃喃道，指尖仍逗留在Dick身上，摩挲着男孩肌肉轮廓。

Dick点了点头，手仍圈在他肩上无力呼吸着，好像渴望这场亲热能继续下去。Slade只能收敛好笑意，手掌稳稳捏住男孩麦色脸颊。这就对了，Dick已经成功上钩了，等他回来的时候他们会有足够的时间用来重建而非修补。


	26. 战争（罪行）

身后的门紧紧关上，他靠上颇为昂贵的木制门板，认真倾听那头传来的呼吸声。制服之下他的阴茎硬的生疼。他怎么可能能不对躺在自己床上的男孩产生欲望呢？

这个问题不由让他回想起那双湛蓝的眼眸，那么迷茫，让Dick看起来尤为纤弱。Slade忍不住痛骂自己为什么一定要停下刚才的动作。

他深吸口气，让自己专心下来。有时候每当他严格控制自己身体的各种功能时，都会口生苦涩（因为他一直不确定血清有没有影响到自己的潜意识，他无法抑制自己这般审慎的本性）。但当面对这种情况的时候，Slade总是庆幸自己能有这种能力。他最后一次看着镜子审视了一下自己，才离开房子前往会谈。

不过在他去开车前还有些事情要办。他必须确保明天他们离开时一切顺利，只要Dick一踏出电梯他的身份就瞬间变成了David Finlay，事情不能有万分差错。如果按照Slade的方法来的话（事实也肯定会这样），这一晚会相当漫长，这也是为什么他早已安排好了所有准备工作的顺序。

“先生。”前台接待员看到他时都不由自主挺直了身。大厅此时看起来空空荡荡，但Slade知道一个小时后各路客人就会蜂拥而至，把这里挤得水泄不通。他曾好几次从阳台观察这里出入客人，各式豪车几乎堵死了马路。

他递给他的雇佣对象们一张购物清单。

“我需要你们在明天三点前把这个办妥。”他说道。对方立即点头，没有半点疑虑。长久以来这家酒店就善于保密工作——毕竟来这里的客人们都拥有不少秘密，有些甚至还颇为危险。“你们能做到吗？Sugiyama小姐？Guerra先生？”

那两人平凡不过的棕眸都落到纸上一瞬，Sugiyama自信地点了点头，露出一个微笑。她穿着打扮的风格颇为实用，只是在头型上时常大做文章，惹得客人们一眼就能留意到前台里她的身影。

“我们会轻松帮您搞定的。”

“很好，”他回道，“我会向你们提供足够报酬的。”

“我们就知道您不会让我们失望的，先生。”Guerra笑了笑，拿过纸张收入兜内。他每时每刻看起来都是利落极了，Slade甚至都没有见过他哪次不穿衬衫。

他知道他们肯定能给Dick挑到合适的衣服的，更不要提马上就要轮班了，他们有足够的时间在时限前完成任务。在过去几年雇佣他们期间，Slade还从来没有挑出任何错误。

尽管他打算离开芝加哥很久了，这座酒店仍属于他。在这座豪华建筑拔地而起前Slade就已经在这里待过很长一段时间，每当在这里他需要别人保密却又不必事先恐吓他们一番时，他就知道他会有多么怀念这个地方。

开往秘密军事基地的路程没出什么问题，晚高峰早已过去，他又有正式邀请函在手，守卫不假思索就放了他进去。当他走出车时手机亮了几下，示意Dick离开了房子。Slade露出浅浅一笑，随即收敛好情绪看向走到跟前的人。

“很高兴见到你，Slade。”

来人白牙颇为晃眼。Slade原以为他还会给自己镶上几颗金牙。

“Gregory，”他念起名字的语气夹杂几分欣喜，“我也很高兴再看到你，我们已经多久没见了？”

“五年而已，对我们来说可不算太久。”

Gregory说得对，的确不久。自从自己注射了血清却没有产生任何效果、被军方试做一项失败品后，Slade就没有料到还能够再见到他。但后来血清还是发挥了作用，Gregory并不在乎Slade Wilson和丧钟事实上是一个人，并又开始慢慢出现在他的生活之中。

每当见到他这位曾经的上级时，Slade总会不由吃惊。镜中自己并未受太多岁月侵蚀，但Gregory却已经显露老态。他皮肤之下几乎看不出曾经肌肉的轮廓，明明才刚刚年过七十，看起来却近似八十。或许是项目实验一次又一次的失败让他越感担忧而挫败。那双棕眸望向他的眼神，就好似期望黑暗之中能孕育出一道阴影般。Slade表面不动声色，内里却早已暴怒不堪，只要星点愤怒就足以燃起熊熊大火。

“没带你的新搭档一起来吗？”

“你认识我这么久，根本不用问这个问题。我没有搭档。”他弯弯嘴角答道。这的确是事实，Dick永远也不会成为他的搭档，永远不会赶得上他。

Gregory不由大笑，眼中满是邪恶。他或许正在想是有人咎由自取走向死亡，或许是觉得被他作为杀人武器利用的人根本不可能活下来。Slade并不关心他究竟在想什么，Gregory的结局就在今晚。如此一想，他不禁露出满意一笑，不过在Gregory看来或许只是对他的礼貌回应。

酒馆里人头攒动，看来Slade迟到了——这全都是Dick的错。

“气色不错啊，上校。”背后一个女人说道，Slade转身对上一张颇为熟悉的面孔。在这种白种男性占据绝大多数的行业中，她可是唯一一个有色人种。几米之外他还可以听见Waller令人作呕的声音。

Patricia Gutierrez Ortega看起来依旧神采不错，一头黑发被银绳束起，眼中仍闪烁着曾经战场上那种满满决心。

“多谢，女士。我只能将这般称赞如数奉还。”

他从侍者托盘中取过香槟递给她一杯，女人得意一笑。

“我的天，可别现在坠入爱情，Wilson。就算你最意气风发的时候也没法驾驭我。”

她眼中满是调侃，Slade轻嗤笑过。

他们没有刻意表现得很亲密过，但他们一直很尊敬彼此，更何况Slade和她的关系实际上比和Gregory要好太多。当她还在他们编队里时，Gregory就毫不遮掩自己的种族歧视倾向，再加上他对女性的偏见几乎把一切都搞得更糟。自从女性开始逐步要求地位提升、地位平等之后，八十年代那会对他、对大多数男人们都很不容易。

“别担心，Gutierrez Ortega，我今晚会克制住自己的。”

现在轮到她轻嗤几声了。Slade笑了笑，他知道她只能假装坚持一会儿正式礼节。但今天在这里见到她还是令Slade颇感惊讶，她如今正在从事政治顾问工作，尽管大家对于她为谁工作都各有看法，却没人知道真实答案是什么。

他们落座，隐秘观察好各自的出手目标，才又转而混入人群之中。穿着他的旧制服好像在无用地炫耀一般，不过Slade还是要在羊群中乖乖藏好自己狼的本性。

自从Slade从被枪击醒来之后，Gregory就一直沉迷于血清实验，可惜那时发明血清的教授早已把配方带进了自己的坟墓。Slade就那样昏迷了三年，醒来时发现这个计划早已被视作一场失败。

他又和几名同僚谈了谈，发现他们都已经变了很多。他曾与英雄并肩作战，也曾为邪恶组织卖力，对战争的热爱与厌恶几乎同时充斥他体内。战争一直是一把双刃剑，Slade明白为什么没人愿意正面这个事实，不过这也并不代表着他们就有因此而变得有多么愚蠢。他仍记得有一次他们坐在泥地里，全身上下都被泡湿，手仍紧紧握着武器随时准备开火——尽管内心深处他们都觉得这场战争毫无意义。如今他们讨论起来这些事反倒觉得颇感光荣。

事实上，这个国家犯下的反人类罪比任何人愿意承认都要多。但他们之所以默不作声，是因为对他们来说领土和权力更为诱人。讽刺的是，即使英雄们也有自己恪守的准则。或许这也是为什么Slade一直喜欢嘲讽他们的那些人生选择。他好奇当Dick奔走在芝加哥的屋檐之上时会不会感到不适，会不会觉得自己像是未经允许独自一人闯入了友军领地。

很快人们就开始讨论近来的旅行禁令，Slade知道如果换做多年以前的自己的话会站在哪一边。但现在他更明白，对于那些有信仰的人来说，所谓‘边境’‘界限’都不存在，他们根本不会关心这种禁令。万事总会有条出路，以前的工作中他也曾走过一些这样的路。

待到开胃的香槟被红酒所取代之后，他们纷纷落座，Gregory则开始了他的演讲。如果Waller提供给他的信息正确的话，他演讲中全是谎言与虚假的实验进展。演讲终于渐渐步入尾声，当Gregory鼓吹着Slade丝毫不信的那些突破时，他的手机突然亮了一下。

时间才刚刚步入第二个小时，Slade没有料到Dick这么快就会回来。他希望这足以让男孩把心思重新放回这场游戏之中——虽然他自己也明白这不太可能。Patricia稍稍扬眉，瞥过一眼屏幕，Slade不由露出一个假笑。

正如他所料，晚餐过后她便选择离场。他们握了握手，Slade接过她掌中递过来的纸片。

“我会看看我能不能帮上些什么的。”他回道，把纸片收好冲她挥手道别。看来很快他就可以推测出她为谁工作了。

最终留下来的人只有现任政府的一个代表、带着保镖的一个百万富翁——他正好是这个项目的第五投资人，一个很容易被别人说服的有钱白人小孩——还有五个实验室助理。代表正颇不职业地露出一副可以算得上幼稚的厌恶愁容，让Slade都不由感到几分同情。旁边刚刚成年、身材瘦高的百万富翁则与他形成了鲜明对比，他双亲刚刚丧命于一场车祸，新闻报道称是一场意外，但此时他兴趣勃勃打量周围的眼神不禁让Slade多想。的确，这个项目的每个投资人都希望看到超级战士军队的诞生，但Slade隐约觉得这个人更想把血清用在自己身上。

他脑袋里叹了口气，把注意力放回Gregory身上。他已经滔滔不绝讲了很久，正在表扬这里的安保措施，但Slade却很难苟同——说实话，一些普通的安全屋都比这里要保护更为严密。

就那些正守在周围的护卫来说，即使他们已经用技术强化过战斗力也不值一提。令他有些担忧的是百万富翁的那些保镖，现在很少有人会雇佣非变种人的保镖，即使在场的都是非变种人的话，也不一定好对付。

当他们终于踏入实验室时，Slade一点也不惊讶于看到很多被连接到监控器上的昏迷实验品们。他们代码前不同的字母阐明了彼此的区别，有些前面只有‘S’，有些则是‘B’或者‘BS’，不难让人猜出都代表着什么。

“所以你把我的血和血清注射给他们？”

都是在Adeline朝他开枪之前尚未被激活的血。Slade早已确保Gregory不会得到任何其他东西。他的血是他的，他的血清也是他的。

Gregory点了点头，露出一个稍作满意的笑，就好像他掌控着一个无比精妙聪明的系统，等待着正确的人来破解。

“是的，只有血和血清的混合才能达到近似我们目标的效果，但你瞧，他们只能或多或少适应一点点。”

他的确瞧得很清楚，他也记得很清楚。他脑子里充斥着太多、思考着太多，无法抑制的痛，他眼前也浮现出从未见过的斑斓颜色，他可以感到全身细胞在对脑中想法做出反应，他可以听到的东西也越来越多。

他眨眨眼。

“为什么？”

“我们也不知道，他们似乎并没有获得任何能力，只能勉强活下来。我们的科研人员说，血清的确起到了某些效果，却并不是我们想要的那种。它或许刺激了大脑，却没有刺激到我们想要的那部分。”Gregory看向身旁的一名医生，后者忙点了点头。

Slade蹙眉。即使他知道不管是刚才还是现在Gregory都在撒谎，他也希望他们多少能有点真实可看的结果，或者最起码有一个朝正确方向研究的大致计划，而非胡乱摸索。不然的话他只能自己开始研究血清了——不管怎样，Slade也是原初血清的最后一个成功实验品，教授在第一次昏迷之后就将血清的样本交给了他。

“那这些只注射了血清的呢？”

“我们暂时还无法使其像以前那样成功生效，”医生答道，“其中有些人昏迷的时间甚至比当时的你还要久。”

“真是遗憾。”Slade说道，眼睛没有错过那个政府代表的满脸愁容。很显然那人一点不为之所动，更没有考虑到他的毫不关心只会有利于Slade——他们本想千万百计让他远离这个项目。Slade一点也不傻，一旦这个项目有实验品成功，只会被立刻派来杀掉自己。

“你不是一直很反对这件事吗？”Gregory问道。

“我打算用给我女儿。”他干巴巴回答。

“这是一项政府计划，Wilson先生。”那位代表眯了眯眼终于开口。Slade不由假笑。

“我也是。”

代表轻嗤一声，转向Gregory。

“我们需要看到结果，所以或许是时候向Wilson先生索取参加这次活动的报酬了。”

Slade可以看到那些保镖消失在视线之外，但他早已赶在任何人反应前出手。如果他们以为他会乖乖听话讨好他们、向他们献上自己的血的话，Slade也不介意让他们吃上一惊。不过倒不是在场每个人都会有机会来得及吃惊就是了。

他一枪穿过另外两人，精确爆头。Slade尤为喜欢他们站成一条直线的时候。那两具尸体软踏踏叠在一起，全身浸泡在红色之中。一个实验师助理瞪大双眼望着他，脸上溅满了血。她可能得等会再死了，那些保镖早已冲到了Slade跟前。

他们围困住他，留给那些助理足够时间启动警报。但Slade丝毫不介意几束激光与他为伴。

保镖们藏了起来，倒不是因为畏惧，而是为了找准时机出手占据上风，Slade抽出柳叶刀，强化过的金属径直将激光反射到对面墙上。他不由一笑。Squirrel又一次超越了自己做出如此完美的东西。Slade稍弯了弯刀刃，开始清理这里和那些不断涌入的士兵。

他血脉贲张，血清刺激全身。Slade脑中浮现一瞬的杀戮欲，但随即又控制好了自己的情绪，重新像一个职业杀手那样一记柳叶刀劈开第一个保镖。

肉体溅出一片红、白与黑。当Dick不在的时候他不受任何束缚，下手不会有丝毫留情。

他一路杀过安保人员，直到全身被血染红才呼出口气，从肾上腺素的冲动中慢慢平静下来，开始理性思考。

第二个保镖埋伏在灯的阴影之中。Slade转动柳叶刀，刃上的鲜血被滴滴甩上雪白墙面。侥幸没有死于刚才交火的人们似乎都被吓得不轻。Slade不知道Waller打算对他们做些什么，但最起码他们不会与这座建筑一同葬身火海。

有人在尖叫、捶打着玻璃，但Slade正防备着随时可能袭来的攻击，无心再关心其他。

那人很安静，却不够安静。镜子的反射暴露了一切。Slade稍撤刀刃，恰好一刀切开保镖强化过的坚硬皮肤。男人本以为他有多么坚不可摧，但事实却是大错特错。没有什么不能被破坏。刀刃彻底撕裂开他的身体，甚至飙出火花。他强化过的皮肤被完全毁掉，如同干涸开裂的地表那样从肉体上脱落。

当他做出最后一击时，却并没有感到任何愉悦，相反只是满是平静与满足。别人或许会把这种称为病态，但对Slade而言这只是工作罢了。他起身站直，安静地让自己冷静下来，才踩过玻璃碎片走向那个Gregory并不希望被他得到的东西。

Slade视线落到那个之前见过的实验室助理身上一瞬。她的金发乱成一团，半身被一个尽全力保护她的护卫所挡住。如果她的眼睛再深上一点的话，就会看起来很像Dick了。

Slade转身，把Gregory的手指抓向数据面板，打开了那个小小的容器。

“让我们来看看你成果如何。”他喃喃道，指间捏住那管东西，血清折射出一丝人工合成的闪光。

回到房子，Slade静静看着躺在床上的男孩，月光为他浅蓝色的眼眸蒙上一层银色。即使现在肾上腺素仍涌荡在他体内，荷尔蒙与血清相互作用不断刺激着彼此。过去几个月里他忍耐了太多，以至于现在他的身体变得过度兴奋。这太危险了。

Slade深叹口气，他内里的纠结正在慢慢转变成身体上的紧绷感。

Slade没有再多向前一步，他不想惊醒Dick。他也没有像整夜所想那样将手抚上他的肌肤。他身上仍残余不少鲜血，这足以让Dick再度陷入自己的无尽愧疚之中。

有一部分的他渴望让那双蓝眸充斥痛苦，力图将Dick撕成碎片；但另一部分的他——另一部分想要带给Rose正确人生的他，另一部分向wintergreen寻求指导的他，另一部分向Adeline寻求爱情的他，另一部分钦佩Frannie勇于离开他滥用暴力的父亲的他——促使他转而走进淋浴间。


	27. 夜戏

天色湛蓝，与周遭顽强抵挡着日晒的树木一同倒映在他眼中。四处一片寂静，在他耳中却如同静电炸裂。

“你做不到的我可以做到。”一个声音在他脑中回响，耳边涌入恐惧的哭声与痛呼。他感觉周围越来越热，舌尖甚至可以品到烟味。

“我可以把他割开。”这声音颇为模糊，在他耳边犹如一声轻嘶。Dick可以感觉柔软的头发扎着自己下巴，接着攻击他的人突然起身直直与他对视。原来沉甸甸压在他盆骨上的正是他自己的身体。

“也许我可以杀了他。”

他唇边扭曲露出一个疯魔的笑容。一把刀毫不留情割开他的皮肤，Dick张了张嘴，却感受到舌上的血腥味与喉间的湿意。

“你太弱了。你一直这么弱。一开始是躲在Bruce身后，后来又是躲在Kaldur身后。”

Dick伸手一把掐住那人喉咙，但他只是笑得更欢。Dick也举起了另一只手，感觉如同他身体其他部分一样灌铅般沉重。但不知怎么，他还是成功推开了他。当Dick一个使劲将二人位置颠倒时，他可以感到血一滴一滴落到他脸上。

“我没有。”

他的语气满是愤怒，几乎穿破背景噪音，将其逼得音量又大了几分。

“我一直都是自己给自己做决定，我知道该如何带着那些决定活下去。”

那人只是低笑，他的声音听起来是如此熟悉，Dick不由更用力掐住了他脆弱的喉咙。但即使那人已经两眼翻白、嘴唇发软，却依旧可以开口说话。

“但是你能带着它们赴死吗？”

这句话听起来几乎只是一声私语，但Dick还是浑身一缩，视线中那人的微笑越发耀眼。一只手探上他的喉咙，Dick视野一片模糊。他踉踉跄跄试图起身，但却双腿发软无法行动。

他双手被狠狠砸上幽深的水，溅起一片水花。Dick猛吸口气。那人捏住了他的脸，尽管整个世界都在旋转，他还是辨别出了那双熟悉的、满是哀痛的眼睛。泪水滑过她麦色的脸颊。他还从来没有见过她哭泣。

“我的罗宾，我的小罗宾。”

这触感犹如鬼魂般无力，无法捏住他。当他倒下时溅起的涟漪极为缓慢，而他的母亲只是一直跪在那里，好似凝望着一张唯有她才能看到的脸。她在不停哭泣，Dick却没法安慰她。他纹丝不动的唇间溢出大量鲜血，当她终于转而加入他的其他家人时，Dick终于克制不住手指抖动。他们都在注定的那一晚死去。

他们在光与温暖中缓缓消失。Dick却在水中越陷越深。

在一片黑暗中他眨了眨眼，看着月亮投射在天花板上的一丝亮光。那种麻木感并未随梦境一同远去。Dick叹了口气，蜷缩起身紧紧蹙眉。

“你不是Bruce，”他轻声道，“你不是蝙蝠侠。你可以放下这一切的，这种事情总会发生。”

他吸了口气。

“你没法救下他们所有人。”

他手指梳过发间，指甲刺痛头皮。他做得到的，他可以像罗宾时期那样带着自己的决定好好活下去的。一切都会好起来的，一切都会恢复正常的。Dick紧紧抿唇。

“振作起来，夜翼。”

在他还小的时候Clark和Bruce就已经对他充满信心，如今二十二岁的他也可以相信自己。先前他已经把自己所有的愤怒宣泄了出去，已经把所有的绝望留在了屋顶，已经在浴室里痛哭过一场。这的确有所成效，Dick感觉好多了，甚至拖着疲累的身体上床睡着了。但他的伤口仍未痊愈，只是被痂所包裹。

他视线落到空荡荡的身旁，打了一个哈欠站起身来。有一瞬间他光脚停滞在空中，就好像期待着困意能够再次袭来。但事不如愿，Dick只得慢慢走进客厅。

当他发现有人回来的痕迹时，Dick心头一松。通往阳台的门敞开着，窗帘在风中舞动。Dick听见浴室里哗哗的水声不由轻轻一笑，门缝之下泄出一丝灯光。

他摇了摇头，试图提醒自己是谁最一开始把自己带入这种状况的。但他脑中涌现的却全是梦中那些毫无关系的画面。

那曾经真实发生过的事情让他唇角一垂，但自从他在Slade肩上哭过之后，原本对男人的那些怒火似乎就全部消失殆尽。如果不是他那一切也不会发生，Dick无法从脑中抹去那些画面，他也知道他没法彻底忘记这件事。他不是第一次看见那种东西了，即使是他们这样的人也无法挽救那些早已失去的存在。Dick只是没有料到他会遇上这种程度的任务，他本以为Slade会考虑周全。

他安静穿过房间走进阳台。这座城市还在慢慢苏醒、或是慢慢沉睡，Dick并没有看现在几点。他疲惫的眼睛落在那些移动的红光上，伴随着汽车喇叭声缓缓闭眼。芝加哥是如此鲜活，甚至可以说是欣欣向荣——恰好与他相反。但不知怎么，这却令Dick分外舒心。他原本以为自己会再度被黑暗吞噬。

当他收回视线转过身时，不由留意到桌上的两把枪和旁边的一套清洗工具。冰冷的金属与他的肌肤形成鲜明对比，武器的形状、重量都与他在学院时的颇为相似。当他卸掉第一把枪时子弹悉数落入手中，Dick望着闪闪发亮的金属枪支，脑内一片空白却又好像满是杂念。他本应对此感到胃部翻滚，但事实上Dick和武器打交道太久了，他不会因为单单一件事情都受到影响。

他务实一面竟然罕见地胜出了。Dick坐稳开始拆卸武器。

他自己并不怎么常用枪，但在Bruce那里受过委屈之后，他总是喜欢通过清理武器平复心情。经过漫长的一天之后，这种简单的任务总可以帮助Dick快速平静下来；对他而言，这同时也意味着又是没有动用Sig Sauger手枪的一天。或许未来如果他还能重新走进Jason的生活的话，这可以成为帮助他们重拾情感的一点。Dick希望这可能发生。尽管Jason死后复生似乎变了不少，但他知道他的那份同情心仍未消失。

枪被重新拼好。Dick梳了梳头，这才皱眉仔细看向手中这把武器。他还从来没有见过这种设计的武器，倒不是说有什么特别之处，只是更像为Slade这种人量身定制的类型。或许是采用了外星技术？或许是政府所制？不管怎样，Slade或许都不会允许他随意碰它。他应该在动手之前先想明白的。

“你总是很善于带给别人惊喜。”

Dick浑身一抖，克制住手抚上心口的动作。

雇佣兵正靠在门框上，头微微倾斜。男人的眼睛沐浴在月光中闪闪发亮，一时间Dick竟然无法挪开他的视线，那就像血清无声彰显着这肌肉虬结的身体内蕴藏有多少能力。当Dick留意到Slade穿着的时候，他的大脑再也无法高速运转——男人身穿着中国样式的黑领红底丝袍，松松束住的腰带拦不住胸前春色。他的身体轮廓蛰藏在黑暗之中。Bruce也喜欢穿这种样式——当然是黑色的。Dick竭尽全力试图让自己联想起继父来转移注意力，但他的眼睛与想法全都不如所愿。

“而且，”Slade开口，视线扫过他全身，“我说得可不仅仅是枪。”

当男人目光落到他腿间时，Dick身体猛地绷紧。

“我只是穿了我能找到的”他高高抬起头答道。在他拾起男人这件旧军衫的刹那，Dick就知道穿上它会有多么私人。他的确犹豫了一下，但疲倦最终还是胜过担忧。自从在屋顶待了一会之后一切都感觉好极了，他似乎找回了自己内心的平静，但现在却又消失不见。衣服被洗白的颜色不由让他想起家的感觉，让他意识到除去雇佣兵的身份之外，Slade也曾经拥有过那种生活。虽然那时他也经常杀人，但性质却与现在Dick喜欢批判的那种完全不同。

“我没有在抱怨。”

Dick皱眉，指尖轻敲金属。

“甚至枪的事情也是？”

Slade低笑：“你？破坏我的枪？这辈子都不可能。”

Dick畏缩了一下，咬唇将视线重新放回车水马龙的街上。

“这是夸奖你。”

“是吗？”Dick对自己语气中隐约的愤怒感到一次紧张。看来他是不可能再有机会入睡了。他脑中乱七八糟的想法虽然改变了方向，却并没有完全消散。这只让他更感挫败。

Slade没有回答，Dick注意力重新放回男人身上，竭尽全力固执地不肯屈服。

他脸上肯定露出了什么东西——或许是渴望——因为Slade突然精神起来，放下双臂离开门框，走到他面前弯下身。Dick目光死死盯在男人颈部，试图忽视自己想要扑向Slade怀中的迫切渴望。这都是徒劳。Slade一伸出手，他就本能地把脸埋入他的掌中。Dick合拢双眼，好像这样就可以削减掉自己这番举动的真实感。

“拜托，Richard，”Slade轻柔开口，指尖沿着他脸颊为他扫开几缕头发，留下一串酥麻触感，“你需要睡眠。”

他甚至都没有听过Slade用这种口气和Rose说过话。这不由让Dick心头一暖，颇感安全。他紧绷的肩头微微放松，当他把脸更深埋向Slade时，男人稳稳接住了他。

“你说得就好像你关心一样。”

温暖的手掌落到他脖后，Dick吸了口气，将全身的紧张感通通排出。

“我以为你已经好多了。”Slade贴着他发边轻声道，指尖仍在他身上慢慢画圈。Dick不想讨论这件事，但他也知道无论如何他还是会告诉他的。

当Dick抬头与Slade对视时，不禁胸口一紧。男人拇指落上他唇瓣，那种感觉丝毫未减，只是转变得更为不同。Dick低垂眼眸，睫毛轻扫，任由手指圈上他赤裸的脖颈。Slade的鼻子与他靠拢相贴，Dick不由合眼，指甲死死抓住椅子底端。他的呼吸声听起来是如此明显。Slade威力无穷的手终于离开了他脖子，取而代之的是颈圈禁锢着他。这种熟悉的重量竟然让Dick感觉不错。

“只是做了个噩梦。”他简明开口，却并非是想要糊弄Slade，

“关于什么的噩梦？”Slade再度凑近他耳旁，开口问道。Dick脊背一颤，轻咬双唇。

“关于任务，”他把鼻子埋进男人的结实肩头，指尖死死攥紧衣服，吸了口气继续道，“这次不太一样。”

他吞咽一口，似乎看见他的母亲又一次出现在眼前，而自己只能在黑暗中血流不止，眼睁睁望着她转身远去。男人紧紧抱住了他，让Dick与他早已熟悉的温热身体相贴。他离开椅子，手臂圈在Slade脖上。他可以感受到男人的胡须轻轻扎在耳后，这感觉是如此得真实，Dick不禁在Slade怀中轻轻一抖。这个噩梦最糟的一点是，他似乎渐渐明白了其中的含义，但那些画面与谜团却已经开始消失不见。唯独火的感觉依旧清晰，如同熊熊山火一样笼罩着他、包围着他。

“尽管长期以来你都喜欢不加思考直接行动，你依旧是一个糟糕的领头者。”Slade将他拉出自己的万般思绪。Dick只得干笑几声，抬头向他露出一个扭曲的笑。

“我以前不是这样的。”

Slade轻哼，手指梳过他柔软短发，与Dick对视。

“的确。”

他仍是那种轻柔无比的语气。Dick既讨厌这样，又喜欢这样。

他手指更深攥紧男人衣服，当Slade看向他时不禁嘴唇一抖。Dick可以感到整个世界都专注于自己身上，这让他肌肤紧绷。他知道与他接吻是怎样感觉，他知道那会有多令人着迷，但他的理智却阻止着他更进一步。

Slade手指蜷缩在他耳后，留下一串瘙痒。Dick稍稍启唇，呼吸加快，让鼻间充满新鲜空气。

当他们双唇轻触时，Dick浑身一电，手不由自主攀上男人。这无声鼓励着Slade。他大掌落在男孩臀上，把彼此贴得更近，不容丝毫反抗狠狠吻上Dick。Dick全身颤抖，可以清楚感到Slade的胯部正与自己相互摩擦。Slade吻得更深，牙齿啃上他柔软唇瓣，Dick再也忍不住般抬了抬臀。

裤子之下他可以感到自己的阴茎在抖动肿胀。

“让我们带你去床上。”Slade得意笑道，Dick只是把腿圈在男人强壮的身上，任由Slade起身轻而易举把他圈在怀中。男人一只手伸入衣下，在他肌肤上留下一串酥麻。Dick不禁全身紧绷。

他背贴上墙，被男人啃咬着喉咙，因为被这样狠狠压住而轻喘出声。现在Dick可以更为清楚地感受到Slade的勃起，他没有料到自己对男人竟然会产生如此影响，这让他感觉棒极了。

“为什么？”他问道。Slade亲吻着他的喉咙，手抚过小腹一路滑向胯部。当男人揉上他的阴茎时Dick泄出一声惊呼，不禁全身扭动。

“因为，”Slade低声开口，唇贴近他耳畔，“我需要你好起来。”

男人拇指掐在他大腿内侧，舌尖舔弄着耳廓，几乎令Dick眼前炸开无数星星。

“所以，Darling，”Slade紧贴着他轻轻开口。这个词几乎在他心间砸开一道裂缝，让他面临崩溃。Dick不可置信甚至惊讶地看着他。

当Slade对上他的目光时，男人几乎毫不犹豫又一次吻住了他。他们如此紧密地贴在一起，Dick甚至不知道上场亲热刚刚结束、这场就接踵而至。他双手无力地试图攀稳墙壁。

“我需要你从你自己脑袋的小世界里走出来，我需要你现在待在我身边。”男人贴在他唇边低吼，Dick只得呻吟着将手指更深埋进Slade发间。

“我在这。”他喘息着答道。Slade又一次将他拥入怀中，低笑惹得胸口不停振动。男人抓住他的裤子，手指轻轻勾上内裤边缘，温热手背扫过他发硬的性器，指节擦过阴囊。Dick十指攥紧Slade手臂。他几乎克制不住自己想要扭臀迎合男人的举动。布料被突然一把撕裂，冷气瞬间袭来。

“显摆鬼。”他低声道。当Slade再次压上他时，Dick不得不咽下一声呻吟。

“你就喜欢我这样。”Slade一只手扶住Dick背部，贴在他唇边回道，接着狠狠吻住了他。

他说得对。Dick喜欢男人有力的肌肉在他指尖抖动的触感。

大掌抚过他全身，一路向上再次捏住Dick脸颊。当Slade咬上他的唇瓣时Dick本能抬手，呜咽着急促喘息，任由Slade闯入他口腔。他试图告诉自己，他并没有因被完全支配的感觉而感到性奋，但他的身体却并不赞同。

当Slade终于抽身让他喘息时，Dick腿脚发软。他手指攀在男人肩头，感受着胯部每一次相互摩擦。装饰在他腕上手铐突然闯入Dick视线，他张了张嘴却无法组织语言。不知怎么Slade也注意到这一点。他执起男孩的手，指尖轻敲着手铐，吻上他的手腕。

“继续戴着，好不好？”

Dick本可以说不，但男人低沉甜蜜的语气让他全身发软。他知道Slade会带给他快乐的。

Slade再度起身。他走得太远以至于Dick本能起身试图够向他，却不小心撞到男人身上。雇佣兵微微一笑，在他头上落下一吻。Dick合拢双眼。

或许他很怀念和人接触，或许这也是为什么他如此渴求Slade。

Slade双手有力握住他的臀部，又一次与他相吻。Dick抬腿攀上男人健壮腰身。

“这是同意了吗？”Slade轻咬着男孩唇瓣，开口问道。Dick的回答消失在喉咙之中，大腿紧绷环住男人。或许Slade终于觉得让他呻吟够了。

只要想想自己无助、全裸地躺在Slade身下，全身只有一对腕带装饰着手腕，就让Dick性奋不已。他的忐忑不安更会让Slade肆意索取。这对腕带原本并不是为床戏所用，但Dick相信戴在David身上的时候肯定会被看作如此。既然这样，为什么Slade不将其付诸实践呢？

他被扔上床垫，Dick合眼，察觉到Slade起身拉上窗帘。他一言不发，静静聆听着自己的怦怦心跳与急促呼吸。

等Slade回来并一只手伸入衣底时，Dick不禁浑身一颤。

男人俯视着他，凌乱的白发盖住了部分面庞。Dick呻吟着接下一个懒洋洋的吻，当Slade向下留下一串轻吻时他终于藏不住拱起腰身、呼吸颤抖。

“Slade。”

寂静之中，即使轻呼他的名字听起来也是如此大大声。

“怎么了？”

Dick深吸口气。男人挪开唇瓣，掺杂着星点浅蓝的眼眸落在他身上。Dick无比渴望着投入雇佣兵的怀抱，但他又恐惧这只会落得与上次同样的结果——Slade一发泄完欲望，就将他弃置一旁。如果这次重现，他只会像脆弱的玻璃般破碎一地。

“我们该休息了。”

Slade一哼，视线沿着身体曲线一路向上看入他眼底。紧绷的氛围让Dick不由吞咽一口，舔了舔唇。落在他臀尖的大掌仍炽热无比。他曾经多么渴望Slade能回到自己身边，甚至不惜一点一点向他努力爬去。

“的确，”Slade同意道，“明天会是漫长的一天。”

他们都没有动。Dick胸口紧绷，牙齿死死咬上唇瓣。Slade依旧望着他，爱抚着他。Dick有千言万语涌上嘴边——紧紧抱住我——这样的话肯定会让Slade将他撕成碎片，不是现在就是过会儿。

男人的指尖一路滑过他大腿，徘徊在一处陈年伤疤。Dick仍记得这道伤是怎么来的，但那时的万分痛苦都比不上现在一点。

“Slade，你——”当男人的手指颇为危险地靠近他胯部时，Dick终于开口。

“怎么了？”Slade手终于离开他的大腿，转而抚上臀部。

Dick咬了咬唇，挪开目光。他本以为男人会像以前那样微微一笑，将大掌覆盖在他身上，凑在他耳旁哄骗着他一同奔赴极乐。但事实却是Slade选择了忍让。这让Dick感觉怪怪的，不由暗骂自己一声。他试图克制住这份情绪，阻止自己再度呼出男人名字。这一刻对他而言似乎只有投入Slade怀中才是唯一该做的事。

Slade似乎并不惊讶于男孩死死抓住他前臂的动作。他那双冰蓝眼瞳几乎让Dick沉溺其中，Dick也毫不惊诧下一秒男人就狠狠吻了上来。

衬衫被轻易褪去。Slade把他推倒在床上。唯有唇齿相碰之时，Dick才意识到他们之间的动作有多么小心翼翼而无比轻柔。男人手紧紧探入他发间，力度大到生疼。Dick也不甘示弱同样抓进男人白发之中。

吻一路从锁骨落到胸膛，Dick猛烈喘息。当男人柔软的唇在乳首徘徊时，他臀部倏然一颤，再也抑制不住兴奋提跨摩擦着Slade健壮的肉体。

“操。”男人挑逗般探出舌头，几乎点燃加热了一切，Dick终于忍不住呜咽起来。Slade低笑出声，温热的呼吸直直扫过他敏感肌肤。

他手指痛苦地攥紧男人发丝，好似这样就能报复回来一样。但Slade很快就逼得他因为无尽快感而痛哭出声，扭动着臀部渴求更多摩擦。

Slade动作一路向下，在男孩小腹落下细碎的吻。Dick呼吸更为急促，胸膛猛烈起伏，Slade离他的性器越近他就越发兴奋。但男人却转而吻上了他的大腿，轻吮着那处伤疤。Slade离他的胯部是如此之近，Dick甚至可以感受到他的几缕白发戳中性器。他浑身紧绷，当男人用牙啃咬上那处疤痕时Dick再也控制不住尖叫。他反射地抬高腰臀，但Slade只是无情地把他摁回床上，继续啃咬舔弄那块软肉。

终于告一段落时，Dick感觉那处伤疤和他的性器都滚烫发热。他咽下几声呜咽，任由Slade再度欺身而上。

Dick双腿被用力拽上男人大腿，原先捧住他双臀的手一路滑向膝盖。Dick可以透过男人的丝袍清楚看见那硕大阴茎的轮廓，就紧紧贴在自己性器旁边。当他终于把视线挪回Slade脸上时，男人眼中的平静不由让他胃底一紧。

“转身，pet。”

Dick颤抖着喘息。他乖乖照做，甚至可以感到丝袍蹭在他身上的每寸触感。Slade如同雷鸣前的暴风雨一般狠狠压了上来，Dick先是碰到柔软的丝绸，接着是男人抚上臀瓣的粗壮手指。他猛吸口气，直到Slade鼻尖轻蹭着他、在他肩上落下一吻，才注意到自己有多么紧张。

“我想让你好起来，Dick。放轻松，让我来帮你。”

Dick吸了口气，才缓缓松开攥紧枕头的手。他的腰身因为紧张而高高拱起，当Slade指尖一路滑下脊椎时甚至可以感觉到男孩的肌肉在微微颤抖。他伸出拇指，在男孩的小穴周围轻轻打转。

“我想操你，Richard。”

Dick可以感到徘徊在小洞旁的几分压力，可以感到自己的性器早贴着小腹肿胀不已。

“那你还在等什么？”

他话中满是渴望，因为男人的碰触而抑制不住拱起腰身。

Slade低笑着吻上他的喉咙，胡须轻轻扎着柔嫩的肌肤。当男人的手温柔地摩挲起他的阴囊时，Dick再也藏不住高声尖叫。他伸手试图抓住Slade，恳求他更进一步、更深一层，但男人坚定地攥住了他的手腕。

“慢慢来，pet。”

Dick试图瞪他一眼，但Slade却伸手抚上脖颈安慰起他。他瞪大双眼。Slade炽热的阴茎紧紧贴在他身后，一股暖流涌下脊骨。

“Slade——”他曲起腰身，无助呻吟。

他脖上的手握得更紧。

“说出来。”

Dick吞咽。

“操我，”当男人的阴茎挤进臀瓣时他终于崩溃开口，“Slade，操我。”

他的语气因渴求而微微颤抖。

男人咬上他耳后敏感肌肤，热度与刺痛让Dick一阵颤抖，Slade似乎带几分怒气开口：“你总是担心太多。”

他用拇指分开臀瓣，将男孩完全展露在自己面前。Slade手指灵巧地在小穴周围画圈挑弄，惹得Dick阵阵急喘。入口渐渐打开，Dick试图放松下来，任由男人更长更粗的手指一点一点探入体内。这比以往都要感觉更为亲密，甚至比Slade满是怒火为他做准备时都要亲密。

手指蜷曲挑逗着他温热柔软的肉壁，Dick可以感到Slade有多么小心翼翼，可以感到他收敛了多少。Slade节奏十分温柔，抽插动作惹得他轻轻晃动，Dick甚至可以听见自己隐忍的喘息、可以感受到Slade留意着自己每一寸痉挛的软肉。

看不见Slade正脸渐渐变成了一种特殊的折磨——就好像他知道自己本可以拥有什么，却永远触不可及。

当第二根手指探向小穴时，Dick挣扎了一下，但温热的润滑剂和Slade坚持的动作最终还是揉开了他紧绷的软肉。手指终于被吞进来时，男人略微粗糙的指节擦过不堪折磨的肉壁，Dick仰过身无声溢出一声呻吟。

Slade低笑的深沉声音惹得Dick全身颤抖。

“已经如此着急了，pet？”

他夹在身体与床板间的性器抽动着。Slade言语间不含丝毫嘲弄，只是纯粹的断言。

男人将拇指扫过他唇瓣，就好像知道他在试图隐藏什么。

当第三只手指也探进来时，Dick呻吟出声，手紧紧攥住毛毯。他呼吸急促，任由着男人的手指在肉壁中继续扩张。他的龟头早已吐出不少透明黏液，每每抖动都在腹部留下一道黏稠痕迹。

当Slade指尖扫过前列腺时Dick全身一僵，猝不及防的强烈快感让他溃不成军、身线曲拱，舌尖再也藏不住甜美呻吟。已经太久没有这样了。

男人抽出手指，大掌包裹住他圆润双臀。Slade慢慢悠悠抚过柔嫩脊背，最终在他脖上落下一吻。他接着用牙撕开安全套包装，而Dick错开些距离，足以看清Slade是如何将其戴到粗硕阴茎上的。Dick吞咽一口。倒不是因为男人雄伟的性器，而是因为他不忠的念头——他暗暗希望Slade可以不戴安全套操他。

Slade俯身上来，阴茎在他臀瓣间磨蹭徘徊，Dick可以感到那与自己肌肤相贴的源源热度。

“再跟我说一遍，darling。”

舌尖舔舐过他耳廓，Dick不住呻吟，贴在Slade身下难耐扭动。他忍住滔滔不绝的欲望。他想要的很多，尤其从Slade那里，尤其现在。当男人一把握住他胯部时他终于泄出一声喘息，任由男人掌根压在自己性器底端来回玩弄着两球。

“操我，”当跨上的手动作放缓时他再也克制不住啜泣，“我想要感受你的存在，我需要这个。”

他眼中满是坦率，但Slade又一次吻上他的脖颈。

“你不是唯一一个这么想的。”

Dick吞咽一下，感受着炙热的阴茎抵上自己张合不停的穴肉，Slade猛地挺身。

Dick腰身一颤，让自己不断适应着直到Slade的阳具完全被肉壁裹住吮吸。他们身躯相贴，男人指尖怜爱落在他被过度撑张的软肉上，Dick脊骨顷刻窜过几乎令人无法承受的灭顶快感。

Slade只是把阴茎仍深深埋在他穴内，手上慢慢悠悠揉捏着他的翘臀，好似在考验他一般。Dick轻喘口气，任由男人指间夹住他饱受凌虐的乳首来回玩弄。他攥紧床垫，张口几乎无声泄出几声呻吟。他的性器早就涨痛不已，随着每丝快感不停扭动。Dick想要有什么东西紧紧压上来，如果不是Slade的手的话床垫也足以满足他。

Slade快把他逼疯了，他身上早已满是汗水闪烁。男人的喘息在他耳中犹如雷鸣。

这简直是折磨。

“Slade？”他轻声道。

“怎么了？”

Dick一抖，他可以感受到男人的龟头在敏感穴肉里不断研磨。

“要射了。”他喃喃道。Slade终于饶过他的乳首，转而手指一路向下终于握上他的性器。Dick呻吟一声，按耐不住扭动臀瓣。

“我猜就是。”

当Slade掐上他的龟头，两只手指玩弄起敏感的肉身时，Dick高高拱起腰身，无助地在男人身下扭动。他的性器在有力大掌中不安跳动，当一只手攥着头发将他摁向枕头时Dick不满轻哼。

“动臀。”

Dick吞咽一口手指掐进床垫，却依旧听话照做。大力征伐着小穴的粗硕肉棒足以捣糊他的所有思绪，但他自己的性器也同样在男人掌中抽插，满是透明黏液的顶端来回摩擦床垫。不断的动作让他大腿肌肉颤抖不已——Slade把他压得太低，Dick根本没法完全跪下去。他贴着床不停喘息，希望自己能保持平静，让性器在掌中稳稳撸动。但男人攥住他的头发迫使他抬头、身子弯曲更甚，冲撞在前列腺上的力道愈发凶狠，Dick终于高声呻吟，脊骨炸开温暖无比的没顶快感。

Slade换了个节奏，更为缓慢地将阳具拔出，然后狠狠捅进湿热软嫩肉穴内里。

“真美。”Slade贴着他敏感肌肤轻声开口，牙齿啃咬上男孩脖线。Dick颤抖着溢出一声喘息。他臀肉抖动，泄吐不止的性器终于从男人掌中解脱出来。层层肉壁紧紧吸裹住操干进脆弱小穴深处的硕大阳具，Slade手指轻轻扫上他性器底侧。Dick长腿颤抖，当男人终于抚上他敏感不堪玩弄的龟头时，他再也抑制不住喉头呻吟。

他全身因快感而紧绷，Slade猛烈抽插肏干进小穴。Dick不由颤栗，嫩肉牢牢缠裹吮住男人粗涨阴茎。而下身圈住自己性器的力掌让他几乎难以喘息，直到在Slade手中化成一滩软水。Dick一时间感到既头重又身轻，自己的呼吸声在屋内回响不止。Slade脸深深埋在他背上，也在这时他才察觉到身上毋庸置疑被男人留下了多少淤青。Slade全身压了上来，Dick不满嘟囔。他可以感受到男人强壮大腿一阵颤抖，Slade也终于射了出来。Dick慢慢放松下来。

他们仍贴在一起，呼吸渐渐平静下来。一只手梳过Dick发间。他合拢双眼，察觉到Slade起身慢慢拔出阳具。Dick精疲力竭，但仍全身一颤。

“别离开我。”他轻语道。即使男人的手仍落在他臀上。

一时无声，但接着Slade的呼吸突然攀上Dick耳边，在他太阳穴处落下一吻。

“我不会。”

那份温暖重新贴上他后背，Slade动了动身，扬臂把他圈得更紧。炙热的吻细细碎碎落到Dick脖颈、肩头，他心中生起一团暖意，几乎就像背叛了曾经的自己。

“睡吧，”Slade手轻抚过他胸膛与喉咙，“一切都过去了，当你和我在一起的时候，没人会把任何事情怪罪于你的。”

他想要相信他的话。Dick任由Slade将两人十指交织落上心口。


	28. 不同方向

Slade的手从他掌中滑落。如果是过去几周里的任何时候，这点小小的动作根本不足以吵醒他，但现在却无声提示着Slade昨晚留了下来给予他所需的慰藉。男人现在的动作似乎将那份温暖也一并带走，Dick半阖着眼，将Slade的背影深深烙印在记忆之中。

很快他又再度陷入睡梦之中。

当Dick再醒过来时，他的鼻子深深埋在被双臂抱住的软枕之中，而身体已经扭动冲向了紧闭的橡木房门。

他蹭蹭鼻头，呼吸间充斥着Slade昨夜赴宴所用的辛辣古龙水味。每当他吸气时都惹得鼻子发痒。这香味尤为浓郁，或许Dick并不会用在自己身上，但他喜欢被包裹在这种味道之中。

为了避免再睡过去，Dick连忙起身，却差点溢出一声惊叹——他的下身酸胀不已，很显然是太久没有被这般凶狠使用。他动动手指想要缓解一下酸痛的肌肉，但最终还是将这个念头抛之脑后，从卷成一团的毛毯中伸出双腿，从Slade的那侧下地——很显然他是晚上的时候睡过来的。

没了毛毯的遮盖，尽管窗户大开送来些许舒暖春风，整间屋子对于他过热的躯体而言还是太冷了。不过Dick倒是之前没有注意到Slade打开了窗户。

叹怨一声自己的疏忽大意，他开始寻找可穿的衣服。

Dick已经找不到自己的衬衫了，他只得不安地捡起Slade昨晚穿过的那件浴袍。他知道男人是特意将其留在这里的，Dick手指紧张探上喉咙试图握住颈圈。但很显然，现在他的脖子上已经没有那东西了。

丝绸落上肩头与肌肤相贴的触感有几分熟稔，Dick束紧腰带，试图抑制住不去想这布料还碰过哪里抑或藏过几分春景。他指尖扫过丝绸，拇指揉弄缓解着乳首的瘙痒，这才突然意识到自己已经将布料紧紧裹住胸膛。

当他出门时并没有看见Slade的身影，Dick心头一松，但随即又涌起一丝失望。他不想在身上满是精液、汗水和润滑剂的时候碰上Slade，但他也希望男人可以多等等他。

一夜好眠让他精神焕发，Dick踏进淋浴间，冷水恰到好处扑灭了他脑中所有的浴火，他的思绪也比前段时间要更为清晰。即使Dick对自己重拾平静的方式有些愧疚，但那种熟悉的感觉不再占据他全身心。

他从衣柜里新拿出一套休闲长袍——这更适合像David Finlay这样的年轻男子，少了几分优雅但仍触感柔软。他把重新将丝袍披上自己擦干的身体，十分欣慰其恰好遮住了大腿上的淤青痕迹。长袍的样式是拳击手们会穿的那种，但Dick并没有戴上帽子——即使是David这种人也不需要这样，他可不想被拍上Instagram。

走过连接浴室和房子的短小走廊时，Dick仍感觉有些不对，就好像下一秒Alfred就会满脸失望出现在转角。这么多年来，每当他带着浑身唇印从派对归来，又或者从Zatanna和Bette那里过夜回来之后，Alfred总会狠狠责骂他一通，再认真教他该如何遮盖住那些痕迹。

煮好咖啡的浓郁香气扑鼻而来，Dick心头一紧，不由想起曾经布鲁斯难得和自己共享早餐的时光。他露出苦笑。那也只是曾经的美好罢了。

屋里掠过的冷气吹干了他湿漉漉的头发，Dick踏过阳台门走向Slade。

男人正坐在桌旁看着报纸，昨晚的武器早已消失无踪。Slade看起来衣冠楚楚，以至于让Dick反而似一个龌龊的小秘密般不可告人。

不过他也不得不承认，某种程度上讲，他的确是。

好像看穿了他的想法，Slade终于决定理会一下Dick的出现。男人的目光游走在他身体轮廓上，几乎刺穿了他的灵魂。Dick轻轻踩在瓷砖上步步走进，耳边传来报纸被放置一旁的声响。Slade只是简简单单放下二郎腿，全身神情瞬间从拒人千里化作不容拒绝。

Dick心跳怦怦，慢慢坐上男人大腿。Slade裤子贴着他的大腿内侧感觉粗糙无比，Dick几乎全身一惊，任由男人的有力大掌抚过双腿，圈在腰间将他搂紧。

“早上好。”

Slade低沉的嗓音似乎回响在胸膛，接着是一个缠绵轻吻落到唇上，Dick不由呼吸一促。

“早上好。”他也回道。他的手指仍蜷缩在Slade前臂上，就好似在犹豫着是要推开男人还是再靠近一些。Dick拿不定主意。即使此刻他全身已经因肌肤之下不断攀升的渴望而颤抖。

“感觉如何？”

Dick舔舐双唇。

“又酸又痛。”他说道。Slade眼中洋溢欢悦。Dick本想蹙眉，但却不由自主也扬起唇角露出微笑。

“我猜就是。”

他双手被紧紧攥住，用力牵到两人之间。Slade在他额头落下一吻，其中饱含的意蕴不由让Dick紧紧闭眼。男人没有多说，只是继续解下了他的手铐将其重重扔到地上，但Dick的手腕仍被Slade攥在掌中。他不由浑身紧张，开始思考起最糟的可能。

“D，睁眼。”Slade低语道，鼻尖与他轻轻一碰又随即撤开。

他的缕缕长发被乖顺梳到耳后，Dick终于颤抖着睁开双眼。男人的指尖在他脉跳处来回爱抚着，Dick克制地深吸口气。

“David想要被称呼为D吗？”他开口，试图想要让语气更为轻浮一些，但事实却依旧生硬无比。

“他是一个非常时尚的孩子。”Slade没法一本正经讲这些。

Dick溢出一笑，从男人松懈的禁锢中抽出手腕，将双臂揽上宽厚肩膀。Slade也配合地一手圈过他翘臀。

“所以谁更爱出风头？你还是他？”

“我，但他觉得他才是好逗弄别人的那个。”Slade说道，Dick挑挑眉，唇边挂起满满愉悦。

“是吗？”

Slade揉弄着他的臀瓣，手指轻扫过那处柔软小穴，似乎意图安抚一下昨晚被过度使用的嫩肉。Dick却迫不及待想让男人狠狠插进来。

“是的，”Slade终于开口，将两只手指缓缓探入穴内，Dick不禁一颤，“现在David惹上麻烦事了。”

Slade只是欣赏着他饱受情欲折磨，手指在内里揉捏着温热细嫩的软肉。一开始他手指的动作还毫无规律可寻，只是直挺挺地摸索着，但突然Slade手上猛地抽插，几乎将男孩彻底操开。Dick脚趾蜷曲，手掌攥拳攀在男人背后。肌肉不堪快感跳动着，柔嫩的小穴内里终于颤颤悠悠被暴露在空气之中。男人似乎终于满意于他扩张开来的入口，转而将手探上前面，解开腰带任由丝袍坠落。

 

“他想要翱翔，但他就好似伊卡洛斯。”

粗厚的大掌一路从腹部滑向胸膛，流连徘徊着似乎在体会Dick愈发急促的呼吸。他的乳头挺立，任何轻微的触摸对他而言都敏感无比。男人掌心毫不犹豫包裹住乳珠，Dick只能强迫自己克制住主动摩擦的欲望。Slade没有再多折磨他，径直将丝袍从他身上褪下，轻轻落下一吻。Dick颤抖着喘息。更多的吻接踵而至。Slade舔舐着他的脖颈，捏啃着他的下颌，甚至轻轻咬住他耳后柔嫩敏感的肌肤。相比于其他感觉，男人略显粗糙的胡须尤为令他疯狂难耐。尽管Dick尚未全身赤裸，他也已经无法遮掩自己扭臀动腰、试图摩擦安抚的勃起。

“你是在说他，还是我？”他嘀咕道，大脑几乎陷入极乐之中。

Slade更大、更暖的手掌握上他的阴茎。灭顶快感让Dick浑身一颤。

“他。”

Slade手指玩弄着龟头，Dick全身肌肉兴奋无比，快感几乎让他合不拢嘴，只得双手攥紧男人衬衣，泄出几声急促喘息。

“我不会把你称作伊卡洛斯的。”

男人言语中的坚定让Dick有些不知所措，他手上稍松，惊讶之情流露于面。

当Slade起身时他一时不料，只得挣扎着仓促抓紧男人，直到被重新稳稳抱在怀中。Slade将他放上书桌，神情中的愉悦却丝毫未减。Dick目瞪口呆望着他，直到拉链的声音才将他从恍惚中唤醒。Dick看向那熟悉的硕大阳具，手紧紧攥住桌面。但他最终还是往后靠靠，主动分开双腿，将头懒懒洋洋依靠在桌沿，颠倒的芝加哥城市映入眼帘。

他感觉自己如同祭品一般，而这也再合适不过了，不是吗？

“为什么不呢？”

他声音破碎，全身愈发滚烫。Slade叹了口气——虽然那听起来更像是抱怨。Dick阖眸任由自己被街头喧嚣所淹没，却依稀似乎仍可以听见润滑性器的细碎声响。

Slade把多余的润滑剂从他抽动的阴茎上抹去，双手握上Dick大腿内侧并将其高高抬起。赤裸粗硕的阳具就紧贴着他的穴口，Dick不禁手攥紧桌沿。

“太阳可不会灼伤太阳。”

Dick猛地睁眼，当Slade缓慢却坚定地操进来时他几乎呼吸一窒。

“Slade——”他喘息道，昨夜早已开拓使用过的经历让他稍微容易接纳了男人的硕大，但他酸痛的肌肉仍在隐隐抗议。紧紧裹住Slade的软肉不住扭动，这熟悉的撑涨感几乎让Dick难以呼吸。

“怎么了？”

“就，”他呼出口气，似乎不知道为什么这短短几个字眼竟然花去了自己如此大的勇气，“就温柔一些。”

男人手上画圈爱抚着他的肌肤，Dick颤抖的双腿在Slade的掌控中逐渐放松。

“我会的。”语气中满是欢愉，但同时也真诚无比，“如果疼的话你就告诉我。”

Dick点点头，随着男人令人安心的动作慢慢放松下来。

Slade一开始动作慢而轻柔，这甜蜜的折磨诱得Dick泄出几声软绵无力的呻吟，换来男人突然用力深深操进他的柔软内里。男孩双臂勉强撑起身，几乎可以看见那粗长的阳具是如何消失在两腿之间的。一波快感骤然涌上脊背。难怪Slade一直喜欢从背后操他。

“这——就是你操David的方式？”他喘息着含糊不清吐出字眼，目光仍紧紧落在这血脉贲张的画面上，“慢而温柔？”

无人应答，Dick只得扬眸看向Slade，却迷失在男人那充满魅力的眼中。他贴着小腹的性器炙热无比，因为快感而不停扭动。或许是受他话语的教唆，或许是因为他被操到失神的模样，Slade靠拢径直咬上他的喉咙。Dick顺从仰过头颅，在男人身下微微颤抖。Slade捉住他双腿把他抱得更紧，指尖几乎要掐进他的大腿。粗涨的阳具无情操到更深内里，Dick呼吸一促，可以感受到男人裤子粗糙的布料摩擦着自己柔嫩的皮肤。

“起身坐好，Dick。”

男人的声音颇为坚定，算不上要求也谈不上请求。Dick照做。

当Slade双唇从肩头一路游走至未曾触碰的乳首时，Dick再也抑制不住一声啜泣。他几乎本能地全身颤抖，期待着男人贴近自己。这画面足以让他清晰记得那感觉会有多好。在男人舌尖戏谑玩弄的舔舐与狠狠吮吸下，Dick放纵自己高声尖叫。偶尔擦过的牙齿更是让他兴奋不已，Slade的胡须则不时摩擦着他的胸口，留下串串柔软而粗野的痕迹。男人一手稳住他，另手则沿着背线一路爱抚，无声鼓励着他腰身高高拱起。

Slade终于转而将唇落在他柔嫩的乳首上，整洁圆润的指甲游走在背后惹得Dick阵阵颤抖。他伸手挡住几乎脱口而出的呻吟，但男人只是唇上动作更重，当Slade将乳头含在嘴中无情猛地一拉时Dick终于溢出一声闷泣。

“看来昨晚带给你的感觉仍未消去。”Slade私语道，唇瓣仍绕着男孩不堪玩弄的红蕊细细舔弄，舌尖亵玩着直到自己心满意足。

Dick右腕被牢牢摁上桌面，男人指尖几乎掐进大腿内侧。Slade眼中闪烁的危险光芒让他嘴里发干，本能涌起一阵恐惧几乎溃烂胃底。

“但你却还没学明白，我想听见你的声音。”

Dick双眼大睁。接着男人凶狠几乎将他操穿，连身下的木桌都摇晃两下。很快他就以另一种方式被Slade完全覆盖。Dick只能合拢双眼断断续续喘息，每被狠狠操进一次软肉，他都必须重新攥紧结实桌沿。

他紧紧抑制住徘徊在舌尖的话语，尽管透明黏液早已涂满小腹也不肯示弱开口让Slade满意。男人终于介入，让他松开咬紧唇瓣的举止。

“你太倔强了，夜翼。”

被男人低吼般念出的名称几乎让他心头一颤，Dick一时没能攥住桌沿，指尖意外扫过咖啡杯侧。他肩臂紧绷，等待着被滚烫的咖啡泼满一手。但出乎意料的是，他只感到了一份暖热湿意——咖啡杯碎了一地。

Dick眨眨眼，胸膛猛烈起伏，身下男人突然停止的动作反而惹得他软嫩肉穴不满般收缩吮吸。他呜咽一声，似乎既是辩解又满是困惑。

Slade攥了攥他的手，温热的咖啡滴滴落到那堆碎片上。

他长叹口气，全身紧张骤然消失。不知怎么，男人对他的这般关切只将气氛变得更为火辣。他们紧紧相吻，Slade整个人将他圈在怀中，Dick独自的力量几乎无法完完全全维持这个吻。他的努力并不算无用功，Slade最终还是与他深吻，粗硕的阳具狠狠操弄着他，Dick脚趾蜷缩只得泄出一声呜咽，却刺激得男人更为猛烈动作。

每一下抽插都变得更为漫长而凶狠，与此前的慢缓完全无法比对。

他连呼吸都颇为困难，如同片片薄云落到湿润唇上。每当Slade变换着角度操弄时都抑制不住呻吟喘息，而好似捧住他背部的温热手掌还不够一样，男人更是将湿滑的大掌握上他性器。Dick双腿打颤，嘴角溢出一声呻吟。他似乎有些不知所措，任由Slade戏弄着他的敏感龟头，刺激出汩汩透明黏液，层层肉壁紧紧吮吸裹住男人阳具。

男人愈发紧攥住他手腕，Dick全身紧绷，几乎感觉全身上下每处骨头都快被磨碎了。Slade趁机一个狠操捅进柔软内里，压制着男孩的动作将阳具抵到深处直到无法再更进一步。灭顶的快感促使Dick无助扬臂，死死攀住男人宽厚肩头。

“Sla——唔啊！”

Slade把他更狠压在木桌上大开大合操弄，被男人阳具填充的快感几乎淹没了Dick所有知觉。Slade又是一个深操，几乎更紧攥住他脆弱的骨骼，Dick喘息不止，十指无助扭曲。性器兴奋抽动，内壁涌出一股股粘腻水声，Dick只能猜测男人到底用了多少润滑剂。他还从未有过如此亲密之感，可惜自己没法晚上也幻想出同样感受。

禁锢他手腕的力道突然放松，当Slade从他体内退出来时Dick根本合不拢嘴，只能脸颊滚烫无助感受着男人精液喷满穴口。

Slade阻止了他合拢双腿的动作。

下一秒粗硕的性器就被老练的手指所替代，将黏稠的精液一点一点塞进他的小穴之中。Slade拇指抵住他的会阴，另两只手指则肆意玩弄着敏感的前列腺。Dick全身因男人熟练高超的技巧而颤抖动情，脊骨窜起一阵快感。

他捕捉到Slade眼中的狡猾神情，但Dick双臂根本无法用力撑过一秒，而带着淤青隐隐作痛的手腕更是迫使他飞速放下右臂。

他的肉穴放松吮吸着男人的手指，当Slade开始玩弄起龟头和阴囊时Dick的急促喘息几乎化作呻吟。不管他如何摆弄腰臀，那股强烈的快感仍愈发明显。Dick两眼翻白，身体几乎要因为灭顶的快感而扭动抬离桌面。他恳求着、尖叫着再也无法承受更多，性器粗涨抽动，舌头无助蜷起。Slade只是无情将手指操得更深，搅弄着他柔嫩美好的肉穴，Dick腰臀一颤，也终于攀上高潮，性器在男人掌中不停抽动、吐出汩汩白液。

高潮的余韵仍挥之不去，Dick目光落向窗外透彻蓝天慢慢平复呼吸，才起身坐直。

精液从穴口缓缓流下，弄湿了他的肌肤和木制桌面。这粘腻触感和分外色情的画面让Dick双目睁大，也尽数落入了Slade热切眼中。

他的大腿因为上面满是润滑剂、精液和被Slade拭去的咖啡而在阳光下闪闪发光。一时间，那些曾经被抛之脑后的羞耻感再度涌上Dick心头。

Slade没有任由他转过身去，一个突如其来的吻落上唇瓣，但这却无比令人安心，也终于让Dick松下了紧绷的肩头。他不再担心Slade会借此机会狠狠羞辱他。男人收身拉开距离，但手指仍留在原地轻轻揉捏着他的下巴，好似对他而言男孩就是一只猫咪。Dick唇角逐渐挂上一抹得意笑意。是时候检测一下他新身份的人物性格了，反正Slade也已经开始了夸张的表演。

“如果你想把我摁在坚硬墙面上操，而不是在床上的话，你可以和我一起洗澡。”

Slade诡异地安静了一会，手指仍贴在他脸旁。

“我记住了。”他语气颇为坚定，脸上的笑容虽然尖锐但却满是愉悦。

Dick歪歪头，任由男人随意捏住下颌。

“清理一下你自己，”Slade开口道，手上动作稍松，“早餐一会儿就好，你的新衣服也马上就到。”

Dick眼神落到地板上的杯子碎片，轻哼一声，身体似乎仍沉浸在高潮后的疲惫之中。但在他来得及思考如何下地避免扎伤脚之前，Slade早已径直将他公主抱在怀中。

他的惊讶一览无余。

“看起来你似乎有些不知所措，Kitten。”

Dick目瞪口呆，而Slade却低笑出声。直到他们一同走进浴室之后，男人才把他放到地上，并在他太阳穴处轻轻落下一吻便离开了。

如果Slade Wilson还像新婚在即一样对待David Finlay的话，在他们的合约结束前Dick就要死掉了。

即使匆匆冲洗过后也没有太怎么缓解他的感觉，不过Slade已经在餐桌前等他了，桌上摆满了新鲜烘焙的面包和各式果酱。

通往卧室的门已经合拢，或许这并不是什么大事，但换做David的话此刻肯定会扬唇带笑、眼神发亮，把这视作一种无声讯息。对他而言只用一条毛巾就足够了，他的肉体就是他的盔甲，他的权力都来源于自己在Slade生活中的地位。某种程度而言，David所表现的那份强硬肆意是Dick自己所不能冲Slade表现的。

他的盘子旁静静放置着那副手铐，无声揭露着当下情状背后的真实一面。Dick把它们戴回手上，肌肤与金属相触的一瞬间他就忍不住手腕颤抖，但这份重量并不会伤害到他。

“David早上不喜欢吃甜食，”他目光略过餐桌开口，“对他而言健康非常重要，所以通常都是早餐吃的非常丰富，而其余时间则不怎么进食。”

“我会告诉客房服务的。”

Dick轻嗤，挑起一侧唇角。

“客房服务，呵。”

他在水果与酸奶中挑来挑去——这可以算是他平常‘牛奶泡麦片’早餐的健康升级版，不过自从他可以像信赖Alfred那样信赖wintergreen做早餐以后，他就很久没有这么吃过了。更不要提现在他的日子可比以前既要白天警局上班、又要晚上夜巡的时候轻松多了。

“我们到底要去哪？”他吃了几口之后问道，“我希望能多掌握一些信息。”

一开始Slade只是轻哼一声，甚至视线都没有从报纸上移开。

“澳大利亚。我们会同目标住在同一家酒店里——如你所料，是一家不错的酒店，但也没有那么高档。如果人们都只同熟悉的人抱团的话，那我们也没有必要假扮成客人了。”

“那任务呢？”

“我已经说过你应当知道的部分了。”

“那David需要知道什么呢？”

Slade瞟过他一眼，露出一个几分慵懒却危险十足的笑容。

“什么都不需要。”

很显然对话到此为止，Dick也转而专心享用早餐。接下来将会是漫长的一天以及航程，就他自己经验而言，即使他们坐的是头等舱，飞机餐也远远不如在地面享用美味。

当他们吃完时Slade起身，目光沿着Dick上半身曲线缓缓向下，直到冰冷眼神与他双眸再度相逢。男人面上涌现星点愉悦，但其余难以形容的神情迫使Dick偏过头去，不过Slade只是转而又呼叫了客房服务。Dick叹了口气，走回卧室。

他挑剔地审视着摆在自己面前的衣服，但除此之外他别无可穿。长叹口气，Dick拿起衣服准备解开遮身毛巾，但突然出现在脖后的呼吸迫使他动作一顿。他本应能听见男人的脚步声的。

“我们得遮掩一下你的伤疤。”

男人指尖摩挲着横跨过他背部的疤痕，轻柔相触挑动几分痒意。Dick舔了舔唇。

“你的确很擅长遮掩这个。”Dick有意提道，但突然落到背上的唇瓣让他全身绷紧。那里正是凑近肩膀疤痕终止的地方。

“别怂恿我。”

温热呼吸袭向他耳廓，男人的手掌也悄悄钻入毛巾，触摸着那处今天刚刚覆盖在一处陈年旧疤上的淤青。

“难道David不会这么做吗？”他开口，后仰将身体靠上男人结实胸膛。

最一开始的时候，这种姿势让他倍感耻辱。Dick仍记得那冰冷金属与自己肌肤相贴的触感，而现在这一切对他而言已经变得无比熟悉、正常——美好——他甚至开始穿得比Slade还少，因为他知道在那盔甲之下男人的躯体是有多么温暖而强壮。

“David的确会这么做，他还会觉得一切都在自己掌控之中。”Slade认同道，手一路向上解开毛巾，将其在掌中攥成一团。他心脏在胸口怦怦作响，他双唇也紧紧相贴。

“但David身上可不会有这种伤疤，”Slade任由毛巾滑落在地，大掌抚过那处被淤青覆盖的烧伤，唇瓣也再度落上那狰狞贯背的疤痕，“也不会有我给他留下的疤。”

Dick本以为那天他就会那样死去，但Slade最终还是放了他一条生路。

身上没有制服保护时去救人一命本就是愚蠢之举。在最后一瞬Slade终于认了出来他是谁，但即使这样也还是在他身上留下了重创。等救护车抵达时Dick早已昏迷不醒，布鲁斯怒不可遏，而这一次Dick也明白他为什么会大发雷霆——即使他并不愿意承认。

“来吧，一起去浴室。”

属于Slade的温度骤然消失，Dick慢慢转身，眼睁睁看着男人离开房间。他如释重负般叹了口气，才带着内衣跟了上去。他可不想再让Slade趁机多看几眼。

Dick在浴缸上坐好，而Slade则翻动起橱柜。手铐之下他的手腕脉搏飞快，他还从未想过Slade在自己身上留下了这么多破坏，但现在开始他或许也不得不重新考虑了。

Dick满脑子想着到底要不要告诉Slade不用管那些小伤小疤，差点没能接住冲他扔来的一罐霜膏。Slade注意到了他迟缓的反应，却未作评价。Dick打开瓶罐试着往身上摸了摸，效果几乎令人一惊。

“不过我看起来会变黑的。”

Slade看他的眼神好似对待一个智障，伸手替他将乳霜细细抹开，Dick睁大眼睛看着那颜色马上变白几分。

“怎么做到的？”他惊讶更是好奇开口，“这是什么？”

“它的发明者决定称它为‘变色龙’。”

“真是别出心裁……是Squirrel发明的吗？”当想起Squirrel时，Dick不由露出一个微笑。

“我来帮你处理背上那些。”Slade忽略了他的问题，但也并没有否认他的猜测。

他把乳霜涂抹在大腿上的那处烧伤，并小心留意着内侧新添的醒目淤青，但出乎意料的是就算那淤青也被乳霜完美覆盖住了，Dick手指轻轻抚过肌肤，一时几乎满是惊叹。这感觉太自然了。

“他真是个天才。”Dick喃喃道。他可认识不少可以被称为‘天才’的人，不过他也很难相信Lucius和Squirrel会如何交流。Dick哑然失笑，继续处理起身上的另一处泛白伤疤。

“而且他人很好。”

“而且他有女朋友了。”

Dick一顿，手指悬停在伤疤处，扬眸看向Slade。

“你刚才说什么？”

“他有女朋友。”

Dick张了张嘴，又合拢。

“我没有——”他欲言而止。Slade才不会把这理解成调情或者赞赏呢。即使他真的是这么做了，为什么Slade又要关心呢？

“担心你的同伙们会更喜欢我？”Dick嬉笑，而Slade也低笑开口。

“我的同伙们会把你生剥活吞的，kid。现在赶紧。”

时间一分一分无声过去，Dick已经处理了好身上所有伸手可及的伤疤。长叹口气，他往后靠靠，看着Slade处理起他脸上的疤痕。Dick似乎过了一会才明白这其中用意——尽管他还没有做好万全准备面对男人那冰霜眼眸，但他也未错过其中的细微不同：那只假眼看起来就跟真的一样，原本瞩目的伤痕也被夺人的双眸所掩去注意。男人的眼神如若钢筋般坚韧锋利。

“你给David起的爱称是什么？”Dick听话坐上转椅，而Slade也走到他身后，惹得他一时身板挺直。

“应该是什么比较好？”

Dick猛地抿唇，手指有些焦虑不安地想要握住颈圈，但此刻没了金属的束缚，他只匆匆尴尬地碰了一下喉咙。

“我猜‘D’和‘Kitten’都不算很糟。”

“所以你相信我的判断？”Slade问道，手上将乳霜抹上狰狞长疤的较高一端。

“有时候。”他点点头，Slade轻叹口气，一手扶稳他肩头。

“那你的昵称呢？我能叫你老男人吗？”Dick戏谑道，但开口的那一刻他就心生悔意。

“我以为你会更有创造力一些。”

Dick也是这么想的，但不管他想的哪个昵称，似乎都无法完美同时结合他与David对Slade的感观。

“我的确如此。如果现在就告诉了你我的想法的话，那惊喜何在？”Dick趁男人没有看到露出得意一笑，反正他示爱的方式也会与Slade的完全不同。主动权完全掌控在男人手里，他可没有必要去安抚Slade，而且替Slade分担一些期许压力也并不会减轻多少沉闷气氛。不管他最终给他起了什么样的昵称，Slade都不会让那拥有真实意义的——他可没法像Slade撕碎自己盔甲那样刺穿男人的保护。

“你感觉好一点了吗？”

Dick吞咽一口，试图将那些思绪抛之脑后。

“去屋顶溜达一圈的确成效不错。”

Slade任由他明目张胆撒谎，而Dick深吸口气。

“我不会忘记都发生了什么的。”

“我知道。”

Dick轻嗤，嘴角挂上一抹牵强笑意。Slade手上毛刷一路向下审视起疤痕。

“对于我的职业，David会有何感想？”

“他觉得杀人无可厚非，但他仍以为你一直在同政府合作。”Dick慢慢开口，视线紧紧落在浴室平凡无奇的瓷砖上，不肯被爱抚着臀尖的男人拇指所夺去注意。

“他，”Dick舔舐唇瓣，“他对你们这种人有错误的理解，以为你们都是像电影里那些被他人误解的超级英雄。他会一直缠着你让你一起看《机械师》。”

Slade轻哼，大掌抬起男孩下颌，Dick不由吞咽一口。他嘴上仍滔滔不绝，但当椅子被突然转高脚趾无法碰触地面时，他只得伸手试图稳住自己，却意外碰上Slade的手掌。Dick胃底一沉。

“他没有怎么遭遇过家庭暴力，但多年来街头泛滥的犯罪暴行早已让他对此麻木不仁。媒体让他坚信暴力等同于权力。”

“他很迷恋权力吗？”

“非常。”Dick答道。言语中的真实感似乎贯彻他全身，当男人俯身吻上来时Dick不禁阖眸，双臂汗毛竖立。这个吻不带丝毫热度，只是一个沉默的宣言，向他证明Slade掌控并永远掌控着一切。Dick假装自己是David受此影响流露反应。

Slade起身，但他们彼此紧贴似乎仍可以轻轻相吻。一缕发丝被男人从他脸侧扫开。

“看着棕发的你的时候，”Slade开口，但又停顿了半晌，“我也不得不承认，这有几分怪异。”

“有两只健全眼睛的你更奇怪。”Dick脱口而出，就算是此时此刻他也丝毫不遮拦自己的讽刺之言——不过他也根本无法将视线从男人那冰川般剔透的眼瞳上挪开，护照局怎么敢将其描述为‘蓝色’？

Slade笑了起来，收工转而清理起自己满是乳霜的双手。Dick不禁感谢上帝。如果再多来点伪装时间的话，他肯定会不由自主袒露出更多心声——而那样他就不得不将其一切都推到David身上。

“为了未来任务着想，”Slade把乳霜放回原位，“现在开始你开始负责所有轻武器。”

Dick瞪向他。

“自从你开始当警察之后就每天都在用，而且昨天你玩枪也表现不错。”

Dick张了张嘴，又紧紧闭紧，唇线彰显几分愤怒。

“你肯定不是认真的。”

Slade挑眉。

“我可没料到你还会有异议，你平常都是把佩枪带回家的，不是吗？”

“没错，但是……”Dick抿唇，“警察们可不是我的敌人，枪支也不是。”

Slade歪了歪头，眉梢高挑。

“那清理枪械对你而言应该不会有什么问题了。”

“我不会做这些的，Slade。我不会帮你将杀戮变得更为轻易。”

“警员也同样杀人，Dick，甚至有时候还是为了金钱动手。更不要提现在全国上下警察暴力执法的问题有多大。”

Dick咬紧牙。他知道总有一日他的自我放纵都会招致恶果。

“我成为警察是因为有些事情必须要做，如果当我在场的时候能够救下一条人命，那就足够了。”他铿锵有力说道，但Dick也知道Slade根本不吃硬来这一套，所以最终他还是重新开口，“你就从来没有梦想过把这个世界变得更好吗？”

“没有。”

Dick叹气。当然。

Slade后靠上橱柜，抱拢双臂。

“我对这个世界充满了愤怒，以至于没有意识到我可以改变这一切。”

Dick惊讶抬头看向他。

“我在家里、在老家、在战场上目睹的那些都让我明白最好应该利用周遭谋取好处，相比于拯救世界，我决定利用所有它所给予我的——无论好的还是坏的。”

当Slade谈起这些时，似乎并没有彰显太多愤怒。Dick认识很多心中满是怒火的人，他自己人生低谷时也曾经是其中一员，但即使是Bruce也不曾以这般疲倦的口气谈起往事。

“这就是为什么你想当Rose的好父亲吗？因为你自己没有经历过这份父爱？”

Slade低笑：“这就是你从我的话中解读出来的内容。”

“Slade。”

“我不会回答你的，”Slade口气不容争辩，“但你说的有道理，我的确想过改变世界。当我刚刚参军、遇见Lilian的时候，我确信自己可以帮她把家乡改变得更为美好；而同Adeline结婚后，一段时间内我甚至感觉万夫莫敌。”

男人戒备锐利的眼中闪过一丝痛楚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伊卡洛斯：用父亲制作的羽毛翅膀飞上天，却因为离太阳太近而坠落的青年。


	29. 日光浴

流水让他被日光照射着的炙热皮肤渐渐转凉，Dick在水中放松着全身肌肉，双眼合拢避开了扰人刺眼的阳光。一时间周围一切似乎都变成了白噪音，而他也放任自己暂时遗忘自己究竟身处何处、又为何要来这里。

自从他们离开芝加哥之后，Dick就被这场虚假的恋爱关系所紧紧缠绕，仿佛要窒息于其中。他能够轻车熟路地同Slade分享小报上的各种八卦新闻，然后在男人的轻吻中乖乖嘘声——这宛如一场乐趣十足的猜谜游戏。或许这有点太过逼真了，空乘们甚至好几次带着愉悦或者轻蔑的眼神偷偷瞥向他们。但经过数小时肆意的调情之后，原本他们之间那纯粹的乐趣似乎便逐渐转化成为了一股张力——挫败、困惑与那熟悉的欲望紧紧交缠，过去的几天里他早已受其困扰不堪。

一等他们抵达酒店套间，原先的伪装游戏便瞬间终止。

尽管Slade在芝加哥时曾说过喜欢看他放松的模样，但他来这里的真正目的还是要被当做扔入饿狼群中的一块生肉。这种流程其实对于这种任务来说还是蛮正常的，Slade就是那个藏在他身后、负责真正工作的操纵者。

当Slade去和线人接头的那晚，Dick一夜未眠。忽然之前，曾经那紧贴在自己背后的宽阔胸膛似乎变成了一种安全感——无论是那与自己后背相贴的炙热胸膛触感，还是耳旁的怦怦心跳声，都化作了一种亘古不变的存在，陪伴着Dick度过无数夜晚。

透彻池水吞噬了他的身躯，冰冷似乎阻断了他的万般思绪。Dick脊骨猛然窜过一阵颤意，全身上下每处神经都突然警醒，奋力想要反抗那股压迫着他难以动弹的力量。每从他口中逸出一串气泡，Dick都感觉身体愈发轻盈。

游泳池很棒，这家宾馆也很棒，真的。他们非常适合这里，人们甚至都没有看Slade一眼，更无须提对他起疑。

Dick突然从水面探出头来，深吸口气放肆享用着填满整个肺部的新鲜空气。水珠徐徐滚落他肩头，沿着胸膛一路向下滑落。有些人看了他一眼，有些人则远远地满怀深意打量着他的身体。

Dick手都在挛抽。

每当他和布鲁斯留宿酒店的时候，男人就总会收集到许许多多这般眼神。Dick此刻无比渴望着他的继父能够同自己并肩而行，用他那宽大而令人安心的手掌紧紧握住自己。

但事实却是，他勾了勾唇，用神气十足、挑衅的眼光回视每一个人。David应该是有些以自我为中心的，他应该知道该如何利用自己的武器。

Dick拖着湿漉漉的身体径直躺上太阳椅，伸手将黏在脸庞的些许发缕一并拂开。除了眼下的种种问题以外，他仍在饱受时差困扰。而无所事事地这么休息一天不仅没能让他心情平静下来，反而使得他感觉越发烦躁。他曾经像Barbara保证过自己会去和Dinah聊一聊这件事，但实际上他从未去见过Dinah一次。

突然，周遭的一些细微变化惹得Dick全身绷紧——无论是笼罩过来的身形阴影，还是Dick自己也解释不清楚的气场变化。

他缓缓睁开双眼，Slade穿着一身西服，大腿上的手机屏幕正在渐渐转黑。

他们就这样一时安静地望着对方，很快Dick便感觉自己胸口发闷，似乎有一种颇为幼稚的冲动想要把头埋在枕头里大喊大叫，又或者狠狠地给Slade来上一拳。

身穿西服的Slade看起来颇为危险地迷人，而没有带眼罩的样子更是简直颠覆Dick的认知。但即使夜翼心知肚明丧钟有多么危险，Dick——还有David——都想要沉沦于Slade与他相吻时所给予的那份安全感之中。

“你看起来好多了。”

“我感觉好多了。”

Slade轻哼一声。当男人的两根手指轻轻摁上他下颌时，Dick不由心跳加快、宛若擂鼓。凑拢的唇瓣在他嘴角温柔落下一个羽毛般轻柔的吻。这都是假的，假的，假的。

“当你从水里出来的时候，我们的目标一直在看你。”

男人贴在他身侧低喃开口，拇指抵在他脖后轻轻画着圆圈不断爱抚那块肌肤。

“你回来多久了？”

沉默足够回答他的这个问题了。Slade温热的气息仍不断扫过他的皮肤。

“我们的目标是酒吧旁的那个金发女人，她与你年龄相仿，我需要你去和她聊天、调情，努力讨得她欢心，这样她就会想要继续见你。”

Dick没有回头看他，Slade也并未再多做停留，只是迅速撤回身来垂眸看他。

“为什么？”Dick问道，虽然一开始声线温柔但他还是迅速强硬了起来，“告诉我为什么。”

Slade却对于他的问题置若罔闻。就算Dick可以表现得像Bruce那样令人恐惧与严厉，面对丧钟时他也绝无胜算。现在在这里他也不可能用武力逼迫他回答自己。

Dick挫败地吐了口气，那对锐利的湛蓝眼眸紧紧盯在男人身上。Slade歪了歪头，最终还是放任他在这一次较量中占据上风。

“我要去威胁她的姑姑。”

就这么简简单单的一句话还是糅合了各国语言与各种复杂语法结构，Dick几乎用遍了自己所有熟知的语言才解读出这背后的真实意思。

“我不会伤害她的。”

男人声音平淡无奇，但说出来的话却是刻意用了好几种外国语言相互交杂。这实际上还挺有趣并且颇为有用的。

“我不是在问你这个。”

“我也不会让你伤害她的。”Dick紧追不舍开口道，似乎在赌Slade会不会打破两天前刚刚许下的承诺。

“如果你好好完成你的任务的话，那就不会发生的。”

Dick扬眸看向男人的眼睛，试图从中解读出些许自己能够理解的情感。但这实在是太困难了，Slade筑起的高高围墙阻挡了一切窥探的意图。

“来点喝的。”

侍者的蹙眉惹得Dick弯了弯嘴，但最终他还是脸上挂起一副满是醉意的笑容。背后Slade的目光几乎要在他身上灼烧出一个洞来，Dick全身上下处处肌肉都躁动不已，他的本能在敦促着他回头看看——尽管他自己并不想这样。

他把房卡放到吧台上，为自己点了一杯凤梨椰奶，细想了一会儿之后又替Slade点了一杯血腥玛丽。他仍颇为热衷于同男人胡闹。

Dick随意地靠着酒吧，扭过头往身后看去，Slade早已不见踪影。他终于心头松了口气，紧绷的肩膀也一下子松懈下来。

那女人的视线终于从手机屏幕上抬了起来看向他，而Dick也回以一个微笑，接着似乎是颇感兴趣地歪了歪头，些许发缕也俏皮地落到脸庞：“凯匹林纳鸡尾酒好喝吗？”

“既然这处度假村颇负盛名的话，我猜应该挺好喝的吧。”

Dick不由暗地里露出一个痛苦表情。要么是她不喜欢交朋友，要么就是有太多的人曾经这样同她搭讪了。他也想搞砸这场对话，但如果那样的话结果肯定会非常糟糕。

他视线飘回那处太阳椅，却发现椅子上空无一人。Slade或许正在房间里换一身更为合适的衣服。

当Dick意识到自己正在被女人看着的时候，他回过头来又一次对上那双碧绿眼眸。

“你从水面一跃而出的时候身材非常好看。”

他眨了眨眼，唇际露出一个小小微笑。

“谢谢。”

方才他点的两杯酒已经被放到手边，Dick垂眸扫过一眼她面前早已空空如也的酒杯。

“我能请你一杯酒吗？”

一时间女人似乎仍颇为生疑，但接着她便轻嗤一声翻了个白眼。Dick笑意更深。

“当然，帅哥。”

他又点了一杯凯匹林纳，并向女人伸出右手。

“David，很高兴认识你。”

她与他回握，虽然攥得比较紧，但那只手却柔软不已。

“Rita，如果你也是个得体的人的话，那我猜我也很高兴认识你。”

“很好，”Dick愉悦回道，以前他可遇到过比这位还更为糟心、诡异的人们，“我没有妨碍你和别人约会吧？”

她一嗤。

“哦才不是，我——”她犹豫了一下，但当看向Dick的那双湛蓝眼眸时，她似乎放下心来，“我是和我的姑姑一起来的，不过你应该也能发现，她现在并不在这里。”

他满怀同情地看着她。他深知因为路上遇到了商业伙伴或者露水情缘而被家人所忽视的感觉是什么样子。新点的凯匹林纳被放上吧台，他和女人一同举起自己手中的酒杯。那杯血腥玛丽里的冰块已经开始渐渐融化了。

“干杯。”女人说道，Dick也回应一声，抿下一口冰凉酒液。

“她是要去赴约什么极其重要的约会吗？”

女人夸张地瞪大双眼，松开吸管脸上露出一个微笑。

“倒不是什么极其重要的约会，但你懂得。”她手舞足蹈说道。

“熟女，是吧？”

“什么？才不是！”

“那就是你也想和她的约会对象约会咯？”

她张了张嘴，又徒然闭紧。视线也偏到一旁，仿佛正在深思一般。

“或许吧。”

Dick笑了起来。

“那你的白马王子呢？”女人回过神来，开口问道，“你这样和我喝酒，他不会关心吗？”

Dick耸耸肩。

“只要我在别人面前举止正常得体，他才不会关心这些事情呢。”

女人轻哼几声，眼睛仍落在他身上。

“那你具体又想做些什么呢？”

Dick微微一笑，身体惬意靠上吧台：“说实话，我想要和同龄人多相处相处。现在我可是在度假，而且也并不打算一整天都和别人眉来眼去——不然的话那些并非彻头彻尾基佬的男人们（怎么可能呢）就会表面上给我抛媚眼，背地里又说各种坏话。相比而言，女人在这方面就会更为坦率一些，当然对不同的人而言这件事是好是坏也是不同的。”

Rita同情地看着他。

“我相信你肯定也经历过类似的事情。”

“虽然我并不是什么专业的潜水员或者冲浪运动员，但我还是有点本事的。如果你感兴趣的话，或许我们可以明天一起玩玩？后天也可以。”

“这听起来好极了。”她微微一笑。

“很荣幸你愿意和我一起消磨时间。”

Rita笑了。

“别想太多，我们明天走着瞧。”

“我不会让你后悔答应我的，拉勾发誓。”Dick伸出小指，Rita不由咯咯笑了起来，虽然翻了个白眼但还是同他拉勾一起发誓。

“我跟你讲，我第一次冲浪的时候……”

他们交谈甚欢，并时不时打量着周围的其他客人，还旁观了一堆年龄相仿的有钱孩子打水仗。这肯定会惹来许多媒体的负面评论的，他们的父母一定会气炸了。

Slade很快就回来了，Dick不得不为他重新点了一杯血腥玛丽，并拿起他们的两杯酒。

“David？”

他挑挑眉头回过头来，当他意识到Rita正在盯着自己的臀部时不由笑意一僵。

“204房间，明天十点钟，如何？”

“说定了，Rita。”

当Dick重新回到太阳椅旁把酒水递给男人时，Slade面无表情地看着那杯鲜红酒液。

“非常有趣。”

“我不知道你什么意思。”

“你心知肚明，臭小子。”

Slade毫不留情回击道，眼神再度尖锐起来。

“如何？”

“我明天十点见她，我们会一起去海边。”

“是吗？”

男人的语气不由让Dick浑身紧张，脊背也瞬间挺直，仿佛随时伺机攻击的眼镜蛇般警觉。

“你没告诉我你想让我怎么做，Slade。”他不满道，“别表现得这么——”

Slade手探入他发间，用一个吻掐断了Dick接下来想说的所有的话。Dick惊呆了，只得僵在原地，唯独颤抖着的手还无用地卡在两人之间。不断啃咬着他下唇的牙齿终于让他清醒过来，Dick挣脱开这个吻，怒气冲冲地看向男人，但很快在Slade的眼神中便再度败下阵来。

“随便你怎么对我虚张声势，但当我们在这里的时候，最好把它都给我藏起来。明白？”

如此尖刻的话语不由让Dick吞咽一下，男人那锐利的眼神也迫使他不敢与之对视。

“好的。”

“‘好的’什么？”

“好的，Slade，我明白。”他咬牙切齿开口，目光一直落在Slade头侧的某处点上。

紧攥在他发间的力度一紧，Dick甚至可以看见Slade唇间露出的白牙，但男人最终还是克制住了自己。

“那就拿出点表现来，这又不是你第一次做伪装任务。”

先前那种尖刻感终于被坚定的深沉声音所取代，Dick歪歪头好像点了点头，Slade才终于放开他。Dick一只手枕在脑后重新躺回太阳椅上，为Slade也预留出了大片位置。

突然被涂抹到他胸前的防晒油带着浓郁香气，Dick不由全身紧绷，咬紧牙关试图克制住发怒的冲动。

“我不会得癌症，但你有可能。”

Dick徒劳地张了张嘴又重新合拢。他知道如果自己跟Slade说在去游泳前他有涂抹过防晒霜的话，自己看起来只会像是一个任性的孩子一样。

“你还是会被晒伤。”

Slade勾了勾唇。

“拜托，就算是三级晒伤，我的自愈因子也能在几秒钟内便将其愈合。”

“轻而易举，是吧？”Dick换成坐姿方便继续涂抹防晒霜。Slade说得对，仅仅靠体内的黑色素可无法完全阻挡澳大利亚的烈日照射。

“如果我让你惹上癌症的话，他们都会指责是因为我有在你身上测试血清或者类似愚蠢的玩意。”Slade追加道，Dick不由微微一笑，手上仍忙着给自己抹防晒霜。当他在阴影处和Slade待在一起的时候，窥视的眼睛便少了不少，但他还是想办法从这份煎熬中炫耀彰显着自己的魅力。David一定会这么做的，不过他也只是为了炫耀而已，因为他知道没有人会敢对自己上下其手。

“你不打算帮我把后背抹好防晒霜吗？”

“不，我更想看你出洋相。”

Dick快活地笑了起来。如果说等自己回到泳池里时最不需要什么的话，那就是Slade留在自己身上的形形色色各种印记。

他涂好防晒霜，接着重新依偎到Slade身旁。男人一边轻抿着鸡尾酒，一边低头翻看着一本中文书。星点灿烂的阳光斑点在纸上来回跳跃。

“你很享受这个。”

“为什么不呢？”

Dick轻哼几声，头慢慢枕到Slade肩头。

“Rose会喜欢来这里度假的。”

Slade又翻过一页，手指摩挲着纸张边缘。

“倒不是说我没有考虑过。”

“但是？”Dick追问道，手搭在男人臂上也想看一眼那书上写的是什么。

“她必须得先有能力自保。”

“Slade。”Dick不满开口，眼睛也紧紧眯起。

“她还没有准备好，”Slade不容置疑般快速说道，Dick翻了个身以便于男人直视，“最起码现在还没有。”

“又或者，”Dick扬眸轻柔开口，“是你还没有准备好？”

Slade似乎对这个问题不为所动。Dick挑挑眉头直起身来，手上也把男人手臂攥得更紧，贴在他耳畔轻声道。

“你在自欺欺人，Slade。Rose本可以和你一起出来玩的，而不是被迫困在那个房子里。你只是害怕一等她了解了这个世界，就从你的掌控之中逃脱。”

一只手游走在他脊背上，手指玩弄着细碎的棕色发缕，并时不时轻轻拉扯着。

“Dick。”

“哦？是我说了什么你不喜欢的话吗？”

他言语间的戏弄之意似乎更像丧钟而并非夜翼，更像David而并非Dick。

“在这里喊我‘Dick’可不怎么好。”

Slade低笑几声，大掌滑到男孩腰部，双唇与他紧紧相贴。

“我本来就不是好人。”

男人的手指在他背后留下串串指印，每一处燃起的灼烧感都让Dick藏不住拱起腰身。他呼吸受阻，即使脑中警钟作响却也根本无法逃脱困境。他甘心沉醉其中，不愿转身逃离。这世上总有一些事情是他无法掌控的，比如他扩大的瞳孔，比如他腿间的勃起。

“如果你想的话，你可以去再游一会儿泳。”

Dick弯弯唇角，勉强露出一个神气笑容。他尽力掩饰住自己的所有情绪，向外人彰显出属于David的玩世不恭那一面。

“然后你是要打算向我展示一下——”Dick舔舔唇瓣，指尖摩挲着Slade臂上一路延展到手腕的青筋，“——你可以有多坏吗？”

“你应该对此了如指掌。”

“或许我想看你最坏的那一面。”每一个从Dick舌尖跃出的词语都仿佛饥渴炙热的火苗一般灼人。他绷紧下颌，并没有因为害羞而四下偏开视线。事实上，他也的确想要看看Slade最坏的那一面——褪去他层层伪装之后最真实的那一面。

但接着他飞快一笑，冲男人眨了眨眼，主动缓解掉这份紧张氛围。

“又或许，”他柔声道，“你可以假装表现得好一点。”

他从Slade身旁起身，将头发干脆利落往后梳顺，接着悄悄瞟了一眼吧台，但Rita早已不见踪影。

“一起来吗？”他开口问道，仍在努力憋住自己身下蠢蠢欲动的欲望。这简直太糟糕了。

“下次吧。”

Dick跃入水中，在清凉水意之中卸下了层层警惕，接着再度俯身潜入池中。气泡团团从鼻中窜出，但他仍继续潜在水中，肆意抻展着自己的身体。他肌肉的灼烧感感觉好极了，令人回想起漫长一天之后在正义山旁的海滩上，自己和Kaldur比赛却总是输掉的时候。但自从很多年以前这就已经不是重点了，Artemis和Megan也加入了他们，从那以后他们终于可以被称作一个团队了。

Dick从泳池的另一侧跃出水面，双手攥住黏腻的瓷质边缘，平稳地呼吸喘气。他静静地望着水面，大脑一片空白。还好现在游泳池里人并不是很多，他可以放心地游上几圈。

“水不是你的敌人，你知道的吧？”

Dick差点浑身一惊。Bruce和Slade对他的这般反应肯定会嘲笑不已。

“你可不知道，或许水就是敌人呢？”

Rita把双脚和腿慢慢浸入水中，但似乎并不打算加入与Dick一起游泳的行列。

“在目睹过了你刚才的举动之后，我感觉自己答应你的邀请是十分正确的。”

“我还很担心你会到处找我只为回绝掉我的邀请呢。我以为你已经离开了，还感觉有些难过。”

她轻哼几声，浸在水中的脚轻轻踢打起水面来，惹得裙子边缘一片濡湿、变得透明可见。

“半小时前我姑姑回来了，所以我不得不留下来。”

“她又跑掉了吗？”

“才没有，她在一边擦身体一边搜寻可爱男孩，所以你最好赶快躲起来。”

Dick一嗤。Rita抬头越过他看向不远处，虽然翻了个白眼但还是忍不住笑了起来。她显然开心极了。

“我得走了，明天见。”

他们打过招呼，Dick目送着她奔向一位年长的女人身旁，后者整张脸几乎都被帽子和墨镜所遮挡。在她身旁还有一位颇为英俊的蜜色皮肤男人。

Dick摇了摇头，重新潜入水中游到泳池另一侧。过长的发丝黏在脸庞，Dick叹了口气把它们尽数从脸侧梳开。他希望任务结束之后自己的头发能好好恢复成原本的模样，或许Squirrel能针对这种情况发明点什么东西。他应该尝试联系一下他的，最起码也是为了自己的头发考虑。

他拿起毛巾擦干头发和上半身，接着坐到太阳椅上。男人似乎并未察觉他的到来，那双银蓝色的眼眸仍黏在书页上。Dick考虑了几秒之后便伸手将男人的下颌扳向自己，勾勾唇角微微一笑，拇指轻轻拂过那扎手的胡须。Dick不会被允许这么做的，他也不会尝试如此的。但David就不一样了。他们鼻尖轻轻相触，Dick合拢双眸，感觉着彼此唇瓣紧紧相贴。Slade稍偏了偏头，方便他们进一步加深这个吻。

Dick稍撤回身，但依旧能清晰感觉到男人的吐息。Slade眼中满是愉悦神情，似乎是迎合他的把戏一般又稍稍凑拢与他再度相吻。Dick此刻无比讨厌自己胸口的瘙痒之意和嘴边克制不住的淡淡微笑。

“我们可以回到房间之后再继续这个。”Slade贴在他身旁开口说道。

Dick点了点头。男人胡须摩擦着他的脸颊，那只大掌也来回捏玩着他的大腿。

很快那薄薄的浴袍便被褪去，他们的身体紧紧相贴，但Dick并未攥住他的手，Slade也没有把他抱紧在怀中。

全石打造的浴缸尤为舒适，尽管方才已经在泳池中停留甚久，Dick则餍足地享受着淋浴时光。团团蒸汽充斥着浴室，甚至给整块玻璃墙壁都蒙上了一层雾面。

“跟我讲讲Rita的事情。”男人的声音回荡在屋内，Dick隐约可以看见坐到沙发上的一团黑色身影。

“我还以为相比于问问题，你更倾向于同我一起沐浴呢。”Dick调侃道。如果他离Slade足够近的话，就能听见男人的一声轻哼以示回应了。

他关掉水龙头，拿起上好的羊毛毛巾开始擦拭身体。

“她是和她姑姑一起来的，喜欢鸡尾酒和糟糕的玩笑。没有什么对你而言会感觉很有意思的事情，也没有什么你并不知晓的事情。”

他把毛巾围在腰间走出浴室。

Slade正歪着头坐在沙发上，手臂抻开搭在沙发背上：“你明天有什么计划？”

Dick忽视了男人打量着自己身体的目光——他知道他是在审视是否有任何清晰可见的伤疤——并径直拾起Slade在桌上为他放好的衣服。白色衬衫和浅灰裤子很好地凸显了他的蜜色肌肤与湛蓝眼眸。

“所以现在你又好奇想要知道了？”Dick歪了歪头。

“没错。”

“去海滩冲浪或者潜水之类的，能让她感觉像在冒险一样的活动。”

Slade轻哼几声：“而且是很有可能发生意外的活动——它们可都颇为危险。”

如此饱有深意的口气不由让Dick胃底一沉。

“有我在她身旁，这种可能性会很低的。”

“又或者很高，”Slade起身，“现在还不是很晚，我们可以去吃点东西接着好好观察一下海滩。”

Dick看着Slade与自己擦肩而过。他无比希望他们只是去单纯地吃一顿饭。

厨房里准备好了各类新鲜食材，Dick不由高兴地哼了一声。Rose肯定会非常乐意来这里度假的。她一直非常喜欢动手，如果她最后做出来的成果还是可以吃的食物的话就更好了。

他们准备吃点方便快捷又营养健康的食物。Slade开始准备沙拉，而Dick则在一旁切菜。

等他切好了所有的蔬菜，正准备抬头告诉Slade下一步该怎么做时，却发现男人正眯紧双眼盯着他的杰作。

“怎么？”

他语气中满是指责之意。Dick本准备好被男人评头论足一番自己的厨艺了，但Slade却只是凑拢过来，捏住了他的右手。一开始几下切菜的动作便又让他右手旧伤疼痛不已，迫切地想要换另一只手来继续动作。

“你为什么不告诉我？”

Dick本想冲他咬上一口，但在发现自己是有多么愚蠢之后，这种冲动便快速消退了。之前还在芝加哥的时候，闯入Slade的私人空间中就感觉危险无比，但这却依旧未能阻挡他渴望同男人继续亲密接触的念头。有时候他也曾尝试告诉自己，那些疼痛就是在时刻提醒着自己注意Slade的真实本性，但他总是会忘记这些疼痛。即使当他真正想起时，他记得的也并非是疼痛，而是与其相伴的快感。

他的视线紧紧锁在男人那双宛若暴风雨般猛烈的眼眸上。其中的坚硬神情并不会令人惧怕，反而使得他更蠢蠢欲动想要一探究竟，想要将其同Slade的那份温柔、那份关怀联系到一起去。Dick不由轻叹一声。之前与Queen Bee有关的那次任务本应将自己推离Slade身旁，但事实却是，随着他们相处的时间越久，他反而与男人联系愈发亲密。

“就放那吧。”Dick顺从开口说道。如果他一开始就选择逃避此事的话，或许一定会遭受惩罚，但现在Slade却给了他一个可以选择一言不发的机会。

不过这也并未成功阻止雇佣兵放下刀具，一只手揽住他的腰身强制把他带离厨房。Dick兴趣勃勃地看着Slade拾起手机，当他扫描了一张自己手腕受伤位置的图片时Dick不由挑挑眉头。那些照片迅速被发给了wintergreen。

“Squirrel？”

Slade回以他一个难以分辨的眼神。

“不，wintergreen。”

“哦。”

药膏被仔细涂抹到手腕上，Slade用绷带为他包扎好了受伤位置。Dick确信没必要这么大费周章对待自己的伤口，但他还是乖乖地闭紧了嘴巴，直到Slade厚颜无耻地从自己手里抢走做饭的权利。

“我左手也很灵活的。”

“我知道。”

Dick瞪了他一眼，但还是小气地站在炉子一旁看守着正在煎烤的芝士与马铃薯。

“我从未想过你会很擅长下厨。”Slade处理完最后一种食材，将其扔到锅中。

“为什么每个人都这么说？”

“因为你平日都是靠吃垃圾食品过活。”

Dick不满嘟囔几声。说实话他现在还的确挺想吃点油腻的快餐食品的，但他倒也没有那么怀念自己的垃圾食物。

“我只是不喜欢独自一人做饭罢了，在马戏团里的时候我们经常是一大堆人一起，而且——”Dick的话戛然而止。那是曾经无比美好的回忆，而眼下望着煮锅里团团冒泡的开水，他突然之间被多年来都不曾再体会过的怀旧之情所席卷全身。

大家每个人都会做饭，帐篷里挤满了厨艺非凡的朋友们。他们口中哼着的小调、嘈杂声还有笑声一直是他每天马戏团生活中最为有趣的那部分。Dick眼前一片模糊，胸口也阵阵作痛。Slade与他相望，却未发一言。

上一次这样和他一起做饭的人还是Bruce。那时候只有他们两个人，Alfred回英国探望家人去了。那时候他多大？十一？那天上英语课的时候老师还让他们给自己的父母写了一封信。最终他哭得泪流满面，而Bruce——那个愚蠢的家伙——从那以后便再也没有和他一起下过厨了。

倒是Jason过去的时候一直在挑衅他，说他绝不可能做饭的手艺比他还要厉害……但自从Jason死后，Dick便再也没有踏进过韦恩庄园的厨房一步。

Tim原本还挺喜欢跟大家说他和Dick都不会下厨的，但在有一次Dick用饭菜的香气让Tim从深度睡眠中清醒过来之后，男孩就再也没有这么讲过了。他还会时常邀请Dick去布鲁德海文找他，Dick一直颇为享受那些时光。

Dick眨眨眼睛。他感觉自己糟糕透了。

“虽然你和Bruce都这么说，但如果有Alfred或者wintergreen在身旁的话，我也会多吃些健康食品的。”

屋内一片寂静。他上一次和别人分享自己家人的故事是什么时候来着？或许是和Tim吧。他也该是时候尽量少谈及过去那些话题了。

“闻起来不错。”

Dick微微一笑，似乎有些害羞。

“多谢，”他喃喃道，伸手梳开脸庞的些许碎发，“你也不赖。”

Slade歪了歪头：“我做肉食更拿手。”

Dick笑了：“我明白，猎手。”


End file.
